


Man(u)'s Best Friend oder Wie Mats Hummels das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wurde

by xkatjafx



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Deutsch | German, Deutsche Nationalmannschaft, FIFA World Cup 2014, First Time, German National Team, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Schmoop, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 92,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats wacht eines Morgens als Hund auf und stürzt damit sich und Manuel in eine wilde Mischung aus Missverständnissen, schlechten Witzen, emotionalem Drama und der einen oder anderen unerwarteten Erkenntnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ich keine keinen der Jungs persönlich. Alles, was in dieser Story geschieht, ist dementsprechend frei erfunden und erhebt keinerlei Anspruch auf Wahrheit. Was eigentlich offensichtlich sein sollte - bei dieser Art Plot ; ) Wenn ich mit der Story fertig bin, setze ich alle Betroffenen brav zurück aufs Spielfeld, versprochen.
> 
>  **Beta:** Tausend Dank an [Allaire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il), die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, diverse Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Flüchtigkeitsfehler zu korrigieren, obwohl es weder ihr Fandom noch ihr Pairing ist.  
>  Ab Kapitel 2 war [Wildfox](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Wildfox) so nett, den Feinschliff zu übernehmen und außerdem einen Blick auf die Charakterisierung und den Plot zu werfen. Danke!!! You rock!!!
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Ich würde niemals behaupten, dass ich Ahnung von Fußball habe. Ich habe zwar Einiges recherchiert, aber letztendlich habe ich mir doch das meiste einfach aus den Fingern gesogen. Das nur als Vorwarnung *g*  
>  Trotzdem, falls irgendjemand inhaltliche Fehler findet, nur her damit. Das Nette an Fanfic ist, dass man auch später noch problemlos Reparaturarbeiten durchführen kann ; ) Das Gleiche gilt wie immer auch für Rechtschreibung und Grammatik.
> 
>  **Absichtlich veränderte Fakten:**  
>  \- Aus logistischen Gründen habe ich Manuel in Lahms WG verlegt und dafür Christoph in Schweinsteigers geschoben. Heißt, Mats teilt sich das Haus mit Manuel, Philipp, Thomas und Erik.  
> \- Ich weiß, dass die Spielerfrauen in der Zeit, in der diese Story spielt, im Campo zu Besuch waren. Ich hab das mal geflissentlich ignoriert. Zum einen hatte ich sowieso schon zu viele Charaktere in der Story, und zum anderen hätte das das Versteckspiel noch mehr kompliziert.
> 
> Die **chinesische Übersetzung** dieser Story gibt es hier:  
> [[授权翻译] Man(u)'s Best Friend 又名 马茨胡梅尔斯如何成为电饭煲的吉祥物](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4799039)  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 

****

  
  


**Man(u)'s Best Friend  
oder  
Wie Mats Hummels das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wurde**

  


_"Als Gregor Samsa eines Morgens aus unruhigen Träumen erwachte,  
fand er sich in seinem Bett zu einem ungeheueren Ungeziefer verwandelt."_  
[Franz Kafka, Die Verwandlung.]

**TAG 1 ::: Freitag ::: 27.06.2014 ::: Der Tag nach USA-GER ::: Campo Bahia**

  


Manuel klopfte an Mats' Zimmertür und lauschte. 

Auf der anderen Seite rührte sich nichts.

"Mats?" Manuel klopfte erneut. Er schaute auf seine Uhr: Es war halb neun. Wie sie es letzte Nacht auf der Rückreise im Flugzeug noch besprochen hatten, war Manu heute eine Stunde später dran. Mats war doch wohl nicht ohne ihn losgelaufen? 

"MATS? Hast du verschlafen?" Normalerweise konnte man die Uhr nach Hummels stellen. Das ging soweit, dass Mats in der Regel an Manus Türe klopfte, weil Manu eine lächerliche Minute zu spät dran war. Oder Mats fünf zu früh. 

Er hämmerte etwas fester gegen die Tür. Keine Antwort. Dann war zu hören, wie irgendetwas auf den Boden fiel. "Mats? Brauchst du noch fünf Minuten? Soll ich noch mal wiederkommen?" 

Immer noch keine Antwort. Langsam begann Manu sich Sorgen zu machen. War Hummels krank? War ihm irgendwas passiert? Auf der anderen Seite der Türe erklang ein dumpfes ... Jaulen?

"MATS?" 

Doch nichts tat sich. Dann knallte irgendetwas von der anderen Seite dumpf gegen die Türe, um anschließend langsam gen Boden zu rutschen. "Mats, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" 

Statt einer Antwort gab es nur Kratzgeräusche an der Tür. Was zum Teufel ging da drin vor?

Manuel drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür. Zum Glück schloss niemand in der WG die Zimmertür ab.

Mats war nirgendwo zu sehen - aber links neben der Tür saß ein kleiner, offensichtlich nicht ganz ausgewachsener Hund. Er hatte schwarzes, sehr kurzes Fell und hellbraune Pfoten. Manu hatte so gut wie keine Ahnung von Hunden, befand aber, dass der kleine Kerl vom Aussehen her vermutlich ein Husky- oder Dobermannmischling war. Die braunen Augen ließen eher auf letzteres schließen - der wuschelige Ringelschwanz sah wiederum eher nach Spitz aus. 

Manu beugte sich langsam herunter und hielt dem Kleinen seine Hand zum Schnuppern hin. "Na, wer bist du denn?" Der Hund ignorierte seine Hand völlig, stattdessen bellte er aufgeregt Manu an.

Manuel betrat das Apartment und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mats würde es ihm bestimmt nicht verzeihen, wenn ihm der Hund entwischte. 

Und seit wann verdammt noch mal besaß Hummels einen Hund?

++

Das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmte, war, dass ihm das Bett plötzlich irgendwie größer vorkam. Das zweite Anzeichen war, dass er statt Händen plötzlich Pfoten hatte - und Fell und eine Schnauze. Und von all den Sachen, die er bisher so in seinem Leben geträumt hatte, war das wohl eine der abgedrehtesten. Amüsiert betrachtete er seine rechte Vorderpfote, den dunklen Ballen, das helle Fell, die Krallen. Vermutlich würde er jetzt gleich aufwachen. Wie immer, wenn einem bewusst wurde, dass man sich in einem Traum befand.

Doch nichts geschah. Mats kroch unter der Bettdecke hervor. Unkontrolliertes Robben war wohl der bessere Ausdruck. Die Koordination von vier Beinen und null Armen war alles andere als einfach. Vor allem hing noch irgendetwas an seiner Hinterpfote? Schließlich erreichte er am Kopfende das freie Stück Matratze zwischen Kopfkissen und Bettdecke und blickte an sich herunter. Kurzes schwarzes, glänzendes Fell, einen - _was zur Hölle?_ \- süßen wuscheligen Ringelschwanz und hellbraune, fast gelbe Pfötchen. An der rechten hingen noch seine Boxershorts, die er nun abschüttelte. Beim genaueren Betrachten seiner Hinterpfote ging ihm auf, dass sein Unterbewusstsein offensichtlich einen ziemlich schrägen Humor hatte: Selbst in Hundeform trug er noch die Vereinsfarben.

_Zeit zum Aufwachen._

Nur passierte leider nichts. 

Mats schloss die Augen. Machte sie wieder auf. Er hatte immer noch vier Pfoten. Er schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte, seinen Körper zu fühlen. Seine Hände, Füße... In Wirklichkeit lag er doch immer noch im Bett; irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, sein Hirn wieder zurück in die Realität zu befördern. 

Doch nichts änderte sich. Stattdessen fand Mats heraus, mit welchem Muskel er ein Schwanzwedeln erzeugte. Ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl.

Wieso wachte er nicht auf? Mats spürte, wie langsam aber sicher die Panik in ihm hochstieg. Was war passiert? Lag er im Koma? Hatte er einen Unfall gehabt? Aber er erinnerte sich an nichts Ungewöhnliches, was den gestrigen Tag betraf: Spiel gegen die USA, Sieg, die Feier auf dem Rückflug, Busfahrt, Abendessen, ein bisschen Party an der Bar. Letzte Nacht war er ganz normal ins Bett gegangen, nachdem er mit Manuel, Thomas und Philipp noch eine kurze Runde Schafkopf auf der Terrasse gespielt hatte. Und gestern Abend war seinerseits noch nicht mal Alkohol im Spiel gewesen.

Vielleicht musste er sich einfach besser konzentrieren? Er schloss erneut die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie er im Bett lag. Die Morgensonne schien durch das Fenster. Er malte sich aus, wie er seine Zehen bewegte, dann die Beine, die Hände, die Schultern. Wenn er jetzt die Augen öffnete, würde alles wieder in Ordnung sein.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah als erstes wieder gelbe Pfötchen. _Oh, Fuck!_

Hieß es nicht immer, dass man sich kneifen sollte, wenn man feststellen wollte, ob man träumte oder nicht? Kneifen ohne Finger stellte sich allerdings als schwierig heraus. Eine Alternative musste her. 

Mats biss vorsichtig in seine rechte Vorderpfote. 

Aua. Das tat definitiv weh. 

Und er war immer noch ein Hund. Ein weinerliches Winseln entwich seinen Lippen. Lefzen? Scheiße, das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "MATS?" Manuel Neuer. Gott sei Dank! Manu konnte ihm bestimmt helfen. Mats hielt inne. Oder auch nicht. Sollte er Manu überhaupt verraten, dass er kein normaler Hund war? Was, wenn Manu es weitererzählte? Der Mannschaft. Müller-Wohlfahrt? Was, wenn Löw es mitbekam? 'Mats kann heute leider nicht spielen, Mats hat sich über Nacht in einen Hund verwandelt.' Da konnte er seine Karriere doch gleich an den Nagel hängen! Und schlimmer, was wenn die Medien das mitbekamen? Mats hatte nicht unbedingt Probleme mit dem Promidasein, aber verdammt nochmal als Profifußballer - nicht als Hundemensch. Erster Mensch in Hundeform. Menschlicher Hund? Hundlicher Mensch? Wer-Hund? 'Mach Sitz, Mats. Brav, Mats. Bitte apportiere doch den Fußball.' Oh Gott, vermutlich würde er als Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft enden, samt reißerischem Titelblatt in der Bild.

Manuel hämmerte erneut gegen die Tür.

"MATS? Hast du verschlafen?" Lauteres Hämmern.

Mats erhob sich und fiel prompt wieder zurück auf die Matratze, als sein Vorderbein unter ihm wegknickte. Fuck, auf vier Beinen zu stehen, war schwieriger, als es aussah. Er stemmte sich erneut hoch und tapste vorsichtig zum Rand. Wieso sah das plötzlich so hoch aus? Vielleicht mit den Hinterfüßen zuerst? Er drehte sich um und ließ sich langsam nach unten gleiten - und landete prompt unsanft auf seinem Arsch.

"Mats? Brauchst du noch fünf Minuten? Soll ich noch mal wiederkommen?" 

Mats richtete sich auf und tapste vorsichtig in Richtung Tür. Aus diesem Blickwinkel wirkte sein Zimmer plötzlich riesig. Stehend konnte gerade mal aufs Bett sehen, der Schreibtisch war jetzt doppelt so hoch wie er. Er kam an der Spiegeltür des Kleiderschranks vorbei und blieb erst mal wie angewurzelt stehen.

Seine Augenfarbe war die gleiche. Das dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Fell glich seiner eigenen Haarfarbe - aber der Rest war völlig anders. Er war vielleicht 50 Zentimeter groß. Kein Welpe mehr - aber offensichtlich auch nicht ausgewachsen, der Größe der Pfoten nach zu urteilen. Spitze Ohren, kurzes Fell, schmale lange Schnauze, wuscheliger Ringelschwanz. Mats hatte zwar ein wenig Ahnung von Hunden, aber genau einordnen konnte er seine Form auch nicht. Junger Schäferhund? Dobermann? Manchester Terrier? Ein Schuss Retriever? Gemischt mit einem Husky oder irgendeinem Hütehund? War das überhaupt wichtig? Er war ein Hund! Ein kleiner, dummer, süßer Hund! Was würden die anderen bloß denken? Würde ihm überhaupt jemand glauben? Moment, konnte er überhaupt noch reden?

Er öffnete seinen Mund... Maul?, aber anstatt des anvisierten 'Mats' kam nur ein komisches Jaulen über seine Lippen. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"MATS?"

Manuel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Konnte der Kerl nicht einfach die Tür aufmachen und reinkommen wie jeder andere? Musste er immer so verdammt höflich sein? 

Mats lief vorsichtig zur Tür - immerhin ohne über seine Füße... Pfoten zu stolpern. Die Türklinke war verdammt weit oben. Mats stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und stützte sich mit den Vorderpfoten gegen die Tür - die Klinke war immer noch drei Zentimeter zu weit weg. Und überhaupt, selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, sie im Sprung runterzudrücken - die Tür ging nach innen auf. Mats war sich also selbst im Weg. 

Er ließ sich langsam nach unten gleiten, seine Krallen hinterließen ein paar unschöne Kratzer in der Holztür. 

"Mats, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" 

Mats setzte sich neben die Tür und kratzte mit seiner Pfote mehrmals über das Holz. Das sollte hoffentlich genügen, um Manuel dazu zu bewegen, endlich die verfluchte Tür zu öffnen.

Und tatsächlich - die Klinke senkte sich und Manu schob den Kopf durch die Tür. Sein Blick schweifte suchend durch das Zimmer und landete schließlich auf Mats.

Manuel beugte sich langsam herunter und hielt Mats die Hand vor die Nase. Nur dass Mats kein Hund war und überhaupt nicht an Manuels Hand schnuppern wollte!

"Na, wer bist du denn?" 

_'Mats!'_ Aber aus seinem Mund kam nur lautes Gebell. 

Manu schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging vor Mats in die Knie. "Ist ja gut." Er fuhr ihm vorsichtig mit der Hand über den Kopf. 

Mats wollte aber keine Streicheleinheiten! Er wollte sich zurückverwandeln und dazu brauchte er verdammt noch mal Hilfe! Gestresst zog er seinen Kopf weg und bellte erneut. Wie konnte er Manu verständlich machen, dass er kein Hund war, sondern Mats Hummels? Er konnte nicht sprechen, nur bellen. Was konnte er tun, dass ein normaler Hund nicht konnte? Vielleicht ein S.O.S.-Signal?

Er setzte sich vor Manu und wartete, bis er dessen Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Dann fing er zu bellen. Lang, Lang, Lang. Pause. Kurz, kurz, kurz. Pause. Lang. La-

Manus Hand tätschelte ihm dem Kopf. "Ja, ich weiß, dir fehlt dein Herrchen."

Verflucht noch mal! Manu hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Also von vorne.

Lang. Lang. La-

"Shhhh... Hast du vielleicht Durst? Lass uns mal schauen, wo Mats deinen Wassernapf hingestellt hat." Manu lief in Richtung Bad.

Mats tapste hinterher - ohne über seine eigenen Beine zu stolpern. So langsam hatte den Kniff raus. Während Manu sich suchend im Bad umblickte, setzte sich Mats wieder ab. Alle guten Dinge waren schließlich drei. Lang, lang, lang. Pause. Kurz, kurz, kurz. Pause. Lang, lang, lang. Endlich!

Manu sah ihn nachdenklich an. In Mats keimte Hoffnung auf, die aber sofort zerstört wurde, als Manu ihm erneut den Kopf tätschelte. "Ja, ich weiß. Komm, wir schauen mal unten, ob sich da eine kleine Schüssel für dich findet." 

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Konnte Manu tatsächlich keinen Morsecode? Oder nahm er ihn einfach nicht wahr? Okay, S.O.S. per Bellen war auf jeden Fall erst mal abgehakt. Ein neuer Plan musste her. Was konnte er Manu zeigen, um sich zu erkennen zu geben? Vielleicht konnte er auf seinen Namen deuten. Sein Trikot! Da hing bestimmt noch eins mit Namen über dem Stuhl. Er stürmte ums Bett herum zum Schreibtisch. Das Trikot lag zum Glück tatsächlich über der Stuhllehne. Doch 'Hummels' war zwischen den Stofffalten versteckt, ergo würde er das Shirt auf dem Boden ausbreiten müssen.

Er sprang nach oben, bekam einen Stoffzipfel mit den Zähnen zu fassen und riss das Kleidungsstück mit sich gen Boden. Leider kippte der Stuhl gleich hinterher und verfehlte Mats nur knapp. 

Vom lauten Rumpeln aufgeschreckt, tauchte auch Manuel hinter ihm auf. "HUND! Was machst du denn da?"

Mats spuckte das Trikot aus und begann, den Stoff mit seinen Pfoten auszubreiten. Was auch leichter gesagt als getan war. Mehr als 'Hum' war bisher nicht zu lesen. Er sprang ans andere Ende, biss in den Stoff und zog vorsichtig daran.

"Ich glaube, Mats ist nicht so begeistert, wenn du sein Trikot zerbeißt." Manu beugte sich vornüber, um das Trikot aufzuheben. Mats wusste sich nicht besser zu helfen und schnappte nach Manus Hand. Der Kerl musste doch nur noch ein paar Sekunden stillhalten! 

Manu sah ihn misstrauisch an, Mats starrte genervt zurück. Manu sollte sich mal nicht so haben, schließlich hatte er absichtlich nicht zugebissen, sondern nur geschnappt. 

Er sprang zurück auf die andere Seite des Shirts, auf dem man inzwischen "Humls" lesen konnte. Er biss in den Ärmel, zog kurz und überprüfte sein Machwerk. 'Humnels'. Das musste genügen. Er sprang auf das Trikot, tippte mit der Pfote auf seinen Namen und bellte einmal, um Manus Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

"Ja, du hast Durst, ich weiß." 

Mats hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Er bellte erneut, bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her, um ein Nein zu signalisieren und zeigte erneut mit der Pfote auf seinen Namen.

Aber Manu warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, drehte sich dann um und lief in Richtung Tür. Mats hetzte hinter, schoss an ihm vorbei und stellte sich ihm bellend in den Weg. Irgendwie musste er Manu zurück zum Trikot lotsen. Doch dieser ignorierte Mats' Plan, stieg einfach mit einem großen Schritt über ihn hinweg und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

_Scheiße._

Mats lief zurück zum Trikot und wartete.

++


	2. Chapter 2

Drei Minuten später öffnete sich erneut die Tür. Manuel war zurück, in seiner Hand hielt er einen Suppenteller, den er mit einem Lächeln direkt vor Mats abstellte.

Mats blickte auf den Teller Wasser, schnaubte hörbar -hah, das funktionierte also!- und blickte dann auf zu Manuel. Als er dessen Aufmerksamkeit hatte, machte er erneut einen Satz auf das Trikot und deutete eifrig mit der Pfote auf seinen Namen.

Neuer sah ihn an und fragte: "Wasser? Jetzt trink doch was, ich hab das extra geholt." Er schob den Teller vorsichtig mit der Hand näher an Mats heran.

Mats bellte, schüttelte dann Kopf und patschte erneut auf seinen Namen. _Komm schon, Manu!_ Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff! Er stupste seinen Namen mit der Schnauze und gab ein erneutes 'Wuff' von sich.

"Ja, du magst offensichtlich Hummels' Trikot. Riecht das gut für deine Hundenase?"

Ernsthaft? Mats starrte Manu an. Schüttelte den Kopf. Deutete erneut auf seinen Namen.

Manu beugte sich herunter - in Mats keimte bereits Hoffnung auf - doch Manu griff mit beiden Händen nach Mats und platzierte ihn, zu dessen völligem Entsetzen, einfach mal in seiner Armbeuge! Ein kurzes wütendes Knurren entfuhr Mats, doch Manu tätschelte ihm als Antwort nur kurz den Kopf. 

"Ja, ich weiß, dir fehlt dein Herrchen. Mir auch."

Mats hielt überrascht inne. Seit wann kümmerte es denn Manu, ob er da war oder nicht? Gut, sie waren jetzt in derselben Mannschaft und durch die Fünfer-WG verbrachten sie öfters mal den Abend miteinander. Aber mehr als eine gewisse Basis an Respekt war da doch von Manus Seite nie gewesen? Bis vor zwei Wochen hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet, und eigentlich auch niemals etwas gemeinsam unternommen. Wenn Mats ein Tor geschossen hatte, gab es von fast allen Umarmungen - nur von Manuel nicht. Gut, wenn Manu vor dem Spiel seine Runde machte, wurde er wie alle anderen abgeklatscht. Aber das war's dann auch. Und jetzt wollte Manu ihm erzählen, dass ihm Mats 'fehlte'? Mats schnaubte kurz. Vermutlich wollte er nur nicht alleine Joggen gehen.

"Lass uns mal schauen, ob wir unten was Essbares für dich finden. Und vielleicht ist Mats ja inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht."

 _Mats war nie weg, du Depp!_ Zur Strafe strich er mit seiner kalten Hundenase an Manus Hals entlang. Manu zuckte zurück und schob dann lachend Mats' Kopf zur Seite.

++

Mit dem Hund auf dem Arm ging es die Treppe runter durchs Wohnzimmer und dann durch die Terrassentür hinaus ins Freie, an den Liegen vorbei zu den Tischen unter dem Pavillon in der Mitte des Innenhofs. Dort saßen bereits Thomas und Philipp beim Frühstück. Da heute ihr freier Tag war, stand tatsächlich mal kein Zeitfenster für das Frühstück auf dem Tagesplan - stattdessen konnte jeder essen, wann er wollte. Deshalb herrschte heute früh ausnahmsweise mal kein Getümmel, sondern fast schon gespenstische Ruhe. Der Rest der Mannschaft schlief wohl heute lieber aus.

"Weiß irgendeiner von euch, wo Mats ist? In seinem Zimmer ist er nicht."

Müller blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mats hat uns heute noch nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt." Er stockte kurz. "Wo hast du denn den Hund aufgegabelt?" 

"Der war alleine in Mats' Zimmer. Wusstet ihr, dass er sich 'nen Hund hält?"

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du dir sicher, dass das Mats' Hund ist? Das passt irgendwie so gar nicht zu ihm."

Der Hund bewegte sich unruhig auf Manus Arm. Manu strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und seufzte dann. "Ich weiß. Ich find's auch eigenartig. Aber hat Mats nicht irgendwas davon gesagt, dass es bei der Trennung von Cathy auch um einen Hund ging?" 

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. "Hatte der nicht so'n blöden Handtaschennamen? Prada? Chanel?"

"Coco. Cathy hat sie Coco getauft", sagte Philipp.

"Wie das kleine Schwarze?" Manu lachte. In seinen Armen knurrte die kleine Hundedame. Manu fuhr ihr sanft über den Kopf und stupste sie dann mit der Nase an. "Schhh, ist ja gut." Das Knurren hörte schlagartig auf.

"Aber warum sollte sie plötzlich hier sein? Glaubst du wirklich, Mats hätte einen Hund mit ins Flugzeug geschmuggelt und keiner hätte es bemerkt?", fragte Philipp mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Bei Mats? Was weißt du denn schon über ihn?", murmelte Thomas."Stille Wasser sind bekanntlich tief. Vielleicht hat er den Hund einfliegen lassen? Manche Leute können sich ja von ihren Haustieren nicht trennen."

"Deshalb haben wir ihn auch die letzten Tage immer _mit_ dem Hund gesehen?", fragte Manu zweifelnd. "Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, die Kleine vorher jemals gesehen zu haben." Erneutes Knurren. Manu streichelte ihr abermals über den Kopf und das Knurren verstummte prompt.

"Ein Halsband hat sie auch nicht", bemerkte Philipp.

"Vielleicht weiß einer von den Dortmundern was? Roman oder Erik vielleicht?"

++

Eine Minute später öffnete ein halbnackter und ganz und gar verschlafener Erik seine Zimmertür. Manu und Philipp trugen ihr Anliegen vor, aber Erik sah sie nur mit großen Augen an. "Das ist nicht Coco. Die war größer und hellbraun. Außerdem ist sie bei Cathy geblieben." Er nahm Manuel den Hund ab, sah ihn etwas genauer an und setzte ihn dann auf dem Boden. "Außerdem ist das hier ein Männchen."

Der Hund bellte einmal - wie zur Bekräftigung. 

Manu runzelte die Stirn. Also nicht Coco. Wieso sollte Mats sich ausgerechnet in Brasilien einen Hund zulegen? Wann hatte er überhaupt Zeit dazu gehabt? Und warum hatte er niemandem davon erzählt? Und würde er ihn dann tatsächlich alleine in seinem Zimmer zurücklassen? Vielleicht war das gar nicht Mats' Hund? Sondern das Tier war nur zufällig in Mats' Zimmer gewesen? Wobei Manu schleierhaft war, wie sich ein Hund zufällig in Hummels' Zimmer verirren sollte. Und wo zum Geier war überhaupt Mats?

++

Manu kehrte mit Philipp und dem Hund zurück auf die Terrasse. Lautes Magenknurren erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch nichts gefrühstückt hatte. Kurz überlegte er, ob er eine Leine organisieren sollte, aber eigentlich gab es keinen Grund dafür, solange sie sich im Campo befanden. Der zwei Meter hohe Holzzaun, der das Resort umgab und zum Schutz der deutschen Mannschaft errichtet worden war, würde gleichzeitig auch dafür sorgen, dass der Hund nicht Reißaus nehmen konnte.

Er setzte den Hund auf den Holzbohlen ab und ließ ihn frei laufen. Nachdem der Kleine in den ersten Minuten keine abrupten Ausreißversuche unternahm, sondern in Manus Nähe blieb, begab sich dieser Richtung Buffet. Der Hund folgte ihm glücklicherweise sofort und beobachtete neugierig, wie Manu sich am Buffet etwas zu Essen auf den Teller legte.

Shkodran und Sami tauchten hinter Manuel am Frühstücksbuffet auf und erkundigten sich natürlich sofort nach dem Hund. Shkodran ging in die Knie und versuchte, den Hund zu streicheln, der aber kein großes Interesse an ihm zu haben schien. Stattdessen fraß er lieber ein Stück Wurst aus Samis Hand. Keiner der beiden hatte Mats gesehen.

Als Manu sich zurück zu Philipp und Thomas an den Tisch setzte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ursprünglich ja eigentlich hatte Joggen gehen wollen. Das musste heute Morgen dann wohl mal ausfallen. Wenn Mats zurück war, konnte er die Stunde auch immer noch am Nachmittag nachholen. Vielleicht dann ja auch mit Mats und dem Hund.

Momentan war ihm jedenfalls unwohl bei dem Gedanken, den Hund wieder einzusperren oder ihn einfach jemand anderem zu überlassen. Obwohl es sicherlich kein Problem gewesen wäre, irgendjemanden aufzutreiben. Im Zweifelsfall auch jemanden vom Personal. Aber da er den Hund gefunden hatte, fühlte er sich auch irgendwie auch für ihn verantwortlich. Und wenn ihn der Kleine mit seinen großen dunklen Augen so bettelnd ansah wie jetzt gerade eben, würde er es sowieso nicht übers Herz bringen, ihn einfach mal so abzuschieben. Nicht, dass er wieder irgendwo alleine eingesperrt enden würde.

Manu ließ für den Hund ein bisschen Brot auf den Boden fallen, aber der warf nur einen kurzen Blick drauf und bellte einmal. Vielleicht mochte er kein Brot? Manu fütterte ihm ein Stück Käse aus der Hand, was wohl eher schmeckte. Der Pfote, die bettelnd gegen seinen Knöchel schlug, nach zu urteilen, vielleicht sogar sehr gut. Da Manu keine Ahnung hatte, ob Hunde überhaupt Käse essen durften, verfütterte er stattdessen lieber noch ein wenig von seinem Apfel und der Banane. Die waren anscheinend auch akzeptabel. 

Er musste dringend irgendwie Hundefutter besorgen.

++


	3. Chapter 3

Absolut niemand hatte Mats seit gestern Abend gesehen. 

Manu machte sich schon irgendwie Sorgen, weil es für Mats total untypisch war, einfach so abzutauchen. Kevin, okay, das konnte er sich vorstellen. Lukas war auch schon mal für ein paar Stunden verschwunden, weil er von irgendwas am falschen Fleck abgelenkt worden war. Sami hatte manchmal schlechte Laune, wollte dann seine Ruhe und ließ sich nirgendwo blicken. Aber Mats war - wie Manu auch - zu großen Stücken ein Gewohnheitstier. Hieß, er ging morgens Joggen, saß danach mit den anderen beim Frühstück, ging Trainieren, kam zum Mittagessen zurück, hatte eventuell noch einen Termin mit dem Physiotherapeuten oder legte sich mit einem Buch an den Strand, ging wieder Trainieren und war dann spätestens zum Abendessen wieder da. Und wenn dem nicht so war, wusste irgendjemand Bescheid. 

Also was war heute Morgen - oder gestern Nacht - passiert, dass Mats, ohne jemand etwas zu sagen, sein Zimmer verlassen hatte? Beziehungsweise vielleicht gleich das Campo?

Das Einzige, was Manu beruhigte war, dass heute einer der wenigen Tage war, wo es theoretisch möglich war, dass Mats etwas auf eigene Faust unternahm. Denn Jogi hatte allen zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in Brasilien frei gegeben. Natürlich erwartete er, dass sich die Feldspieler von den gestrigen Strapazen erholten. Aber rein theoretisch stand dieser Tag tatsächlich zur freien Verfügung. Das tägliche Training fiel aus - selbst für die Ersatzbänkler. Es blieb jedem selbst überlassen, ob sie Massagen, die Eistonne oder Spaziergänge am Strand in Anspruch nahmen. Selbst einem Ausflug ins nähere Umland stand theoretisch nichts im Wege. Oder einem Ausflug auf den Golfplatz. Aber wenn die Golfer-Gruppe sich schon am frühen Morgen den Hubschrauber organisiert hätte, hätte Manu garantiert davon gehört. Und Philipp wäre dann auch nicht mehr hier.

Da dieser Tag offiziell von der FIFA als Ruhetag nach der Gruppenphase angesetzt war, gab es nicht einmal das Nachmittags-Public-Viewing der anderen Spiele auf der Terrasse. Wobei das sowieso immer freiwillig gewesen war. Das Review des USA-Spiels würde auch erst morgen erfolgen, wenn wieder eine normale Teambesprechung anstand. 

Heute war somit tatsächlich der erste wirklich freie Tag seit zweieinhalb Wochen. Vielleicht hatte Mats einfach nur der Camp-Koller gepackt? Möglicherweise brauchte er einfach etwas Abstand von dem ganzen Stress und Trubel? Und mit etwas Glück würde er vielleicht irgendwann heute Abend einfach wieder auftauchen? 

Das Einzige, das irgendwie nicht in diese Theorie passen wollte, war der Hund. Warum würde Mats den einfach so alleine im Zimmer zurücklassen? 

Das passte einfach so gar nicht zu ihm.

++

Dadurch, dass es Philipps und damit das Haus des Mannschaftskapitäns war, herrschte von Natur aus großes Kommen und Gehen. Die Bayern-Fraktion ging sowieso ein und aus. Die Dortmunder kamen regelmäßig zu Mats, die Torwarte zu Manuel und die jüngste Generation hing oft bei Erik herum.

Außerdem hatte ihr Haus, wie die anderen WGs auch, eine Wohnzimmerfront, die sich direkt auf den Innenhof öffnete. Was schon mal dazu führte, dass einfach mal jemand ins Wohnzimmer stolperte und eine Weile blieb.

Das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb Matze auch nicht anklopfte, sondern einfach durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer trat und ohne Begrüßung anfing, loszuquasseln: "Ich hab gehört, du bist auf der Suche nach Mats? Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo er ist."

Mats starrte Matze verwirrt an. Ausgerechnet Matze würde die Hundesache aufklären? Woher wusste der denn Bescheid?

"Gestern auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen hat er mich noch gefragt, ob ich mit nach St. Cruz Caba- Crabal-irgendwas mitkomme. Er wollte den freien Tag nutzen, um die Stadt zu erkunden."

Mats ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. Ja, Santa Cruz Cabráila... Wer konnte konnte schon ahnen, dass er heute völlig andere Probleme haben würde?

"Also seid ihr schon zurück? Ist Mats noch draußen?", fragte Manu hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, ich hatte bereits mit Kevin abgemacht, dass wir heute an den Strand gehen, deshalb hab ich abgelehnt. Aber Mats ist bestimmt alleine gegangen." Matthias warf einen Blick auf Mats und kam langsam näher.

"Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast. Ich war halt heute Morgen mit ihm zum Joggen verabredet, aber er war nicht da. Und das passt nicht so wirklich zu ihm."

Matze zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann vor Mats in die Knie. "Ich find's auch komisch, aber nicht völlig abwegig. Vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen. Die Sache mit dem Hund dagegen, die finde ich sehr viel schräger." Er streichelte langsam über Mats' Rücken. 

Mats ließ das Ganze über sich ergehen. Er war völlig damit beschäftigt, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ob es jetzt gut oder schlecht war, wenn die Mannschaft dachte, er sei auf Sightseeing-Tour.

++

Es vergingen nicht einmal fünf Minuten, bis Bastian und Lukas ins Wohnzimmer platzten. Die Hundestory schien langsam aber sicher die Runde zu machen. Anders ließ es sich nicht erklären, dass sich dann doch ziemlich schnell hintereinander noch weitere Leute im Wohnzimmer einfanden, um Mats zu begutachten: Erst schaute Toni kurz vorbei, verschwand aber genauso schnell wieder, weil ihm das Getümmel wohl schon zu viel war, dann kam Miro und schließlich Kevin.

Mats hatte seine Versuche, Manu irgendwie dazu zu bewegen, erneut seine Morsezeichen zu verstehen, ziemlich schnell wieder aufgeben müssen. Lautes Bellen verursachte momentan nur Streicheleinheiten von allen Seiten. Deshalb verhielt er sich erst mal möglichst unauffällig und hoffte, dass ihm bald ein besserer, unmissverständlicher Plan einfiel. Nur leider ließ ihm sein Umfeld keinerlei Ruhe zum Nachdenken.

Momentan hielt ihm Basti einen kleinen roten Ball vor die Nase, den er dann durch die offene Terrassentür hinauswarf, sodass er ein paar Meter weiter in der prallen Sonne liegen blieb. Mats schnaubte kurz. Wenn Basti glaubte, dass er für ihn irgendwelche Dinge apportieren würde, hatte er sich aber gewaltig geschnitten.

"Komm, Kleiner! Hol den Ball!" Basti klatschte in die Hände und sah in erwartungsvoll an.

Mats wusste nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Aber warum den Spieß nicht umdrehen. Vermutlich würde es nicht allzu schwer sein, _Basti_ dazu zu kriegen, den Ball zu apportieren. Er setzte sich auf seine Hinterbeine, blickte Basti treudoof mit großen Augen an und gab ein leises fragendes 'Wuff' von sich.

"Oh, ich seh schon, das müssen wir noch lernen." Basti schritt davon und holte den Ball. Mats wusste nicht, ob Hunde grinsen konnten - aber es fühlte sich zumindest so an.

Als Basti ihm hoffnungsvoll den Ball erneut hinhielt, tat ihm Mats den Gefallen und schnupperte daran. Dann flog der Ball erneut über Mats hinweg nach draußen. Innerlich lachend, drehte Mats sich einmal um, sah zum Ball, machte aber keine Anstalten, diesem hinterherzurennen. Das konnte Bastian mal schön selbst erledigen. Was dieser 30 Sekunden später auch prompt tat.

Lukas gesellte sich zu ihnen, nahm Bastian den Ball ab und kraulte dann erst einmal Mats in seiner üblichen überschwänglichen Art. Mats fand es zwar erst etwas eigenartig, aber ließ es dann doch über sich ergehen. Danach legte Lukas erwartungsvoll den Ball vor Mats ab, der ihn brav einmal mit der Nase anstupste. Als nächstes flog der Ball wieder in hohem Bogen auf die Terrasse und blieb unter einem der Stühle liegen. Mats stellte sich vor Lukas und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Diesmal dauert es keine zehn Sekunden, bis Lukas sich auf den Weg auf die Terrasse machte.

Das ging noch eine Weile so weiter. Erst brachte Basti erneut den Ball, dann bemühte sich Lukas erneut gleich mehrmals, gefolgt von Thomas, der auch mal sein Glück versuchen wollte, und später dann Erik, Matthias und Kevin. 

Einzig Manu und Miro standen schweigend daneben und unternahmen keinen Versuch, an den Ball zu kommen. Irgendwann bemerkte Miro trocken: "Ich weiß nicht, _wer_ hier _wem_ das Apportieren beibringt." 

Manu lachte zustimmend.

In Mats keimte doch wieder etwas Hoffnung auf, dass Manu vielleicht demnächst doch auffallen würde, dass sich 'der Hund' nicht hundemäßig verhielt. Oder vielleicht sollte Mats versuchen, Miro irgendwo alleine abzupassen? Bis dahin machte sich Mats aber weiterhin einen Witz daraus, ab und zu mal in die Richtung des Balles zu laufen, um ihn dann zur Enttäuschung seiner Kameraden geflissentlich zu ignorieren. 

Später ließ er sich für Benni tatsächlich einmal hinreißen, den Ball auf der Terrasse in den Mund zu nehmen, aber zurück brachte er ihn auch nicht. Wäre ja auch noch schöner. 

Irgendwann verlor aber auch das Apportieren seinen Witz und Mats verzog sich erst auf das Sofa und dann unter den Wohnzimmertisch, um etwas Ruhe zu haben. Er hatte keinen Bock auf weitere Streicheleinheiten von Kevin. Der Kerl hatte nicht mal damit aufgehört, als Mats mehrmals nach seiner Hand geschnappt hatte.

++

Um die Mittagszeit stellte ihm Manu eine Schüssel mit Wasser und eine weitere mit Hundefutter vor die Nase, bevor er selbst nach draußen verschwand. Vermutlich, um selbst etwas vom Buffet zu essen. 

Mats fragte sich, wo Manu das Nassfutter auf die Schnelle aufgegabelt hatte. Aber noch mehr fragte er sich, ob ernsthaft jemand von ihm erwartete, _das_ hier zu essen. Er beäugte die Fleischbrocken im brauen Glibber misstrauisch. Das sah extrem unappetitlich aus. Und obwohl Mats wusste, dass da nichts Schlimmes drin war - Hundefutter war vermutlich gesünder als manches Fertiggericht - war sein Hunger dann doch noch nicht _so_ groß. 

Er schob die Schüssel mit der Nase zur Seite. Urgh, das Zeug roch nach gekochtem Fleisch und irgendetwas Undefinierbarem, das alles andere als ansprechend war. 

Apropos Riechen: Mats' Nase schien irgendwie immer noch die alte zu sein. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er besser riechen konnte als vorher. Und seine Sehkraft hatte auch nicht abgenommen. Die war genauso gut, beziehungsweise ohne Kontaktlinsen genauso schlecht, wie vorher. Zumindest meinte er sich erinnern zu können, dass Hunde schlechter sehen konnten als Menschen. Oder, dass sie farbenblind waren? 

Sein Gehör hatte sich auf jeden Fall auch nicht verbessert. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war - und wie er das alles überhaupt deuten sollte. Er sah aus wie ein Hund, aber sein Hirn und Nervensystem samt Rezeptoren waren immer noch menschlich? 

Vielleicht sollte er einfach nur froh darüber sein. Wer wusste schon, was noch von _ihm_ übrig geblieben wäre, wenn er wie ein Hund denken würde? 

Obwohl er dann vermutlich nicht so wählerisch wäre, was sein Essen betraf.

Beim Betrachten der braun eingefärbten, gepressten 'Fleischbrocken' stieg allerdings die Frage in ihm hoch, ob es nicht möglich wäre, mit dem Zeug auf dem Fußboden zu schreiben? Auf dem hellen Steinfußboden sollte das doch halbwegs lesbar sein...

Er kippte die Schüssel mit der Nase um und begann, mit den Pfoten ein großes 'M' auf den Boden zu schmieren. Doch noch bevor er zum 'A' übergehen konnte, kam Lukas aus Philipps Zimmer, warf einen Blick auf Mats' Kunstwerk und schrie: "MANU, ICH GLAUB, DEIN HUND MAG SEIN FRESSEN NICHT!"

_Scheiße._

"Das ist NICHT MEIN HUND!" Manu kam angerannt, stellte die Schüssel wieder auf, packte Mats abrupt mit einer Hand unterm Bauch und hob ihn hoch, um ihn dann eine Standpauke zu halten. "PFUI! Machst du das bei Mats zu Hause auch?" Mats starte ihn an, wusste nicht so recht, ob er jetzt wütend oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Was sollte er denn noch tun, damit Manu endlich raffte, was los war? Mit einem Zaunpfahl winken?

Aber Mats blieb auch keine Zeit, groß darüber nachzudenken, denn Manu schleppte ihm kurzerhand um die Ecke ins Gemeinschaftsklo im Erdgeschoss, wo er ihm erst mal die Pfoten mit nassem Klopapier säuberte. Mats wiederum nutzte die erstbeste Gelegenheit, bei der ihm Manu den Rücken zukehrte, um zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu laufen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht noch ein 'A' hinbekäme. Er schlitterte auf dem glatten Steinfußboden um die Ecke und blieb dann enttäuscht stehen. Jemand hatte bereits die Putzfrau gerufen, die seinen Kommunikationsversuch gerade fein säuberlich mit einem Lappen aufwischte. 

Mats konnte ein verzweifeltes Winseln nicht unterdrücken - bevor ihn Manu zurück ins Bad zerrte und laut seinen Unmut über Mats' schlecht erzogenen Hund kundtat.

++

Etwas später, nachdem Manu ihn erneut im Wohnzimmer abgesetzt hatte - nicht ohne ihm ernsthaft mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zu erklären, wie enttäuscht er von Mats' Verhalten war - trieb Mats der Durst zurück zum Tatort. Die Wasserschüssel stand zum Glück noch an ihrem Platz. Er steckte vorsichtig die Schnauze in die Schüssel, öffnete sein Maul, ließ etwas Wasser hineinlaufen und hob anschließend den Kopf, um zu schlucken. Nach dem zweiten Mal befand Mats allerdings, dass diese Vorgehensweise reichlich uneffektiv war. 

Vielleicht sollte er sich eher an echten Hunden orientieren? Er steckte die Schnauze erneut ins Wasser und versuchte dann, die Flüssigkeit irgendwie mit der Zunge aufzuschlabbern. Der Versuch endete relativ schnell in einem Nieß- und Hustenanfall, als Mats das Wasser aus Versehen durch die Nase zog.

Natürlich musste Miro genau in diesem Moment vorbeikommen und mitkriegen, wie Mats an einer Schüssel Wasser scheiterte. 

Mats schnaubte den letzten Rest Wasser aus der Nase. Bellte dann genervt Miro an, doch das einzige was geschah war, dass Miro die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte und Mats neugierig anblickte.

Vielleicht war das die Chance, sich endlich zu erkennen zu geben? Was er konnte er tun, was kein Hund tun würde? Sein Blick fiel auf die Wasserschüssel. Was, wenn er sie wie ein Glas benutzen würde?

Er schob seine Pfoten unter die Schüssel, um sie wenigstens etwas zu stabilisieren, dann biss er vorsichtig in den Schüsselrand. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Miro ihn immer noch mit einem Stirnrunzeln zusah. Sehr gut.

Vorsichtig hob Mats die Schüssel allein mit seiner Schnauze an. Der Winkel wurde steiler und das Wasser erreichte die Spitze seiner Schnauze. Dann geriet die Schüssel leider in eine leichte Schieflage, das Wasser floss nach links und Mats versuchte gegenzusteuern, indem er die Schüssel leicht nach rechts neigte, doch der veränderte Winkel führte nur dazu, dass das Wasser viel zu schnell auf die andere Seite schwappte, überlief und Mats völlig die Kontrolle über die Schüssel verlor. Sein Kopf schnappte mitsamt der Schüssel zur Seite gen Boden - das restliche Wasser schwappte aus der Schüssel, halb über seinen Kopf, und ergoss sich auf den Steinfußboden.

Mats blickte schuldbewusst zu Miro, der den Kopf schiefgelegt hatte und sich das Ganze eher amüsiert ansah. Während Mats noch überlegte, ob er es besser mit dem S.O.S.-Bellen versuchen sollte, ging Miro schon weiter.

"MANU, DEIN HUND IST ZU DOOF ZUM TRINKEN! Bring 'nen Lappen zum Aufwischen mit!"

Beschämt vergrub Mats seinen Kopf unter seiner Pfote.

"WAS IST DENN JETZT SCHON WIEDER? Und noch mal für alle: Das ist NICHT MEIN HUND!!"

++


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem Manu endlich sein eigenes Mittagessen beendet und Mats' Bettelversuche rigoros mit Verweisen auf das Hundefutter ignoriert hatte, waren beide allein im Haus zurückgeblieben. Manu saß auf dem Sofa und las in der Zeitung. Mats hatte es sich neben dem Sofa bequem gemacht, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm mit etwas Zeit und Ruhe doch noch ein Weg einfallen würde, wie er sich Manu verständlich machen konnte. Bisher war ihm allerdings dazu noch keine Idee gekommen, die sich auch praktisch umsetzen ließ. Pfoten waren einfach scheiße.

Außerdem schob sich langsam aber sicher ein akuteres Problem in den Vordergrund: Mats musste pinkeln und zwar dringend! Womit sich nicht nur die Frage nach dem 'Wie' stellte, sondern vor allem nach dem 'Wo'. Eine Toilette konnte er wohl nicht mehr benutzen. Und in irgendeine Ecke der Wohnung wollte er beim besten Willen nicht pinkeln - also blieb nur der Garten. Die Terrassentür stand ja zum Glück immer den ganzen Tag offen. Was sprach also dagegen, dass er sich einfach mal schnell davonmachte? Mit etwas Glück würde Manu nichts mitkriegen.

Er erhob sich leise und schlich Richtung Terrasse.

"HEY! Wo willst du hin?", ertönte es von hinten, als er gerade über die Schwelle nach draußen trat. Heute klappte aber auch einfach gar nichts! 

Mats machte einen Satz und rannte über die Terrasse und um das nächste Gebäude herum in eine Ecke des Geländes, wo außer dem Grenzzaun nur ein paar große Büsche standen.

Manu war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Konnte ihn der Kerl nicht einfach nur mal zwei Minuten alleine lassen? Mats drehte sich zu seinem Verfolger um, legte die Ohren an und knurrte drohend.

"Hier wird nicht geknurrt! Wir gehen jetzt schön zurück ins Haus. Hörst du?" Manu wedelte mit dem Armen und zeigte Richtung ihrer Unterkunft.

Mats bellte und machte zögerlich zwei Schritte rückwärts. Manu folgte prompt und beugte sich dann hinunter, um Mats einzufangen... 

Doch der wich seitlich aus. 

"Hey!" Manu machte einen großen Schritt, um Mats den Weg zu versperren und neigte sich dann furchtbar langsam erneut hinab, vermutlich, um Mats nicht zu erschrecken. Der sah zwei Sekunden belustigt zu und sprang dann aber blitzschnell zur Seite und hörte Manu nur noch leise vor sich hinfluchen. 

Mats war klar, dass er mit Manu nicht ewig Katz und Maus spielen konnte. Eine neue Taktik musste her: Er hob kurz ein Hinterbein in die typische Pinkelstellung. War das verständlich genug für Neuer?

"Oh, du musst mal? Da hätte ich auch mal dran denken können. Na, dann..." Manu verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und sah abwartend auf ihn herunter.

Mats konnte auf keinen Fall pinkeln, während Manu ihm dabei zusah! Er lief ein paar Schritte weiter, sodass er sich zwischen Busch und Zaun befand. Natürlich folgte Manuel ihm sofort, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Zaun und sah Mats abwartend an. Der drehte sich zu Manu um, machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und gab ein kurzes Knurren von sich. 

Manu grinste. "Oh, du willst alleine sein? Sag das doch gleich."

Mats überlegte ernsthaft, ob der sich das nächste Mal nicht in Manus Turnschuhen erleichtern sollte - aber das war vielleicht doch etwas arg kindisch. Er machte kehrt und lief ein Stück weiter um den Busch herum, um endlich etwas Privatsphäre zu erhaschen. Diesmal kam Manuel tatsächlich nicht hinterher.

Mats blieb stehen, hob das rechte Hinterbein und versuchte sich aufs Pinkeln zu konzentrieren - aber irgendwie ging das nicht so, wie er sich das vorstellte. Die Blase drückte, das Bein war oben, trotzdem kam nichts. Mats ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen. 

Dann erinnerte sich daran, dass junge Hunde eine Weile brauchten, bis sie beim Pinkeln das Bein hoben. Er stellte sich auf alle vier Pfoten, konzentrierte sich - und siehe da - diesmal klappte es. 

Gott sei Dank.

Er dreht sich um - und kollidierte prompt mit Manus Beinen. Mats wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Manu beugte sich runter und kraulte ihn kurz hinter den Ohren.

"Ich muss dich ja mal loben. Du hättest ja auch in die Wohnung pinkeln können, weil dein dummes Ersatzherrchen keine Ahnung von Hunden hat."

Und auch keine von Privatsphäre! Mats schnaubte kurz und lief zurück in Richtung Haus.

++

Als es dunkel wurde, saß Manuel mit Philipp, Thomas, Bastian, Lukas, Benedikt und Sami gemeinsam draußen auf der Terrasse. Ihr Kapitän hatte die anderen zum gemeinsamen Abendessen gebeten, um über Mats' Verschwinden zu sprechen. Philipp war, wie Benni und einige andere auch, unruhiger geworden, je weiter der Tag vorangeschritten war, ohne dass Mats wieder aufgetaucht war. Es wurde mehrfach diskutiert, wie lange Mats' Erkundungstour wohl dauern würde - und ob er diese tatsächlich angetreten hatte und ob man nicht doch besser den Trainerstab informieren sollte. Nur zur Sicherheit. Manu hoffte, dass sie sich gemeinsam auf irgendeine Vorgehensweise einigen konnten, vielleicht auch, was den Hund betraf.

Dieser saß momentan gespannt neben seinem Stuhl und folgte jedem Bissen, den Manu zum Mund führte. Manu wusste natürlich, dass man Hunde eigentlich nicht vom Tisch füttern sollte, aber das neue Nassfutter stand immer noch unangerührt in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte Manu den Hund seit dem Frühstück den ganzen Tag nichts essen sehen. Er hatte einzig und allein nachmittags den Wassernapf in Anspruch genommen. Diesmal glücklicherweise ohne das Wohnzimmer zu überfluten.

Manu seufzte. Mats würde es bestimmt nicht gerne sehen, wenn Manu seinen Hund hungern ließ. Er schnitt ein Stück von der gebratenen Hühnerbrust auf seinem Teller ab und hielt es dem Hund vors Maul. Das Fleisch war mit einem Happs gegessen.

Manu blickte in die Runde. "Also ist Mats immer noch nicht aufgetaucht?"

"Er hat sich auch bei keinem von euch gemeldet?", ergänzte Philipp.

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln. 

"Wir sind vorhin auch nochmal den kompletten Strand abgelaufen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Keine Spur von Mats", sagte Sami.

Ein kurzes Bellen signalisierte Manu, dass da jemand hungrig war. Er verfüttere ein weiteres Stück Fleisch und dann ein Stückchen Kartoffel.

"Okay", seufzte Philipp. "Sollten wir zur Sicherheit vielleicht Löw benachrichtigen?"

Neben Manu ertönte ein kurzes Jaulen. 

"Schhhh." Er strich dem Hund kurz über den Kopf und verfütterte ein weiteres Stück Kartoffel.

"Okay, können wir mal ganz kurz abwägen, was dann passiert? Ich meine, wie wird Jogi wohl reagieren, wenn er mitkriegt, dass Mats, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, den Campo verlassen hat?" Basti blickte mit ernstem Gesicht in die Runde.

"Vielleicht hat er sich ja beim Trainer abgemeldet und uns hat nur niemand Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Sami nachdenklich.

"Aber was, wenn nicht? Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass das keine Konsequenzen für ihn haben wird? Was, wenn Löw ihn für das nächste Spiel sperrt? Heute ist unser erster freier Tag. Lasst Mats doch durch Cabrália ziehen. Er ist schließlich erwachsen", warf Basti ein.

Leises Jaulen ertönte.

"Und was, wenn er nicht auf Sightseeing in Cabrália ist?", fragte Manu.

Ein kurzes Bellen ertönte und eine Pfote stupste hartnäckig wieder und wieder gegen sein Schienbein.

"Hund, du nervst!" Er beugte sich runter und schob das Tier ein paar Zentimeter von sich weg.

"Was, wenn Mats heute Nacht wieder hier ist, aber dann Ärger bekommt, bloß weil wir zum Trainerstab gerannt sind? Einzig und allein, weil Mats sich vermeintlich nirgendwo abgemeldet hat? Er hat Matze doch eindeutig erzählt, wo er hinwollte. Wollt ihr ihm das wirklich antun?" Basti blickte in die Runde. "Stellt euch mal vor, das würde euch passieren?" 

"Machst du dir gar keine Sorgen? Was, wenn ihm irgendwas passiert ist und er Hilfe braucht?", warf Manu in die Runde.

Eine Pfote schlug erneut gegen sein Scheinbein. Genervt hielt Manu dem Hund ein neues Stückchen Hühnchen hin.

"Ja, warum würde er das Resort ohne sein Handy verlassen? Das liegt nämlich immer noch auf seinem Zimmer", bemerkte Sami.

"Was, wenn er irgendwo in der Stadt ein Mädel aufgegabelt hat und mit der die Zeit verbringt?", witzelte Lukas.

"Klingt nicht so wirklich nach Mats", bemerkte Benni.

"Ohne Handy?", hielt auch Sami dagegen. 

Ein kurzes Bellen ertönte.

Manu sah unten. "Der Teller ist leer, ich hab leider nichts mehr", sagte Manu belustigt. Zum Beweis hielt er dem Hund seine leere Hand hin. 

"Es ist immer noch unser erster freier Tag seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit - vielleicht wollte er einfach seine Ruhe?", steuerte Thomas bei.

Die Pfote an Manus Bein war zurück. Manu beugte sich hinunter zum Hund. "Ich hab wirklich nichts mehr, geh doch mal bei jemand anders betteln. Schau, Thomas hat noch was auf dem Teller." Er zeigte in Richtung Thomas.

Doch der Hund ignorierte ihn und schlug erneut mehrmals mit der Pfote gegen Manus Schienbein. "Jetzt ist aber mal gut!" Er streckte die Hand nach unten, fasste den Hund am Kopf und schob ihn erneut von sich weg.

"Das könnte ich mir schon eher vorstellen. Der braucht ab und zu mal Zeit für sich, sonst dreht er durch. Hat er auch selbst schon zugegeben", pflichtete Benni bei.

Manuel runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hab trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl." 

Jaulen und ein weiterer Schlag gegen das Schienbein. Manu rücke den Stuhl zurück und sah dem Hund in die Augen. "AUS! Jetzt ist aber mal genug!"

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein lautes, unbeeindrucktes "Wuff".

"Wenn du nicht aufhörst, sperr ich dich in Mats' Zimmer, verstanden?"

Als hätte der Hund ihm tatsächlich zugehört, ließ er erst den Kopf hängen und trottete dann sichtlich bedrückt ein paar Schritte weiter. Super, jetzt hatte Manu irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Hundi! Schau doch mal!" Lukas hielt ihm ein weiteres Stück Fleisch vor die Nase, dass der Hund nach kurzem Zögern auch fraß.

"Wir haben jetzt den ganzen Tag nichts unternommen, was macht es noch für einen Unterschied?" fragte Thomas.

"Vorschlag zur Güte: Wir warten bis morgen, und sollte er dann immer noch nicht aufgetaucht sein, sagen wir Jogi Bescheid?" Basti sah Philipp fragend an.

Der nickte. "Meinetwegen."

Der Hund war zurück und stupste mit der Nase gegen Manus Bein. "Okay, ich kümmer' mich bis dahin um den Hund. Die letzten Stunden werden auch noch irgendwie rumgehen", seufzte Manu. 

"Hat der Hund dir gerade die Zunge rausgestreckt?", fragte Lukas.

"Ha ha, sehr lustig."

++


	5. Chapter 5

Manu setzte sich aufs Sofa, griff eine der vielen Tageszeitungen, die auf dem Tisch rumlagen, und begann zu lesen. Mats fragte sich immer, wieso irgendjemand es für nötig hielt, die Dinger aus Deutschland zu besorgen. Bis die hier waren, waren sie aufgrund der langen Reise sowieso nicht mehr aktuell. Man sollte meinen, niemand in der Mannschaft besäße ein Tablet und das Geld, um sich Zeitungen online zu abonnieren. Aber solange sie rumlagen, blätterte man dann doch immer wieder in diesen Dingern herum.

Mats setzte sich gelangweilt neben die Couch. Er betrachtete seine gelben Vorderpfoten und fragte sich einmal mehr, wieso zum Teufel ausgerechnet ihm das passierten musste. Vor allem warum? Egal, wie sehr er sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, es machte einfach keinen Sinn. 

Er biss sich erneut vorsichtig in die rechte Vorderpfote. Aber außer einem kurzen Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, passierte nichts. Er saß immer noch als Hund im WG-Wohnzimmer während der WM in Brasilien. Und das, obwohl die Traumtheorie immer noch die einzige war, die irgendwie Sinn ergab. Fluch, Zauberei, Virtual Reality, Drogentrip - nichts davon war wirklich überzeugend. 

Das einzig andere, was ihm noch halbwegs plausibel erschien, war, dass er tatsächlich im Koma lag und somit in seiner eigenen Fantasiewelt gefangen war. Doch selbst Komapatienten nahmen doch Eindrücke von ihrer Außenwelt wahr? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das mal gelesen hatte. Und da war nichts: Wenn er die Augen schloss, spürte er den Teppich unter seinen Füßen, den leichten Windzug, der durch die Terrassentür hereinkam, und hörte Manus Atmen neben sich. Kein Gepiepse von Maschinen, keine Krankenhausgeräusche, niemand, der mit ihm redete. Es würde doch jemand mit ihm reden, wenn er im Koma lag - oder?

Vielleicht war er schon tot? War das hier der Himmel? Oder das Fegefeuer? Aber warum sollte er dann ein Hund sein? Oh Gott! Ein Schauder durchlief ihn. Was, wenn er bereits wiedergeboren war? Als _Hund_?

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er dann ja wohl die Mannschaft um ihn getrauert hätte? Und sein Körper hatte heute Morgen definitiv nicht tot in seinem Bett gelegen. 

Also befand er sich wohl doch im Hier und Jetzt? Aber selbst nach so vielen Stunden, die er auf vier Pfoten verbracht hatte, hatte er immer noch Probleme damit zu akzeptieren, dass er tatsächlich ein dummer Köter sein sollte. Das ging einfach nicht! Weil nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf! Weil es physikalisch unmöglich war. Er war kein _Hund_! Er wollte kein Hund sein, verdammt! Das ging einfach nicht. Er war kein Hund. Er schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Couchseite. Kein Hund. Kein Hund. Kein Hund. KEIN HUND. KEIN HUND. KEI-

"Hey! Was machst du denn da?" Manus Hand schob sich zwischen ihn und die Couch. Mats hielt still, atmete einmal tief ein. Er blickte hinauf, sah Manu, der ihn mit einen Stirnrunzeln anblickte und ihn vermutlich für völlig wahnsinnig hielt. Mats streckte ihm die Zunge raus, erhob sich, schüttelte sich einmal und stolzierte dann mit hoch erhobenem Kopf davon.

Er streifte erneut durch den Raum, der aus dieser tiefen Perspektive immer noch irgendwie fremdartig wirkte. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf die Tageszeitungen auf dem Kaffeetisch. Irgendeine dieser Zeitungen musste doch ein Bild von ihm enthalten? Schließlich verging kein Tag ohne WM-Berichterstattung. Vielleicht könnte er damit Manu verklickern, dass er Mats Hummels war?

Er richtete sich vor dem Tisch auf, legte die Vorderpfoten auf die hölzerne Tischplatte, schnappte nach der nächstbesten Zeitung und zog sie so leise wie möglich zu Boden. Manuel war immer noch in seine eigene Zeitung vertieft und achtete zum Glück einmal nicht weiter auf ihn.

Auf der Vorderseite war ausnahmsweise mal kein Fußball-Artikel - also musste er wohl den Sportteil freilegen. Doch umblättern ohne Hände war gar nicht so einfach. Mats saß relativ schnell neben einem Berg zerknitterten und angerissenen Papiers - aber er hatte endlich den Sportteil gefunden. Und da war auch der heiß ersehnte WM-Artikel. Aber auf den Fotos waren nur Thomas Müller und Bastian Schweinsteiger beim Rumalbern auf dem Platz zu sehen.

Vielleicht hatte er mit der nächsten Zeitung mehr Glück? Er verlagerte erneut sein Gewicht auf die Hinterbeine, legte seine Vorderpfoten auf den Tisch und betrachtete die sich ihm darbietende Auswahl. Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, lag da unter den Tageszeitungen auch eine Sport Bild. Mats war absolut kein Fan dieser Zeitschrift - zu viele Artikel, die auf primitiver Meinungsmache basierten und besser in die Klatschpresse gehörten - aber jede Menger Bilder. Für sein Problem war sie vermutlich genau das Richtige.

Er streckte seine Pfote aus, konnte die Zeitschrift aber nicht erreichen - stattdessen aber immerhin ein, zwei der anderen Zeitungen. Wenn er diese näher zu sich heranholen würde, sollte auch die Sport Bild, die obendrauf lag, nachrutschen. Er drückte mit der Pfote zu gut wie es ging die Zeitung nach unten und zog sie langsam an sich heran. Und er hatte Glück: Der gesamte Zeitungstapel bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Noch ein paar Zentimeter, ja... Er legte seine Pfote auf die Sport Bild, holte sie noch fünf Zentimeter näher ran, änderte dann seine Taktik, packte sie mit dem Maul und zerrte einmal fest daran. 

Die Sport Bild rutschte vom Tisch - mit ihr aber leider auch zwei weitere Zeitungen - andere rutschten quer über den Tisch - und der Dominoeffekt warf eine kleine Dekovase um, die mit einem unüberhörbaren Knall auf die Tischplatte knallte. _Fuck!_

Manu seufzte. "Was machst du denn da? Kann man dich nicht mal fünf Minuten alleine lassen?" Er stand auf und begann die Zeitungen, die auf dem Boden lagen, wieder einzusammeln. Mats versuchte noch zu retten, was zu retten war, in dem er mehrfach auf den WM-Artikel in der Tageszeitung deutete und laut bellte - doch Manu schob ihn bloß zur Seite, hob die zerknitterte Zeitung auf und faltete sie, so gut wie es eben ging, wieder zusammen.

Danach schnappte er Mats und platzierte ihn auf dem Sofa, zeigte ihm den Zeigefinger und befahl: "Platz!" Mats legte genervt den Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten und grummelte vor sich hin. 

Manu setzte sich neben ihn und zückte seine Zeitung. Mats sah auf. Vielleicht war da ja ein Bild von ihm drin? Er erhob sich und rückte näher an Manu, sodass er besser sehen konnte.

"Auch an der aktuellen politischen Lage interessiert?" Manu legte seinen Arm um Mats und öffnete erneut die Zeitung. "Solange du hier bist, stellst du wenigstens nichts an", murmelte er amüsiert.

Manu las den Politikteil zu Ende, blätterte dann relativ schnell über den Wirtschaftsteil, übersprang den Kulturteil - und dann kam er endlich: Der langersehnte Sportteil.

Leider war da kein Bild, das nur Mats zeigte - aber wenigstens ein Mannschaftsbild vom Ghana-Spiel. Gott sei Dank! Mats patschte einmal mit der Pfote gegen das Bild und sah Manu an.

"Ist dir langweilig?"

Mats patschte erneut mit der Pfote auf das Bild und gab sich große Mühe sein eigenes Konterfei zu treffen. Er sah Manuel erneut an und bellte einmal kurz.

"Ja, ist ja gut, Junge."

Mats zeigte mit der Pfote auf das Bild, tapste dann gegen seine eigene Brust und gab ein Jaulen von sich. Wie schwer von Begriff war Neuer eigentlich?

Manu seufzte. "Ja, dir ist langweilig, ich weiß. Ich würde ja mit dir Ball spielen, aber ich glaube, du hast heute Mittag zur Genüge bewiesen, dass das nicht dein Ding ist, Hund."

Mats tippte erneut auf seine Brust, dann auf das Bild und dann gegen Manuels Brust. Jetzt aber?

Genervt sah Manuel ihn an, legte die Zeitung auf seine Knie, hob Mats dann mit beiden Händen hoch und setzte ihn auf den Boden. 

Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Mats knurrte kurz und sprang zurück aufs Sofa, legte seine Pfote erneut auf das Bild und kläffte Manuel verärgert an.

Doch Manu begriff immer noch nicht, stattdessen zog er Mats die Zeitung unter den Füßen weg, faltete sie zusammen und legte sie auf den Couchtisch. 

Mats war kurz davor, vor Verzweiflung laut loszujaulen. 

Als nächstes griff Manu zur Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Mats hatte noch kurz Hoffnung, dass er bei den Nachrichten und irgendeinem Bericht über die WM landen würde - aber stattdessen endete das Rumgezappe bei einer englischen Folge von 'Breaking Bad'.

Heute war einfach nicht Mats' Tag.

Verzweifelt überlegte Mats, ob er sonst noch irgendwas tun konnte, was Manuel zumindest mal zum Nachdenken anregen würde. Manu hatte den Ball angesprochen - vielleicht konnte er damit beginnen? 

Er lief durch die offene Terrassentür hinaus. Ein paar der Jungs saßen draußen an der Bar. Lukas und Basti lagen auf den Liegen und unterhielten sich. Mats blickte sich um, lief am Pool entlang, wich Lukas' Streichelversuchen aus und fand schließlich den kleinen roten Ball unter einem der Tische. Mats biss hinein, lief zurück ins Haus und legte Manu den Ball vor die Füße.

Der lachte laut auf, als er den Ball bemerkte. "Jetzt begreifst du das Spiel plötzlich?" Er hob den Ball auf. "Okay, dann hol!" Der Ball flog in hohem Bogen raus auf die Terrasse. Mats lief hinaus und brachte den Ball zurück zu Manu, legte ihn aber diesmal auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Er überlegte, was er Manu bringen könnte, was ihn vielleicht nachdenklich stimmen könnte. Irgendetwas von seinen eigenen Sachen? Sein Trikot! Das ließ sich auch gleich mit einer zweiten Runde "Auf den Namen deuten" verbinden. Mats eilte davon, die Treppe hoch in Richtung seines Zimmers.

"War's das schon wieder, Hund? Lange hast du aber nicht durchgehalten!", rief Manu ihm nach.

Seine Zimmertür war zum Glück nur angelehnt. Er schob die Tür beiseite und betrat das Zimmer. Sein Trikot sollte immer noch auf dem Boden hinter dem Bett liegen.

Doch dort herrschte gähnende Leere. Mats ließ den Kopf hängen. Natürlich hatte das Zimmermädchen inzwischen aufgeräumt. Vermutlich war das Shirt in der Wäsche gelandet. All seine anderen Kleidungsstücke waren natürlich im Schrank und so sehr Mats sich auch anstrengte, die Schanktür stellte ein unüberwindbares Hindernis dar. 

Mats ließ seinen Blick umherstreifen. Auf dem Nachttisch lag noch der Roman, den er vor zwei Tagen angefangen hatte - doch Manu würde der nichts bedeuten. Aber daneben befand sich seine Brille. Die könnte schon eher funktionieren! Mats sprang mit einen großen Satz aufs Bett, hielt aber plötzlich inne, als sein Blick zufällig die offene Badezimmertür streifte - und die Laufschuhe, die dort standen. Die würde Manu auch erkennen. Schließlich hatten sie sich erst vorgestern noch über diverse Schuhmarken unterhalten.

Er überlegte kurz, kam aber schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er sein Glück besser mit einem Schuh versuchen sollte. Selbst wenn er die Bügel seiner Brille aufbekam, aufsetzen konnte er sie sowieso nicht. 

Geschwind sprang er von Bett, rannte ins Bad, packte den erstbesten Schuh mit seinen Zähnen und lief die Treppe herunter zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Manu blickte von seiner Zeitung auf. "Na, was hast du denn da?"

Mats ließ den Laufschuh zu Boden fallen, bellte kurz, um Manus Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und schob dann die passende Pfote in den Schuh. Das sollte doch wohl auch für Manu verständlich sein?

"Ich glaub nicht, dass der dir passt, Hund", bemerkte Manu lachend.

Mats hob die Pfote aus dem Schuh, bellte erneut und schob die Pfote erneut hinein. Was musste er denn _noch_ tun, damit Manu den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand?

Immer noch amüsiert erhob sich Manu von der Couch, kraulte Mats hinter den Ohren und zog ihm mit der anderen Hand den Schuh weg. "Darf ich den Schuh wiederhaben? Ich glaube, Mats wäre nicht sehr erfreut, wenn du den zerkaust. Das sind seine Lieblingsschuhe."

Mats gab auf. 

Er ließ sich mit einem kurzen Winseln zu Boden fallen und legte deprimiert den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten. Was konnte er schon von jemandem erwarten, der als Kind freiwillig in Schalke-Bettwäsche geschlafen hatte.

"Hey... So schlimm ist das doch auch wieder nicht." Manus Hand strich sanft über seinen Kopf. "Wir besorgen dir Morgen etwas Spielzeug, versprochen."

++

Zur Schlafenszeit brachte Manu Mats die Treppe hinauf zurück auf sein Zimmer. Mats war einerseits glücklich, dass er endlich etwas Zeit für sich hatte, andererseits graute ihm davor, die ganze Nacht allein in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen zu sein, das er ohne Hilfe nicht verlassen können würde. 

Doch wie sich herausstellte, wollte Manu nur eine kurze Nachricht für Mats' Herrchen hinterlassen. Nachdem er den Zettel gut sichtbar auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte, scheuchte er Mats zur Tür hinaus und nahm ihn mit in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, ging Manu erst einmal kurz ins Bad und breitete anschließend zwei Handtücher auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett aus. Eines glatt auf dem Boden, das andere zusammengeknuddelt als kreisförmige Einfassung. Mats' Begeisterung für das improvisierte Hundekörbchen hielt sich in Grenzen.

Mit einem Tappen auf das Handtuch signalisierte ihm Manu, dass er sich dort hinlegen sollte. Mats rollte innerlich mit den Augen, tat ihm aber erst mal den Gefallen. Drei Sekunden später war allerdings auch schon klar, dass er hier auf keinen Fall die Nacht verbringen würde - viel zu unbequem.

Neben ihm zog Manu sein T-Shirt aus. Mats ließ seine Augen über Manus muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten und genoss die Aussicht in vollen Zügen. Irgendeinen Vorteil musste diese verdammte Hundeverwandlung ja haben und wenn es ein gratis Striptease von Manuel Neuer war.

Völlig gelassen setzte sich Manu aufs Bett, zog erst seine Schuhe und dann die Socken aus. Er erhob sich, zog seine Hose herunter und hängte sie über den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Als nächstes folgten die blauen Boxershorts - und ermöglichten Mats erst einen wunderbaren Blick auf Manus durchtrainierten Po und anschließend dann netterweise auch gleich auf Manus Schwanz. Der - wie Mats auch schon ein paar Mal in der Gemeinschaftsdusche festgestellt hatte - perfekt zum Rest des Körpers passte. 

Erst als er bereits die zerknüllten Boxershorts in der Hand hielt und sein Blick zufällig über Mats hinwegschweifte, wurde Manu plötzlich bewusst, dass ja Publikum anwesend war. Er und Mats hielten drei Sekunden stillen Blickkontakt, bis Manu sich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht herunterbeugte und Mats den Kopf tätschelte. "Ja, ich weiß, so etwas sieht man nicht alle Tage." 

Mats' Lachen klang wie Bellen mit Stimmbruch.

++

Manu zog seine kurze Pyjamahose und das passende T-Shirt an, schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und knipste das Licht aus. Durch das große Bodenfenster hinter dem Schreibtisch wurde das Zimmer auch durch die dünnen weißen Vorhänge in schales Mondlicht getaucht. Es gab eigentlich auch Verdunklungsvorhänge, aber auf die schien Manu da keinen Wert zu legen. Und Mats war ganz dankbar für das Restlicht. 

Geduldig wartete Mats ab, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Dann stand er auf, näherte sich dem Fußende des Betts und sprang mit einem großen Satz hinauf auf die Matratze.

Oben angekommen, suchte er sich eine Kuhle neben Manus Füßen und legte sich wieder hin.

"War ja klar, dass du im Bett schlafen willst", murmelte Manu.

Mats machte die Augen zu, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Erst drehte sich auf die andere Seite und trat Manu aus Versehen gegen das Schienbein - zum Glück aber nur leicht. Dann befand Mats, dass er sich vielleicht lieber einrollen sollte. 

Ja, das war definitiv besser.

Ein paar Minuten später wurde ihm irgendwie kalt - Manu hatte die Klimaanlage angelassen, was Mats nicht ausstehen konnte - und der Versuch, ein Stück Decke für sich zu gewinnen, weckte den anscheinend gerade eingeschlafenen Manuel, der sich grummelnd einmal umdrehte. Jetzt aber kitzelte Mats' Fell anscheinend Manu an den Füßen, sodass dieser Mats vorsichtig zur Seite schob. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass Mats fast aus dem Bett rutschte. Der kroch deshalb etwas weiter nach oben, doch unter der Bettdecke konnte er nicht atmen und als sie mit seinen Zähnen zur Seite zog, legte er gleichzeitig Manus Füße frei. 

Was wohl ein noch größeres No-Go für Manu war, denn plötzlich ging das Licht an, zwei Hände packten Mats und platzierten ihn dann in Manus Armbeuge. 

Anschließend deckte ihn Manu vorsichtig zu. "So, wenn das auch nicht hilft, sperr ich dich zurück in Mats' Zimmer." 

Das Licht ging aus und Mats lag verdattert im Dunkeln - in Manuel Neuers Arm. 

Der langersehnte Schlaf übermannte ihn überraschend schnell.

++


	6. Chapter 6

**TAG 2 ::: Samstag ::: 28.06.2014 ::: Campo Bahia**

Mats wurde von den Rufen der Affen vor dem Fenster geweckt. Was ein verrückter Traum. Obwohl? Er schlug die Augen auf. 

Das erste, was er sah, war eine Schulter, dann Neuers Gesicht, dann seine eigenen Pfoten. FUCK! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

Irgendwie hatte er immer noch gehofft, dass er heute Morgen aufwachte und alles wieder normal sein würde. Wenn er sich schon nachts im Tiefschlaf in einen Hund verwandelte, warum konnte er sich dann im nächsten Schlafzyklus nicht einfach zurückverwandeln?

Aber da reines Abwarten nichts gebracht hatte, war er nun mehr denn je auf externe Hilfe angewiesen. Er musste jemanden finden, der vielleicht eine Idee hatte, wie und warum Mats das passiert war. Was hatte Mats falsch gemacht? Was war nur der Auslöser für diesen Schlamassel gewesen? Er hatte die letzten Tage in seinem Kopf schon hunderte Male Revue passieren lassen - aber absolut nichts gefunden, was ihm irgendwie weitergeholfen hätte. Worauf sollte man auch achten? Er hatte nicht mal annähernd eine Ahnung, was die Ursache für sein momentanes Dilemma sein könnte. 

Im Grunde konnte er ja noch froh sein, dass er sich nur in einen Hund verwandelt hatte - und nicht in eine Maus oder eine Kakerlake. Oder einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Die Horrorszenarien waren endlos. Obwohl - Mats hätte wirklich gerne Manus Gesicht gesehen, wenn er Mats' Schlafzimmer geöffnet und eine kafkaeske Riesenkakerlake vorgefunden hätte.

Aber Spaß beiseite, er brauchte dringend jemandem, der ihm bei der Problemlösung zur Seite stand. Sein erster Gedanke galt Manuel... irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, dem Kerl eine Nachricht zu übermitteln. Vermutlich sollte er seine Chance heute Morgen nutzen, solange Manu noch schlief und ihm nicht wieder dazwischenfunken konnte.

Vorsichtig schob er mit seiner Schnauze Manus Arm beiseite und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch: Manus Handy. Aber das Ding war viel zu klein, um es mit Pfoten oder Schnauze bedienen zu können. Aber... was war mit Manus _iPad_? Wo war das Ding? Hoffentlich doch auf dem Schreibtisch?

Mats sprang vom Bett und lief zum Tisch. Natürlich war er mal wieder viel zu klein: Wenn er sich auf die Hinterpfoten stellte, konnte gerade einmal einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch erhaschen. Aber immerhin, dort lag das ersehnte Tablet. Er ließ sich zurück auf den Boden fallen und begann dann sein ganzes Gewicht gegen den Stuhl zu drücken, sodass nach und nach die Sitzfläche unter dem Tisch hervorrückte.

Im Bett hinter Mats drehte Manu sich einmal auf die andere Seite, wachte aber nicht auf.

Mit einem Satz sprang Mats erst auf den Stuhl und anschließend auf den Schreibtisch. Hoffnungsvoll näherte er sich dem iPad. Bei seiner momentanen 'Glückssträhne' hatte Manuel bestimmt vergessen, es aufzuladen. Die Hülle war erfreulicherweise noch umgeklappt und das Touchpad somit freigelegt. Das Anschalten stellte eine nicht unerhebliche Hürde dar, aber Mats gelang es irgendwie, mit zwei Beinen das Gerät zu stabilisieren, während er mit der rechten Pfote den Anschaltknopf betätigte. 

Als das System hochfuhr, fragte sich Mats, ob die Systemmelodie Manu gleich aus dem Schlaf reißen würde, aber dann stellte er beruhigt fest, dass Manu ein Paar Kopfhörer eingestöpselt hatte. Außerdem hatte der nette Manu auch kein passwortgeschütztes System, denn es wurden sofort die Apps angezeigt. Halleluja. 

Welche App erlaubte möglichst schnell eine Texteingabe? Mats suchender Blick blieb an Twitter hängen. Okay, die nächste Frage war, wie bediente mal als Hund möglichst sinnvoll ein iPad? Mats tippte vorsichtig mit der Pfote auf die Touchoberfläche, aber das iPad blätterte eine Seite weiter, statt wie gewünscht das Programm zu öffnen. War ja klar, dass das nicht so einfach sein würde. Mats wischte mit der Pfote zurück zur Anfangsseite.

Also mit der Schnauze. Das ging schon besser: Twitter öffnete sich. Der nächste Stupser brachte ihn zur Eingabemaske und zur Tastatur. Okay, vier Buchstaben - dann Manu wecken. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. 

Doch schon beim Versuch, das 'M' zu treffen, kam ein 'N' heraus. Die Delete-Taste wurde zum Enter und in der nächsten Zeile gelang zwar das 'M', aber es folgten zwei 's'. 

Verzweifelt drückte Mats seine Schnauze erneut auf die Enter-Taste. Ob sich die Tastatur mit der Zunge bedienen ließ? Er leckte vorsichtig über das 'M'. Und es klappte tatsächlich! Freudig erregt wedelte er mit dem Schwanz - und stieß prompt die Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch um. Die, wie konnte es anders sein, vom Tisch rollte und mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Teppich landete.

Manu saß schlagartig senkrecht im Bett. 

_FUCK!!!_

Mats drehte sich um und leckte über das 'A'. Natürlich landeten zwei 'a's in der Eingabezeile, aber für Rechtschreibkorrekturen war jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Als nächstes kam das 't' und dann stand Manu auch schon hinter ihm.

"HUND! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Mein iPad abzuschlabbern?", rief Manu entsetzt. Als nächstes griff er nach seinem iPad, aber Mats sah es gar nicht ein, so kurz vor seinem Ziel gestoppt zu werden - und biss zu. 

"AUA!" Manu zog verschreckt seine Hand weg. Mats fletschte die Zähne und knurrte laut. Niemand kam zwischen ihn und dieses vermaledeite Tablet!

Er drehte sich um und schleckte über das 's'. Na bitte. Das musste ja wohl genügen. Er drehte sich zurück zu Manu, der seine Hand massierte und ihn immer noch verschreckt anstarrte. Mats tat es auch schon wieder leid, dass er zugebissen hatte... Aber Manu würde bestimmt gleich verstehen, warum er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Er machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit Manu sich das iPad nehmen konnte, doch nichts geschah.

Genervt tapste Mats zurück und schob das Gerät vorsichtig mit der Nase zum Rand Tisches. Endlich warf Manu einen Blick auf das Display. "Maats", las er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Dann fixierte er schlagartig Mats. "Mats?" 

Endlich! Mats machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung. 

Verstört fuhr sich Manu mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Okay, okay... Das war bestimmt nur Zufall", murmelte Manu.

Mats schüttelte möglichst menschlich einmal den Kopf, bellte dann einmal und machte dann eine winkende Bewegung mit der Pfote.

Manu blinzelte drei Sekunden ins Leere und setzte sich dann erst mal hinterrücks auf die Bettkannte. 

"Scheiße."

++


	7. Chapter 7

Manu zwickte sich in den Arm. Der Hund saß immer noch vor ihm. Dann zwickte er sich ein zweites Mal, fester. Doch das brachte auch nichts. "Mats, bist du's wirklich?"

Der Hund nickte. Zur Bekräftigung gleich mehrfach. 

Manu fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Okay, kein Traum. Eine Halluzination? Lebensmittelvergiftung? Drogeneinfluss? Kopfverletzung? Gehirnerschütterung? Hatte er doch einmal zu viel den Ball gegen den Kopf bekommen? Seine Mutter hatte ihn doch immer vor Hirntraumata gewarnt. 

Aber er fühlte sich eigentlich ganz normal. Er hob seine Hand und zählte seine Finger. Fünf - alles in Ordnung. Er hatte weder Kopfschmerzen noch Bauchschmerzen. Übel oder schwindelig war ihm auch nicht. Er hatte ganz normal gegessen und getrunken, was die anderen auch zu sich genommen hatten. Drogen nahm er sowieso nicht. Zählte das eine kleine Bier von vorgestern? Dann hätte er ja wohl schon gestern die Konsequenzen gespürt. Außerdem hatte er schon tausend Mal getrunken - und danach auch nicht Mannschaftkameraden in Tierform gesehen. Wenn von dem einen Mal absah, als Lukas mit dieser Pferdemaske rumgerannt war. 

Sein Puls war erhöht, aber das wohl nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn man bedachte, dass so eine Situation niemals eintreten konnte. Können sollte. Eintreten hätte sollen.

Der Hund auf dem Tisch bellte. _Mats_ bellte. Manu konnte ein hysterisches Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Mats - ein Hund. Ein schwarzer, kleiner Hund mit süßen hellen, fast gelben Pfötchen. Oh mein Gott! Schwarz-Gelb! Wieso hatte er das nicht vorher bemerkt? Aus dem Kichern wurde ein lautes Lachen.

Der Hund - Mats - sprang vom Tisch, lief auf ihn zu und - biss ihn in den Knöchel? Manu starrte entgeistert den Hund an. Nein, er schaute _Mats_ an. Mats hatte ihn in den Knöchel gezwickt. Offensichtlich verlor er langsam seine Geduld mit Manu. 

"Tut mir leid. Du musst verstehen, das hier ... diese Situation ... das ist vollkommen verrückt. Surreal. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich das nicht doch träume."

Mats machte einen Schritt auf Manu zu und machte dann Anstalten, ihn erneut in den Knöchel zu beißen. Manu zog schnell seinen Fuß zur Seite. 

"OKAY, okay..." Manu atmete tief durch.

"Wie ... warum ist das überhaupt passiert, Mats? Wieso verdammt nochmal bist du ein Hund?" Manu fuhr sich mit der Hand erneut übers Gesicht und starrte dann abwartend den Hund - nein, Mats - an.

Mats starrte zurück und bellte Manu sichtlich aggressiv an. Manu sah ihn fragend an. Mats deutete mit seiner Schnauze zum Tisch. Schnell stand Manu auf, öffnete die Textverarbeitung auf seinem iPad, platzierte es dann vor Mats und setzte sich dann direkt gegenüber von ihm den Boden.

Sofort senkte Mats die Schnauze und fing an, mit der Zunge zu tippen. Manu schaute leicht angewidert zu und fragte, sich wer den Schlabber wohl nachher fortwischen sollte. Vermutlich wohl er.

Mit einer Pfote schob Mats das Pad wieder Richtung Manu.

'WEISS NICGT HILFW'

"Du weißt nicht, warum du plötzlich ein Hund bist?"

Mats schüttelte Kopf.

"Wann ist das denn passiert? Gestern Nacht?"

Mats nickte bekräftigend.

"Ist am Tag vorher denn irgendwas Außerordentliches passiert?"

Zögernd schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Es hat dich also niemand verflucht, oder so?", fragte Manu mit einem Grinsen.

Als Antwort gab es nur ein lautes Knurren, dann Verneinung.

"Hast du vielleicht irgendwas Falsches gegessen?"

Mats sah ihn an und - verdammt - kaum zu glauben, aber der Hund hob tatsächlich eine Augenbraue. 

"Okay, verstanden, war 'ne blöde Idee." 

Mats sah ihn abwartend an. Manu fühlte, wie ihm langsam der Schweiß ausbrach. Woher sollte er denn wissen, wieso sich jemand plötzlich in einen Hund verwandelte? Er war Torwart, kein Zauberlehrling, Geisterjäger oder Hellseher. Warum passierte das überhaupt ihm? Hätte sich nicht jemand anders aus der Mannschaft um den Hund kümmern können? Warum hatte ausgerechnet er gestern an Mats' Tür geklopft? Hätte es nicht Philipp treffen können?

Kaum hatte er den Gedankengang beendet, fühlte sich Manu auch schon schuldig. Mats konnte schließlich nichts für seine Misere, vermutlich. Außer, es war tatsächlich eine Art Fluch und Mats war vielleicht mit seiner Art, Leuten Dinge ins Gesicht zu sagen, die sie nicht hören wollten, mal wieder übers Ziel hinausgeschossen? Aber selbst wenn, _das_ hatte niemand verdient. Manu schauderte es bei dem Gedanken, in einem Hundekörper gefangen zu sein. 

"Hast du denn irgendeine Idee, was das verursacht haben könnte?"

Mats schüttelte erneut den Kopf, ging dann aber dann zum iPad und tippte 'INTERMET'.

"Du willst googeln?" Als Antwort kam ein 'DU' und eine Pfote, die ihm das Tablet entgegenschob.

"Okay..." Manu griff nach dem iPad, betrachtete zögerlich den Schlabber und machte dann erst mal einen kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer, um die Oberfläche mit Klopapier zu reinigen.

Danach setzte er sich ans Kopfende des Bettes, ließ Mats zwischen seinen Beinen Platz nehmen, sodass er auch etwas sehen konnte, und begann mit der Suche. Hoffnungsvoll öffnete er Google in seinem Browser und gab 'ich habe mich in einen Hund verwandelt' ein. Die Ergebnisliste sah nicht wirklich vielversprechend aus. 

Diverse Tipps zur Hundeerziehung und jemand, der einen Kinderfilm aus seiner Jugend suchte. Dann gab es ein Magieforum, wo jemand seine Katze in einen Menschen verwandeln wollte, Romane, Filme, Kafka... Nichts, was Mats weiterhelfen würde.

Auf Englisch sah es nicht viel besser aus, soweit Manu das mit seinem Schulenglisch beurteilen konnte. Aber da Mats auch nirgends länger verweilen wollte, ging er mal davon aus, dass er das Wichtigste verstanden hatte. 

Nach einem Abstecher in ein sogenanntes Furry-Forum - was Dinge enthielt, die Manu niemals wissen wollte -, fand sich ein Wikipedia-Eintrag über Cynanthropy, also Wer-Hunde, der ihnen aber auch nicht weiterhalf. Das gleiche galt auch für diverse Fanfiction-Stories, die islamische Trauminterpretation und den Artikel im New Yorker von einem Kerl, der sich auch einen Hund verwandelt hatte - bei dem Manu und Mats sich aber relativ schnell sicher waren, dass es sich nur um Fiktion handelte. Vermutlich. 

Manu schrieb dem Kerl zur Sicherheit trotzdem lieber mal eine E-Mail, deren Englisch gleich beim zweiten Satz von Mats korrigiert wurde. Das frisch abgeleckte Touchpad brachte Manu wiederum dazu, die Rolle Klopapier aus dem Bad zu holen und auf dem Nachttisch zu platzieren. Unter lautem Seufzen wischte er die Oberfläche erneut trocken, während Mats ihn mit heraushängender Zunge beobachtete. "Warum hab ich nur den Eindruck, dass du das extrem lustig findest?" 

Selbstverständlich bellte Mats einmal zustimmend.

Das Korrektur- und Putz-Spielchen wiederholte sich noch drei Mal. Dann war die Mail Gott sei Dank fertig. "Kann ich das Ding jetzt abschicken oder möchtest du nochmal drüberlecken?", fragte Manu amüsiert. 

Mats warf einen Blick auf die Mail, las alles nochmal durch und sah dann Manu an.

"Und?"

Als Antwort leckte ihm Mats einmal über die Backe. Manu zuckte zurück und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Wange. "Du Arsch!" Als Antwort bekam er ein amüsiertes Schnauben. Manu überlegte kurz, wie er sich rächen konnte und drückte dann einen dicken Schmatzer auf Mats' Stirn.

Mats erstarrte und sah ihn sichtlich irritiert an. Amüsiert streckte Manu ihm die Zunge raus und schickte anschließend die E-Mail ab.

Eine weitere Recherche ergab diverse Zaubersprüche, die Manu aber beim besten Willen nicht ernst nehmen konnte. Mats sah auch eher genervt aus. Vielleicht wären Reime und Fäkalienzutaten unter anderen Umständen lustig gewesen, aber Manu konnte sehen, wie sie Seite um Seite absuchten und Mats immer verzweifelter wurde. Das begann mit leisem Knurren, steigerte sich im Den-Kopf-unter-Manus-Beine-Vergraben und endete mit wilden Pfotenpatschern auf dem iPad.

Zirka anderthalb Stunden nachdem sie begonnen hatten, gab Manuel schließlich auf. Sie brauchten eine andere Taktik. Er überließ Mats das Tablet und ging ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen. Anschließend zog er sich an - diesmal im Bad -, schnappte sich dann einen übelgelaunten Mats und machte sich auf den Weg durchs Wohnzimmer hinaus auf die Terrasse zum Frühstücksbuffet. Schließlich musste auch Mats etwas essen. 

Draußen saßen schon einige seiner Kollegen an den Tischen unter dem Pavillon. 

"Mats", flüsterte Manu. Er blieb zögernd stehen. "Was ist denn mit den anderen? Kann ich ihnen erzählen, was mit dir los ist?"

Mats schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Sicher? Glaubst du nicht, dass sie es wissen sollten? Ich meine, spätestens wenn du heute beim Training nicht auftauchst, fliegt uns das doch um die Ohren?"

Mats schüttelte erneut den Kopf und bellte einmal laut.

"Okay, okay, dann eben nicht." Manu konnte Mats' Entscheidung irgendwie verstehen - ihm wäre das vermutlich auch superpeinlich gewesen. 

Aber solange Manu als Einziger Bescheid wusste, lastete eben auch die komplette Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern. Und er wusste momentan beim besten Willen nicht, wie er Mats bei der Rückverwandlung helfen konnte. Aber gut, mit etwas Glück war der Spuk so schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte - und dann war's vermutlich besser, wenn möglichst wenige Leute eingeweiht waren. Manu wagte gar nicht drüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn die Presse davon Wind bekäme.

Am Buffet setzte er Mats auf dem Boden ab und richtete zwei Teller: Einen für sich und einen für Mats. Zumindest war ihm jetzt klar, warum Mats das Hundefutter gestern nicht angerührt hatte. Er sondierte kurz die Lage und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem bereits Per, Philipp und Erik saßen. An der frischen Luft schmeckte das Frühstück einfach immer noch am besten. 

Manu stellte seinen Teller auf dem Tisch ab und den anderen auf den Boden. Umgehend stürzte Mats sich auf das Essen. Manu hoffte inständig, dass der Hundemagen Brot, Wurst und Käse vertrug. Vermutlich sollte er nachher noch einmal Google zu bemühen. Das Einzige, was er wusste, war, dass man Hunden keine Schokolade geben sollte. Also kein Nutellabrot für Mats.

Kaum hatte Manu sich gesetzt, legte Philipp seinen Müslilöffel aus der Hand und bemerkte sichtlich besorgt: "Mats ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Keiner hat etwas von ihm gehört. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, mit Jogi und Hansi zu sprechen."

Scheiße, das hatte er in der ganzen Aufregung total vergessen. Manu schluckte schnell den Bissen Brot hinunter. "Ähh... Mats ist auf seinem Zimmer. Gerade heimgekommen. Der hat... umm... die halbe Nacht durchgefeiert und ist jetzt fix und fertig."

"Und das sagst du _jetzt_? Wir haben uns den ganzen Morgen den Kopf zerbrochen, ob ihm nicht doch was zugestoßen ist." Per sah ihn genervt an. 

"Sorry!! Ich hab ihn doch gerade erst gesehen. Ich dachte... ähh... dass ihr ihn bestimmt schon getroffen hättet. Auf jeden Fall ist er jetzt auf seinem Zimmer, eine Mütze Schlaf nachholen - und er lässt ausrichten, dass er erst mal seine Ruhe habe möchte." 

Vielleicht sollte Manu sich nachher hochschleichen und das 'Bitte nicht stören'-Schild an Mats' Tür hängen. Nur zur Sicherheit.

++


	8. Chapter 8

Manu stand auf, sammelte Mats' Teller vom Boden auf und stellte ihn auf seinen eigenen auf dem Tisch, damit niemand vom Personal beim Wegräumen über den Teller stolperte. "So, wir sehen uns später. Ich geh 'ne Runde am Strand Joggen und nehm den Hund mit. Sagt Mats Bescheid, wenn er sich aus seinem Zimmer wagt."

"Also ist der Kleine tatsächlich Mats' Hund?", fragte Erik.

"Äh, ja. Ist ihm wohl vor ein paar Tagen zugelaufen und er hat beschlossen, ihn zu behalten. Und da die offiziellen Regeln nichts über Haustiere sagen, hat er ihn wohl vorsichtshalber erst einmal geheim gehalten."

"Als ob wir ihn verraten hätten." Erik beugte sich hinunter und streichelte Mats über den Rücken. "Ist doch wohl klar, dass wir ihm geholfen hätten."

"Du kennst doch Mats. Der fragt doch erst um Hilfe, wenn er keine andere Wahl mehr hat."

Erik grinste. "Da ist was dran."

Mats bellte einmal - hörbar genervt.

"Genau..." Manu kraulte Mats kurz hinter den Ohren. "Du weißt auch schon, dass dein Herrchen nicht immer ganz einfach ist. Nicht wahr?" Manu grinste auf Mats hinunter.

Mats knurrte leise, zog seinen Kopf weg und lief dann davon in Richtung von Manus Zimmer.

Erik sah feixend dem Hund hinterher und meinte: "Der Hund ist genauso eigensinnig wie Mats. Da haben sich echt zwei gefunden."

Manu kam ein amüsiertes Schnauben über die Lippen. "Wo du recht hast, hast du recht... Okay, ich werd dann mal schauen, dass der Hund nicht mein Zimmer auseinandernimmt, weil ihm gerade danach ist." 

Erik grinste. "Viel Spaß! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid, ja?"

"Auf jeden Fall!" Manu winkte kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. 

Dort angekommen, fand er Mats, der vor der geschlossenen Tür saß und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. "Scheiße, ich werd dran denken, die Tür möglichst offen zu lassen." Mats quetschte sich ungeduldig durch die bereits halbgeöffnete Tür.

"Ist es für dich okay, wenn wir tatsächlich 'ne Runde Joggen gehen? Oder willst du lieber hier bleiben?" 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dir fällt bestimmt auch die Decke auf den Kopf, oder?"

Kopfnicken.

"Okay, gib mir zwei Minuten, dann können wir los." Manu zog sich erst die Laufschuhe und dann ein ärmelloses Shirt an. Anschließend holte er noch schnell ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer und öffnete dann erneut die Zimmertür - diesmal von der anderen Seite.

"Bei Fuß?", fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Mats' Ohren legten sich nach hinten und seine Zähne wurden sichtbar. Offensichtlich war er verärgert. Manu grinste, drehte sich um und trat zur Tür hinaus. Drei Sekunden später lief Mats ihm plötzlich zwischen die Beine und brachte ihn damit fast zu Fall. 

"Touché", bemerkte Manu amüsiert.

Mats drehte sich um, öffnete sein Maul und ließ die Zunge raushängen.

Sie verließen das Campo über den Hinterausgang, gingen vorbei am Wachpersonal und schlenderten dann gemeinsam die letzten paar Meter bis zum Strand, wo Manu wie jeden Morgen sein Handtuch auf einen großen angeschwemmten Baumstamm deponierte. Seitdem sie im Resort wohnten, hatte es sich so eingespielt, dass Manu und Mats - und wer auch immer sich zu ihnen gesellte - nach dem Joggen noch schnell zum Abkühlen ins Meer sprangen.

Wie immer lief Manu hinunter ans Wasser, bis er den nassen Sand erreichte. Auf dem festeren Untergrund ließ es sich einfach besser laufen. Mats schoss voraus, während Manu gemächlich anfing, um erst mal warm zu werden. Irgendwann kam Mats zurück und passte sich Manus Tempo an. 

Sie begegneten Mesut, der bereits auf dem Rückweg war und fünf Minuten später dann Shkodran und André, die kurz anhielten, um den Hund zu streicheln und sich nach Mats zu erkundigen. Danach ging es weiter gemeinsam den Strand entlang, bis sie nach zirka 20 Minuten an ihrem üblichen Punkt umkehrten und sich wieder auf den Nachhauseweg machten. Manu fand, dass Mats jetzt etwas entspannter wirkte, aber er konnte sich auch irren. Schließlich hatte nicht viel Erfahrung im Lesen von Hundekörpersprache.

Zurück auf der Höhe des Campos zog Manu seine Schuhe und sein Shirt aus und legte es neben dem Handtuch ab. Dann lief er mit Mats zurück hinunter zum Wasser. Dort angekommen, schritt er in die Brandung, während Mats am Strand zurückblieb. Als Manu das Wasser bis zu den Bauchnabel ging, sprang er mit einem Kopfsprung ins kühle Nass und tauchte unter der nächsten hohen Welle hindurch. Als er einige Meter weiter wieder den Kopf aus dem Wasser streckte, hatte er den Bereich, in dem die Wellen brachen, hinter sich gelassen. Er tat zwei, drei Schwimmzüge, bevor er sich fragte, was Mats eigentlich trieb. War er ihm ins Wasser gefolgt oder nicht?

Manu warf einen Blick zurück an den Strand und sah, dass Mats sich auch ins Meer gewagt hatte. Allerdings schien er seine Probleme mit den Wellen zu haben. Obwohl kein Wind ging und der Wellengang momentan eher moderat war, war der Strand relativ steil, was dazu führte, dass sich die Wellen kurz vor dem Land doch noch einmal merklich auftürmten. Und so war es kein Wunder, dass die Wellen locker die gleiche Höhe erreichten wie der kleine Hund. Manu grinste, als die nächste Welle Mats direkt ins Gesicht klatschte.

Mats schüttelte sich kurz und sprang in die Höhe, als ihn die nächste Welle erreichte. Diesmal gelang es ihm, seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten. Und anscheinend hatte er nun den Trick heraus, denn die nächste Welle überwand er auch relativ problemlos.

Das war allerdings der Moment, in dem Manu selbst von hinten von einer größeren Welle überrascht wurde und ihm schwante Übles, als er den Wasserberg auf den Strand zurollen sah. 

"MATS! ACHTUNG!" 

Aber das Rauschen der Brandung schluckte Manus Warnung. Er schwamm so schnell wie möglich zurück in Richtung Strand, konnte währenddessen aber nur hilflos zusehen, wie sich die Welle unaufhaltsam Mats näherte. Auch der erneute Versuch, sich über das Rauschen der Brandung bemerkbar zu machen, scheiterte. Scheiße. Warum musste Mats unbedingt ins Wasser? Manu hätte ihn niemals allein am Strand zurücklassen sollen.

Panisch machte Manu erneut zwei, drei schnelle, harte Schwimmzüge mit der nächsten Welle im Rücken, was ihn dem Strand wesentlich näher brachte. Aber die große Welle vor ihm war jetzt nur noch einen Meter von Mats entfernt und es war klar, dass Manu ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen würde. Dann verdeckte der Wellenberg Manus Sicht auf Mats und er beobachtete tief besorgt, wie die Welle in der nächsten Sekunde brach und dann mit voller Wucht weiter gen Strand rollte.

Manu schwamm mit allen Kräften weiter. Mats war nirgends zu sehen. Manu erreichte die Stelle, wo er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, gewann wieder Boden unter den Füssen, richtete sich auf und blickte sich panisch um. Die nächste Welle brach um ihn herum. Manu drehte sich im Kreis, konnte aber in dem schaumigen, unruhigen Wasser absolut nichts entdecken, was irgendwie nach Mats aussah. Er ließ sich zurück ins Wasser sinken und suchte dementsprechend eilig mit seinen Händen das Wasser im näheren Umkreis ab, doch er bekam keinen Hund zu fassen. 

Dann tauchte Gott sei Dank ein kleiner schwarzer Kopf vielleicht anderthalb Meter schräg vor ihm aus dem Wasser auf. Manu fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Doch dummerweise wurde Manu prompt von der nächsten Welle überholt und konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie diese erneut über Mats' Kopf zusammenbrach.

Manu kämpfte sich mit zwei großen Schritten durch das hüfthohe Wasser zu dem Fleck, wo die Welle Mats erwischt hatte, doch wo verflucht noch mal war Mats? Hastig blickte er um sich und entdeckte zum Glück rechts von sich einen schwarzen Schemen im Wasser. Er griff hinunter, fischte das nasse, schlaffe Bündel aus dem Wasser und drückte es gegen seine Brust. Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte durch die Brandung Richtung Strand.

"MATS? Alles in Ordnung? Mats?", flehte Manu und fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Mats hing wie ein nasser Sack in seinen Armen und rührte sich nicht. 

Endlich hatte er wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen! Besorgt schob er seine Hand unter Mats' Kopf und hob ihn an, um ihn genauer betrachten zu können. Atmete er überhaupt noch?

Plötzlich zuckte der Körper in seinen Armen und dann hustete Mats ein kleine Menge Wasser aus. Er lebte noch! Erleichtert ließ sich Manu zu Boden gleiten. Mats legte er dabei vorsichtig in seinem Schoß ab. "Scheiße, Mats! Alles okay?" 

Mats hustete immer noch, doch langsam aber sicher normalisierte sich seine Atmung wieder. Anschließend gab er einen kurzen, eher jämmerlichen Laut von sich, gefolgt von einem zögerlichen Nicken.

"Scheiße, Mann! Das wäre echt einfacher, wenn du reden könntest. Wie viel Wasser hast du geschluckt? Brauchst du einen Arzt? "

Weiteres Husten, Nießen, anschließend ein zögerliches Kopfschütteln.

"Bist du sicher?"

Mats nickte, diesmal merklich gefasster. 

Manu strich ihm hektisch durch das kurze, nasse Fell. "Verdammt, du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Schweigen. Statt einer Antwort vergrub Mats seinen Kopf an Manus nacktem Bauch.

"Ich hätte dich niemals allein am Strand zurücklassen sollen." Manu seufzte und ließ sich erschöpft rücklings in den Sand fallen, sodass Mats auf seiner Brust lag. Manus Augen wanderten ziellos über den blauen Himmel: Es war kaum ein Wölkchen zu sehen und es ging nur wenig Wind. Kaum zu glauben, dass an einem so schönen Tag so etwas passieren konnte. 

"Versprich mir, dass du das nie wieder tust. Das Meer ist ab sofort für dich tabu, hörst du?" Manu konnte spüren, wie Mats' Herz immer noch wild gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Er ließ seine Finger sachte und beruhigend durch Mats' schwarzes Fell gleiten.

"Was, wenn ich dich nicht schnell genug erreicht hätte?", flüsterte er.

"Und überhaupt, wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn ich dir Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung hätte geben müssen?"

Mats antwortete mit einem leisen, ziemlich fertig klingenden 'Wuff'.

++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe übrigens **[Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492773)** zu diesem Kapitel geschenkt bekommen \o/  
>  Anklicken, anschauen und bitte der lieben Merle Kudos oder einen Kommentar dalassen : ) Vielleicht gibt's ja dann noch mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

Zirka eine halbe Stunde später machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück ins Campo. Mats fühlte sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs sicher auf den Beinen - ab und zu packte ihn noch ein Hustenreiz, aber immerhin bekam er wieder normal Luft. Er nahm sich fest vor, keine Schwimmversuche mehr in Hundeform zu unternehmen. Und wenn das Meer noch so einladend aussah. Er hatte genug Salzwasser für die nächsten drei Jahre geschluckt. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Manu sich nicht umgedreht hätte. Als die erste Welle über ihn hinweggerollt war, hatte er nicht mehr gewusst, wo oben und wo unten war. Er hatte panisch versucht, Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen, während ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft ausging. Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass er zufällig irgendwann die Schnauze aus dem Wasser gestreckt bekam. Als ihn die zweite Welle anschließend erneut herumgewirbelt hatte, musste er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgekommen sein. Denn danach erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr - bis er in Manus Armen erwacht war und gefühlt zwei Liter Wasser hochhustet hatte. 

Mats lief gedankenverloren hinter Manu her. Wenn er wieder sprechen konnte, musste er sich dringend bei ihm bedanken. Eventuell mit einem gemeinsamen Abendessen? Vielleicht konnte er ja was kochen, damit es wenigstens etwas persönlicher wurde.

Sie erreichten den Hintereingang, folgten dem gesandeten Weg durchs Campo und kamen gerade am Pool vorbei, als ihnen prompt Joachim Löw entgegenkam. 

Mats sah erschreckt nach oben. Ernsthaft? Das jetzt auch noch? Manu hatte damit offensichtlich ebenfalls nicht gerechnet, blieb stocksteif stehen und stotterte erst mal ein verhaltenes "Guten Morgen". 

Mats verharrte abwartend hinter Manus langen Beinen in der Hoffnung, dass Löw ihn nicht sah oder wenigstens ignorierte.

"Guten Morgen!" Jogi ging in die Knie und streckte die Hand aus. "Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Mats überlegte kurz, ob er einfach davonrennen sollte, trat dann aber doch lieber die Flucht nach vorn an und tapste langsam in Richtung Jogis Hand. Löw strich ihm über den Kopf und kraulte ihn anschließend an der Brust. Mats wagte kaum, sich zu bewegen. Die Situation war einfach zu bizarr. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er jemals Streicheleinheiten vom Bundestrainer bekommen würde?

"Äähh, das ist Mats' Hund. Der ist ihm ... äh ... zugelaufen." 

Jogis Hand, die bis eben noch langsam über Mats' Fell gestrichen hatte, stoppte abrupt. Uh-Oh. Jogi sah zu Manuel auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Mats hat einen Hund adoptiert, ohne uns Bescheid zu geben?"

Sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches, Neuer! Es fehlte nur noch, dass ihn der Trainerstab in ein brasilianisches Tierheim abschob.

"Ist anscheinend erst ein, zwei Tage her. Er wollte ihn wohl erst zum Tierarzt bringen und entwurmen lassen, bevor er ihn der Mannschaft vorstellt."

"So, so. Ist ja immerhin löblich, dass er sich so um das Tier kümmert." Löws Hand strich gemächlich über Mats Rücken. "Wie heißt der Kleine denn?"

"Ma..." Mats bellte laut. Wenn Manu sich jetzt verplapperte, war alles aus. 

"Ähh, Ma- Magath", stotterte Manu. 

Jogis Hand stoppte. Mats sah Manu ungläubig an. Das war das erste, was ihm einfiel? Felix Magath? Auch Löws Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mats so ein großer Fan ist."

"Doch, doch, das ist anscheinend einer der großen Helden seiner Kindheit."

"Aha." Jogi kraulte Mats gekonnt hinter den Ohren. "Wo ist Mats eigentlich?"

Mats starrte angespannt hoch zu Manu.

"Der... umm ... ist noch im Bett. Ihm ging's gestern nicht so gut, deshalb wollte er heute ausschlafen."

"War er schon bei Müller-Wohlfahrt?"

"Nein, aber ... äh ... ich glaube, er war kurz bei Meyer?"

"Den habe ich doch gerade gesehen, warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Jogi sichtlich verwirrt.

"Ähh ... vielleicht war's auch Schmitt? Ich hab nicht so wirklich aufgepasst. Also ja, vermutlich war's Schmitt. Auf jedem Fall wurde ihm gesagt, dass er erst mal im Bett bleiben und heute 'ne ruhige Kugel schieben soll. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Löw runzelte die Stirn. "Okay, dann richte ihm doch aus, dass er heute bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen soll, sich beim Training blicken zu lassen."

Manu grinste. "Werd ich tun. Aber Sie wissen selbst, wie schwer es ist, Mats vom Platz fernzuhalten."

"Ja, sein Ehrgeiz kennt keine Grenzen. Aber da ist er nicht der einzige, nicht wahr?" Jogi lächelte und streichelte Mats noch einmal über den Kopf, bevor er sich erhob. "Ansonsten wärt ihr alle nicht hier."

Manu nickte lächelnd. "Auch wieder wahr."

"Okay, dann bis später. Wir sehen uns beim Training und du pass gut auf Magath auf!"

Manu guckte ziemlich irritiert, weil er Löw offensichtlich nicht folgen konnte. Uh-oh. Selbst schuld, wenn er sich so beschissene Hundenamen ausdachte!

"Den _Hund_!" Jogi deutete nicht minder irritiert vor Manus Füße.

"Ach so! Ja, natürlich. Ich geb mir alle Mühe. Nicht wahr, Kleiner?" Manu beugte sich runter und wuschelte Mats einmal über den Kopf. 

Löw schritt an ihnen vorbei und verschwand um die Ecke des nächsten Gebäudes.

"Verdammt!", flüsterte Manu. "Das war knapp."

Mats gab ein kurzes, zustimmendes Bellen von sich.

++

Manuel kam nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer. Über dem Kopf hatte er noch ein Handtuch hängen, mit dem er gerade seine Haare trockenrubbelte. Mats ließ seinen Blick über Manus nackten Oberkörper schweifen, bis dieser ihn schließlich ansprach.

"Mats, was ist denn mit deiner Familie? Willst du die nicht einweihen? Möchtest du, dass ich sie anrufe?"

Mats überlegte. Würden sie Manuel überhaupt Glauben schenken? Okay, Mats könnte über Skype vermutlich beweisen, dass er jetzt ein Hund war, aber was dann? So wie er seine Familie kannte, würden sie sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und nach Brasilien fliegen. Dann hätte Mats zwar seine Familie hier - als emotionale Unterstützung sozusagen - , aber je nachdem, wie schlimm die Hätschelei ausfiel, auch wesentlich mehr Stress. 

Außerdem hoffte er immer noch, dass, wenn er morgen aufwachte, einfach alles vorbei sein würde. Insofern war die Antwort vorerst mal 'Nein'. 

Er sah Manu an, der gerade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Manu runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist mit dem Trainerstab? Willst du die nicht einweihen? Löw hätte bestimmt Verständnis. Früher oder später wird sowieso auffallen, dass du nicht mehr da bist."

Mats antwortete erneut mit einem Kopfschütteln. Wer wusste schon genau, wie Jogi reagieren würde? Vielleicht würde er Mats ins Krankenhaus schicken. Oder gleich nach Hause? Nein, Mats setzte all seine Hoffnung darauf, dass er morgen wieder in seinem eigenen Körper aufwachen würde.

Manu schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und seufzte. "Okay, nach der Mannschaft frag ich dann schon gar nicht mehr. Also weiterhin absolute Geheimhaltung." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah dann zu Mats. "Lass uns noch auf die Terrasse gehen und die Sonne genießen? Ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Training." 

Das klang schon besser. Mats stand auf, lief zur Tür und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

"Vielleicht will ja noch mal irgendwer für dich den Ball apportieren."

++

Manu packte seine Trainingsklamotten in eine Tasche und machte sich anschließend gemeinsam mit Mats auf den Weg zum Shuttlebus, der sie zum anderthalb Kilometer entfernten Spielfeld bringen würde. Manu wäre lieber, wie ursprünglich geplant, mit dem Rad gefahren, aber die Sicherheitsvorschriften hatten der Mannschaft einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Jetzt gab es zwei kleine Busse, die die Mannschaft hin und her kutschierten.

Zumindest hatte das den Vorteil, dass es jetzt kein Transportproblem gab, was Mats betraf. Und da Löw den Hund ja inzwischen gesehen hatte und sich die Story vermutlich sowieso im gesamten Team herumgesprochen hatte, sahen weder Manu noch Mats einen Grund für Mats, nicht zum Mannschaftstraining mitzukommen.

Sie liefen gerade den von grüner Wiese gesäumten Weg zum Haupteingang des Resorts entlang, als sie auf Sami, Mesut und André trafen, die Mats zur Begrüßung natürlich auch gleich eine Runde Streicheleinheiten verpassten. Manu schwante, dass das jetzt wohl erst einmal so weiter gehen würde. Im Shuttlebus selbst warteten bereits Philipp, Thomas und Erik. Die Fahrt zum Platz war wie immer kurz und schmerzlos.

In der Umkleide trafen sie auf Basti, Lukas, Per, Jérôme und Toni. Es vergingen nicht mal drei Sekunden, bevor Lukas und Toni sich auf Mats stürzten und ihn von allen Seiten herzten. Manu tat er fast schon ein wenig leid. Er hatte noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass Mats jetzt unbedingt der Typ war, der ständig Körperkontakt suchte. 

Aber da musste er jetzt wohl durch. Solange er so klein und süß und kuschelig war. Manu grinste.

Als nächstes gab es Streicheinheiten von Basti, Jérôme und Per, die schließlich darin endeten, dass Basti Mats wieder Kunststückchen beibringen wollte. Er stand anderthalb Meter entfernt, klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel und versuchte, Mats zu sich zu locken. "Komm her, Kleiner! Auf! Magath! Bei Fuß! Magath!"

Mats blickte erst eindeutig vorwurfsvoll zu Manu und lief dann gemächlich auf Basti zu. Vermutlich damit er sich nicht weiter die "Magath"-Rufe anhören musste. Bastian kraulte ihn freudig im Brustbereich und murmelte dann: "Irgendjemand sollte Mats mal sagen, dass 'Magath' ein total beschissener Name für einen Hund ist." 

Mats bellte einmal zustimmend und Manu hoffte indessen, dass er nicht allzu rot wurde. Er räusperte sich. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich wette, Mats diskutiert das gerne mit dir aus." Basti und Manu warfen sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu. Dann wurde Manu wieder ernst: "Heute würde ich ihn aber in Ruhe lassen. Er ist nicht so gut drauf."

"Ja, wo ist Mats eigentlich?", fragte Jérôme.

"Leider immer noch im Bett. Anscheinend hat ihn eine Erkältung erwischt. Ihr solltet also lieber Abstand halten."

"Ich hab noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Kater ansteckend ist", konterte Basti. 

Die Jungs rundherum brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

++


	10. Chapter 10

Sie liefen in der Gruppe hinaus auf dem Platz. Zum Glück war an diesem Tag kein öffentliches Training geplant, bei dem Mats hätte Aufmerksamkeit erregen können. Es würden nur die Mannschaft, der Trainerstab und das medizinische Team anwesend sein.

Manu erblickte Löw, Köpke und Flick am Rand des Spielfelds und beschloss, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten. 

Jogi unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Köpke, als er Manu kommen sah. "Hallo Manuel. Wie ich sehe, lässt Mats sich heute vertreten?" Er deutete mit einem kurzen Lächeln auf den Hund.

Manu grinste. Wenn Jogi nur wüsste... "Ja, ich soll Ihnen von Mats ausrichten, dass er heute leider nicht trainieren kann. Vermutlich hat er die ersten Symptome einer Erkältung. Nach einem Gespräch mit Meyer hat er deshalb beschlossen, dass er heute Ruhe braucht und im Bett bleibt. Er denkt aber, dass er morgen wieder voll einsatzfähig ist." 

"Und wer kümmert sich so lange um Magath?"

"Ich?"

"Nein, ich meinte, jetzt hier während des Trainings."

"Ach so! Der Hund ist total brav. Der bewegt sich nicht weg, wenn ich ihn an den Spielfeldrand setze, versprochen."

Löw runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du recht hast. Vielleicht ist es trotzdem besser, wenn du ihn irgendwo anbindest?"

Manu trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den andern. "Äh, ich hab aber keine Leine mit."

"Dann sollte wenigstens jemand in der Nähe bleiben, der notfalls bemerkt, wenn er sich aus dem Staub machen will. Mats wäre bestimmt nicht glücklich, wenn sein Hund abhandenkommt." 

"Ich lasse ihn bei den Sanis, kein Problem." Manu blickte kurz über seine Schulter und sah, dass sich eine kleine Menschentraube um Mats gebildet hatte. Inzwischen war offensichtlich auch der Rest der Mannschaft eingetroffen. "Sorry, ich glaube, ich muss mal nachschauen gehen, ob der Hund noch lebt..."

Jogi grinste kurz. "Dann geh mal. Und das nächste Mal tu mir den Gefallen und lass den Hund im Campo. Wir sind hier um zu trainieren - das geht besser ohne Ablenkung."

"Ja ... natürlich", sagte Manu betreten. Er drehte sich um und lief zurück in Richtung Mats.

Basti, Lukas, Miro und Per standen zusammen und diskutierten Mats' Gesundheitszustand und die Frage, ob er für das nächste Spiel aufgestellt werden würde, wenn er jetzt mehr als einen Tag ausfiel. Nebendran waren Mario und Julian über Mats gebeugt und streichelten seinen Rücken. Dieser wiederum stand steif in der Mitte und ließ das Getatsche über sich ergehen. Begeisterung sah anders aus.

Und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, kniete auch noch Benni vor ihm und kraulte Mats am Hals. Als er Manu bemerkte, blickte er auf und fragte: "Mats hat seinen Hund wirklich Magath genannt?"

"War das nicht sein erster Profitrainer? Vielleicht hängt er doch noch mehr an Bayern als ihr alle denkt", warf Basti von der Seite ein. 

"Das hättest du wohl gerne", gab Benni zurück. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat er sich damals nach seinem Kieferbruch noch total über den aufgeregt. Was ist denn plötzlich in ihn gefahren? Außerdem dachte ich immer, sein großes Vorbild wäre Zidane."

Hörte das denn nie auf? "Ähh, ja ... Was soll ich dazu sagen, Benni? Vielleicht fand er, dass er nicht wie ein Zidane aussieht?" Manu grinste.

"Aber wie ein Magath?", antwortete Benni verwirrt.

Mats bellte einmal und stupste Benni unters Kinn. Dieser lachte. "Okay, anscheinend magst du deinen Namen!"

Manu schnaubte amüsiert, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar.

Bennis Lachen stoppte abrupt, als Mats an ihm hochsprang, seine Vorderbeine auf Bennis Knie legte und seine Nase gegen Bennis presste. Benni verlor vor Schreck sein Gleichwicht, kippte nach hinten weg und landete mit dem Arsch zuerst auf der Wiese - und Mats in seinem Schoß.

"Benni, da hat dich aber jemand richtig gerne!", prustete Lukas und verursachte allgemeines Gelächter.

"Vielleicht etwas zu sehr." Irritiert packte Benni den Hund mit beiden Händen, hob ihn hoch und platzierte ihn neben sich, direkt vor Lukas' Füßen.

++

"OKAY LEUTE, WIR WÜRDEN JETZT GERNE ANFANGEN!", rief Hansi aus der Ferne. 

Es kehrte sofort Stille ein. Selbst Mats sah erwartungsvoll zu Hansi und Jogi, bis ihm eine Sekunde später wieder einfiel, dass er offensichtlich nicht am Training teilnehmen würde. 

Jogi machte ein paar Schritte auf die Mannschaft zu. "Ja, ich weiß, der Hund ist niedlich, aber wir sind nach Brasilien gefahren, um den Pokal zu holen und das wird nur funktionieren, wenn wir uns alle - und ich sagte _alle_ , LUKAS!"

Lukas zog abrupt seine Hand aus Mats' Fell.

"Gut ... wenn wir uns alle auf unser Ziel konzentrieren und mit höchster Disziplin darauf hinarbeiten." Er scheuchte die Mannschaft aufs Feld, wo sie unter der Anleitung der Fitnesstrainer mit den Aufwärmübungen begannen.

Mats sah sehnsuchtsvoll zu und wünschte sich einmal mehr, dass seine Misere endlich ein Ende haben würde. Er hatte so hart für seinen Platz in der Nationalmannschaft gearbeitet. Das alles war einfach nicht fair.

Löw ging links hinter ihm in die Knie, legte seinen Arm um Mats und begann seinen Hals zu kraulen. Mats blickte zu Jogi, doch dessen Augen waren starr auf die Mannschaft gerichtet. "Na, glaubst du, dieser Haufen Jungs schafft es dieses Jahr an die Spitze?"

Mats, der gerade Manu dabei beobachtete, wie er bei diversen Dehnübungen seinen Arsch gen Himmel streckte, nickte zustimmend. Und erstarrte eine Sekunde später, als ihm klar war, was er getan hatte. Aber Jogi lachte nur - anscheinend hielt er Mats' Reaktion für reinen Zufall.

"Ja, ich glaube, du hast recht. Die Chancen für uns wären allerdings noch besser, wenn dein Herrchen bald wieder gesund werden würde." Jogi erhob sich und strich Mats noch einmal kurz über den Kopf. "Ich brauche ihn wirklich dringend in der Abwehrkette. Ohne ihn haben wir ein Problem." 

Lob von Jogi. Und dazu noch eins, von dem man ausgehen konnte, dass er es auch ehrlich so meinte, wenn er es einem Hund erzählte. Mats wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz.

Löw ging bald darauf zu den anderen auf den Platz. Aber nicht ohne die Ärzte nebenan noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie auf Magath aufpassen mussten. Mats legte sich derweil auf die Wiese in die Sonne und beobachtete seine Kameraden beim Konditions- und Intervalltraining. 

Irgendwann trennten sich die Torwarte vom Rest der Mannschaft und machten zusammen mit Andreas Köpke ihr eigenes Ding. Mats sah eine Weile interessiert zu, was Manu so trieb. Irgendwann mischten sich die zwei Gruppen kurzfristig wieder, übten diverse Eckstoßvarianten, um einige Zeit danach wieder in kleine Fünfergrüppchen zu zerfallen, die Dribbling, Balleroberung und Kopfbälle trainierten.

++

Manu lief zu der kleinen Tribüne am Rande des Platzes, wo die Wasserflaschen standen. Die Hitze in Brasilien war ein nicht zu unterschätzender Faktor. Er hatte jetzt nur eine Dreiviertelstunde in der prallen Sonne verbracht, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätte den ganzen Tag noch keinen Tropfen Wasser getrunken.

Durstig drehte er den Deckel von der erstbesten Flasche ab und ließ das kühle Nass seinen Rachen hinabfließen.

Plötzlich stupste etwas gegen sein Bein. Er sah hinab. Mats. Natürlich, wie konnte es anders sein?

Er setzte die Flasche ab. "Ja?"

"Wuff!" Und ein erneuter Stupser gegen Manus Knie.

"Was denn?" Erschöpft wischte sich Manu mit dem grünen ärmellosen Unterhemd den Schweiß von der Stirn. Als er wieder zu Mats sah, blickte der ihn nur mit leeren Blick auf... seinen Bauch?

"Mats? Geht's dir gut?"

Mats schüttelte sich kurz, deutete dann mit seiner Schnauze in Richtung von Manus Hand und gab erneut Laut.

"Oh, Wasser! Stimmt." Er sah sich kurz um, konnte aber keinen passenden Behälter entdecken. "Es tut mir leid, ich hab leider nicht daran gedacht, deine Schüssel mitzubringen."

Ein erneuter Stups und die Schnauze, die auf die Flasche zeigte.

"Du willst aus der Flasche trinken?" Manu runzelte die Stirn.

Mats bejahte und schüttelte dann gleich darauf den Kopf.

Verwirrt ging Manu in die Knie und hielt Mats die Flasche hin. Der wiederum stupste mit seiner Schnauze solange gegen Manus Hand, bis Wasser auf den Boden schwappte. Dann bellte er einmal kurz. Endlich verstand Manu, was Mats von ihm wollte. Er kippte die Flasche soweit, dass sich ein kleiner Strahl Wasser auf den Boden ergoss. Mats hielt die Schnauze drunter und schlabberte auf, was ging. Sonderlich effektiv sah es nicht aus, aber es erfüllte wohl seinen Zweck.

Manu schwor sich, das nächste Mal eine Schüssel zum Training mitzubringen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Jogi Mats nicht mehr dabeihaben wollte, was er Mats auch noch vorsichtig beibringen musste. Einmal mehr hoffte er inständig, dass Mats morgen wieder in seinem richtigen Körper aufwachen würde.

++

Während Mats noch mit der Wasseraufnahme kämpfte, gesellte sich Matthias zu ihnen - offensichtlich auch durstig. Das Erste, was er tat, war wortlos eine komplette Flasche Wasser hinunterzukippen.

Manu vergoss soeben den letzten Tropfen vor Mats' Schnauze. "Genug?", fragte Manu leise. 

Mats' Wasser war zwar zu großen Teilen in der Wiese versickert, aber er hatte seinen Durst erst mal gestillt. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte minimal. Matze musste ja nicht gleich mitbekommen, dass Manu sich ernsthaft mit dem Hund unterhielt.

Matze setzte die zweite Wasserflasche an, warf dann einen Blick auf Mats, stoppte nach den ersten paar Schlucken und grinste. Er schob einen Daumen über die Flaschenöffnung und schüttelte die Flasche so, dass die Flüssigkeit auf Mats spritzte.

Ein Teil des Wassers traf Mats direkt ins Gesicht, weshalb er erst einmal zur Seite zuckte. Generell hatte er ja nichts gegen eine Abkühlung einzuwenden - vielleicht nur nicht direkt in die Augen.

Matthias lachte und spritzte erneut etwas Wasser.

Das war irgendwie nicht so wirklich lustig, wenn man nicht zurückspritzen konnte. Mats bellte einmal laut und ließ Matthias dann nicht mehr aus den Augen. Misstrauisch blickte er auch auf zu Manuel, der grinsend dastand und zusah.

"Matze, ich wäre an deiner Stelle ja vorsichtig. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich das allzu lange gefallen lässt."

Mats sah überrascht zu Manu auf. Woher wusste der denn, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging?

Neben ihm hielt Matze mit dem Schütteln inne. "Beißt er etwa?"

Manu lachte laut auf. "Nein, aber sowas lässt er in der Regel nicht auf sich sitzen. Ich würde mal drauf wetten, dass du früher oder später einen Denkzettel verpasst kriegst."

Matthias sah erst Manu und dann Mats mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging wortlos davon. 

++

Während Matthias noch zurück aufs Spielfeld lief, kam Christoph vorbei, griff auch nach einer Flasche, hielt aber augenscheinlich Sicherheitsabstand zum Hund. 

"Magst du keine Hunde?", fragte Manu neugierig.

"Ne, die sind mir irgendwie suspekt, seitdem mich als Kind mal einer gebissen hat. Ich halte lieber etwas Abstand. Ist schon okay so." Er betrachtete Mats; sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen argwöhnisch und ängstlich.

"Aber Mat- Magath macht dir doch nichts. Der ist ein ganz Lieber."

Mats blickte abrupt zu Manu auf und Manu fragte sich, warum er sich eigentlich die Mühe machte, den Hund in die Mannschaft zu integrieren, wenn der Spuk doch hoffentlich morgen oder spätestens übermorgen schon wieder vorbei sein würde.

Überrascht beobachtete Manu, wie Mats langsam ein paar Schritte auf Christoph zuging und dann einen halben Meter vor ihm Sitz machte. Er öffnete leicht sein Maul, ließ seine Zunge heraushängen und sah Christoph erwartungsvoll an. Dieser blickte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht zurück. Dumm, dass Manu sein Handy nicht einstecken hatte. Diesen Anblick hätte er zu gerne für die Ewigkeit festgehalten.

"Siehst du, er mag dich", bemerkte Manu belustigt.

Christoph machte einen Schritt nach vorne, zögerte dann und blieb stehen.

Als Antwort legte Mats seinen Kopf schief und fing an mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

Manu grinste. Egal, was die meisten Leute über Mats dachten, er hatte auf jeden Fall einen weichen Kern.

Christoph hatte sich inzwischen Mats genähert und strich ihm äußerst zaghaft über den Kopf.

"Siehst du, es passiert nichts. Außer, dass du gerade einen neuen Freund gewonnen hast." Oder einen alten wiedergewonnen.

Manu näherte sich den beiden. "Er hat es übrigens gerne, wenn man ihn hinter den Ohren krault. Da ist er immer überglücklich."

Sofort fixierte Mats ihn und verengte seine Augen, um seinen Unmut kundzutun. Manu grinste breit zurück.

Vorsichtig ließ Christoph seine Hand hinter Mats' Ohren gleiten und massierte dort zaghaft das Fell. Wie zu erwarten, hielt Mats still und ließ Christoph gewähren.

Manu sah noch eine Weile zu und ging dann zurück auf den Platz. Seine Anwesenheit war erwünscht, denn als nächstes standen anscheinend Elfmeterschüsse nach Ansage auf der Tagesordnung. 

++

Gegen Ende des Trainings kam Lukas zu Mats und hielt ihm einen der Fußbälle unter die Nase. "Mal schauen, ob du diesen Ball lieber magst."

Mats blickte sehnsüchtig auf den Ball. Natürlich mochte er diesen Ball lieber. Er stupste mit der Nase die Kugel an und blickte dann auf zu Lukas.

Lukas nahm den Ball und warf ihn anderthalb Meter weiter, sodass er Basti vor die Füße rollte. "Auf! Hol den Ball!"

Mats überlegte ein halbe Sekunde, erhob sich dann und rannte zum Ball. Bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, kickte Basti ihn aber schon zurück in Richtung Lukas, der inzwischen ein paar Meter auf den Platz gelaufen war. Doch Mats hatte das kommen sehen - und sprang mit einem großen Satz in die Schusslinie. Da der Fußball ihm jetzt bis über die Knie reichte, musste Mats extrem aufpassen, dass er den Ball kontrollierte und nicht der Ball ihn. Trotzdem war der Aufprall stärker, als Mats es erwartet hatte, und die Kugel rollte ganz und gar nicht in die Richtung, die er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber immerhin auch nicht mehr in Lukas' Richtung; insofern betrachtete Mats das mal als Punkt für ihn. 

Auf jeden Fall freuten sich Lukas und auch Basti sofort lautstark und voller Begeisterung darüber, dass sie endlich ein Spiel gefunden hatten, das der Hund anscheinend verstand. Unter viel Gelächter kickten sie den Ball hin und her, während Mats wiederum sein Bestes gab, um das Ding abzufangen. 

Irgendwann stieß auch Manu zu der kleinen Gruppe, sodass sie ein Dreieck mit Mats in der Mitte bildeten. Dies erhöhte natürlich den natürlich den Schwierigkeitsgrad für Mats, der zum Amüsement seiner Kameraden von links nach rechts und zurück und dann im Kreis gehetzt wurde. 

Irgendwann stand Jogi mit verschränkten Armen neben der Gruppe und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr einen völlig neuen Trainingsstil entwickelt."

"Magath brauchte ein wenig Bewegung." Basti lachte. "Und er ist tatsächlich erstaunlich gut im Ballerobern."

Mats bellte einmal und sprang dann erfolgreich in Lukas' Schusslinie.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass er beim nächsten Training nicht einfach mitten aufs Spielfeld rennt, sobald er 'nen Fußball sieht", bemerkte Jogi trocken.

Manu blickte überrascht auf. Also doch nichts mit 'im Campo bleiben'? Er grinste. Da hatte Mats wohl im Vorbeigehen noch ein Herz erobert.

++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlekin hat übrigens ganz [wundervolle Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4616991) zu diesem Kapitel gezeichnet : D


	11. Chapter 11

Nach dem Training kehrten sie mit dem Shuttle zurück ins Campo. Auf dem Rückweg zum Haus saß einer der Affen, der sich das Fell putzte, am Wegesrand. Als Mats näherkam, fiel ihm auf, dass so ein Tier gleich ganz anders wirkte, wenn man es aus Augenhöhe betrachtete. Der Affe blickte ihn plötzlich an und bleckte herausfordernd seine Zähne. Mats zögerte, wurde langsamer, der Affe richtete sich auf und fing an zu fauchen-

Doch dann machte Manu einen Schritt auf das Tier zu und verscheuchte es mit einem lautem "HEY!" und Händeklatschen. 

Manuel ging bereits wieder weiter, während Mats dem Affen noch ein paar Sekunden nachblickte. Mochte er einfach keine Hunde in seinem Revier - oder spürte er instinktiv, dass mit Mats etwas nicht stimmte? 

Vermutlich würde er es nie erfahren. Mats seufzte leise und schlenderte hinter Manu her, bis sie ihr Haus erreichten.

Wie immer würde es etwa in etwa einer Stunde Mittagessen geben - sobald Jogi von der Pressekonferenz zurückkam. Mats blieb im Wohnzimmer zurück, während Manu seine Sporttasche zurück in sein Schlafzimmer brachte. 

Ein paar Sekunden später kam er mit dem iPad in der Hand zurück und setzte sich aufs Sofa. "Mats, ich hoffe, es ist okay, wenn du dich eine Weile alleine beschäftigst? Ich muss mich mal kurz schlau machen, was Hunde überhaupt essen dürfen."

Mats hätte ihm das alles sagen können - aber leider konnte er ja nicht reden. Insofern nickte er einfach nur.

Kurze Zeit später tauchte Erik auf, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, schaltete den Fernseher an und fing an, durch die Programme zu zappen. Sie hatten eine gefühlt endlose Anzahl von Sendern und tatsächlich fing die Satellitenanlage auch ein paar der gängigen deutschen Kanäle ein. Aber diese in der Masse auch zu finden, bedeute in der Regel erst einmal zwei Minuten wildes Zappen. Erik blieb schließlich bei einer alten Simpsons-Folge kleben, die Mats schon gefühlte fünf Mal gesehen hatte.

Unruhig trat Mats von einer Pfote auf die andere. Er musste dringend pinkeln. Aber irgendein Depp hatte die Terrassentür geschlossen. Wobei Mats sich sowieso etwas Besseres vorstellen konnte, als ständig hinter dem Busch Wasser zu lassen - während Manu einen Meter entfernt herumstand. Wenigstens hatte er das letzte Mal zumindest nicht mehr zugesehen.

Vielleicht konnte Mats ja doch irgendwie eine normale Toilette benutzen? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte ihm nicht mal irgendjemand erzählt, dass seine Katze gelernt hatte, auf die Toilette zu gehen? Wenn eine Katze das schaffte, konnte er das ja wohl auch.

Mats schlich sich in Manuels Apartment - die Zimmertür war glücklicherweise nur angelehnt. Aber viel wichtiger war, dass Manu immer zu faul war, den Toilettendeckel herunterzuklappen. Die Klobrille war anscheinend das höchste der Gefühle. 

Gut für Mats.

Er sprang hinauf und stellte sich breitbeinig auf die Klobrille. Konzentration. Okay... das klappte schon mal ganz gut. Bis Mats zwischen seine Beine blickte und bemerkte, dass er teilweise die Klobrille getroffen hatte. _Mist!_

"Mats, was machst du denn im Bad?" Manu betrat den kleinen Raum und seufzte laut, als er Mats auf der Toilette stehen sah.

Mats blickte Manu an, zeigte die Zähne und legte seinen Kopf schief.

"Ich hätte dich auch nach draußen gebracht, weißt du?"

Als Mats vom Klo runtersprang, bemerkte Manu zu Mats' Leidwesen natürlich auch das ganze Ausmaß der Sauerei. "Super. Lass mich raten, wer das wieder wegwischen darf?"

Mats lief stracks zur Klorolle, schnappte das Ende mit dem Maul und zog es zu Manu, wohlwissend, dass er bestimmt gerade dreißig Blatt abwickelte.

Amüsiert schüttelte Manu den Kopf. "Du bist so ein Arsch, echt!" Trotzdem nahm er aber Mats das Klopapier aus dem Maul. 

Ein paar nasse Fetzen blieben allerdings auf Mats Zunge kleben und führten dazu, dass Mats verzweifelt kleine weiße Fetzen spuckte.

"Geschieht dir ganz recht."

++

Das Mittagsessen verlief soweit ganz gut. Manu hatte Mats diesmal gleich eine Portion normales Essen auf einem Teller serviert, alles unter dem Vorwand, dass er kein Hundefutter mehr hatte auftreiben können. Unterdessen aß Mats sichtlich hungrig von seinem Teller auf dem Boden.

Manu war schon zur Hälfte mit seinem geliebten Oktopus-Salat fertig, als er bemerkte, dass Lukas und Basti über Lukas' Handy gebeugt waren, leise vor sich hin kicherten und immer wieder einen Blick zu Manu warfen.

Das Handy wanderte zu Mesut, der auch zu grinsen anfing, dann zu Ron und schließlich zu Per, der erst die Stirn runzelte und dann auch in Richtung Manu sah. Manu schwante Übles. 

"Manu, was hat der Buchstabensalat auf deinem Twitter eigentlich zu bedeuten?", fragte Basti mit einem aufgesetzt unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Neben ihm fing Lukas hinter vorgehaltener Hand an zu lachen. 

"Hmm?" Manu wusste beim besten Willen nicht, worauf Basti hinauswollte.

"Heute Morgen hast du ein paar Tweets verschickt, die ziemlich unverständlich waren?" Lukas reichte ihm breit grinsend sein Handy. Die restlichen Anwesenden warteten sichtlich gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

Nervös blickte Manu auf den Screen. Mats' Tweets ... über Manus offiziellen Account.

'N'  
'Mss'  
'Maats'

Scheiße, warum war ihm das heute Morgen nicht aufgefallen? Dann hätte er die Tweets noch schnell löschen können. Andererseits wunderte ihn gar nicht, dass er zu geschockt gewesen war, um überhaupt zu bemerken, _wo_ Mats seine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Wie sollte er die Dinger jetzt bloß erklären?

Lukas grinste. "Mrs. Mats? Willst du uns vielleicht etwas sagen, Manu?"

Der halbe Tisch kugelte sich vor Lachen. Manu dagegen hoffte inständig, dass er nicht komplett rot anlief. 

"Es ist schon okay, Manu. Wir wissen ja alle, wie süüüß Mats ist." Per grinste breit.

"Danke, meine Rechtschreibung ist zwar echt nicht die beste, aber _so_ grottig ist sie dann auch wieder nicht!"

"Wenn du das nicht warst, wer denn dann?", fragte Basti amüsiert.

"Ähh ... umm", stotterte Manu und spürte dann, wie Mats sein Bein anstupste. Manu sah hilfesuchend herab und fand eine auf den Hinterpfoten sitzenden Mats vor, der ihm einmal kurz mit der Pfote zuwinkte. 

Ach so!

Manu blickte wieder auf - in die Runde aus neugierigen Gesichtern. "Das muss dann wohl der Hund gewesen sein. Ich hab das iPad heute Morgen angeschaltet auf dem Bett liegen lassen, wahrscheinlich ist er darübergelaufen oder hat dran geschnuppert oder so. Es wird mir eine Lehre sein." Manu seufzte und hoffte, dass seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten gut genug waren, um seine Kollegen zu überzeugen, dass das 'Maats' reiner Zufall war.

++

Nach dem Essen saßen beide alleine im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und lasen die Zeitung. Mats saß rechts von Manu und stupste ihn jedes Mal mit der Schnauze, wenn Manu umblättern sollte. 

Manu warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb Zwei. Scheiße, er hatte ja noch einen Termin mit dem Physiotherapeuten wegen seiner Schulter.

"Mats, ich muss weg. Meinst du, ich kann dich mal 'ne Stunde, anderthalb, alleine lassen?"

Mats nickte.

"Wenn was ist, ich bin bei der Physiotherapie."

Fragend legte Mats den Kopf schief.

"Okay, du hast ja recht, die Info nützt dir im Zweifelsfall auch nichts. Ich sag Erik Bescheid, der war vorhin noch in seinem Zimmer. Okay?"

Einverständnis von Mats' Seite. 

"Besser als wenn du alleine hier rumhängst. Es dauert ja nicht lange. Du wirst es überleben." Manu grinste und kraulte den Hund zum Abschied nochmal kurz hinter den Ohren.

++

Mats hatte leider nicht einmal zwei Minuten seine Ruhe, bis Erik, Julian und Mario ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt kamen und ihn umringten.

"Und jetzt?" Erik sah fragend in die Runde.

"Wir könnten mit ihm rausgehen?", sagte Julian zögerlich.

"Und dann was tun?", fragte Mario. "Der apportiert doch nicht mal Bälle."

 _Super._ Danke, Mario. Vielleicht sollte er nachher einmal über _Marios_ Schuhe pinkeln.

"Außerdem haben wir keine Leine. Was, wenn er fortläuft?"

"Manu wäre bestimmt sauer, wenn der Hund weg ist. Von Mats ganz zu schweigen", bestätigte Mario.

Julian, der gerade auf seinem Handy rumtippte, sah auf."Wir könnten ein paar Selfies mit dem Hund machen? Ich hab heute noch keine Bilder gepostet." 

Nein, keine Selfies mit dem Hund! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Löw ihn jetzt gesehen hatte, er brauchte nicht auch noch Hundebilder von sich im Netz.

"Gute Idee, ich hab heute sowieso noch nichts getwittert!", sagte Mario begeistert.

Mats schwante Übles. Er wollte gerade vom Sofa springen, da hatte Erik auch schon den Arm um ihn gelegt und hielt ihn fest. 

*Klick*

Scheiße, zu spät.

Als nächstes setzten sich Mario und Julian neben ihn und es klickte erneut.

"Wisst ihr, was noch besser wäre? Wenn der Hund ein Mannschaftstrikot anhätte - wie ein Maskottchen", schlug Mario mit einem Grinsen vor.

 _Nein, nein, nein._ Maskottchen ging gar nicht! Mats wand sich aus Julians Umarmung und suchte erst mal Zuflucht unter dem Wohnzimmertisch.

Zwei Minuten später standen die Jungs wieder um ihn herum - und Mario hielt ein verfluchtes Mannschaftstrikot in der Hand. 

"Okay. Erik, du hältst den Hund fest und ich ziehe ihm das Trikot an", kam es aus Richtung Mario.

Auf keinen Fall! Mats rannte unter dem Tisch hervor, kam aber nicht weit, bevor Julian ihn schnappte und mit beiden Händen festhielt. Mats wand sich heftig , was aber leider nichts half: Julian war einfach stärker. Genervt überlegte Mats, ob er einfach zubeißen sollte, tat es dann letztendlich aber doch nicht. Er hätte ein zu schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er Julian wegen eines blöden Fotos verletzen würde. Stattdessen tat er seinen Ärger durch lautes Knurren kund. 

Fünf Sekunden später hatte ihm Mario erfolgreich das Trikot übergestülpt. Mats' Stimmungslage war irgendwo zwischen gedemütigt und extrem wütend angelangt.

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber der Hund scheint von deinem Plan nicht sehr begeistert zu sein", bemerkte Erik.

"Quatsch! Die eine Minute wird er ja wohl durchhalten", antwortete Mario patzig.

Julian hob Mats hoch und setzte sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß aufs Sofa, Mario daneben. Erik beugte sich von hinten über die Lehne. Mats bellte und knurrte laut, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Jungs doch noch von ihrem Plan abbringen lassen würden, doch Mario streckte seelenruhig seinen Arm samt Handy aus und grinste in die Kamera. 

*Klick, klick, klick.*

_Fuck._

*Klick.*

Mario legte seinen Arm um Mats und versuchte nun, ihn auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Das Problem war nur, dass Mario unbedacht seine Hand in eine Gegend bewegte, wo sie nicht hingehörte - und irgendwo musste Schluss sein! Mats schnappte nach der Hand, in der Mario sein Handy hielt, und biss zu. Nicht sonderlich fest, aber fest genug, dass es wehtun musste.

"AU!" Mario zog seine Hand weg und ließ vor Schreck sein Handy fallen. "Der blöde Hund hat mich gebissen!" Er sprang auf, hob sein Handy auf und funkelte Mats böse an. Der antworte mit einem leisen, drohenden Knurren.

Erik trat verschreckt einen Schritt vom Sofa zurück und Julian ließ Mats vorsichtig die letzten Zentimeter von seinem Schoß auf das Sofa gleiten.

"Mats muss mit dem Köter dringend in die Hundeschule!"

Mats rollte mit den Augen. Fragte sich, wem hier gerade eher das gute Benehmen abging: Ihm oder Mario?

"Naja, ein Hund ist halt kein Spielzeug. Vielleicht hätten wir ihm einfach das Trikot nicht anziehen sollen. Und ihn festzuhalten, ist vielleicht auch nicht so schlau gewesen. Ich meine, der kennt uns doch kaum." Erik sah Mario an. "Außerdem weißt du doch gar nicht, wo Mats den her hat. Vielleicht ist das ein Straßenhund, der überhaupt keine Erziehung genossen hat."

"Straßenhund? Hat der etwa noch Flöhe? Oder Tollwut? Wer weiß, was ich mir bei dem Biss alles geholt habe."

Erik umrundete das Sofa und warf anschließend einen kurzen Blick Marios Hand. "Vielleicht sollest du zur Sicherheit Müller-Wohlfahrt einen Besuch abstatten?"

Mario betrachte sorgfältig seine gerötete Hand und sah dann auf. "Kommt ihr mit?"

"Aber wir können den Hund doch nicht hier alleine lassen", warf Erik ein.

"Ich nehme den nicht mit. Ein Biss genügt. Können wir ihn nicht ihn irgendwo einsperren, wo er nichts anrichten kann?"

"In Mats' Zimmer vielleicht?", fragte Julian. 

"Was, wenn er was zerbeißt oder auf den Teppich kackt?"

Danke für das Vertrauen, _Erik_. Mats hopste vom Sofa und stolperte erst mal über das verdammte Trikot. Er zog mit den Zähnen daran, bis es soweit hochgerutscht war, dass er sich frei bewegen konnte. Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Jungs. Vielleicht konnte er sich einfach davon schleichen, während die drei mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren?

"Was ist mit dem Klo? Da ist alles gekachelt." Julian deutete in den Flur.

Das wurde ja immer besser. Er musste zusehen, dass er hier wegkam. Zum Glück stand die Terrassentür offen. Mats sprintete los und hatte die Tür zur Freiheit auch fast erreicht, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihm auftauchte - und eine Decke über ihn warf.

Mats versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien. Aber in der Panik verfingen sich seine Krallen in der Decke, und im nächsten Moment hatte ihn schon jemand gepackt und hochgehoben. Da half weder wildes Zappeln noch lautes Bellen. 

Wenige Sekunden später setzte ihn jemand auf dem Boden ab. Als es ihm endlich gelang, seinen Kopf aus der Decke zu befreien, fand er sich im Gemeinschaftsklo wieder und er konnte gerade noch beobachten, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. 

Dann hörte Mats, wie von außen der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde.

Das war heute einfach nicht sein Tag.

++


	12. Chapter 12

Als Manu zurückkehrte, saßen Erik und Julian vor dem Fernseher und zockten auf der PlayStation - Mats war nirgends zu sehen. Manu bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. "Wo ist denn Mats jetzt? Äh... Mats' Hund?"

Erik sah auf. "Mario hat ihn ins Klo gesperrt, nachdem er ihn gebissen hat-"

"INS KLO GESPERRT? Habt ihr 'nen Knall?" 

Betretenes Schweigen.

"Welches Klo?" Erik und Julian deuteten in Richtung Flur.

Manu ließ seine Tasche fallen und rannte zur Gemeinschaftstoilette. Die Tür war von außen abgeschlossen. Eilig drehte Manu den Schlüssel um und öffnete die Tür.

"Mats?" Manu betrat das Bad und schaute sich hektisch um, Mats war nirgendwo zu sehen. "Mats?"

Hinter dem rein dekorativen Wäschekorb raschelte es, weshalb er ihn zur Seite schob. Dahinter lag Mats auf einer der Sofadecken: Langestreckt, den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt, sichtlich deprimiert.

"Hey, Mann. Tut mir echt leid, dass Erik und die anderen solche Vollidioten sind." Manu bückte sich, streckte seine Hand aus, zögerte dann. Es war manchmal immer noch komisch: Der Gedanke _Mats_ zu streicheln. Wenn Mats, der echte Mats, jetzt deprimiert vor ihm sitzen würde, hätte er vermutlich nie gewagt, ihm durch die Haare zu fahren. Aber jetzt, in Hundeform, wie er so dalag, wie ein Häufchen Elend... Er konnte einfach nicht anders: Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand über Mats' Kopf und dann den Rücken entlang.

Ein leises Winseln ertönte. 

Scheiße. 

Manu setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, griff nach Mats, hob ihn hoch und legte ihn vorsichtig an seine Brust. Sein Blick fiel auf ein zerknülltes Mannschaftstrikot, auf dem Mats gelegen hatte. Wo kam das denn plötzlich her? Was zum Teufel war hier in der letzten Stunde abgegangen?

In seinen Armen ging das Winseln in ein aufgeregt klingendes Bellen über. 

"Schhhhh." Er streichelte in einem möglichst eintönigen, beruhigenden Rhythmus über Mats' Kopf. "Alles wird gut. Ich bin ja da." Jetzt im Nachhinein war ihm klar, dass er Mats nicht einfach hätte alleine lassen sollen. Oder dass er den Jungs bessere Anweisungen hätte geben sollen. Wenn die nur gewusst hätten, _wen_ sie da babysitten sollten, wäre das sicherlich nicht passiert. Die ganze Situation war einfach von vorne bis hinten verfahren.

Mats' Bellen wurde leiser und versiegte langsam. 

"Hey, so schnell wie die doofe Verwandlung passiert ist, so schnell wird's auch wieder vorbei sein. Ich wette, morgen ist schon wieder alles normal." Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Mats' Hals und flüsterte: "Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen werden wir zusammensitzen und über die ganze Sache lachen." 

Aber Mats schien das nicht wirklich aufzumuntern, denn er gab nur ein kurzes leises Winseln von sich und vergrub dann seinen Kopf an Manus Halsbeuge.

Manu seufzte und streichelte weiter über Mats' Fell. So saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile gemeinsam schweigend auf dem Boden, bis Mats sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Mats..."

Manu wartete, bis Mats seinen Kopf hob und ihm in die Augen sah. "Ich glaube, wir sollten den anderen reinen Wein einschenken, damit sowas nicht wieder passiert."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mats, ich konnte Philipp und Basti vorhin gerade noch davon abhalten, zu Löw zu gehen, um dich als vermisst zu melden. Die wollten dich in deinem Zimmer besuchen und du warst nicht da."

Mats legte seinen Kopf schief und sah in fragend an.

"Ich hab ihnen erzählt, du wärst bei Müller-Wohlfahrt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das noch ein zweites Mal klappt. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du nicht willst, dass es jemand mitkriegt. Schon gar nicht Jogi. Oder die Presse. Aber sind wir mal ehrlich, spätestens morgen wird es auffallen, dass dich ewig keiner mehr gesehen hat - von mir mal abgesehen. Insofern wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit, die Taktik zu ändern? Ich könnte wirklich etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen."

Mats verneinte erneut, diesmal aber sichtlich zögerlicher.

Manu seufzte. "Wie wär's, wenn wir erst mal nur ein paar Leute einweihen? Deine BVB-Kollegen zum Beispiel? Vielleicht hat ja jemand von denen eine Idee, wie das hier passiert sein könnte?"

Mats sah in an und bellte. Es klang eher ärgerlich - jedenfalls soweit Manu das deuten konnte.

"Was? Kein Interesse an der Hilfe deiner Kollegen?"

Mats schüttelte kurz den Kopf und bellte erneut.

"Also doch Jogi?"

Mats knurrte kurz, verneinte erneut und bellte wieder vor sich hin.

"Okay, so wird das nichts", sagte Manu genervt. "Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen, dann kannst du dich auf dem iPad austoben."

Sie verließen das Badezimmer und durchquerten alsbald das Wohnzimmer, wo Erik inzwischen alleine auf dem Sofa saß und erst Manu und dann den Hund schuldbewusst anstarrte. Julian hatte wohl seine Chance genutzt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

"Manu... Es tut mir-"

Manu blieb stehen. "Erik, echt! Ich weiß gar nicht wirklich, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich geh davon aus, dass ihr euch um den Hund kümmert und stattdessen sperrt ihr ihn ins Klo!"

"Es tut mir ja auch leid. Er hat Mario in die Hand gebissen und dann sind wir erst mal zum Arzt, weil doch niemand weiß, wo der Hund herkommt - und Mario sich Wer-weiß-was hätten zuziehen können."

"Mat- Magath hat Mario gebissen? Aber doch bestimmt nicht aus heiterem Himmel?"

Sichtlich bedrückt schüttelte Erik den Kopf. "Nein, wir kamen auf die bescheuerte Idee, Selfies mit den Hund zu machen. Nur leider war der Hund weniger begeistert davon."

Natürlich nicht! Genervt fuhr sich Manu mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte laut. "Ihr seid solche Deppen."

"Und als wir später wiederkamen und den Hund eigentlich rauslassen wollten, hat er die Zähne gefletscht und uns so aggressiv angebellt, dass wir es einfach nicht gewagt haben, ihn wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu lassen. Wir hatten ja noch nicht mal 'ne Leine."

Manu warf Mats einen Blick zu. Jetzt war er es, der betreten zur Seite schaute.

Manchmal fragte Manu sich, ob er tatsächlich im WM-Lager war - oder vielleicht doch eher im Kindergarten. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder aufmachte, beobachtete er, wie Mats Richtung Erik lief, der ihn ziemlich bedröppelt und auch irgendwie verängstigt anstarrte. 

Mats machte vor Erik halt und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Als Erik keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihn anzufassen, kam er näher und stupste Erik vorsichtig mit der Schnauze am Knie. Doch der wiederum streichelte ihn immer noch nicht, sondern sah stattdessen Manu fragend an.

"Oh mein Gott. Streichel ihn endlich! Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass er dich beißt. Er ist doch ganz friedlich. Offensichtlich hat er dir schon vergeben."

Vorsichtig hielt Erik die Hand vor Mats' Schnauze. Doch anstatt zu schnuppern, schob Mats seinen Kopf darunter, sodass Eriks Hand schließlich obenauf lag. 

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Eriks Gesicht.

"Na bitte. Und jetzt knuddel ihn noch einmal und dann nehm ich ihn mit auf mein Zimmer."

Zögernd strich Erik über Mats' Fell. Als nichts weiter passierte - abgesehen von erneutem Schwanzwedeln - wurde er etwas kühner, ging in die Knie und kraulte Mats mit beiden Händen am Hals. Wenn Manu sich nicht sehr irrte, konnte er sogar ein geflüstertes "Sorry" vernehmen.

Als Antwort stupste Mats Erik einmal kurz unters Kinn, woraufhin er lachend zurückschreckte.

Anscheinend war die Welt wieder in Ordnung.

++

Mats folgte Manu auf sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen, nahm Manu als erstes das iPad vom Bett, öffnete die Notizfunktion und legte das Gerät vor Mats' Füße. "Zurück zu unserem eigentlichen Problem: Soll ich deine Dortmunder Kollegen einweihen?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und begann eilig zu tippen. Als er fertig war, schob er das Pad mit seiner Pfote Richtung Manu, der sich ihm gegenüber auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Auf dem Display stand: 'Kecin'.

"Kecin? Kein? Kein was?" Mats rollte innerlich mit den Augen, lief zum Tablet und tippte ein 'V'.

"Kein V? Keine Fünf? Sind dir das zu viele?"

'KEVIN', tippte Mats und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Oh Kevin! Du hast Recht, vielleicht nicht Kevin. Der würde sich vermutlich sofort verplappern."

Eben. Mats nickte Manu bekräftigend zu. Und die meisten anderen waren doch eher zu jung und unerfahren, um wirklich hilfreich zu sein. Zu dumm, dass Marco nicht mehr dabei war. 

"Okay, ich persönlich wäre ja für Philipp und Thomas? Es kann nichts schaden, wenn noch jemand hier im Hause Bescheid weiß... Und vielleicht Basti?"

Das klang schon wesentlich sinnvoller. Thomas hätte zwar nicht unbedingt ganz oben auf Mats' Liste gestanden, war andererseits aber immer für eine Überraschung gut. Und vielleicht war das genau das, was Mats in dieser Situation brauchte. Philipp und Basti gingen auf jeden Fall in Ordnung. Darüberhinaus... Auf jeden Fall Benni. Und Miro könnte sicherlich auch hilfreich sein. Und vielleicht Per.

Mats bekundete sein Einverständnis zu Manus Vorschlag und tippte dann hochkonzentriert und sehr langsam 'BENNII MIROPER' ein.

"Okay", seufzte Manu. "Sind das alle?"

Ja, das sollte genügen. Sonst konnte er auch gleich einen Rundbrief herausgeben. Vermutlich waren die sechs auch schon drei zu viel. Egal. Mats sah Manu an und nickte. 

"Okay, dann sag ich den Jungs jetzt Bescheid und wir bringen das irgendwie hinter uns. Ist in fünfzehn Minuten in Ordnung für dich?"

Erneut stimmte Mats zu und beobachtete dann, wie Manu sein Smartphone zückte. Neugierig setzte sich Mats neben ihn und sah zu, wie der erst WhatsApp öffnete und dann eine neue Gruppe erstellte. Manu hielt inne und sah Mats an. "Letzte Chance. Willst du es dir noch mal anders zu überlegen?" 

Mats stupste auffordernd gegen Manus Hand.

Und so kam es, dass Manu dann die folgende Nachricht an Philipp, Thomas, Basti, Miro, Benni und Per verschickte: 'WICHTIG! Treffpunkt in 15min bei mir im Zimmer. Bitte sagt den anderen nichts. Ich erkläre euch später, warum."

Drei Sekunden später ertönte ein Pling, das auf eine Antwort hinwies. 

(Philipp) 'ok' 

Ein erneutes Pling erklang.

(Thomas) 'Wenn du Mats umgebracht hast helfe ich dir nicht die Leiche zu verstecken.'

(Bastian) 'wenn das eine orgie wird, müssen wir uns nochmal über die zusammensetzung unterhalten'

(Miro) 'Stimmt Basti. DICH hatten wir nicht eingeladen. Da muss Manu sich vertippt haben'

(Bastian) '>:-p ihr wisst nicht, was euch entgeht!!!'

(Per) 'bin in 10min da'

(Benni) 'unterwegs. besorg noch kondome'

Das konnte ja heiter werden. War er wirklich kurz davor, sein Leben in die Hände eines Haufens offensichtlich pubertierender Jungs zu legen? Auf was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen? Würden die den Ernst der Lage überhaupt erkennen? Mats erhob sich und lief unruhig von links nach rechts, dann von rechts nach links und wieder zurück.

"Hey, noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen." Manu grinste ihn an. "Auch wenn es so aussieht, als wäre das Alternativprogamm dann eine Orgie."

++


	13. Chapter 13

Manu beobachtete besorgt, wie Mats weiterhin unruhig durch das Zimmer schlich. 

"Mats, alles wird gut. Okay?" Mats blieb vor Manu stehen und blickte zu ihm hoch. "Du kennst die doch alle. Was soll denn schon passieren? Außer, dass du dir garantiert ein paar blöde Witze anhören musst."

Mats ließ nur ein belustigtes Schnauben hören.

Philipp traf, wie zu erwarten, als Erster ein und nahm angespannt auf dem Schreibtischstuhl Platz. Kurz danach trat Thomas nach kurzem Klopfen ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Benni. Beide setzten sich auf die Bettkante, wobei Thomas als erstes Mats zu sich rief und ihn ordentlich durchkraulte. 

Manu fragte sich belustigt, ob er das in fünf Minuten auch noch tun würde. Anderseits hielt ihn das Wissen um Mats' Identität auch nicht davon ab. Zuletzt trudelten Miro, Basti und Per gemeinsam ein. Basti quetschte sich noch zu Thomas und Benni aufs Bett, Miro lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und Per gegen den Schreibtisch.

"Erfahren wir jetzt, was so ultrageheim ist?", fragte Thomas.

"Ich bin eigentlich nur für den Sex hier", witzelte Basti und löste eine Runde Gelächter aus.

Manu wartete, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. "Mats ist gar nicht krank. Er hat ein ganz anderes Problem."

"Wusste ich's doch! Ist er im brasilianischen Knast gelandet? Ist er nach Hause geflogen? Hat er sein Geld verspielt und sitzt irgendwo fest? Hat ihn jemand entführt und will Lösegeld?"

"Halt doch mal die Klappe, Thomas. Und lass Manu ausreden", unterbrach Per Thomas' Redefluss.

"Danke." Manu atmete tief ein. "Mats war die ganze Zeit hier." Er sah einmal die Runde. Okay, jetzt kam dann wohl der Moment der Wahrheit. "Und ich weiß, das ist schwer zu glauben - aber Mats hat sich in einen Hund verwandelt."

Basti, Thomas, Per und Benni fingen an zu lachen. Philipp sah eher überrascht aus und Miro stand stirnrunzelnd in der Ecke und schwieg.

"Das ist kein Witz! Das hier ist Mats." Er deutete auf den Hund, der vor dem Bett stand.

Thomas lachte immer noch. "Oh mein Gott, habt ihr zwei euch das gemeinsam ausgedacht? Wo ist Mats? Lass mich ihm gratulieren. Das ist wirklich großes Kino! Kann ich dabei sein, wenn die nächste Gruppe herkommt?"

"Oh, ich auch! Ich möchte, dabei sein, wenn du das Sami erzählst!" sagte Basti, sichtlich von der Idee begeistert.

"Oder Jogi!", brach es nun auch aus Philipp heraus. Der Raum ging erneut in Lachen unter.

Manu vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Neben ihm fing Mats an zu knurren. 

Manu atmete tief durch. "Nochmal zum Mitschreiben: Das. Ist. Kein. Witz." Er blickte angesäuert in die Runde, beugte sich hinunter und strich dann auffordernd über Mats' Rücken. "Mats? Willst du es Ihnen beweisen?"

Benedikt sah Manu mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Manu, hast du etwa was getrunken? Oder hast du dir im Dorf irgendwelche Drogen aufschwatzen lassen?"

"Nein, hab. ich. nicht", grummelt Manu. "Mats?" Er griff nach dem Tablet neben sich und platzierte es vor Mats.

"Manu, es war wirklich großartiger Joke, aber irgendwann ist dann mal gut...", meine Philipp beschwichtigend.

Mats begann zu Bastis Belustigung mit seiner üblichen Zungentipp-Aktion. Thomas sah ihm sichtlich belustigt dabei zu. "Geile Art zu Tippen! Wie hast du ihm das beigebracht? Essen auf die Buchstaben geschmiert?" 

Manu fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Tief durchatmen. Geduld. Er brauchte Geduld. Schließlich hatte er selbst auch Probleme gehabt, diese Situation und die Realität in Einklang zu bringen.

Mats schob das Touchpad in Richtung Bett. 'HALLO'

Thomas lachte. "Großartig!! Das hab ich noch nie zuvor gesehen! Wie hast du dem Hund das beigebracht? Kann er noch andere Worte?"

"Ich hab ihm gar nichts beigebracht. Ich sag doch: Das ist Mats!", antworte Manu genervt.

Mats nickte und bellte einmal bestätigend.

"Manu, was soll das denn? Wir wissen doch alle, dass das unmöglich wahr sein kann", warf Benni nicht minder genervt ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Ich weiß nicht..." Miro blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Hund. "Wie wär's, wenn er was tippt, was Manu garantiert nicht mit ihm geübt hat?"

"Gute Idee! Schreib meinen Namen, Hund!", befahl Thomas mit einem Lachen.

Mats knurrte kurz, begann dann aber zu tippen. Fünf Sekunden später schob er das iPad Richtung Thomas.

'DEPP'

Basti fing an zu Lachen. "Grandios! Das habt ihr abgesprochen, oder?" Er blickte erst Manu und dann Miro fragend an. 

Miro schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. "Haben wir nicht."

Manu seufzte. Mats ging derweil zurück zum Tablet und tippte erneut darauf rum.

'ICG BINS MATSS'

Ungläubige Blicke wanderten vom iPad zu Mats und dann zu Manu.

"Glaubt ihr mir jetzt? Wenn ihr noch 'nen Beweis wollt, fragt ihn doch was."

"Wie oft hat Deutschland die WM gewonnen?", fragte Basti nach kurzem Überlegen.

Mats bellte dreimal.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte Per.

"Unglaublich. Kann mich mal jemand kneifen?" Philipp fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. 

"Oh Mann! Dein Fell!" Thomas brach in Gelächter aus. "Das ist einfach zu geil! Konntest du dir das aussuchen?"

Philipp blickte irritiert zu Thomas. "Was ist mit seinem Fell?"

"Schwarz-Gelb? BVB?"

Es folgte allgemeines Gelächter. Selbst Manu musste Grinsen, obwohl es für ihn inzwischen kalter Kaffee war.

"Mats, wenn das mit der Rückverwandlung nichts wird, kannst du bestimmt Emma als BVB-Maskottchen ablösen." Per grinste auf ihn herab.

Mats' Knurren ging im Lachen der anderen unter.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Philipp: "Wie kam es denn dazu? Können wir irgendetwas tun, um Mats zu helfen?"

"Wir wissen halt nicht was? Aber wir sind für alle Lösungsvorschläge offen." Manu blickte in die Runde aus ernsten Gesichtern. "Hat jemand von euch vielleicht 'ne Ahnung, wie wir das rückgängig machen könnten?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

Manu seufzte. "Vielleicht kann jemand von euch nochmal das Internet zu Rate ziehen? Ich habe zwar auch schon eifrig gegoogelt, bisher aber ohne Erfolg. Oder kennt vielleicht jemand von euch irgendwen, der helfen könnte?"

Doch seine Kameraden starrten ihn nur mit großen Augen an. 

Manu seufzte laut. "Ich weiß, die Frage ist absurd. Aber vielleicht fällt euch ja jemand ein, der jemanden kennt, der jemanden kennt? Einen Hellseher, ein Medium, einen Magier, was weiß ich. Bei einem so irrwitzigen Problem braucht es vermutlich auch eine kuriose Lösung."

"Einen Zauberspruch?", fragte Benni trocken.

Thomas und Per brachen in Gelächter aus. Miro grinste. Nur Philipp begriff wohl so langsam den Ernst der Lage.

Manu zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bis gestern Morgen hätte ich auch Stein und Bein geschworen, dass _das_ hier", er deutete auf Mats, "ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist. Und dass jeder, der was anderes behauptet, in die Klapse gehört."

"Da ist was Wahres dran", stimmte Miro zu.

"Aber bist du dir wirklich absolut sicher, dass das Mats ist?", fragte Benni kritisch. "Vielleicht ist das nur ein ausgeklügelter Scherz?"

"Und ein superschlauer, dressierter Hund?" Manu lachte freudlos.

"Ein Hunde-Roboter vielleicht?", fragte Thomas.

"Als ob das auf diesem Niveau technisch möglich wäre!", warf Philipp ein.

"Ach, aber eine Verwandlung in einen Hund ist realistischer?", schoss Thomas verärgert zurück.

Ein lautes Knurren ließ die Runde verstummen.

"Glaubt mir, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es so wäre. Dressierter Hund, vielleicht auch Roboter: Ist mir schnurz. Es wäre einfacher zu verdauen als die Tatsache, dass das Unmögliche möglich ist und man sich tatsächlich fragen muss, ob man morgen früh nicht als Ameise aufwacht." Manu ließ das erst mal ein paar Sekunden sacken. Ein paar Sekunden später starrte ihm eine wilde Mischung aus Unglauben, Panik und Aktionismus entgegen. "Aber um auf Bennis Frage zurückzukommen: Frag ihn doch einfach was, was nur Mats wissen kann?"

Benni ging vor Mats auf die Knie. "Okay, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, welche Farbe hatte da mein T-Shirt?"

Mats legte fragend den Kopf schief.

"Ich geb dir 'nen Tipp, du hast damals 'nen total blöden Witz gerissen."

Mats überlegte kurz, rannte dann zu Thomas rüber, tippte mit der Pfote auf dessen rechten gelben Sneaker und bellte einmal laut.

"Shit!", entfuhr es Benni. Er ging vor Mats in die Knie und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus. Dieser lief zu ihm und lies sich erst einmal umarmen. Ein leises Winseln erklang und rief besorgte Blicke bei den restlichen Anwesenden hervor.

Manu blickte in die Runde. "Ich muss hoffentlich nicht erwähnen, dass ihr das nicht weitererzählen dürft?"

++


	14. Chapter 14

Vor dem Abendessen fanden noch die individuellen Trainingseinheiten statt. Für Manu bedeutete das hauptsächlich Übungen für seine angeschlagene Schulter, sowie Kraft- und Dehnübungen. Mats begleitete ihn natürlich, war aber relativ schnell gelangweilt vom Zuschauen. Nachdem er Manu ein paar Mal umrundet hatte, machte er sich auf und schlenderte durch den Raum, um die anderen Spieler zu beobachten. Er blieb mehrere Minuten bei Benni stehen, der wiederum Mats fasziniert anstarrte - aber in dieser vertrackten Situation aber wohl auch nicht so richtig wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Mats hätte sich wirklich etwas mehr Interaktion gewünscht, aber er konnte auch nachvollziehen, dass Benni etwas Zeit brauchte, das alles zu verdauen. 

Nach einem längeren, eher unbehaglichen Blickwechsel mit Benni lief Mats weiter und traf auf Lukas, der versuchte, Mats für sein Theraband zu interessieren, indem er ihm damit vor der Nase herumwedelte. Mats betrachtete Lukas' Tun eine Weile amüsiert und tänzelte zum Spaß ein, zwei Mal um ihn herum, bis Basti Lukas schließlich zur Seite zog und Mats einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

Nach dem Training ging es zur Abschlussbesprechung im Konferenzraum, die glücklicherweise relativ kurz ausfiel. Jogi und Hansi rekapitulierten die Stärken und Schwächen der Mannschaft während des USA-Spiels und gingen noch mal kurz den Plan für den nächsten Tag durch. 

Das Abendessen wurde, solange das Wetter mitspielte, gemeinsam draußen auf der Terrasse eingenommen. Mats beobachtete, wie Manu sich zuerst mal ein Glas und eine Flasche Wasser besorgte und dann einen leeren Suppenteller für Mats. Anschließend gingen sie gemeinsam auf den Tisch zu, an dem schon - wie konnte es anders sein - Thomas, Benni, Miro, Per, Basti und Philipp saßen, die leise miteinander tuschelten. Mats konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was _genau_ da gerade diskutiert wurde.

Manu stellte sein Glas neben Thomas auf den Tisch, setzte dann die Suppenschüssel auf dem Boden ab und goss Mats etwas Wasser ein. Benni erhob sich mit einem Blick auf Mats. "Ich hol was zu Essen für Ma- Magath."

Basti und Miro schnaubten belustigt und Mats wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich für den Rest seines Lebens auf Magath-Witze gefasst machen konnte.

Manu folgte Benni zum Buffet. Währenddessen kamen Matthias, Erik und Kevin mit gefüllten Tellern an den Tisch und setzten sich auf die letzten leeren Plätze.

Kurz darauf kehrte Benni zurück und stellte einen gefüllten Teller vor Mats ab. "Lass mich wissen, wenn du mehr brauchst, ja?", flüsterte Benni. Mats nickte und machte sich dann über das Essen her. Was für ein Glück, dass Benni wusste, was er gerne aß.

++

Manu stieg vorsichtig über Mats, der sich am Inhalt seines Tellers gütlich tat, und setzte sich neben Thomas an den Tisch.

"Wie geht's Mats?", fragte Erik neugierig. "Meinst du, ich kann ihn nachher mal besuchen?"

Manu warf einen kurzen verzweifelten Blick in Richtung seiner Mitwisser. Aber natürlich machte keiner den Mund auf, stattdessen zuckten Thomas und Bastis Mundwinkel verräterisch. "Mats... hat die Grippe." Er spießte in aller Ruhe etwas Salat auf, bevor er zurück zu Erik blickte. "Ihm geht's entsprechend schlecht. Auf Anordnung von Müller-Wohlfahrt steht er damit erst mal unter Quarantäne." Hoffentlich würde Erik das ernst nehmen und später nicht in Mats' Zimmer schleichen. 

Insgeheim fragte Manu sich, wie lange dieses Versteckspiel noch funktionieren würde. Erik war bestimmt nicht der Einzige, der den Drang verspürte, nach Mats sehen zu wollen. Früher oder später würde jemand ins leere Zimmer stolpern oder die Ärzte auf Mats ansprechen und feststellen, dass die von nichts wussten. Spätestens dann konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis irgendjemand darauf kommen würde, dass Manu derjenige gewesen war, der als Einziger behauptet hatte, dass er Mats gesehen hatte. Manus einzige Hoffnung war, dass Philipp und Co. noch eine Weile das Schlimmste zu verhindern wussten.

"Scheiße, das bedeutet wohl, dass er Montag nicht spielen kann?", fragte Erik besorgt.

Philipp sah auf. "Vermutlich. Aber vielleicht passiert ja noch ein kleines Wunder."

"Vielleicht stellt sich heraus, dass es gar keine Grippe ist", stimmte Miro mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu. "Und vielleicht ist er morgen schon wieder fit und beim Training."

"Genau. Man soll die Hoffnung nie aufgeben!" Thomas hob sein Glas. "Auf Mats!"

"Auf Mats!", antworte der Rest der Runde.

++

Während Mats sein Abendessen am Boden verzehrte, beobachtete er amüsiert das Schauspiel, das sich neben ihm am Tisch abspielte. Es war schon lustig mitanzuhören, wie einer der Jungs immer wieder über ihn und sein Problem sprechen wollte, dann aber innehielt, um seine Meinung über die Situation dann möglichst allgemein umschrieben kundzutun. Kevin und Matthias waren irgendwann schon ziemlich irritiert darüber, dass die Hälfte der Anwesenden ständig mitten im Satz abbrach. 

Das Rumgeeiere endete zum Glück irgendwann darin, dass am Tisch über alte Filme diskutiert wurde, in denen eine der Figuren sich in einen Hund verwandelt hatte. Zu Mats' Enttäuschung konnte sich aber niemand an die Gründe für die Rückverwandlungen erinnern. Er hoffte, dass einer der Anwesenden schlau genug war, das später zu googeln. Momentan war Mats für jede Idee dankbar.

Nachdem Manu seinen leeren Teller entsorgt hatte, wanderte Mats vollgefressen um den Tisch herum. Einen Meter weiter stand Erik auf und machte somit den Platz neben Matthias kurzfristig frei. Mats blickte hinauf zu Matze, der sich gerade mit Per unterhielt, und dann in Richtung des gedeckten Tisches. Der Anblick des vollen Wasserglases erinnerte ihn am Matthias' Aktion von heute Mittag und wie Manu ihm vollmundig versprochen hatte, dass das noch ein Nachspiel haben würde.

Mats überlegte kurz, aber sehr wahrscheinlich würde so eine Chance so schnell nicht wiederkommen. Er sprang auf Eriks Stuhl, stellte sich dann auf die Hinterbeine und legte seine Vorderpfoten auf die Tischplatte, sodass er endlich von oben auf den Tisch blicken konnte. Neben ihm bemerkte Kevin: "Schaut mal, wir haben einen neuen Tischnachbar. Da hat wohl jemand immer noch Hunger."

Doch Mats hatte kein Interesse an Eriks Teller; stattdessen drehte er sich zu Matze und warf dann blitzschnell mit einer Pfote das Wasserglas um, sodass sich die Flüssigkeit über den Tisch, aber vor allem auf Matthias' Schoß ergoss. 

Rache war schließlich süß. Oder wenigstens kalt. Und nass.

"Fuck!" Matze schob vor Schreck seinen Stuhl zurück und schoss in die Höhe. Belustigt ließ Mats seinen Blick über Matthias' Hose wandern, die genau an der richtigen Stelle komplett durchnässt war. Der Anblick löste wie zu erwarten allgemeines Gelächter aus. Mats gratulierte sich selbst: Das hätte gar nicht besser laufen können.

Gegenüber am Tisch suchte Manu Blickkontakt mit Matthias und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt." Dann grinste er Mats an. Mats öffnete seinen Mund und ließ die Zunge heraushängen.

++

Nach dem Essen nahm Per Manu beiseite. "Ich hab mit meiner Mutter telefoniert", flüsterte er Manu zu, während sie gemeinsam zurück zum Haus schlenderten. "Schau nicht so. Das ist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der sich für so paranormalen Kram interessiert. Und keine Angst, ich hab ihr gesagt, ich hätte diese Story von jemand aus dem Dorf gehört. Auf jeden Fall hat sie rumgefragt und mir die Emailadresse von einer Wahrsagerin gegeben. Die soll angeblich wissen, was zu tun ist." Per drückte Manu einen handgeschriebenen Zettel in die Hand. "Vielleicht willst du die mal kontaktieren?"

"Ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass ich für jede Idee dankbar bin - und wenn sie noch so absurd ist. Ich meine, Mats ist ein Hund! Viel schlimmer kann's nicht mehr werden." Manu lachte. "Hoffentlich."

Per klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer, schnappte sich Manu gleich als erstes sein iPad und wischte es zum wiederholten Male sauber. Mit frisch geputztem Tablet lief er ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich auch der Rest seinen Mitbewohner aufhielt. Erik und Kevin waren zum Glück mit der PlayStation beschäftigt. 

Manu setzte sich auf die Couch und öffnete sein Emailprogramm. Er überlegte kurz, befand dann aber, dass er Mats' Problem besser möglichst allgemein schildern sollte, ohne auf Per hinzuweisen und somit vielleicht den Ursprungsort zu verraten. Damit das Ganze nicht zu unseriös wirkte, unterschrieb er die Mail trotzallem mit 'M. Neuer'. Das konnte schließlich für alles Mögliche stehen.

Gerade als er die Mail abgeschickt hatte, hopste Mats neben ihm auf die Couch und machte es sich neben ihm bequem. Manu strich ihm kurz über den Kopf und überlegte, was sie den Rest des Abends anstellen konnten. Kicker, Tischtennis, Boccia und Billard fielen schon einmal flach. Die Auswahl an Aktivitäten, die auch für Mats funktionierten, konnte Manu bisher an zwei Fingern abzählen. Vielleicht hatten Philipp oder Thomas noch eine Idee, die über Filmschauen und am Strand Spazierengehen hinausging? 

Er blickte sich im Wohnzimmer um: Die beiden saßen am anderen Ende der Eckcouch über ein Notebook gebeugt und flüsterten. Offensichtlich waren sie auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Lösung. Kevin und Erik saßen im Schneidersitz vor dem Fernseher und zockten hochkonzentriert irgendein neues Lego-Spiel. Manu überlegte angespannt, ob er die zwei nicht irgendwie unauffällig hinauskomplementieren konnte, damit er in Ruhe mit Philipp, Thomas - und vor allem Mats - reden konnte.

Plötzlich kam Lukas durch die offene Terrassentür ins Zimmer gestürmt, schaute wild um sich, erblickte Mats auf dem Sofa und rief: "MATS? Scheiße, bist du's wirklich?"

++


	15. Chapter 15

"MATS? Scheiße, bist du's wirklich?"

Mats erstarrte. Was nun? Er blickte zu Manu, aber auch dem stand die Panik förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Inzwischen hatte Lukas die Couch erreicht und war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen.

Mats blickte in Lukas' besorgtes Gesicht und überlegte, ob er sich zu erkennen geben sollte oder nicht. Offensichtlich hatte Basti einfach nicht seine Klappe halten können - und wenn Lukas jetzt sowieso die ganze Story gehört hatte, gab es dann überhaupt noch ein Zurück? 

Erik und Kevin starrten auch schon völlig fasziniert in ihre Richtung. 

"Mats?", fragte Lukas vorsichtig.

Mats blickte in Lukas große Augen und fragte sich kurz, ob sein eigener Hundeblick auch so effektiv war. Man konnte dem Kerl aber auch einfach nichts abschlagen. Lukas schlug zwar manchmal über die Stränge, war aber sehr loyal und immer als Erster zur Stelle, wenn mal Not am Mann war. 

Scheiß drauf. Mats nickte einmal kurz. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in Lukas' Armen wieder.

"Geht's dir gut? Mann, wie krass ist das denn? Und dann noch während der WM! Hat sich Manu gut um dich gekümmert? Weißt du, warum das ausgerechnet dir passiert ist? Und ein Hund? Warum nicht ein anderes Tier?" Er strich mit seiner rechten Hand langsam über Mats' Fell und grinste breit. "Kein Wunder, dass du gestern keinen Ball apportieren wolltest. Hoffentlich ist das bald vorbei. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst... Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da, ja?"

Mats war sich nicht sicher, ob Lukas wirklich eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen erwartete. Er suchte Blickkontakt und war etwas baff, dass er in Lukas' Augen weder Belustigung, noch Unglauben oder Mitleid fand - sondern einfach nur Akzeptanz. Als Antwort stupste er Lukas sanft mit der Schnauze unters Kinn. Der lachte leise und drückte ihn erneut an sich.

Drei Sekunden später kam Basti ins Zimmer gehetzt. "SORRY! Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht davon abhalten."

"Und deinen Mund konntest du auch nicht halten?", fragte Manu offensichtlich angefressen, während er von der Couch aufstand und sich vor Basti zu seiner vollen Höhe aufrichtete. 

"Es ist Lukas, Manu! Wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Und irgendwem musste ich das einfach erzählen", antwortete Basti kleinlaut.

Mats beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kevin und Erik aufstanden und Basti ungläubig anstarrten. 

"Das ist Mats? Mats ist Mats' Hund?", fragte Kevin sichtlich verwirrt.

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Oder ist das endlich das Einführungsritual der Nationalmannschaft, von dem Miro erzählt hat? Bekommen Christoph und Matthias das auch?", fragte Erik sichtlich erfreut. "Landet das auf Poldis Twitter?"

Kevin blickte immer noch stirnrunzelnd auf den Hund. "Ist Mats' Hund dann Mats?"

++

Manu schaute erst Kevin und dann Erik irritiert an. Danach sah er zu Philipp in der Hoffnung, dass der zur Abwechslung mal die Situation klären würde, aber Philipp saß nur feixend da und signalisierte per Handzeichen, dass er Manu das Feld überließ. Und Thomas ... der lachte sich jetzt schon hinter vorgehaltener Hand kaputt. Von Basti war auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten; der kniete jetzt neben Poldi und flüsterte aufgebracht auf ihn ein.

Manu atmete tief ein und versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn sich andere zwei Meter weiter gerade wegpissten. "Kevin, Mats und Mats' Hund sind ein und dieselbe Person. Erik... Was für ein Einführungsritual? Und was sollte ein Hund damit zu haben? Vielleich solltest du Miro nicht alles glauben, was er dir erzählt."

"Ihr meint das tatsächlich ernst?" Erik sah erst Manu mit großen Augen an und dann mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu Thomas und Philipp, die lachend in den Stühlen hingen.

Manu warf erst Thomas und dann Philipp einen bösen Blick zu, was die beiden wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte.

"Sorry, Erik", gluckste Philipp. "Manu sagt tatsächlich die Wahrheit, so absurd das auch klingt. Mats hat sich in einen Hund verwandelt."

Neugierig ging Erik auf Mats zu und blieb vor ihm stehen, um ihn näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Okay, wenn man es weiß, ist da vielleicht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu sehen", bemerkte Erik.

Mats legte den Kopf schief und knurrte kurz.

"Seine Persönlichkeit hat sich auf jeden Fall nicht verbessert", meinte Erik trocken. Als Antwort streckte Mats seine Zunge heraus. Sichtlich belustigt zeigte ihm Erik im Gegenzug auch seine.

"Das bedeutet, ihr streichelt die ganze Zeit Mats - und er mag das auch noch?", kam die irritierte Frage von Kevin.

Es folgte betretenes Schweigen. Manu beobachtete mit einem schweren Gefühl im Magen, wie Mats in die Sofakissen sank und das Gesicht hinter seinen Pfoten versteckte.

Um der Situation den Wind aus dem Segeln zu nehmen, fing Manu an, laut zu lachen. Er setzte sich neben Mats und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. "Ja, Kevin, und weißt du was? Ich steh dazu. Der Kleine ist viel zu niedlich, um ihn nicht die ganze Zeit zu knuddeln." Mats schnappte nach Manus Hand, erwischte sie aber nicht. 

Die Umstehenden prusteten natürlich sofort los. 

"Hast du Mats tatsächlich gerade wirklich 'niedlich' genannt?", fragte Lukas lachend.

Mats war inzwischen sichtlich aufgeregt, stand auf allen Vieren auf dem Sofa und bellte in Manus Gesicht.

Doch Manu zwinkerte ihm nur kurz zu in der Hoffnung, dass Mats verstand, dass er nur das Thema hatte wechseln wollen. "Okay, Scherz beiseite." Manu blickte ernst in die Runde. "Da die Katze beziehungsweise der Hund jetzt sowieso aus dem Sack ist: Ihr könnt mit den anderen drüber reden - aber nur mit der Mannschaft! Haltet die Klappe, was den Trainerstab, die Ärzte und den ganzen Rest betrifft, okay?"

Allgemeines Nicken.

Manu hoffte inständig, dass diese Entscheidung nicht wie ein Bumerang zurückkommen und ihn in den Arsch beißen würde.

++

Zehn Minuten später brachte Erik Matthias und Roman vorbei. Danach tauchten Mesut und Toni auf. Dann Ron, Sami und Shkodran. 

Kurze Zeit darauf traten Mario und Julian mit großen Augen durch die Terrassentür. Nachdem ihnen aufging, dass die 'Mats hat sich in einen Hund verwandelt"-Story offensichtlich der Wahrheit entsprach, näherten sie sich zögerlich dem Hund.

Manu beobachtete amüsiert, wie Mario rot anlief und sich eine gestotterte Entschuldigung für die Selfie-Aktion abrang, bevor er schnell wieder das Weite suchte. Julian nahm die ganze Sache offensichtlich etwas gelassener. Nachdem er sich vor Mats hingekniet hatte, entschuldigte er sich mit ernster Stimme und umarmte Mats nach kurzem Zaudern vorsichtig.

Danach herrschte reges Kommen und Gehen und Manu verlor vollkommen den Überblick, wer wann auftauchte und was wusste. Mats war konstant von seinen Mannschaftskameraden umringt, wurde viel gestreichelt und umarmt, und führte eine Menge Ja-Nein-Unterhaltungen. 

Manu hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich um Mats zu kümmern, da er auch die ganze Zeit mit Fragen gelöchert wurde. Ja, das war in der Tat Mats. Nein, er wusste nicht, wie und warum das passiert war. Nein, Jogi wusste nicht Bescheid. Ja, 'Magath' war auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Nein, er wusste es auch erst seit heute, auch wenn es sich inzwischen mehr wie eine Woche anfühlte.

Zum Glück übernahmen irgendwann Philipp und Basti das Ruder über das Getümmel und Manu verdrückte sich mit einem Glas Wasser in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers.

++

Mats war fertig mit der Welt. Er hatte gefühlte sechs Stunden Mitleidsbekundungen, Hundewitze, Hände, die ihn überall anfassten, Testfragen und endlose Hilfsangebote über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Manu war schon vor langer Zeit auf sein Zimmer geflüchtet und hatte anderen das Feld überlassen. Mats konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Doch irgendwann war es zum Glück auch wieder etwas ruhiger geworden. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr hatten die meisten sich nach und nach auf den Weg zurück in ihr eigenes Haus gemacht. Selbst Erik, Kevin und Thomas hatten sich irgendwann verabschiedet und in ihren Zimmern verkrochen. Nur André, Philipp, Toni und Mesut saßen noch auf der Couch, tranken etwas und redeten über das anstehende Algerienspiel.

Und dann war da noch Christoph, der einsam in der Terrassentür stand und Mats immer noch mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Das ist irgendwie alles noch komischer - jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass das du bist", murmelte er.

Mats gab ein kurzes Wuff von sich, ging anschließend langsam auf Christoph zu - gab ihm dabei alle Zeit der Welt einen Schritt zurückzuweichen oder einfach Stopp zu sagen - und strich ihm dann einmal wie eine Katze um die Beine, um anschließend vor ihm Sitz zu machen und die Zunge heraushängen zu lassen.

Christoph lachte leise, beugte sich über Mats und strich ihm langsam über den Rücken. "Vielleicht solltest du demnächst Geld dafür nehmen: Hundephobie heilen mit Hummels." Er kraulte Mats vorsichtig am Hals. "Obwohl ich dir nicht sagen kann, ob es jetzt auch bei echten Hunden helfen wird. Die sind nicht so vertrauenswürdig wie du."

Mats stupste ihn mit der Nase ans Bein. Christoph schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Gegenüber öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Manu streckte seinen Kopf heraus. "Mats? Hast du genug für heute? Ich würde gerne schlafen gehen."

Mats nickte Manu zu, blickte Christoph an und stupste ihn erneut kurz an. "Ja, ich werd mich auch ins Bett verziehen. Gute Nacht, Mats." Er streichelte Mats noch einmal kurz über den Kopf und verschwand über die Terrasse ins Dunkel.

++

Mats lief an Manu vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen und blickte unschlüssig zwischen dem Bett und dem improvisierten Schlafplatz aus Handtüchern hin und her - nur, um sich danach tatsächlich auf das 'Hundebett' zu legen. 

"Was? Jetzt wo ich weiß, wer du bist, willst du plötzlich auf dem Fußboden nächtigen?", fragte Manu erstaunt. "Komm schon, das improvisierte Hundebett ist doch wirklich unbequem?"

Mats blickte ihn nicht an, sondern senkte stattdessen den Kopf auf den Boden.

Manu seufzte, ging aber erst mal ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Als er sein T-Shirt auszog, fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht nicht wie gestern vollkommen nackt ins Schlafzimmer wandern sollte. Kein Wunder, dass Mats ihn wie ein Auto angestarrt hatte. Und hatte er gestern ernsthaft einen Witz über die Größe seines Schwanzes gemacht? Beschämt fuhr sich Manu mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Mats musste ihn ja für vollkommen eingebildet halten.

Er zog sein T-Shirt wieder an und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er seinen kurzen Pyjama unter der Bettdecke hervorzog. 

Mats lag immer noch im Hundekörbchen. "Jetzt leg dich doch schon ins Bett, Mats", seufzte Manu bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder im Bad verschwand, um seinem Zimmergefährten den Anblick seines nackten Pos zu ersparen. 

Als er zurückkam, lag Mats immer noch auf Boden. "Verdammt, Mats, glaubst du _ernsthaft_ , ich hab Probleme damit, mit dir in einem Bett zu schlafen?"

Mats stellte kurz Blickkontakt her, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Manu setzte sich aufs Bett und seufzte. "Soll ich daraus lesen, dass du nicht mit mir in einem Bett schlafen willst?"

Mats' Ohren zuckten kurz. Manu wusste nicht so recht, wie er das deuten sollte.

"Okay, soll ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen, damit du in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen kannst? Ich kann verstehen, dass du vielleicht lieber deine Ruhe haben willst."

Mats hob den Kopf, zögerte, verneinte dann aber. 

"Wenn du hier im Zimmer schlafen willst, schläft du im Bett. Was wäre ich denn sonst für ein Gastgeber? Mats, ich will nicht, dass du die ganze Nacht auf dem Fußboden schläfst. Wenn du kein Hund wärst, würdest du das doch auch nicht akzeptieren, oder?" Manu legte sich ins Bett und schlug anschließend einladend die Bettdecke zurück. Endlich erhob Mats sich, hüpfte aufs Bett und ließ sich neben Manu nieder.

"Geht doch." Manu grinste kurz und schaltete anschließend das Licht aus. Dann dreht er sich zu Seite und zog Mats an seine Brust.

"Außerdem weiß ich doch, dass du lieber das kleine Löffelchen bist", flüsterte Manu belustigt.

Die Antwort kam prompt: Mats trat ihn mit dem Hinterbein einmal kräftig in den Bauch.

Manu lachte und kraulte als Entschuldigung sanft Mats' Hals.

++


	16. Chapter 16

**TAG 3 ::: Sonntag ::: 29.06.2014 ::: Campo Bahia**

Mats wachte auf, als es draußen langsam hell wurde und erst die Vögel und dann die Affen anfingen, ihre Anwesenheit zu verkünden. Während er den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelte, keimte kurz Hoffnung auf eine eventuelle Rückverwandlung in ihm auf, aber ein Blick auf seine Pfote machte diese sofort wieder zunichte.

Sein nächster Blick fiel auf Manu, der mit dem Gesicht zu Mats gewandt schlief; eine Hand an der Brust, die andere unter sein Kinn geklemmt. Den Geräuschpegel von draußen schien er gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Mats Blick wanderte langsam Manus nackten Oberkörper hinab. Die Bettdecke war die Nacht über hinuntergerutscht und jetzt nur noch dekorativ über Manus Hüften drapiert. Alles in allem ein reizvoller Anblick, der aber irgendwie durch den feuchten Sabberfleck auf dem Kopfkissen zunichte gemacht wurde, der sich unter Manus geöffnetem Mund gebildet hatte.

Belustigt hob Mats den Kopf und stupste mit seiner Schnauze unter Manus Kinn, damit dieser seinen Mund schloss, doch der murmelte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches, lächelte kurz, hob dann seine Hand und strich einmal sanft über Mats' Rücken.

Verdattert blickte Mats zu Manu, der sich jedoch nicht rührte, sondern tief und fest weiterschlief. Mats dachte kurz darüber nach aufzustehen, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder; schließlich würde er sowieso nur bis zur geschlossenen Zimmertür kommen.

Schlussendlich robbte er näher an seinen Bettnachbarn heran und kuschelte sich an Manus Brust. Dessen einzige Reaktion bestand darin, den Arm um ihn zu legen und ihn im Halbschlaf näher an sich heranzuziehen. Mats hatte keine Einwände. Im Gegenteil. Er schloss die Augen, um noch etwas in Manus Armen vor sich hin zu dösen. Wenn es schon keine Rückverwandlung gab, konnte er wenigstens die kleinen Vorzüge genießen, die diese Situation mit sich brachte.

++

Als Mats erneut aufwachte, lag er auf Manus Brust. Peinlich berührt fragte er sich, ob er wirklich im Schlaf auf Manus Brust gekrabbelt war. Er hätte wohl doch besser etwas Abstand halten sollen. Vielleicht war es möglich, dass er sich vorsichtig davonstahl, ohne dass Manu aufwachte? Ein kurzer Blick nach vorne verriet ihm aber, dass dieser Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Denn Manu war bereits hellwach und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. Als Mats vorsichtig seine Beine bewegte, wurde Manu auf ihn aufmerksam und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Hey." Manu fuhr kurz mit der Hand über Mats' Kopf und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. "Leider immer noch in Hundeform... Tut mir leid."

Mats schloss seine Augen, genoss die Streicheleinheiten und überlegte, ob Manus vermutlich eher unüberlegte Zärtlichkeiten ein angemessener Ausgleich für seine Misere waren. Letztendlich war die Antwort Nein. Eine Rückverwandlung wäre definitiv vorzuziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte es ja nichts schaden, sich dem Glück im Unglück noch etwas hinzugeben.

Ein paar Minuten später ging die Weckfunktion von Manus Handy los. Manu seufzte und zog seine Hand aus Mats' Fell. "Zeit zum Aufstehen - in zwei Stunden ist Abfahrt. Du kannst aber gerne noch etwas liegen bleiben." Vorsichtig griff er nach Mats und platzierte ihn neben sich auf der Matratze. Anschließend stieg er aus dem Bett und verschwand erst einmal im Bad.

Abfahrt? Mats war kurz verwirrt, bis ihm einfiel, dass das Spiel gegen Algerien morgen stattfand. Es ging nach Porto Alegre. Mats hatte zwischen all seinen Hundeproblemen völlig verdrängt, dass heute ja ein Reisetag war. Vor allem stellte sich die nicht ganz unwichtige Frage: Würde er mitreisen? Würde Jogi das überhaupt erlauben? 

Mats hatte wenig Bock, zwei Tage allein im Campo zu verbringen. Von den ganzen organisatorischen Problemen mal abgesehen, hatte er immer noch die Hoffnung, dass der Albtraum so plötzlich enden würde, wie er angefangen hatte - und wenn dem so sein sollte, wollte Mats auf jeden Fall die Chance haben, aufs Spielfeld zu gehen. Das würde aber nur klappen, wenn er nicht im Campo blieb.

Manu musste Jogi unbedingt dazu kriegen, dass Mats mit zum Spiel durfte.

Er sprang vom Bett und lief zum iPad, das noch für Mats 'griffbereit' auf dem Boden lag. Zum Glück hatte es noch Saft. Er machte sich ans Tippen.

'WILL MIT NACH PORTO ALLEGRE. FRAG BITTE JOGI'

++

"Nein, der Hund kommt nicht mit." Jogi stemmte die Hände in die Hüften." Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, warum überhaupt."

Manu trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Vielleicht hätte er das Ganze anders angehen und nicht einfach am frühen Morgen an Jogis Zimmertür klopfen sollen. Vielleicht wäre seine Laune nach dem Frühstück besser gewesen? Vielleicht hätten ein Plan und ein paar vorab formulierte Argumente geholfen? Aber jetzt war es sowieso zu spät.

"Wieso kommt Mats überhaupt auf diese Idee? Was mich dran erinnert: Ich muss auch noch mal mit den Ärzten sprechen. Irgendjemand wollte Mats heute Morgen durchchecken..."

Mats jaulte kurz neben ihm. Manu schluckte. Noch ein Problem. 

"...Aber ich gehe stark davon aus, dass Mats zu krank ist, um am Montag zu spielen. Der Hund kann also bei ihm bleiben und ihm Gesellschaft leisten."

"Aber er hat mich extra gebeten, ihn mitzunehmen. Ich meine, Mats hütet das Bett! Irgendjemand muss doch regelmäßig mit dem Hund Gassi gehen."

"Manuel, wir können bestimmt jemanden vom Personal darum bitten, sich um den Hund zu kümmern."

"Aber die Mannschaft hat sich so an den Hund gewöhnt..."

Manu beobachtete, wie Mats zu Löw tapste, ihn mit großen Augen ansah und mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Doch Löw nahm nicht mal Notiz von ihm. "Es sind doch nur zwei Tage. An denen der Terminkalender von oben bis unten vollgepackt ist. Es hätte sowieso kaum jemand Zeit für den Hund."

"Aber Mats will unbedingt-"

"Manuel, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum wir hierüber diskutieren müssen! Vor allem, ohne dass Mats anwesend ist. Schließlich ist das sein Hund. Wenn er etwas von mir möchte, kann er mir das gefälligst selbst sagen." Löw lief zur Tür, drehte sich zu Manu und signalisierte ihm mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Manu warf Mats einen panischen Blick zu. Der wiederum blickte zu Manu, dann Richtung Jogi, zurück zu Manu, wieder Richtung Jogi. Schließlich trottete er mit hängendem Kopf hinter dem Bundestrainer her.

Löw lief zügig über den Innenhof in Richtung ihres Hauses. Manu eilte hinterher und zermarterte sich währenddessen den Kopf darüber, wie er die Lage entschärfen könnte. Aber es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen.

Jogi trat durch die geöffnete Terrassentür und stürmte durchs Wohnzimmer zur Treppe. Thomas und Philipp, die gerade im Flur vor Thomas' Zimmertür standen, sahen Manu fragend an. 

Manu zischte: "Er will zu Mats!" 

Philipp runzelte die Stirn, Thomas fing an zu grinsen.

Jogi lief derweil die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Mats, der ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Dann folgte Manu, wesentlich langsamer und immer noch hoffend, dass Jogi magischerweise irgendwie wieder umdrehte. Oben angekommen, klopfte der stattdessen an Mats' Türe, wartete ein paar Sekunden und klopfte erneut. "Mats?" Dann öffnete er einfach die Tür.

"Und jetzt?", zischte Manu panisch Mats an, der neben der Tür wartete. Als ob Mats ihm eine Antwort geben konnte. Mats bellte einmal kurz und betrat sein Zimmer. Manu folgte mehr oder minder gezwungenermaßen.

"Mats?" Löw streckte seinen Kopf ins Bad. Natürlich war dort keiner.

Er drehte sich zu Manu um und fragte vorwurfsvoll: "Ich dachte, Mats hätte Bettruhe verordnet bekommen? Wo ist er denn?" 

"Äääh ... Vielleicht ... ist er sich Frühstück holen?" Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Thomas und Philipp im Türrahmen auftauchten und neugierig den Kopf ins Zimmer steckten.

Löw sah ihn gereizt an. "Und warum ist das Bett gemacht, wenn das Personal immer erst um die Mittagszeit sauber macht? Hier hat doch heute Nacht keiner geschlafen."

"Ähh ... vielleicht hat er ... umm ... woanders geschlafen?"

Mats knurrte kurz. Thomas fing an, hinter vorgehalter Hand vor sich hin zu kichern.

"Mats hat das Campo verlassen? Für irgendeine Bettgeschichte?"

"Was? Nein, Mats war die ganze Zeit hier!"

"Was willst du mir dann sagen, Manuel? Dass Mats mit dem Personal schläft?"

Manu schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

Löws Augen verengten sich merklich. "Im Grunde ist es mir egal, mit wem Mats das Bett teilt, aber wenn er _krank_ das Bett mit einem der anderen Spieler teilt, müssen wir uns dringend unterhalten."

Manu spürte, wie Mats mit seiner Schnauze gegen sein Bein stupste. "Äh nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Wirklich nicht! Mats teilt mit keinem Spieler das Bett." Wenn man es genau nahm, schon wieder eine Lüge. "Mats musste was Wichtiges erledigen."

"Während er krank war? Vielleicht muss ich mal mit Mats über seine Prioritäten reden - oder meine bezüglich der Startelf ändern."

Mats stupste Manu erneut an. Diesmal deutlich härter.

"Nein, nein! Das ist nicht so, wie es klingt. Mats möchte spielen ... Mats tut alles, um spielen zu können. Er ... äh ... kann nur momentan einfach nicht."

"Manu, hör auf, hier rumzueiern. Wo ist Mats?", fragte Jogi mit eiserner Miene.

"Nicht in seinem Bett?", fragte Manu zögernd.

Philipp räusperte sich. "Mats trifft keine Schuld. Es gibt eine gute Erklärung für das Ganze..."

"Und die wäre, Philipp?"

Philipp blickte kurz hinunter auf Mats. "Das darf ich nicht sagen."

"Und Sie würden es eh nicht glauben", murmelte Thomas.

"Was war das, Thomas?"

"Nichts, Trainer."

"Um das mal zusammenzufassen: Mats ist krank, ist aber nicht auf seinem Zimmer. Er hat heute Nacht woanders geschlafen, hat einen guten Grund, jetzt gerade nicht hier in seinem Bett zu liegen - und alle Anwesenden wissen Bescheid, außer mir?" Jogi blickte verärgert in die Runde.

Manu nickte betreten. Mats schlug Manu mehrfach mit seiner Pfote gegen das Schienbein.

"Was denn?", zischte Manu möglichst leise Richtung Hund. Was natürlich schwachsinnig war, weil ihn jeder hören konnte.

Mats deutete mit der Pfote auf Löw und bellte einmal fordernd. 

"Ernsthaft?"

Mats nickte.

"Ich soll es ihm erklären?"

Mats nickte erneut.

"Manu, führst du ernsthaft Gespräche mit Magath? Vielleicht sollte ich mir eher Sorgen um dich machen als um Mats und den Hund." Löw runzelte irritiert die Stirn und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Manu lachte kurz trocken. "Oh, ich wünschte, ich würde mir das alles nur einbilden, Trainer."

"Oh, das wird großartig", bemerkte Thomas von hinten. Philipp sah ihn genervt an. "Halt die Klappe, Thomas."

Mats bellte und schlug erneut mit der Pfote gegen Manus Bein.

"Ja, verdammt! Jogi ... ääh ... Herr Löw ... Trainer ... der Hund... Also, das ist in Wirklichkeit Mats." 

"Neuer, jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt für blöde Scherze! Erzähl mir jetzt sofort, was mit Mats los ist."

Mats bellte Löw an und winkte mit der Pfote.

"Ist das 'Versteckte Kamera'?"

Thomas begann, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu lachen und fing sich unverzüglich einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen von Philipp ein.

Ein lautes Knurren kam über Mats Lippen. Er sah zu Manu auf und machte eine Schreibbewegung mit der Pfote. 

Manu blickte auffordernd zu Philipp. 

"Ich geh dein iPad holen, kein Problem. Bin gleich wieder da." Philipp verließ das Zimmer und man konnte hören, wie er die Treppe runterhastete.

"Manu sagt übrigens die Wahrheit." Thomas deutete auf den Hund. "Das ist Mats. Auch wenn es verdammt schwer zu glauben ist."

Löw sah Thomas sichtlich genervt an. 

"Echt jetzt! Fragen Sie ihn doch was?"

"Ja- oder Nein-Fragen", steuerte Manu bei. "Alles andere ist ... offensichtlich schwierig."

Jogi sah Manu mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, blickte dann auf Mats und sagte mit einem lauten Seufzen: "Bist du Mats Hummels?"

Nicken. 

"Ist deine Trikotnummer die 13?"

Kopfschütteln.

Jogis Miene war wie eingefroren, als er erst zu Thomas und dann zu Manu blickte. "Okay, Leute. Wer von euch gibt dem Hund versteckte Signale? Und wo ist die Kamera? Wenn Mats jetzt gleich aus dem Schrank springt und das anschließend im Fernsehen oder auf YouTube landet, werfe ich euch alle aus der Mannschaft."

Philipp kam ins Zimmer gestürmt und hielt Manu das Tablet hin. Manu öffnete die Textverarbeitung, legte es vor Mats' Füße und sah dann zu Löw. "Sie sind nicht der erste, der sich weigert, das zu glauben."

Mats begann, mit der Zunge das Tablet zu bearbeiten. Irgendwann hielt er inne und schob das Pad Richtung Löw. Jogi kam näher und starrte auf das Display. Auch Manu, Philipp und Thomas waren neugierig, was Mats geschrieben hatte und kamen näher.

'HALLP TRAINRR'.

Jogi fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und schwieg. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt.

"Das soll 'Hallo Trainer' heißen", bemerkte Thomas.

"Ich denke, das hat er auch ohne deine Hilfe verstanden." Philipp sah Thomas genervt an.

Jogi schwieg noch immer.

Hilflos wechselte Manu einen Blick mit Thomas und Philipp. Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein Schulterzucken seines Kapitäns.

Mats näherte sich wieder dem Tablett und fing erneut an zu tippen.

'SORRY'.

Er sah zu Jogi auf und ließ ein kurzes Jaulen hören. 

Dessen Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig weicher. Dann ging er in die Knie und strich Mats einmal kurz über den Kopf. 

"Mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte viel früher merken müssen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist." Er blickte zu Manu auf. "Wie ist das passiert?"

"Das weiß keiner. Mats ist Freitagmorgen aufgewacht und war ein Hund. Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß auch nicht wirklich, wie wir mit dieser Situation umgehen sollen. Niemand hat auch nur die geringste Idee, wie das passiert sein könnte, geschweige denn wie man es wieder abstellt. Ich meine, wenn ich es nicht selbst erlebt hätte, würde ich es auch nicht glauben."

"War Mats denn wenigstens bei Müller-Wohlfahrt?"

Manu schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie gesagt, wir haben es bisher möglichst vermieden, jemand einzuweihen."

"Außer diese zwei hier?" Jogi deutete kurz in Richtung Philipp und Thomas.

"Mmm, naja, inzwischen weiß es, glaube ich, umm ... die gesamte Mannschaft?", murmelte Manu peinlich berührt.

"Basti hat's Lukas erzählt und Lukas kam zu Mats gestürmt, während Erik und Kevin im Zimmer saßen. Keine zwei Stunden später wussten es alle", sagte Thomas mit einem Grinsen.

Löw schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Mats, ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber du solltest dir wirklich gut überlegen, ob du nicht die Ärzte einweihen willst."

Mats nickte einmal zögernd.

"Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich ihn unbedingt mit nach Porto Alegre nehmen wollte?", fragte Manu vorsichtig. "Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so hier lassen. Ganz alleine."

Jogi gab einen Seufzer von sich. "Ja, da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mich umstimmen zu lassen." Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Okay, es bleiben noch anderthalb Stunden bis zur Abfahrt. Sagt den anderen, dass wir uns fünfzehn Minuten vorher im Konferenzraum treffen. Nur die Spieler und der Trainerstab. Wir sollten wohl ein paar offizielle Regeln festlegen, was diese Situation hier betrifft." 

Er blickte in die Runde. "Ist das für alle akzeptabel? Mats?" Es folgte allgemeines Nicken. "Okay, Wir sehen uns dann vor der Abfahrt." Jogi strich seine Hände an der Hose ab und verließ das Zimmer. 

Manu bückte sich und hob gerade das Tablet auf, als er es aus dem Gang murmeln hörte: "Auf sowas bereitet einen auch keine Trainerausbildung vor: Zweiundzwanzig Spieler und ein Hund im Kader. Heilige Scheiße."

++


	17. Chapter 17

Manu kehrte zurück in Mats' Zimmer und packte für ihn einige Klamotten und ein Paar Schuhe in eine kleine Sporttasche. Eben das Allernötigste für den Fall, dass Mats morgen wieder in seinem richtigen Körper aufwachen würde. Mats' Handy steckte er in seine Hosentasche. Er ging einfach davon aus, dass Mats' Familie sich früher oder später melden würde, wenn offiziell bekannt wurde, dass Mats nicht spielen konnte. Und im Zweifelsfall war es immer noch besser, wenn Manu ans Telefon gehen würde, als gar keiner. 

Nachdem Manu auch seine eigenen Sachen zusammengesucht und eingepackt hatte, brachte er zusammen mit Mats seinen Rollkoffer und Mats' Tasche zum Bus, wo der Fahrer sie verlud. Anschließend begaben die beiden sich in den kleinen Konferenzraum, wo neben der halben Mannschaft schon Löw, Flick und Bierhoff warteten. Letztere konnten ihre Augen kaum von Mats lassen. 

"Willst du mit ihnen reden?", fragte Manu leise. 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. 

Manu konnte es irgendwie nachvollziehen. Auch er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf die fünfhundertste Wiederholung des gleichen Gesprächs. Dementsprechend nickte er Flick und Bierhoff nur kurz zu und suchte sich und Mats dann einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe. 

Leider fühlten sich die Beiden dadurch jedoch nur aufgefordert, ihnen durch den Raum zu folgen. Mats kommentierte das mit einem kurzen Augenrollen, begleitet von einem genervten Schnauben. Der Anblick allein brachte Manu schon zum Lachen.

Auf jeden Fall standen fünf Sekunden später bereits sowohl Flick als auch Bierhoff hinter der letzten Stuhlreihe und gaben ihre Mitleidsbekundungen von sich. Hansi streichelte Mats die ganze Zeit über den Kopf und sinnierte über die schreckliche Situation, während Bierhoff gleich darauf Mats mit den üblichen Fragen löcherte, die Mats inzwischen schon 200 Mal beantwortet hatte. Auch alle Versuche Manus, das Gespräch abzuwürgen, verliefen leider erfolglos. Zum Glück ging die Inquisition wenigstens schnell vorüber, da Mats nur mit 'Ja' oder 'Nein' antworten konnte.

Manu wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass Bierhoff Mats noch ausführlich darlegte, wie man seinen außergewöhnlichen Zustand zum Wohle des Fußballs wohl am besten vermarkten konnte. Manu fragte sich allerdings, ob Mats' Vertrag mit dem DFB in dieser Situation nicht sowieso hinfällig war. Er konnte sich irgendwie auch nicht vorstellen, dass man einen Hund zwingen konnte, einen Vertrag einzuhalten. Aber entweder hatte Jogi Bierhoff verboten, Mats mit diesem Thema zu nerven oder Bierhoff hatte doch mehr Anstand, als Manu erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich fiel kein einziges Wort über Branding, Marketing oder Public Relations.

Irgendwann signalisierte Jogi dann endlich, dass es losgehen sollte, und Bierhoff und Flick nahmen wieder ihren Platz vorne neben dem Trainer ein. 

Nach einer für die Verhältnisse des Bundestrainers ziemlich holprigen Einleitung hielt Jogi einen kurzen Vortrag darüber, was er von der Mannschaft erwartete: "Absolute Geheimhaltung! Ihr redet mit absolut niemandem darüber. Vor allem nicht mit der Presse! Nicht mit dem Personal, nicht mit euren Partnerinnen oder der Familie. Auch nicht mit irgendjemandem aus unserem Team, der jetzt nicht in diesem Raum ist. Falls Mats beschließt, jemand weiteren einzuweihen, werden wir das offiziell verkünden." Er hielt kurz inne und blickte in die Runde. "Ich erwarte, dass dieser Regel Folge geleistet wird und zwar von jedem einzelnen."

Ein paar der Spieler nickten.

"Unser erstes Dogma", murmelte Shkodran grinsend und laut genug, dass der gesamte Raum ihn hören konnte.

Ein paar Spieler fingen an zu lachen. Beim Rest dauerte es eine Weile, bis der Witz durchsickerte.

Jogi wies anschließend darauf hin, dass er von der Mannschaft erwartete, dass sie Mats, so gut es ging, im Alltag unterstützte und natürlich auch bei der Suche nach Ideen bezüglich der Rückverwandlung behilflich war. Der Trainerstab würde dies seinerseits auch tun. Auf Nachfrage von Mesut, was Jogi denn konkret zu tun gedenke, gab es als Antwort zu Manus Enttäuschung leider nur nett verpackte Plattitüden von Hansi Flick. Offensichtlich war ihre Führung mit der Situation momentan auch überfordert.

Bennis anschließende Frage, ob Mats denn heute mit nach Porto Alegre fliegen würde, wurde offiziell bejaht, während Thomas' Frage, ob man Mats dann im Spiel gegen Algerien einwechseln könnte, um den Gegner zu verwirren, unter lautem Gelächter abgelehnt wurde.

Als sich der Tumult wieder gelegt hatte, erinnerte Löw zum Abschluss die Mannschaft daran, dass der Sinn und Zweck Ihres Aufenthalts in Brasilien immer noch das Turnier und der Pokal waren - und dass die Aufregung um Mats verständlich war, aber leider in Bezug auf das morgige Spiel dann doch in den Hintergrund treten musste.

++

Im Bus angekommen nahm Manu die zwei Plätze hinter Per und Mesut in Beschlag. Mats sprang sofort auf den Platz am Fenster. Alsbald hatte es sich die gesamte Mannschaft bequem gemacht und der Bus konnte pünktlich abfahren. Wie immer überquerten sie den Fluss mit der Fähre und dann ging's direkt zum Flughafen.

Schon auf der Treppe, die ins Flugzeug führte, gab es die ersten Irritationen bei der Besatzung über Mats' unangekündigte Anwesenheit. Der erste Vorschlag von Seiten der Crew war tatsächlich, Mats in einem Käfig in den Laderaum zu stecken. Mats' daraufhin folgendes Knurren machte die Sache auch nicht wirklich einfacher. Manu gab sich trotzdem alle Mühe, sachlich und gelassen zu bleiben. Schließlich sprach Jogi aber ein Machtwort und Mats durfte mit Manu die Kabine betreten. 

Auch hier sprang Mats als erstes auf den Platz am Fenster und Manu setzte sich neben ihn an den Gang. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Mats anschnallen sollte - aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie das mit den Flugzeuggurten klappen sollte. 

Prompt lief zwei Minuten später die Stewardess den Gang entlang und machte Manu darauf aufmerksam, dass Hunde in der Kabine nur in einer Transportbox erlaubt waren. Manu lehnte höflich aber lautstark ab. Er konnte Mats auf keinen Fall dazu zwingen, vier Stunden in einer kleinen Box zu verbringen. 

Von der anderen Seite mischte sich irgendwann Sami ein, der der Stewardess auch zu erklären versuchte, dass ein Transportkäfig in diesem Fall nicht angebracht war. Am Ende einigte sich Sami mit der Flugbegleiterin darauf, dass Manu Mats ein Babygeschirr anzog, das am Originalgurt befestigt wurde. 

Manu war das nur recht. Er fühlte sich wesentlich besser bei dem Gedanken, dass Mats im Falle einer heftigen Turbulenz nicht an der Kabinendecke enden würde.

Als das Mittagessen serviert wurde, wählte Manu für Mats das Essen, das möglichst wenig gewürzt war. Dummerweise war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er Mats' Hundemagen zumuten konnte und was nicht. Mats war in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht gerade hilfreich: Soweit Manu sehen konnte, bevorzugte er immer noch das gleiche Essen wie zuvor. 

Er stellte Mats' Tablett vor Selbigem auf den Ausklapptisch, zog die Plastikdeckel von den Essenschälchen ab und schnitt ihm dann das Hühnchen in kleine Häppchen. Doch trotz aller Vorbereitung stellte sich das Flugzeugessen als alles andere als hundetauglich heraus, da die kleinen Plastikschälchen unter Mats' Schnauze ständig wegrutschten. 

Manu sah eine Weile zu, konnte das Elend aber sehr schnell nicht mehr ertragen und säuberte erst Mats' Schnauze mit der Serviette von diversen Essensresten - begleitet von kurzem Knurren - und fütterte dann Mats mit der Gabel.

Nachdem die Stewardess die Tabletts abgeräumt hatte, rutschte Mats unruhig auf dem Sitz hin und her. Manu dachte erst, dass ihm einfach nur langweilig war, doch irgendwann stupste er Manu mit der Pfote an und deutete Richtung Gang.

"Du willst raus?"

Mats nickte. 

Schnell löste Manu das Geschirr vom Gurt und stand auf, um Mats vorbeizulassen. Dieser hopste erst auf Manus Sitz und dann hinab auf den Gang. Er lief zwei Schritte weiter, blieb dann stehen und blickte sich auffordernd nach Manu um.

"Was?"

Mats jaulte kurz und deute mit der Schnauze in den Gang.

"Was denn?"

Mats hob das Hinterbein.

Manu seufzte. "Flugzeugklo? Ernsthaft?"

Knurren.

"Okay, okay." 

Sami, der seine Kopfhörer abgenommen hatte, um mitzukriegen, was da neben ihm vor sich ging, fing an zu lachen. "Dass du und Mats mal gemeinsam auf die Flugzeugtoilette verschwinden, hätte ich mir auch nie träumen lassen."

"Sehr lustig, Sami. Ich lach mich tot." Manu ging voraus und öffnete die Toilettentür für Mats.

Der betrat die kleine Kabine, drehte sich um und bellte Manu einmal an.

"Was? Du willst alleine pinkeln?"

Mats nickte.

"Vergiss es." Er verschränkte seine Hände vor der Brust. "Als ob du dich bei diesem unruhigen Flug allein auf der Toilette halten könntest."

Mats starrte ihn an, Manu starrte jedoch unbeeindruckt zurück. Dann streckte er Mats die Zunge raus, trat zu ihm in die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mats blickte Manu mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Grinsend beugte Manu sich hinunter, packte den zappelnden Mats mit beiden Händen und platzierte ihn auf der Klobrille.

Es folgte natürlich ein verärgertes Knurren von Mats' Seite.

"Ja, ja... Mach jetzt. Ich schau auch solange an die Decke, versprochen." Er hielt Mats weiterhin vorsichtig mit beiden Händen fest und betrachte dann amüsiert die Kabinendecke. Ein paar Sekunden später konnte er ein leises Plätschern hören. Dann gab es prompt einen kurzen Ruck nach rechts und Manu war froh, dass er sich nicht hatte verjagen lassen, denn Mats verlor natürlich den Halt unter den Füßen und nur Manus schnelle Reaktion verhinderte, dass Mats neben - oder gar ins - Klo fiel.

Er hob Mats fest, bis dessen Pfoten wieder Halt gefunden hatten und er ein kurzes "Wuff" von sich gab.

"Keine Ursache."

Nachdem Mats fertig war, benetzte Manu eins der Papierhandtücher am Waschbecken mit Wasser und wischte Mats' Pfoten ab. Dann setzte er ihn vor die Tür, zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, schloss die Tür wieder und nutzte die Gunst der Stunde. Von draußen hörte er erzürntes Bellen.

Als sie an ihren Platz zurückkehrten, zurrte Manu Mats wieder fest und suchte sich dann einen Film in der Bordmediathek aus. Neben ihm starrte Mats erst eine Weile aus dem Fenster, aber irgendwann klebten seine Augen auf Manus Bildschirm. 

Nach einer Weile bekam Manu ein schlechtes Gewissen. Natürlich war der Flug für Mats wortwörtlich tierisch langweilig - aber es musste doch eine bessere Lösung geben als die Stummfilmvariante von Manus Monitor. 

Zielstrebig drückte Manu auf Mats' Display herum, bis der gleiche Film startete, steckte dann die Kopfhörer für Mats in die Buchse - doch so sehr die beiden sich auch bemühten, die Kopfhörer waren nicht für Hundeköpfe geschaffen und rutschten Mats ständig vom Kopf. Dieser gab schließlich auf und schaute vor sich hin brummend wieder aus dem Flugzeugfenster. 

Manu überlegte kurz, stoppte erst seinen Film und dann den von Mats. Anschließend machte er Mats' Geschirr von dessen Gurt los, hob Mats auf seinen Schoß und hakte das Geschirr an seinem eigenen Gurt ein. 

Verwirrt drehte Mats den Kopf und sah ihn an. 

"Ich habe, glaube ich, 'ne Lösung." Er lächelte Mats zuversichtlich an. Dann wählte er an Mats' Vordersitz den gleichen Film wie an seinem und startete beide zeitgleich von Neuem. Er setzte seine Kopfhörer auf und schnappte sich dann die vom Mats, legte sie über dessen Kopf legte und hielt sie so fest, dass Mats hoffentlich auch etwas hören konnte.

"Okay so?"

Mats drehte kurz den Kopf zu Manu und nickte, sichtlich happy.

Zufrieden lehnte Manu sich zurück und genoss den Film gemeinsam mit Mats.

++ 

Die Landung in Porto Alegre war unspektakulär. Gleiches galt für die anschließende Busfahrt zum Hotel, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Benni vorbeikam und Mats unter seine Fittiche nahm. Manu fand später heraus, dass er und Mats gemeinsam auf Bennis Handy irgendeine Quiz-App à la 'Wer Wird Millionär' gespielt hatten, bei der eine Auswahl von Antworten vorgegeben war - was es Mats somit ermöglichte, die Antwort zu 'morsen'.

Nachdem der Bus vor dem Hotel angehalten hatte, stiegen Manu und die anderen wie so oft im Blitzlichtgewitter aus dem Bus. Mats war nirgendwo zu sehen, als Manu seinen Koffer und Mats' Tasche organisierte. Doch noch bevor er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen konnte, signalisierte ihm Basti per Handzeichen, dass er in der großen Sporttasche war, die er über der Schulter hängen hatte. So kam es, dass Mats es von der Presse völlig unbemerkt bis in die Lobby schaffte, wo er schließlich aus der Tasche krabbelte.

Dort hatte sich bereits eine Traube um Bierhoff gebildet, der wie immer die Zimmerschlüssel verteilte. Als Manu endlich an der Reihe war, zögerte Bierhoff kurz. "Ich nehme an, Ma-... der Hund nächtigt bei dir im Zimmer?"

Manu nickte.

Oliver drückte ihm erst eine Magnetkarte in die Hand und dann noch eine zweite. "Das ist das andere Zimmer. Macht damit, was ihr wollt. Wir haben uns entschlossen, die normale Anzahl Zimmer zu buchen, damit niemand von der Presse sich wundert, warum wir plötzlich ein Zimmer weniger haben. Du weißt schon: Der Teufel ist ein Eichhörnchen." Bierhoff zwinkerte kurz in Richtung Mats. "Oder in diesem Fall vielleicht auch ein Hund."

Manu warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Zimmernummer der ersten Karte und machte sich dann mit Mats auf den Weg zum Aufzug.

Das Hotelzimmer sah aus wie jedes andere. Das einzig Auffällige war, dass das Bett keines der riesigen King-Size-Doppelbetten war, sondern eher ein zu klein geratenes Doppelbett. Manu stellte die Taschen ab und sah auf die Uhr. "In einer halben Stunde ist Abfahrt in die Arena. Ich nehme an, du willst mit zum Training?"

Mats nickte, sprang dann direkt aufs Bett und machte es sich bequem.

Manu seufzte. "Ich seh schon, du führst ein wahres Hundeleben..."

Als Antwort rollte sich Mats auf den Rücken, streckte die Beine in die Luft und bellte einmal amüsiert.

Manu kraulte ihn kurz am Bauch und machte dann sich daran, seinen Koffer zu öffnen. Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um die Trainingssachen zu packen, Mats einen Napf mit Wasser zu offerieren und noch einmal schnell aufs Klo zu gehen.

++

Als sie sich zur Abfahrt in der Lobby versammelten, nahmen Bierhoff und Flick Manu beiseite, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass im Stadion keine Hunde erlaubt waren und Mats deshalb leider auf dem Zimmer bleiben musste. 

Mats kommentierte das mit einem verärgerten Knurren, aber Bierhoff ließ sich auch nach längerem Zureden nicht umstimmen und Manu wollte wegen den zwei Stunden auch keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Deshalb redete er letztendlich Mats gut zu und brachte ihn ins Zimmer zurück. Dort schaltete er ihm noch schnell den Fernseher ein, legte die Fernbedienung aufs Bett - sowie das angeschaltete Tablet.

"Du wirst die zwei Stunden schon irgendwie überstehen. Vielleicht nutzt du die Zeit, um deiner Familie ein Lebenszeichen per E-Mail zu geben? Auch wenn du ihnen nicht schreibst, was genau los ist? Ich hol dich, sobald wir wieder hier sind, zur Abschlussbesprechung ab. Okay?"

Mats würdigte ihn, immer noch sichtlich beleidigt, keines Blickes, sondern sprang stattdessen aufs Bett, legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht fuhr Manu ihm einmal kurz über den Kopf und flüsterte dann: "Drama Queen." 

Als Antwort streckte Mats ihm kurz die Zunge raus.

"Wie gesagt, es sind ja nur zwei Stunden. Wasser hab ich dir im Badezimmer auf den Boden gestellt - und der Klodeckel ist hochgeklappt. Treib's nicht zu wild."

Manu ging zur Tür, nahm das 'Do Not Disturb'-Schild und hängte es von außen an die Tür. Vorsicht war schließlich besser als Nachsicht.

++


	18. Chapter 18

Die Abschlussbesprechung des Tages fand in einem der Konferenzräume des Hotels statt. Mats setzte sich neben Manu auf einen Stuhl, sodass er sowohl den Monitor, Jogi, als auch sein geliebtes Flipchart im Blick hatte.

Löw erklärte nochmal kurz den morgigen Tagesablauf und dann die Aufstellung für das Spiel gegen Algerien. Im Grunde gab es keine großen Überraschungen: Mats konnte nicht spielen; die einzige Frage war also, wer als Ersatz aufs Spielfeld durfte. Und Shkodran war hocherfreut, als es ihn traf. Mats dagegen bescherte die Erkenntnis, dass die morgige Abwehrkette mal wieder aus vier gelernten Innenverteidigern bestand, ein wenig Bauchschmerzen. Aber Jogi wusste hoffentlich, was er tat.

Anschließend gab Hansi einen kurzen Abriss der aktuellen algerischen Mannschaft und erläuterte dann gemeinsam mit Jogi anhand von ein paar Videoausschnitten die wichtigsten Fakten über den Spielaufbau ihrer Gegner sowie die bekannten Stärken und Schwächen der algerischen Mannschaft. 

Jogi erklärte hinterher erneut die Taktik für das morgige Spiel am Flipchart, damit auch ja niemand vergaß, was zu tun war. Danach wies er - für Mats gefühlt zum zwanzigsten Mal - darauf hin, dass sie morgen das Tempo hoch halten mussten, um überhaupt eine Chance gegen eine Mannschaft zu haben, der die hohen Temperaturen in Brasilien vermutlich kaum etwas ausmachten. 

Zum Abschluss gab es wie immer eine kurze Frage-und-Antwort-Runde. Bierhoff machte erneut darauf aufmerksam, dass Mats beim Spiel - wie heute auch - im Hotel bleiben musste. Zu Mats' Überraschung führte das zu lautem Murren aus den Reihen der Mannschaft - aber auch hier ließ der Trainerstab keine Diskussion zu. Mats würde nicht mit ins Stadion kommen und basta.

Vermutlich um das Thema zu wechseln, wies Hansi darauf hin, dass die Hotelleitung in der Nähe der Poolanlage das Buffet fürs Abendessen aufgebaut hatte, sowie eine Art Public-Viewing-Area mit großer Leinwand und Lautsprecherboxen. Und dann waren sie offiziell entlassen. 

++

Als Manu und Mats nach draußen traten, fing es gerade an zu dämmern und das Spiel Costa Rica gegen Griechenland war natürlich schon eine Weile im Gange. 

Manu besorgte jeweils einen Teller mit Essen für sich und Mats vom Buffet und setzte sich dann auf eine der Korbliegen, die vor der Leinwand aufgestellt waren. Rechts von ihm hatte es sich Thomas auf einem Stuhl bequem gemacht. Einen Platz weiter drängten sich Lukas und Basti nebeneinander mal wieder auf einer Liege. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Philip, Toni und Sami auf ihren Stühlen und starrten hochkonzentriert auf die Leinwand. Offensichtlich war das Interesse am Spiel größer als das am Essen. 

Der Rest der Mannschaft verteilte sich ungeordnet um die Leinwand herum. Einzig Jogi und Oliver hatten sich weiter abseits an einen der Tische gesetzt und nahmen ihr Essen in zivilisierter Form zu sich.

Die Stimmung war allgemein ausgelassen und die Meinungen darüber, wer gewinnen sollte, gingen in der Gruppe auseinander. Manu selbst war der Ausgang im Grunde egal. Wie viele seiner Mannschaftskameraden auch nutzte er das Spiel hauptsächlich, um die Stärken und Schwächen der eingesetzten Spieler zu erkunden. Es konnte ja gut sein, dass man demnächst gegeneinander spielen musste. Für ihn persönlich war insbesondere die Schusstechnik von Interesse. Wann immer ein gegnerischer Spieler vor Manus Tor auftauchte, hatte Manu nur Millisekunden, um sich für eine Abwehrtaktik zu entscheiden, insofern war es immer gut zu wissen, was einen vielleicht erwartete.

Nachdem Mats seinen Teller auf dem Boden leergegessen hatte, war er auf die Liege gehopst und hatte es sich neben Manu bequem gemacht. Manu ließ seinen Blick über den kleinen schwarzen Körper wandern, während Mats sichtlich konzentriert das Spiel auf der Leinwand verfolgte. Vermutlich tat ihm die Ablenkung gut. Manu strich mit der Hand über Mats' Kopf und als Mats entspannt seinen Kopf auf Manus Oberschenkel senkte, begann Manu damit, ihn sanft hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

Neben ihm kehrte Thomas mit einem zweiten Teller zu seinem Stuhl zurück. Er warf einen Blick auf Mats und grinste Manu zu. "Ich kann's immer noch kaum glauben, dass das tatsächlich Mats ist. Ich meine, jetzt mal ernsthaft: Kannst du dich dran erinnern, dass Mats jemals so ... anschmiegsam war?"

Augenblicklich erklang amüsiertes Gelächter rund um Manu. Natürlich fanden die anderen das zum Schießen. Nur Manu fand den Spruch gar nicht zum Lachen, denn er hatte spüren können, wie Mats regelrecht unter seiner Hand erstarrt war. So sehr er Thomas auch mochte, manchmal konnte er ein absoluter Vollidiot sein. 

Mats erhob sich etwas ungelenk anmutend, sprang von der Couch und lief zwischen den Liegen zurück Richtung Hoteleingang. 

"Musste das sein? Glaubt ihr vielleicht, diese Situation ist einfach für Mats? Überlegt doch mal, wenn euch das passiert wäre?" Manu stand auf. "Nicht genug, dass er nicht reden kann, dass er nicht weiß, ob das jemals wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Nein, es passiert auch noch während dem wichtigsten Turnier seines Lebens - bei dem er JETZT NICHT MEHR MITSPIELEN KANN!"

Es folgte betretenes Schweigen, dass nur vom englischen Kommentator des Spiels unterbrochen wurde. 

Wütend marschierte Manu zwischen den Liegen hindurch und machte sich auf die Suche nach Mats.

++

Manu fand den kleinen Hund schließlich an der Doppeltüre aus dickem Glas, die zurück ins Hotel führte. Da die Türflügel geschlossen waren, blieb Mats der Zugang ohne menschliche Hilfe verwehrt. 

Als er näher kam, sah Manu, dass Mats mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür lehnte. Manu seufzte. Wie beschissen musste man sich fühlen, wenn schon eine einfache Tür zu einem unüberwindbaren Hindernis wurde - und das bloß, weil sie sich in die falsche Richtung öffnete?

Er trat näher, zog denjenigen Türflügel auf, gegen den Mats nicht lehnte, und wartete, bis Mats mit hängendem Kopf hindurchgetrottet war.

"Mats, mach dir nichts draus. Du weißt doch selbst, dass Thomas viel redet, wenn der Tag lang ist."

Doch Mats reagierte nicht. Manu folgte dem Hund zum Aufzug und gemeinsam fuhren sie in den fünften Stock. Im Zimmer angekommen, schlich Mats erst mal ins Badezimmer. Manu war klar, dass Mats ein paar Minuten für sich alleine brauchte. Er packte sein iPad aus und warf es aufs Bettlaken. Dann schaltete den Fernseher an, setzte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und zappte durch die Programme, bis er das Fußballspiel wiederfand. Die Nachspielzeit war fast um, und es stand 1:1. Es würde wohl auf ein Elfmeterschießen hinauslaufen. 

Irgendwann kam Mats aus dem Bad gezottelt und legte sich neben Manu aufs Bett - allerdings so weit wie möglich am Rand, um offenkundig jeden Körperkontakt zu vermeiden. 

Eine Weile sah Manu sich das noch an, bis er seine Hand um Mats' Mitte legte und ihn näher zu sich heranzog. Selbstverständlich tat Mats seinen Unmut durch kurzes Knurren kund.

"Mats, seit wann gibst du denn etwas auf das Gerede von anderen?" 

Es kam keine Reaktion, aber Mats rückte auch nicht wieder von ihm ab. Manu interpretierte das mal stillschweigend als Sieg.

Als das Elfmeterschießen vorüber war, fiel Manu ein, dass er heute noch gar nicht seine Mails gecheckt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Pers Bekannte geantwortet? Er nahm sein iPad zur Hand und öffnete das E-Mailprogramm. Neben dem Spam, einer E-Mail von seinen Eltern und einer von seinem Management, fand sich tatsächlich auch die Antwort auf seine Anfrage von gestern. 

Er stupste Mats an. "Frau Breuer hat geantwortet!" Mats setzte sich sofort auf und streckte seinen Kopf, um einen besseren Blick auf das Tablet werfen zu können. Er bellte einmal fordernd.

"Ja, sofort." Gespannt öffnete Manu die E-Mail.

_'Sehr geehrter Herr "Neuer",_

_wenn Sie mich verarschen wollen, müssen Sie schon früher aufstehen._

_Als eingefleischter Fan der Nationalmannschaft, der selbst über Umwege Kontakte zu Herrn Mertesacker pflegt, sei Ihnen versichert, dass ich sicherlich informiert wäre, wenn es dort zu einem übernatürlichen Vorfall gekommen wäre._

_Mfg,  
Gabriele Breuer'_

Entsetzt fiel Manu auf, dass das Programm automatisch seine 'manuel.n@web.de' als Absender eingesetzt hatte. "Scheiße, ich hab die falsche Emailadresse benutzt." Er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Von Mats kam erst ein vorwurfsvoller Blick, der aber dann in einem kurzen Schnauben endete und schließlich in dieses eigenartig schiefe Bellen überging, dass Manu inzwischen als Lachen identifiziert hatte. Erleichtert, dass Mats ihm den Fehler nicht übel nahm, stimmte Manu mit ein.

++

Mats betrachte Manus rotangelaufenes Gesicht und lachte erneut. Es war aber auch wirklich einfach grandios, dass Manu dieser Frau von seiner echten Emailadresse geschrieben hatte - und die ihn prompt nicht ernst nahm.

Er hätte zwar gerne erfahren, was sie ihm geraten hätte, aber andererseits gab er wirklich gar nichts auf diesen Esoterik-Kram. Selbst jetzt, wo ihn im Spiegel der Beweis dafür anstarrte, dass es offensichtlich mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gab, als die Schulweisheit sich träumen ließ, ging Mats nicht wirklich davon aus, dass sich das Problem mit Tarotkarten, Auspendeln oder Glaskugeln lösen ließ. 

Mats' Weltbild war schon seit jeher ein extrem rationales: Für jede Aktion gab es eben eine Reaktion. Mats musste folglich nur herausfinden, welche Aktion ihn in diesen Schlamassel reingeritten hatte. Eso-Abzocke würde dabei sicherlich nicht hilfreich sein.

Außerdem konnte er Per nach der WM immer noch bitten, Frau Breuer erneut zu kontaktieren - und ihr alle Fakten zu geben.

Es klopfte plötzlich an der Tür. Mats blickte fragend zu Manu. 

Der runzelte die Stirn. "Ja?"

Philipp steckt den Kopf zur Tür rein. "Dürfen wir kurz stören?"

"Wer ist denn 'wir'?"

"Ich hab jemand mitgebracht, der sich entschuldigen möchte." Philipp machte die Tür weiter auf und schob dann einen sichtlich verlegenen Thomas ins Zimmer.

"Sorry, Mats. Den Spruch vorhin hätte ich mir sparen sollen."

Mats ignorierte Thomas. Er hatte es verdient, noch etwas im eigenen Saft zu schmoren. Demonstrativ blickte Mats in die andere Ecke des Zimmers.

"Mats, es tut mir _wirklich_ leid."

Thomas klang zu Mats' Verwunderung tatsächlich etwas bedrückt. Trotzdem würdigte er Thomas immer noch keines Blickes.

Manu drehte sich zu Mats. "Komm schon. So schlimm war's jetzt auch wieder nicht. Er hat sich doch entschuldigt."

Mats drehte seinen Kopf, blickte Thomas in die Augen, ließ ihn allerdings immer noch ein wenig warten.

Und streckte ihm dann die Zunge raus.

Manu und Philipp fingen an zu lachen. Thomas runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn irritiert an.

Mats hopste vom Bett und ging auf Thomas zu, stupste ihn gegen das Schienbein und wedelte dann mit dem Schwanz. 

Sichtlich erleichtert ging Thomas vor ihm in die Knie und streichelte über seinen Kopf. "Okay, das hatte ich wohl verdient. Ist alles wieder okay... zwischen uns?"

Mats nickte, überlegte kurz, ob er Thomas' Hand abschlecken sollte ... nur aus Witz. Fand den Gedanken dann aber doch nicht so appetitlich. Er lief zurück Richtung Manu und sprang mit einem großen Satz aufs Bett. Demonstrativ legte er sich neben Manu, dessen Hand sofort in Mats' Nacken landete und ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. 

Thomas richtete sich wieder auf und warf Philipp einen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierte. "Wir haben übrigens weiter über dein Problem nachgedacht... Vielleicht ist es nur 'ne blöde Idee, aber wir hätten möglicherweise eine Lösung anzubieten." Thomas wippte unruhig auf seinen Füßen hin und her.

Philipp fuhr fort: "Was die meisten Filme und Bücher über Verwandlungen gemeinsam haben, ist die Tatsache, dass der Verwandelte immer eine Lektion lernen muss, bevor er zurückverwandelt werden kann."

"Mats sollte da mal drüber nachdenken." Thomas zwinkerte ihm zu und Mats fragte sich verwirrt, was er ihm damit sagen wollte.

++

Stunden später, nachdem Manu schon lange das Licht ausgemacht, seinen Arm um Mats geschlungen hatte und dann selig weggedöst war, lag Mats noch immer wach und machte sich Gedanken über Thomas' und Philipps Idee. 

Die beiden hatten Recht, wenn das hier ein Film oder eine Story wäre, gab es irgendwo eine Lektion, eine Erkenntnis, die Mats' Leben verändern würde. Aber das hier war keine Story, das war die Realität. Und selbst wenn etwas dran sein sollte... Mats hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Lektion er lernen sollte. Jetzt, hier, während der Weltmeisterschaft? Außer vielleicht, besser Fußball zu spielen?

Mats dreht sich genervt auf die andere Seite und lag unvermittelt an Manus Brust. Er seufzte leise. Das Hotelbett war merklich kleiner als das im Campo. 

Es war ja nicht so, dass er irgendwie der Bösewicht in seiner eigenen Story war. Zumindest fühlte er sich nicht so. Er ging weder herum und behandelte andere Leute schlecht, noch verhielt er sich in irgendeiner Form asozial. Gut, er war nicht der Mensch, der sich in Menschenmassen wohlfühlte und ständig jemanden um sich haben musste. Im Gegenteil, wenn er irgendwas brauchte, dann eher regelmäßig etwas Zeit für sich alleine. Er war nun mal eher introvertiert. Aber das konnte ja an sich kein Fehler sein; schließlich ging es der halben Menschheit so.

Was konnte es denn sonst noch sein? Ihm war bewusst, dass er manchmal aneckte, weil er mit seiner Meinung nicht hinter dem Berg hielt. Vor allem, wenn Dinge für ihn keinen Sinn machten. War das die Lektion? Dass er die die Klappe halten sollte? Viel Sinn machte das ja nicht, wenn er als Hund sowieso nicht reden konnte.

Manu hatte vorhin auch schon laut gerätselt, hatte aber auch keine zündende Idee gehabt. Oder aber er wollte Mats nicht zu nahe treten. Manu war eben im Gegensatz zu Mats meistens doch relativ harmoniebedürftig. 

Neben ihm seufzte Manu leise auf. Aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen, hob Mats den Kopf und blickte seinen Bettkumpan an. 

Der blinzelte ihm schläfrig entgegen. "Hey, zerbrichst du dir immer noch den Kopf?", fragte Manu leise.

Mats mied weiteren Blickkontakt und kuschelte sich zurück an Manus Brust. Was sollte er dazu schon sagen?

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben verließ Manus Lippen. Dann fühlte Mats, wie Manus Hand über seinen Kopf strich und anschließend, wie so oft, anfing, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Mats schloss die Augen, genoss Manus Aufmerksamkeit und driftete dann langsam hinüber ins Land der Träume.

++


	19. Chapter 19

**TAG 4 ::: Montag ::: 30.06.2014 ::: GER-ALG ::: Porto Alegre**

Am Montag wurde Mats zur Abwechslung mal vom Wecker aus dem Tiefschlaf geklingelt. Neben ihm wälzte Manu sich unwillig auf die andere Seite und zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf. Mats konnte sich ebenfalls etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen, als jetzt aufstehen zu müssen. 

Hoffentlich würde der heutige Tag besser werden als der gestrige. Thomas und sein großes Maul. Aber er hatte recht mit seiner Beobachtung. Hätte Mats noch seinen normalen Körper, hätte er sicherlich nicht die Liege mit Manu geteilt. Erstens war darauf kaum genug Platz für zwei ausgewachsene Männer und zweitens hätte Manu ihn vermutlich bei dem bloßen Versuch für verrückt erklärt. Schließlich waren sie nicht Basti und Lukas. Und drittens hatte Mats es bisher sehr bewusst vermieden, seinen Gefühlen für Manu in irgendeiner Form öffentlich Ausdruck zu verleihen. 

Selbiges war ihm - von ein paar verstohlenen Blicken mal abgesehen - auch nie schwer gefallen, weil Manu und er nie sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten. Ja, sie kannten sich seit der U-21, aber viel miteinander geredet hatten sie nie. Seitdem Mats Teil der Nationalmannschaft war, sahen sie sich zwar ziemlich regelmäßig - hatten trotz alledem aber eher in unterschiedlichen Kreisen verkehrt. Vielleicht lag es an der Dortmund-Bayern-Rivalität oder nur daran, dass keiner von beiden jemals großes Interesse am anderen signalisierte - auf jeden Fall hatten sie nie Zeit allein zu zweit verbracht. Das hatte sich erst in Brasilien geändert, als sie irgendwie durch einen dummen Zufall Mitte der ersten Woche gemeinsam zum Joggen aufgebrochen waren und sich hinterher dann wieder für den nächsten Morgen verabredet hatten.

Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Wochen hatte Mats dann herausgefunden, dass Manu nicht nur attraktiv war, sondern tatsächlich auch jemand war, mit dem Mats gerne seine Zeit verbrachte. Sie hatten eine Menge Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt, was ihre Einstellung zum Fußball und ihren Anspruch an sich selbst und die Mannschaft betraf. Was Mats aber am meisten überrascht hatte, war Manus wunderbar trockener Humor, der immer unerwartet in den unmöglichsten Situationen zu Tage trat und Mats regelmäßig zum Lachen brachte.

Sein Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Mann neben ihm im Bett. Die ganze Situation war einfach total verfahren. Nicht genug damit, dass er momentan ein Hund war, nein, er war auch noch verdammt dazu, das Bett mit jemandem zu teilen, der keine Ahnung hatte, dass das für Mats eine ziemlich intime Note hatte. 

Und Manu hatte wirklich etwas Besseres verdient als einen Hund, der neben ihm im Bett lag und ihn anschmachtete. Manu, der sich ohne großes Murren immer um Mats kümmerte. Nicht nur was Kost und Logis, sondern auch was Mats' emotionales Wohlergehen betraf. Manu, der sich stets darum bemühte, dass Mats nicht zu lange alleine war, dass ihm nicht langweilig wurde und vor allem, dass Mats nicht die Hoffnung verlor. 

Mats wusste nicht mal annähernd, wie er sich für Manus Einsatz bedanken sollte, falls ... Nein, _wenn_ er sich zurückverwandeln würde. 

Vielleicht sollte er jetzt schon damit anfangen, Manu mal etwas Zeit für sich zu gönnen. Vielleicht würde er sich zur Abwechslung mal nach jemand anderen zum Hundesitten umschauen. 

Morgen. Vielleicht. 

Heute - wie an jedem Spieltag - war der Tag für die Mannschaft straff durchgeplant. Viel Freizeit blieb da nicht. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde nach dem Mittagessen.

Neben ihm schob Manu grummelnd die Bettdecke von sich weg und stolperte aus dem Bett. Bevor er das Bad mit Beschlag belegte, schaltete er aber noch schnell das iPad an und legte es neben Mats. 

Mats sah ihn fragend an.

"Falls du deine Mails abrufen willst?" 

++

Als Manu zwanzig Minuten später angezogen aus dem Bad kam, lag Mats immer noch im Bett, mit der Nase über dem iPad. "Hey, Bad ist frei, falls du aufs Klo möchtest."

Mats rollte sich aus dem Bett und tappte für seinen morgendlichen Toilettengang ins Bad. Manu war so nett, die Tür hinter ihm anzulehnen, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Gestern Nachmittag hatte er ohne nachzudenken, die Tür hinter Mats geschlossen. Der Fehler war ihm erst aufgefallen, als Mats kurze Zeit später genervt angefangen hatte, hinter der Tür zu bellen.

Während Manu auf Mats wartete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Mats inzwischen schon drei Tage als Hund hinter sich gebracht hatte und sie im Grunde keinen Schritt weiter waren, was die Rückverwandlung betraf. Er bewunderte Mats dafür, dass er so ruhig mit der Situation umging. Manu wäre vermutlich durchgedreht. Die ganze Ungewissheit, das Versteckspiel, der Verlust der Selbstständigkeit und kein Fußball. Manu fühlte sich schon völlig gestresst, wenn er nur darüber nachdachte.

Mats schob die Badezimmertür mit seinem kleinen Körper weit genug auf, um sich daran vorbeizudrücken, und stand jetzt abwartend vor Manu.

Der sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Mats, wir haben jetzt Tag vier. Meinst du nicht, dass es vielleicht langsam an der Zeit wäre, die Ärzte einzuweihen? Vielleicht finden die ja was, wenn sie dich von oben bis unten durchchecken? Irgendetwas, was uns verrät, wie das passiert ist?"

Mats legte den Kopf schief und sah Manu an.

"Ich meine, inzwischen weiß doch eh schon die ganze Mannschaft Bescheid. Macht Müller-Wohlfahrt da wirklich noch einen Unterschied?" Er sah Mats fragend an. Dieser wiederum zurück. Aber da auch kein Nein kam, wusste Manu, dass er fast am Ziel war.

"Heute macht es vermutlich eh keinen Sinn." Er grinste kurz. "Keine Zeit und andere Prioritäten. Aber vielleicht morgen, wenn wir wieder zurück im Campo sind? "

Mats nickte kurz.

Manu lächelte erleichtert. Vielleicht würde sie das einen Schritt weiterbringen. 

"Frühstück?"

++ 

Mats fuhr zusammen mit Manu im Aufzug hinunter zum Frühstück. Auf dem Weg in den für die Mannschaft reservierten Saal erhaschte er ein paar irritierte Blicke vom Personal. Offensichtlich waren Hunde, die nicht in Handtaschen passten, hier nicht gern gesehen. 

Als er neben Manu in den Raum trottete, sah Philipp auf und winkte ihn und Manu zum Tisch herüber, an dem bereits Ron, Mesut, Roman und André saßen.

Philipp stand auf, als sie den Tisch erreicht hatten. "Guten Morgen! Bevor Manu über das Nutella herfällt-" Allgemeines Gelächter am Tisch. "Haben wir im Namen der Mannschaft noch ein kleines Geschenk für Mats." Der Tisch brach erneut in Lachen aus. Mats blicke kritisch auf Philipp, der ein kleines, in grünes Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Paket vom Tisch aufhob und es vor Mats auf den Boden legte. 

Innerlich rollte Mats mit den Augen. Sah er so aus, als könnte er Geschenke auspacken? Er deutete mit der Schnauze auf das Geschenk und dann auf Manu.

"Du willst, dass ich es auspacke?" 

Mats nickte.

Manu ging in die Knie und wickelte das Geschenk vor Mats' Augen aus. Heraus kam ein kleines weißes Shirt- 

Oh, ein kleines weißes Hummels-Trikot!

Da war Mats doch ein klein wenig gerührt, wenn er ehrlich war.

"Anziehen?", fragte Manu.

Mats überlegte kurz, ob das Ganze nicht doch zu offensichtlich war. Es war immerhin ein Hummels-Trikot. Andererseits, wer würde schon glauben, dass er Mats Hummels war? Es gab Zeiten, da glaubte er es nicht mal selbst. 

Er nickte kurz, weshalb Manu ihm das Shirt über dem Kopf stülpte und ihm dann half, die Pfoten durch die Ärmel zu stecken. Mats sah an sich herunter: Das Shirt passte erstaunlich gut dafür, dass es garantiert nicht für einen Hundekörper geschneidert worden war.

Er lief zu Philipp hinüber, blieb vor ihm stehen, bellte einmal und wedelte dann mit dem Schwanz.

"Nichts zu danken, Mats", antworte Philipp lächelnd.

++

Nach dem Frühstück ging Manu hinunter in den Fitnessraum zum Aufwärmen mit anschließender, kurzer Gymnastik. Mats hatte er auf dem Zimmer zurückgelassen. Mats hatte seiner Mutter eine E-Mail schreiben wollen und auch wenn seine Technik inzwischen etwas ausgereifter war, benötigte er dazu doch Zeit und Ruhe.

Als Manu zurückkehrte, lag Mats immer noch auf dem Bett, hatte aber anscheinend seine E-Mail beendet, denn der Fernseher war an und es lief irgendein englischer Film.

Für elf Uhr stand ein Spaziergang auf dem Tagesplan und Mats erntete ein paar Lacher für sein Trikot, als er mit Manu die Eingangshalle betrat. Bevor sie in den Mannschaftsbus einstiegen, passte Jogi ihn ab und drückte ihm eine Hundeleine plus Halsband in die Hand. Verwirrt blickte Manu ihn an. 

"Die ist zu Mats' Schutz. Nicht überall sind freilaufende Hunde erlaubt. Wir sollten also besser keinen Zwischenfall riskieren."

Mats knurrte hörbar.

"Mats, es ist mir egal, ob das dir das gefällt oder nicht. Du wirst den Ausflug über angeleint. Mir ist wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass sofort klar ist, dass du zu uns gehörst", erklärte Jogi mit ernster Stimme.

Manu wollte schon auf das Mannschaftstrikot hinweisen, aber ein Blick in Jogis Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Widerworte unerwünscht waren. Mats würde die anderthalb Stunden an der Leine wohl irgendwie überleben müssen.

++

Sie fuhren ein paar Minuten mit dem Bus, bis sie wieder am Wasser waren. Manu dachte erst, sie wären wieder am Meer, aber tatsächlich handelte es sich um einen riesigen Fluss, an dessen begrünter Uferpromenade sie schließlich anhielten und parkten.

Als sie ausgestiegen waren, erinnerte Hansi Manu daran, dass es nun an der Zeit für die Leine war. Manu seufzte, ging neben Mats in die Knie und hielt das Halsband vor seine Nase. Der weigerte sich jedoch standhaft und zog den Kopf jedes Mal weg oder machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, wenn Manu mit dem Halsband auch nur in seine Nähe kam. Auch gutes Zureden half nichts und die blöden Kommentare seiner Kameraden, die um sie herumstanden und belustigt das Schauspiel beobachteten, machten den Vorgang auch nicht gerade einfacher. Manu überlegte schon, ob er Mats einfach packen und ihm das Halsband mit Gewalt umlegen sollte, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich, Mats derartig zu demütigen.

Plötzlich war Benni da und nahm Manu das Halsband ab. Er flüsterte irgendetwas, was Manu nicht verstehen konnte, in Mats' Ohr und siehe da: Mats war in Nullkommanichts perfekt angeleint. Erleichterung machte sich in Manu breit, allerdings noch im selben Moment gefolgt von der genervten Frage, warum das bei Benni klappte und bei ihm nicht. 

Im nächsten Moment setzte sich die Gruppe schon in Bewegung und Manu schlenderte wie alle anderen die lange Uferpromenade entlang. Wenn er ehrlich war, fand Manu diese angeordneten Spaziergänge immer etwas eigenartig. Sie erinnerten ihn an die Schulausflüge aus seiner Jugend oder schlimmer: An die aus dem Kindergarten. Der Gedanke, wie sie alle Hand in Hand zu zweit in einer Reihe hinter Jogi marschierten, ließ ihn grinsen.

Benni hatte die Leine in der Hand behalten und trabte nun mitsamt Mats gemächlich neben Manu her, während er sich nach Mats' Wohlbefinden erkundigte. Sie sprachen beide gedämpft - schließlich konnte man nie ausschließen, dass irgendein anderer Spaziergänger vielleicht lange Ohren bekam. 

Manu seufzte und deutete auf Mats. "Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Was mir mehr Sorgen macht ist, dass wir einer Lösung bisher nicht wirklich näher sind."

"Hatte Per nicht jemand an der Hand, den ihr kontaktieren wolltet?"

"Ja, die Bekannte seiner Mutter. Ein Medium, glaube ich. Leider ging die Aktion nach hinten los. Ich hab die falsche E-Mail-Adresse benutzt, sie hat meinen Namen gelesen und fühlte sich auf den Arm genommen."

Benni runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht sollte Per noch einmal mit ihr reden?"

"Ja, das würde bestimmt helfen - aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass wir uns darauf verlassen müssen, dass sie die Story nicht an die Presse verkauft." Manu seufzte. "Das ist alles so kompliziert. Einerseits brauchen wir dringend Hilfe - andererseits darf es niemand mitbekommen."

Benni fasste ihn an der Schulter. "Wir sollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Letzte Woche hätte ich auch noch Stein und Bein geschworen, dass sich niemand in einen Hund verwandeln kann. Also wer weiß? Die Lösung ist vermutlich viel absurder, als wir es uns vorstellen können."

Hoffnungsvoll erzählte Manu daraufhin Benni von Thomas' Theorie, dass Mats eine Art Lektion lernen müsste, bevor er sich zurückverwandeln würde. Dieser war durchaus angetan von der Idee, aber auch nicht der Lage, die _Art_ der Lektion zu konkretisieren. Und das, obwohl er und Mats doch schon so lange befreundet waren. Manu fand das ziemlich enttäuschend. 

Zwischendurch kämpfte Benni immer wieder mit der Leine, die sich regelmäßig zwischen Mats' Beinen verhedderte, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Mats ihn genervt ankläffte. Doch irgendwann hatte Benni den Dreh heraus und der Rest des Spaziergangs ging reibungslos vonstatten.

Kurz darauf gesellte sich Julian zu ihnen und das Gespräch ging über in den neuesten Schalke-Klatsch-und-Tratsch. Zwischendrin lief Thomas plötzlich vorbei und nahm Benni einfach so mal die Leine samt Mats ab. Manu wollte ihn schon zurückrufen, ließ ihn dann aber im letzten Moment doch gewähren, weil Mats Thomas schon klarmachen würde, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Er konnte Mats schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit für sich beanspruchen. Um sich abzulenken, erzählte er schließlich einem fasziniert lauschenden Julian und einem überaus amüsierten Benni ein paar Anekdoten aus seiner erste Saison bei Schalke.

Der weitere Spaziergang verlief dann erst mal ziemlich unspektakulär, wenn man von der idyllischen Aussicht absah. Als Gruppe im offiziellen DFB-Freizeitdress waren sie natürlich ziemlich auffällig. Immer wieder kamen ihnen andere Spaziergänger, Radfahrer und Inlineskater entgegen, die sie mehr oder minder offen anstarrten. Nicht sehr selten wurden gleich diverse Handys gezückt und ein paar Fotos geschossen. Mats in seinem Trikot war zweifellos eines der beliebteren - wenn nicht beliebtesten - Motive.

Wie Manu feststellte, hatte Erik inzwischen die Leine in der Hand. Ein paar Minuten darauf Toni. Dann Basti. Als er später wieder hinschaute, war es Lukas. 

Und beim nächsten Mal war Mats plötzlich abgeleint. Manu schmunzelte amüsiert. 

Als sie zirka eine Dreiviertelstunde unterwegs waren - die Gruppe hatte sich inzwischen etwas auseinandergezogen - kam ihnen ein älteres Pärchen entgegen, die sich zu allem Überfluss als deutsche Touristen herausstellten. Vermutlich wäre auch alles sofort mit einem schnellen 'Hallo und Viel Glück' abgetan gewesen, wenn da nicht der kleine braun-schwarze Yorkshire-Terrier gewesen wäre, der schnurstracks auf Mats zulief. 

Der wiederum wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. 

Auch Manu hielt einen halben Meter weiter an und begutachtete das Geschehen neugierig. Bisher schien dem kleinen Hund nicht aufzufallen, dass Mats nicht das war, was er zu sein schien.

Die kleine Terrierdame, erkennbar an dem schrecklich kitschigen, roten Schleifchen auf ihrem Kopf, beschnupperte erst Mats und dann sein Trikot aufmerksam. Dann bellte sie kurz und sprang aufgeregt hechelnd und fiepsend um Mats herum. Der wiederum blickte irgendwie hilflos zu Manu, weil er wohl auch nicht wusste, was er in dieser Situation tun sollte.

Auch Thomas und Mario waren stehen geblieben und sahen neugierig zu, wie die Hundebegrüßung vonstattenging. 

"Oh wie süß, Mats hat eine neue Verehrerin!", brach es aus Thomas hervor. Mario lachte laut auf. Manu grinste im ersten Moment, sah Thomas dann aber missbilligend an, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und zischte: "Musst du seinen Namen so laut in aller Öffentlichkeit nennen? Die verstehen dich doch!" 

Thomas blickte Manu genervt an und flüsterte zurück: "Der Name steht doch auf seinem Trikot!"

Mario prustete erneut laut los. Manu fuhr sich erst peinlich berührt mit der Hand übers Gesicht, musste dann aber auch über seine eigene Dummheit lachen.

Zum Glück bekam das Ehepaar von dem allen nichts mit, denn Bierhoff textete die zwei gerade mit ein paar überschwänglichen, nichtssagenden Lobeshymnen auf die Mannschaft und das Campo, das er ganz allein so perfekt ausgesucht hatte, zu. 

Manu verkniff sich gerade noch das Augenrollen. Sein Blick schweifte zurück zu Mats, der inzwischen unruhig hin und her tänzelte, weil die kleine Hundedame immer wieder hartnäckig versuchte, an seinem Hinterteil zu schnuppern. Mats dreht sich weg, sie lief hinter her. Er stupste sie vorsichtig mit der Nase zur Seite - das Kläffen wurde etwas aufgeregter, aber sie war sofort wieder da. Das ging soweit, dass Mats anfing, sich um sich selbst zu drehen, doch der andere Hund blieb ihm immer dicht auf den Fersen. 

Wahrlich ein Bild für die Götter. 

Manu überlegte gerade, ob er sein Handy zücken sollte, aber einen Meter weiter stand schon Lukas, der breit grinsend mitfilmte.

Irgendwann ging Mats dazu über, die Beine seiner Kameraden als Schutz vor der kleinen Yorkshire-Terrierdame einzusetzen, doch die ließ immer noch nicht locker. Offensichtlich hatte Mats etwas an sich, dass sie völlig außer Rand und Band geraten ließ. Aber Mats war ja auch schon vorher bei der Damenwelt hoch im Kurs gewesen. Im Grunde sollte er dieses Verhalten gewöhnt sein. Manu grinste.

Sichtlich genervt bellte Mats irgendwann laut gegen das Gekläff an, aber die kleine Hundedame ließ sich davon nicht beirren: Das laute Fiepen und die Verfolgungsjagd gingen gnadenlos weiter. Inzwischen beobachtete die halbe Mannschaft mehr oder minder amüsiert das Schauspiel, das zu ihren Füßen ablief. Neben ihm wurden schon die ersten Wetten abgeschlossen, wer zuerst aufgeben würde: Mats oder die Terrierdame.

Nur Manu beobachtete besorgt, wie Mats' Fell sich mehr und mehr zu sträuben begann und das Bellen langsam aber sicher in ein Knurren überging. Als Mats hinter Manus Beinen auftauchte, hatte dieser genug. Er packte die kleine Hündin abrupt mit beiden Händen und trug sie unter lautem Protest seiner Kameraden zurück zu ihrem Herrchen und Frauchen, die sich immer noch angeregt mit Bierhoff und Löw unterhielten.

Er setzte sein freundlichstes 'Schwiegersohn'-Gesicht auf und drückte der älteren Dame den kleinen Hund in die Hand mit dem Hinweis, dass sein Hund doch noch etwas jung und ungestüm wäre und es deshalb besser sei, wenn die Kleine zur Sicherheit auf ihrem Arm blieb. Die Dame war natürlich sehr gerührt von Manus Fürsorge und bedankte sich gleich mehrmals.

Löw nahm die Unterbrechung Gott sei Dank zum Anlass, sich zu verabschieden, und Manu blieb weiterer Smalltalk erspart. Er kehrte zurück zur Gruppe, wo Miro vor Mats in die Knie gegangen war und beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Als Manu auftauchte, drehte Mats sich herum und stupste Manu einmal kurz mit der Schnauze gegen das Knie. 

"Keine Ursache." Er beugte sich hinunter, strich Mats einmal über den Kopf, bevor sie sich beide wieder der Gruppe anschlossen und langsam am Ufer weiterspazierten.

Zwei Minuten später drückte Jogi ihm mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick die Leine wieder in die Hand.

++


	20. Chapter 20

Mats lag allein auf dem Bett im Hotelzimmer, währen Manu kurz das Zimmer verlassen hatte, um abzuklären, wie der Rest des Tages verlaufen würde. Insbesondere, wer bei Mats in der Kabine bleiben würde, während die Mannschaft auf dem Feld um den Einzug ins Viertelfinale kämpfte. So würde Mats wenigstens in der Pause seinen Kameraden Gesellschaft leisten können. Und Fernsehschauen konnte er schließlich auch im Stadion. Inzwischen gehörte ein Bildschirm ja glücklicherweise sowieso fast überall zur Kabinengrundausstattung.

Und hey, vielleicht ließ Jogi sich ja kurz vor dem Spiel doch noch erweichen und würde ihn mit ins Stadion nehmen? Mats hatte schon festgestellt, dass sein Hundeblick manchmal wahre Wunder bewirken konnte.

Tatsächlich machte ihm momentan weniger die Tagesplanung zu schaffen, als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er seiner Rückverwandlung noch immer keinen Schritt näher gekommen war. Dabei war die Idee von Thomas mit der Lektion einfach brillant! Sie war so simpel, dass da einfach etwas dran sein _musste_.

Hinterher hatte Mats sich gefragt, warum er nicht gleich darauf gekommen war. Schließlich zog sich dieses Thema durch Verwandlungsgeschichten aller Art. Der Hauptcharakter musste ein Abenteuer erleben und meistens etwas leiden, um dann zu der Erkenntnis zu gelangen, dass er sein Verhalten ändern musste. Tadaa! Rückverwandlung und Happy End!

Dumm nur, dass Mats beim besten Willen immer noch nicht klar war, _was_ er lernen sollte. Gelitten hatte er bisher sicherlich - zumindest seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach - genug. Allem voran seine Privatsphäre. 

Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Lektion nicht darin bestand, dass er lernen sollte zu pinkeln, während andere ihm dabei zusahen. 

Oder aus einem Wassernapf zu trinken, ohne dabei die Hälfte über den Boden zu verteilen. Außerdem hatte er das inzwischen voll im Griff. 

Vielleicht konnte er Rückschlüsse aus dem ziehen, was ihm bisher widerfahren war? Aber weder das Fast-Ertrinken, noch die komischen Reaktionen, die andere Tiere auf ihn hatten, waren die Art von Abenteuer, die Mats in einem Film über eine Hundeverwandlung erwarten würde. Was für eine Lektion sollte das sein? 'Lern schwimmen'? Das konnte er schon - zumindest, wenn er seinen richtigen Körper hatte. Oder etwa 'Sei nett zu Tieren'? Mats liebte Tiere und wenn der Job es erlauben würde, hätte er sich schon längst wieder einen eigenen Hund zugelegt. Er hatte sich das bisher nur verkniffen, weil er nicht wollte, dass der Hund so viel alleine war. Singleleben und Hund passten einfach nicht zueinander.

Aber wenn es das nicht war, was konnte es denn dann sein? Ball-Apportieren? An der Leine gehen? Fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedeln, wenn Herrchen nach Hause kam? Das war alles vollkommen absurd.

Dann kam ihn ein neuer Gedanke: Was, wenn das hier keine Abenteuer-Story wäre? Was, wenn das hier eine andere Arte von Geschichte wäre? Eine Romanze vielleicht? 

Mats konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten. 

War das der Grund, warum ausgerechnet _Manu_ ihn gefunden hatte? Der Kerl, der ihm seit der U-21 nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging? Vor dem Trainingscamp hatte er ja noch gedacht, dass er über die ganze Sache hinweg war. Doch leider hatte sich das ziemlich schnell als Trugschluss herausgestellt. Und als Philipp sie dann beide in sein Haus gewählt hatte, war sowieso alles zu spät gewesen. Mats hatte in Brasilien mehr Zeit mit Manu verbracht, als die ganzen letzten Jahre zusammengenommen. Da war es kein Wunder, dass er fast jede Nacht im Bett gelegen und sich genüsslich daran erinnert hatte, wie Manu nackt unter der Dusche aussah.

Hatte das Schicksal deshalb beschlossen, noch eins draufzusetzen? Und jetzt war Mats ein Hund, der in Manus Armen schlief? 

Trotzdem war ihm immer noch nicht klar, was für einen Schluss er daraus ziehen sollte. Schließlich war er sich seiner Gefühle für Manu schon ewig und drei Tage bewusst. Zu diesem Zwecke bedurfte es bei Gott keiner Hunde-Verwandlung.

Aber vielleicht war die Lektion ja auch gar nicht für Mats gedacht? Sondern für Manu? Vielleicht sollte _der_ ja seine Gefühle für _Mats_ entdecken?

Mats schnaubte amüsiert. 

Für Mats. In Hundeform. Extrem sexy. Die Lektion bestand sicherlich nicht aus einem noch zu entdeckenden Kink für Sex mit Tieren. Bei aller Liebe - in diesem Fall würde Mats sich gleich als Erstes zurück in die Wellen werfen.

Da blieb also nur ... ein Kuss? Wie im Märchen vom Froschkönig? Aber wie sollte er Manu dazu bekommen, ihn zu küssen? Überraschungsattacke heute Abend im Bett? Aber wenn Mats sich nicht sofort zurückverwandelte, würde Manu ihn - wie im Märchen auch - als nächstes wahrscheinlich gegen die Wand schmeißen? 

Außerdem klappten diese True-Love's-Kiss-Dinger nur, wenn sich beide liebten. Und wenn sich Mats über eines sicher war, dann darüber, dass Manu nicht in Mats verliebt war. Manu war zweihundert Prozent hetero. Demensprechend besaß Mats nicht einmal annähernd die richtige Ausrüstung, um überhaupt nur auf Manus Radar aufzutauchen.

Vielleicht hätte er sich besser in eine Frau verwandeln sollen anstatt in einen Hund. Das wäre sicherlich erfolgsversprechender gewesen.

Und selbst wenn an der Kuss-Idee was dran war, wie sollte er Manu diesen Plan erklären, ohne dass Manu erriet, wie es in Mats aussah? Was... Scheiße... Was, wenn _das_ die Lektion war? Manu zu sagen, was er für ihn _empfand_? Endlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Das verfluchte Coming-Out. Und all die Konsequenzen, die damit einhergingen.

Mats vergrub seinen Kopf in der Bettdecke. Nein, nein, neinneinnein. 

Auf gar keinen Fall!

Aber vor allem: Was war, wenn er falsch lag? Dann war er für Manu nur noch der kleine, schwule Hund, der ihn anschmachtete. An dem Punkt konnte er sich auch gleich wieder ins Meer werfen.

Inzwischen war Mats nur zu einem Schluss gekommen: Irgendjemand musste ihn ganz besonders hassen, um ihm das hier anzutun.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Manu trat ins Zimmer. 

Er setzte sich zu Mats auf die Bettkannte. "Okay, ich hab gerade mit Bierhoff gesprochen. Die Planung sieht folgendermaßen aus: Du bleibst während des Spiels hier im Zimmer und wir kehren hinterher ausnahmsweise zurück zum Hotel, um dich abzuholen. Jogi will dich auf keinen Fall für mehrere Stunden in die Kabine stecken. Ich glaube, es macht ihn nervös, dass dann keiner auf dich aufpasst, der Bescheid weiß."

 _Was?_ Mats hatte nicht vor, alleine hier zu bleiben. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Die Mannschaft kämpfte um ihren Verbleib im Turnier und Mats sollte alleine im Hotelzimmer hocken und das Spiel im Fernsehen anschauen? Nur über seine Leiche.

Aggressiv schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Du willst nicht im Hotel bleiben? Oder willst du nicht _alleine_ im Hotel bleiben?"

Mats verneinte erneut. Er rannte zum iPad, das inzwischen immer irgendwo angeschaltet herumlag und tippte: 'STADIOM'.

"Du willst mit ins Stadion?", Manu sah Mats entgeistert an. "Du hast doch gehört, dass das nicht erlaubt ist. Außerdem: Was, wenn dich jemand sieht? Da sind doch überall Kameras."

'BREITS AUF TWWITTER.'

"Oh ja, stimmt. Die Selfies hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt. Trotzdem, ich glaube nicht, dass Löw das erlauben wird."

Mats bellte einmal und tippte mit der Pfote als Bekräftigung auf das iPad. 'STADIOM'.

Manu runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Du willst, dass ich dich ins Stadion schmuggle? Am Trainerstab vorbei?"

Mats zeigte seine Zähne und nickte einmal.

Seufzend fragte Manu: "Kannst du es wirklich nicht über dich bringen, die paar Stunden hier alleine zu bleiben?" 

Die Pfote landete erneut auf dem Tablet, begleitet von einem leisen Jaulen und großen Augen.

"Okay, okay, genug mit dem Hundeblick! Aber ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass ich das alleine hinbekomme. Wäre ja auch total unauffällig, wenn ich an Jogi mit 'ner Riesentasche vorbeilaufe. Okay, pass auf: Ich rede mit den anderen, gemeinsam finden wir bestimmt einen Weg. Irgendwie."

++

Während des Mittagsessens unterbreitete Manu seinen Tischgefährten Mats' Wunsch. Glücklicherweise konnten alle nachvollziehen, dass Mats während des Spiels bei der Mannschaft sein wollte.

"Das Beste zum Schmuggeln wäre wohl wieder eine Sporttasche", schlug Mario vor.

"Aber die Taschen laden wir doch normalerweise unten in den Bus ein? Ich glaube nicht, dass Mats im Stauraum reisen möchte", warf Manu ein.

"Wir nehmen die Tasche mit in den Bus. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein", schlug Basti vor.

"Ich mach das! Ich schulde Mats noch was", meldete Mario sich freiwillig.

"Ich helfe dir dabei", sagte Erik. "Wir werden einfach ganz früh in den Bus steigen, lange vor Jogi, Hansi und den anderen."

"Das sollte zu schaffen sein. Was meinst du, Manu?", fragte Basti. "Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, den Trainerstab im Auge zu behalten und diese Tasche in den Bus befördern - und eben wieder raus."

"Ich melde mich freiwillig für ein eventuelles Ablenkungsmanöver." Lukas grinste.

"Denkt dran, wir müssen noch auch raus aus dem Bus, durch die Kabine", seufzte Manu und trank ein Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Und irgendwie müssen wir es auch bis zur Bank ins Stadion schaffen und das Anschwitzen überbrücken."

"Spätestens da wird Jogi die Tasche aber auffallen", warf Jérôme ein und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Teller.

"Spätestens da hat Jogi wichtigere Sorgen." Basti grinste in die Runde. 

"Wir auch", bemerkte Jérôme trocken.

Manu blickte hinunter zu Mats, der neben seinem Stuhl saß. "Kannst du damit leben, dass du das Spiel aus der Tasche betrachten musst? Noch kannst du im Hotel bleiben. Du siehst mit Sicherheit besser, wenn du den Hotelfernseher in Anspruch nimmst."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und bellte einmal.

++

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür. 

"Herein!" rief Manu und trat aus dem Bad zurück ins Hotelzimmer, wo Mats gelangweilt auf dem Bett lag. Die Tür ging auf und zu Manus Überraschung trat der Bundestrainer ins Zimmer. 

"Manuel", begrüßte Löw ihn mit einem Kopfnicken. "Mats." Seine Augen wanderten über Mats' Outfit und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Nettes Trikot übrigens. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann dich trotzdem nicht spielen lassen." 

Mats war so frech und streckte als Antwort tatsächlich die Zunge raus. Manu war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jemals gegenüber dem Bundestrainer gewagt hätte - aber Jogi lachte nur und blickte dann Manu an. "Ich wollte nur kurz vorbeischauen und fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Ich denke schon."

Löw wanderte sichtlich unruhig durch ihr Hotelzimmer, blieb stehen und warf einen kritischen Blick auf Mats' Wassernapf.

"Du füllst den doch nochmal auf, bevor wir fahren?"

Manu nickte. "Ja, natürlich." Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht rot wurde. Er war noch nie gut im Lügen gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer sofort an der Nasenspitze angesehen, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

"Okay, Mats. Wir besorgen dir noch etwas zu Essen. Manu lässt den Fernseher an, damit du das Spiel sehen kannst." Er kam ins Stocken. "Was ist... was ist, wenn er aufs Klo muss?" Jogi sah Manu verschämt an.

"Oh, kein Problem! Darin ist er inzwischen ziemlich fit. Solange der Klodeckel oben ist, klappt das. Er macht inzwischen auch keine Sauerei mehr."

Ein kurzes Knurren erklang vom Bett.

"Was denn? Das war ein Lob!" 

Als Antwort kam nur ein kurzes Schnauben. Löw sah amüsiert zwischen den beiden hin und her und wandte sich dann Mats zu. "Bist du dir sicher, dass niemand bei dir bleiben soll?"

Mats bellte einmal kurz und nickte anschließend.

Jogi atmete einmal tief durch. "Okay. Manuel, du denkst bitte dran, das 'Do Not Disturb'-Schild an die Tür zu hängen, wenn du das Zimmer verlässt?"

"Mach ich. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen." Nicht rot werden, bloß nicht rot werden.

++

Der Bus, der sie ins Stadion bringen sollte, fuhr um 15 Uhr ab. Manu, Mario und Erik hatten sich so früh wie möglich von der offiziell angesetzten Kaffeetafel verabschiedet und sich dann samt Gepäck in Manus Hotelzimmer wiedergetroffen. Julian hatte sich inzwischen hoffentlich in der Lobby platziert, um eine WhatsApp-Nachricht an Manu und Lukas zu schicken, sobald der Bus vor dem Hotel auftauchte. Glücklicherweise war der Fahrer normalerweise überpünktlich und sollte mindestens fünfzehn Minuten zu früh da sein. Einem Transport mit möglichst wenigen Augenzeugen sollte also nichts im Weg stehen.

Ein 'Pling' auf Manus Handy bestätigte, dass der Bus da war. Eine Minute später kam eine weitere Message von Basti: 'Ablenkungsmanöver in vollem Gang. Transport kann starten.'

Manu hatte keine Ahnung, was Lukas und Basti sich letztendlich ausgedacht hatten. Anderseits war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte. Aber er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht die von Lukas vorgeschlagene Kuchenschlacht war.

Mats nahm in der Tasche Platz und Mario und Erik machten sich anschließend mit dem ganzen Gepäck auf den Weg. 

Manu schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und wanderte dann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Zu doof, dass sein Fenster auf die falsche Seite hinausging, sodass er den Bus nicht sehen konnte. 

Aber irgendwann kam dann doch das erlösende 'Pling' von Mario: Mats war also sicher im Bus angekommen.

Als Manu um kurz vor drei Uhr als einer der letzten dabei war, in den Bus zu steigen, hielt ihn plötzlich Bierhoff an. Manus Arsch ging kurz auf Grundeis, aber Bierhoff fragte Gott sei Dank nur, ob es Mats gutging. Mats bejahte, faselte irgendwas davon, dass Mats ja gerne mitgekommen wäre, aber dass er es mal wieder genoss, ein Spiel live im Fernsehen zu sehen - und flüchtete dann so schnell wie möglich in den Bus.

Als er durch die Reihen auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz ging, signalisierte ihm Mario mit einem Daumen hoch, dass immer noch alles in Ordnung war. Manu ließ sich beruhigt neben Ron fallen, der links hinter Mario und Erik saß. Wenn er genau hinsah, konnte er sogar die Tasche mit Mats vor Marios Füßen sehen.

Dann setzte sich der Bus in Bewegung. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

++


	21. Chapter 21

Mats bekam von der ganzen Schmuggelaktion nicht viel mit. Mario und Erik hatten ihn wie besprochen in eine der großen Sporttaschen gesteckt. Innen war es stockdunkel - von dem klitzekleinen Loch, wo der Reißverschluss nicht geschlossen war, mal abgesehen - und es stank nach verschwitzten Trainingsklamotten.

Dementsprechend froh war Mats, als der Reißverschluss endlich aufging und er seine Schnauze an die frische Luft strecken konnte. 

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mario.

Mats befreite seinen Kopf aus der Tasche, nickte und blickte sich erst mal um. Die Tasche stand unter den Sitzen, ziemlich weit hinten im Bus. Hier sollte er vorerst vor Jogi & Co. sicher sein.

Die Fahrt zum Stadion verlief ereignislos, wenn er mal davon absah, dass Lukas vorbeikam und ihm zwei Gummibärchen verfütterte. 

Beim Abtransport aus dem Bus kam ihnen zur Hilfe, dass der Trainerstab immer zuerst ausstieg, aber in der Regel aufgrund von organisatorischen Verpflichtungen zuletzt in der Kabine eintraf. Als Mats das nächste Mal den Kopf an die frische Luft stecken durfte, befand er sich schon in der Ecke der Umkleidekabine.

Neben ihm diskutierten Mario, Erik und Manu unterdessen, wie sie die Tasche unauffällig bis zur Trainerbank schmuggeln konnten.

"Wenn wir sie selbst tragen, ist es viel zu auffällig. Keiner von uns bringt zum Aufwärmen solche Taschen mit nach draußen. "

"Vielleicht können wir ja einen der Sanitäter fragen?"

Und so landete die Tasche samt Mats schließlich dank eines unbedarften Sanis am Ende der Bank. Es war zwar schade, dass er so Löws Abschluss-Ansprache in der Kabine verpassen würde, aber Hauptsache, er war im Stadion.

Zehn Minuten später kam auch endlich Erik vorbei und öffnete den Reißverschluss soweit, dass Mats den Kopf rausstrecken konnte. Er bearbeitete die Öffnung dann vorsichtig so lange, bis er bequem liegend das Spielfeld sehen konnte, aber selbst in der Tasche verborgen blieb. Die Sicht war natürlich alles andere als optimal - ihm fehlte ein großer Teil von der linken Spielfeldhälfte - aber er hatte immerhin direkte Sicht auf einen der Stadionmonitore. Das würde genügen müssen. 

Mats beobachtete gelangweilt die Aufwärmübungen beider Mannschaften und wie sich das Stadion langsam aber sicher füllte. Irgendwann kehrten die Spieler zurück zur Bank und das Startzeremoniell begann endlich. Schon jetzt bereute er es, dass er vergessen hatte, Manu zu bitten, ihm das Trikot wieder auszuziehen. Es war doch verdammt warm hier im Stadion. Aber nun ja, jetzt war es definitiv zu spät.

Es war kurz nach 17 Uhr, als schließlich der Anstoß erfolgte. 

Lukas hatte sich direkt neben Mats' Tasche gesetzt, ein Sitz weiter hatte Matthias Platz genommen. Die restlichen Spieler befanden sich außerhalb von Mats' Blickfeld. Jogi lief manchmal an ihm vorbei, hatte aber verständlicherweise sowieso nur Augen für das Spiel, nicht für die Bank hinter ihm. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis klar war, dass das Spiel ganz und gar nicht gut für die deutsche Mannschaft lief. Schon knapp nach der ersten Viertelstunde schossen die Algerier ein Tor, das ihnen aber glücklicherweise aufgrund eines Abseits sofort wieder aberkannt wurde.

Soweit Mats das beobachten konnte, orientierten sich die algerischen an den deutschen Spielern und blieben denen konstant auf den Fersen. Das wiederum führte zu erheblichen Problemen im Mittelfeld, weil schlichtweg kein sicheres Anspielen möglich war. Mats hätte in dieser Situation ja einmal quer über das Mittelfeld geflankt - aber das war natürlich nicht Jogis Spielweise. Und dementsprechend hatte die Mannschaft extrem mit dem Spielaufbau zu kämpfen. 

Hinzu kam, dass Algerien immer wieder lange Pässe aus dem Flügel gelangen. Zum Glück hatten sie Manu, der immer wieder und wieder die Bälle hinter der Abwehrkette abfing. Ohne ihn hätte der Spielstand sicherlich sehr früh anders ausgesehen. Doch so stand es zur Halbzeit glücklicherweise immer noch 0:0.

Als die Pause begann, kam Julian vorbei und schleppte ihn samt Tasche in die Kabine, sodass er Jogis Ansprache mitbekam. Er konnte zwar leider nichts sehen, aber der Plan für die zweite Halbzeit sah einerseits Angriffe über rechts außen vor - André würde dort Mario ersetzen -, anderseits aber auch mehr Diagonalläufe, die die Mannorientierung der Algerier stören sollten. Mats hoffte inständig, dass beides fruchten würde.

Es ging zurück auf den Platz; diesmal transportierte Roman die Tasche.

Die zweite Halbzeit lief tatsächlich besser. Zum einen ging den Algeriern langsam aber sicher die Puste aus, sodass sich das Spiel etwas verlangsamte, und zum anderen hatte Jogis Taktik zumindest insofern Erfolg, als dass plötzlich Torchancen für die deutsche Mannschaft entstanden. 

In der 88. Minute bekamen sie dann den hoffentlich spielentscheidenden Freistoß zugesprochen. 25 Meter vor dem Tor, ziemlich zentral, definitiv machbar.

Mesut, Toni, Basti und Thomas berieten sich. Mats beobachtete das Ganze und fragte sich, welche Antäuschungsvariante es wohl werden würde. Er kroch ein bisschen weiter aus der Tasche heraus, um einen besseren Blick auf die Leinwand zu erhaschen.

Basti lief als erster los und sprang über den Ball. Als nächster lief Thomas, ließ sich jedoch zwei Meter vor dem Ball ohne erkennbaren Grund auf die Knie fallen und Mats wurde schlagartig klar, _welcher_ Freistoßstrick da gerade ausgeführt wurde. Aber war jetzt wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Slapstickvariante? Thomas rappelte sich mehr oder minder unelegant auf - das hatte auch schon besser ausgesehen - rannte weiter, direkt in den Strafraum, um angespielt zu werden - dumm nur, dass Tonis Ball an der algerischen Mauer endete. 

Mats schob beschämt eine Pfote über die Augen. Er wollte die Reaktion der Menge gar nicht sehen - das laute Raunen war genug. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! 

Als er wieder aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Lukas neben ihm auch das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

Ein erneutes, lauteres Raunen ging durchs Stadion. Mats fragte sich noch warum, bis er _sich selbst_ auf dem großen Stadionbildschirm sah. _Scheiße!_ Die Kameras hatten ihn entdeckt. Was jetzt?

Er sah panisch zu Lukas, doch der blickte nur mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf die Leinwand.

Zwei Sekunden später hatte sich Jogi mit gerunzelter Stirn vor ihm aufgebaut. Dann ging er mit dem Rücken zum Feld in die Knie, wohlweislich so, dass die Kamera sein Gesicht nicht sah. Seine Hand umfasste Mats' Kopf, zwang ihn zum Blickkontakt. Jogi war offensichtlich extrem angepisst.

"Hummels, ich weiß nicht, wie du es hierher geschafft hast, aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für diese Spielchen. Also bleib hier sitzen und benimm dich!"

Mats wusste nicht so wirklich, wie er reagieren sollte, und nickte deshalb nur kurz gegen Jogis Hand an, die ihn immer noch umklammerte.

Jogi ließ ihn los, stand auf und blickte kritisch auf ihn hinunter. "Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Junge."

Damit drehte er sich um, marschierte auf seinen Platz zurück und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die letzten Sekunden des Spiels. 

Mats saß starr in seiner Tasche und überlegte panisch, was Jogi wohl mit 'Nachspiel' meinte.

Lukas beugte sich über ihn und grinste. "Willst du jetzt nicht wenigstens aus deiner Tasche kriechen und auf einem der guten Plätze sitzen?" Er klopfte mit der Hand auf den freien Stuhl neben sich.

Bevor Mats auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, kam der Abpfiff. Es ging in die Verlängerung.

Die Mannschaft kehrte zurück zur Bank, um sich kurz zu erfrischen und vor allem, um etwas zu trinken. Mats musste sich im Getümmel eine Menge Kommentare zu seiner Entdeckung anhören, inklusive diversen Witzen über den Medienrummel, der ihn jetzt erwarten würde. Warum noch mal war er nicht einfach im Hotelzimmer geblieben?

Wenigstens Manu ersparte ihm diesmal die Hänselei und teilte stattdessen einfach nur wortlos sein Wasser mit ihm, indem er es langsam vor Mats' Schnauze zu Boden rieseln ließ.

Dann ging das Spiel auch schon weiter und Mats beobachte, wie seine Kameraden ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisierten. Und dann kam die Vorlage von Thomas zu André, der den Ball mit einer gehörigen Portion Glück per Absatz ins Netz beförderte. _TOR!_

Mats sprang auf und wedelte wild mit dem Schwanz. Stockte dann aber abrupt, als er sich erneut auf der Stadionleinwand sah: Der aufgeregte Hund im weißen Mannschaftstrikot mit dem roten V auf der Brust.

Aber bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er schon von Lukas in die Arme geschlossen und dann anschließend einmal in der Runde herumgereicht. Im gemeinsamen Freudentaumel ließ er seine Kameraden aber ausnahmsweise gewähren.

Der Treffer veränderte den Spielablauf insofern, als dass Algerien nun gezwungenermaßen deutlich offensiver wurde. Tatsächlich erzielte Algerien fast das 1:1 nach einem Eckball, Mostefas Schuss ging aber glücklicherweise knapp an der falschen Seite des Pfostens vorbei. 

Mats' besorgter Blick fiel immer wieder auf die Stadionuhr. Es wurde auch nicht besser, als Basti aufgrund von Krämpfen durch Christoph ausgewechselt werden musste.

Algerien drückte erneut und die knappe 1:0-Führung wackelte bedenklich. Eigentlich sollte Mats jetzt auf dem Platz stehen und seiner Mannschaft helfen, anstatt sie leidlich von der Bank aus zu unterstützen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! 

Dann folgte endlich wieder ein Entlastungsangriff über André. Der legte quer zu Mesut, Mesut wieder zurück auf André. Der schoss ... _Abgeblockt!_ Doch der Ball kam zurück zu Mesut, spitzer Winkel, Schuss, TOOOOOOOR! 

Die ganze Bank sprang auf und jubelte. Auch Mats bellte seine Freude in die Welt hinaus. Jetzt sollte ihnen der Sieg eigentlich sicher sein! 

Doch Algerien gab sich noch nicht geschlagen, erhöhte weiter den Druck und erzielte tatsächlich noch den Anschlusstreffer. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Mats wippte unruhig von einer Pfote auf die andere und starrte immer wieder auf die Uhr. "Pfeiff ab, pfeif ab", murmelte Matthias von der Seite und tatsächlich hatte der Schiedsrichter ein Einsehen und beendete endlich da Spiel.

Sie waren im Viertelfinale!

Mats rannte quer übers Spielfeld, Richtung Manu. Dieser kam ihm lachend entgegen, ging in die Knie und schloss Mats in die Arme. "Geschafft! Nächsten Freitag also gegen Frankreich." Dann murmelte er in Mats' Ohr: "Hoffentlich dann wieder mit einer besseren Abwehrkette, dank dir. Wenn Jogi dich zur Strafe nicht bis an dein Lebensende die Ersatzbank drücken lässt." Er nahm Mats Kopf in beide Hände drückte ihm einen kurzen Schmatzer zwischen die Augen.

Eine Sekunde später fragte Mats sich allerdings, warum er nicht rechtzeitig den Kopf bewegt hatte, sodass Manus Lippen auf seinen gelandet wären. Wer wusste schon, ob so eine Chance noch einmal kommen würde?

Andererseits hätte eine Rückverwandlung hier im Stadion vermutlich für mehr Aufsehen gesorgt, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Er konnte sich auch gar nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer gewesen wäre: Dass die gesamte Menschheit von seiner Hundeverwandlung erfahren hätte oder, dass er - von den Trikotfetzen mal abgesehen - splitterfasernackt vor laufender Kamera in Manus Armen gelegen hätte.

++

Nach dem Spiel ging alles ganz schnell. Umkleide, Duschen, Manu packte ihre Sachen zusammen, sie fuhren am Hotel vorbei, um ihre Koffer zu holen, und dann ging's schnurstracks zum Flughafen.

Mats hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass Jogi noch einmal vorbeikommen würde, um ihn zusammenzustauchen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Das einzige Mal, als Mats einen Blick auf ihn erhaschte, führte er hochkonzentriert ein Telefonat auf seinem Handy.

Auf dem Rückflug saßen Mats und Manu wie immer zusammen. Wobei keiner von beiden viel vom Flug mitbekam. Nach der üblichen Ansprache von Niersbach und dem Abendessen schlief Mats erschöpft in Manus Armen ein. Manu war schon Minuten zuvor weggenickt.

++

Das Campo erreichten sie nachts um drei. Manu schlurfte schlaftrunken auf sein Zimmer und ließ Koffer und Tasche in der nächstbesten Ecke fallen. Mats trottete geradewegs Richtung Bett, sprang hinauf, ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack auf die Matratze fallen und machte die Augen zu.

"Hey, willst du nicht wenigstens noch dein Trikot ausziehen?"

Mats blinzelte ihn müde an und nickte kurz. 

Manu beugte sich übers Bett und befreite Mats vorsichtig von dem Shirt. "Ich geb das in die Wäsche, okay?"

Als Antwort kam nur ein kurzes Brummen.

Todmüde entledigte Manu sich irgendwie seiner Klamotten, trug sie ins Bad und schmiss sie in den Wäschekorb. Anschließend suchte er nackt und leise fluchend seine Schlaf-Boxershorts, fand sie schließlich zusammengefaltet unter der Bettdecke, zog sie an und kroch dann zu Mats ins Bett. 

Drei Sekunden nachdem er das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er noch den Wecker stellen musste.

Also schalte er das Licht wieder an, kramte genervt sein Handy aus der Tasche, schlüpfte zurück ins Bett, schaltete das Licht wieder aus, stellte den Wecker auf zehn Uhr, knallte das Handy auf den Nachttisch, weckte damit Mats aus Versehen wieder auf - der ihn verwirrt anstarrte - zog diesen an seine Brust und fiel dann endlich in den wohlverdienten Tiefschlaf.

++


	22. Chapter 22

Mats wachte in den frühen Morgenstunden auf, als die Affen draußen mit ihrem üblichen Tamtam den Tag begrüßten. Da sie aber gestern alle erst so spät im Campo angekommen waren, würde Manus Handywecker sicherlich erst in ein paar Stunden klingeln. Es gab also wirklich keinen Grund aufzustehen. Müde dreht Mats sich auf die andere Seite - und erstarrte im nächsten Moment, weil Manus Nasenspitze nur noch einen Zentimeter von seiner eigenen entfernt war.

Und wie immer schlief Manu tief und fest - während Mats plötzlich hellwach war! 

Da war sie - die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hatte. Wenn er Manu jetzt küsste, konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er bekam seine Rückverwandlung - und das Ganze auch noch, ohne dass er Manu von seinen Gefühlen erzählen musste.

Manu durfte nur nicht aufwachen.

Langsam streckte Mats seinen Kopf nach vorne. 

Millimeter um Millimeter. Er konnte Manus Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. 

Und dann presste er ganz vorsichtig und sehr, sehr sanft seine Schnauze gegen Manus weiche Lippen.

Der zuckte kurz, rümpfte dann die Nase und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Verdrossen starrte Mats auf Manus nackten Rücken. So hatte er sich ihren ersten Kuss definitiv nicht vorgestellt. 

Und zurückverwandelt hatte er sich zu allem Überfluss auch nicht! Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Konnte denn nicht ein verdammtes Mal etwas so laufen, wie Mats das wollte? Resigniert drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und vergrub seine Schnauze im Kopfkissen.

Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass er seine Verwandlung auch nicht bewusst miterlebt hatte. Bedeutete das vielleicht, dass sie dieses Mal vielleicht auch im Schlaf passieren musste? 

Er seufzte leise, schloss die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder einzuschlafen. Hoffentlich würde er wieder der Alte sein, wenn er nachher aufwachte.

++

Das Klingeln seiner Handy-Weckfunktion riss Manu aus dem Schlaf. Zum unangenehmen Piepen des Handys gesellte sich bald das genervte Knurren seines Bettnachbarn. Manu tastete blind mit der Hand nach seinem Handy, fand es schließlich und stellte mit einer Wischbewegung die ersehnte Stille wieder her. Dann setzte er sich auf und rieb sich erst einmal die Augen. 

Neben ihm schob Mats seinen Kopf unter die Bettdecke und versuchte weiterzuschlafen - oder sich genervt vor der Welt zu verstecken. 

Dank der späten Ankunft gestern Abend hatten sie heute einen eher lockeren Ablaufplan. Es gab Frühstück für die Frühaufsteher, dann Mittagessen und, abgesehen von einem allgemeinen Training am späten Nachmittag mit anschließendem Abendessen, stand der Tag zur freien Verfügung.

Manu stieg aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seine Joggingklamotten aus dem Schrank und ging ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Eine Katzenwäsche später betrat er wieder das Schlafzimmer und blickte auf einen selig vor sich hin dösenden Mats hinab.

"Mats, ich geh jetzt joggen. Willst du mit oder lieber noch 'ne Runde schlafen?"

Ein leises Winseln erklang vom Bett und Manu wollte sich schon alleine auf den Weg machen, als Mats sich doch langsam streckte, dann mühsam unter der Decke hervorkroch und vom Bett rutschte.

Manu setzte sich geduldig aufs Bett, während Mats erst mal aufs Klo verschwand und ihn anschließend mit einer Pfotenbewegung aufforderte, das Wasser in seinem Wassernapf zu ersetzen.

Manu stellte den frisch gefüllten Napf gerade auf dem Boden ab, als das Handy auf seinem Nachttisch klingelte. In einem ihm unbekannten Klingelton. In der nächsten Sekunde ging ihm auf, dass es sich um _Mats'_ Handy handeln musste. Scheiße!

Mats sah ihn auch nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Eine große Hilfe stellte das gerade nicht dar.

Mangels anderer Möglichkeiten griff Manu nach dem iPhone und nahm den Anruf an. "Hallo?"

"Mats?", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Nein, hier ... ääh ... ist Manuel. Manuel Neuer."

Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung. 

"Jonas hier. Mats' Bruder. Ich wollte mal hören, ob es ihm besser geht. Würdest du ihn mir bitte mal geben?"

"Mats ... ähh ...." Manu sah verzweifelt Richtung Hund. "Der ist gerade ... unter der Dusche. Aber es geht ihm langsam besser."

Mats legte seinen Kopf schief und sah hin fragend an, woraufhin Manu das Handy herunternahm und flüsterte: "Jonas."

Mats schüttelte wild den Kopf. Nur wusste Manu nicht wirklich, wie er das deuten sollte. Auflegen? Die Hundesache nicht erwähnen? Mats verleugnen? Mats nicht verleugnen?

Eine leise Stimme erklang aus dem Handylautsprecher. "Seid ihr noch in Porto Alegre?" Manu nahm das Handy wieder ans Ohr. "Sag bloß, der DFB hat wieder Doppelzimmer eingeführt?"

"Nein, nein, wir sind schon seit gestern Abend wieder im Campo", antwortete Manu - und wünschte sich im nächsten Moment, er hätte gelogen, als ihm aufging, _warum_ Jonas das gefragt hatte.

"Oh ... okay", stotterte Jonas am anderen Ende "Dann ... äh ... schöne Grüße an Mats. Sag ihm, dass er mich ja mal zurückrufen kann."

"Mach ich." Manu überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus der Situation jetzt wieder herauskam. "Hör mal, ich weiß, wie ... ähh ... sich das anhört, aber ich bin nur ... umm ... wegen dem Hund hier?" 

"Aha." Jonas klang nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Ja dann ... viel Spaß noch. Euch _beiden_." Damit legte Jonas auf.

Fuck. Manu fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dein Bruder denkt jetzt, wir hätten was miteinander."

Mats sah ihn mit großen Augen an und fing dann an, laut zu kläffen. Manu hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, was er ihm damit sagen wollte.

"Tut mir leid! Soll ich ihn zurückrufen?"

Mats schnaubte einmal genervt und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf.

Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, dass Manu alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Als Mats seinen Ärger mit dem Wasser aus dem Napf heruntergespült hatte, ging es hinaus an den Strand. Da sie relativ spät dran waren, war es merklich wärmer als sonst, aber immer noch nicht unangenehm heiß.

Auf dem Weg aus dem Campo trafen sie auf André, der auch gerade zu seiner morgendlichen Runde aufbrach und sich ihnen anschloss. Sie liefen ihre übliche Strecke. Mats preschte manchmal voraus, ein andermal marschierte er ruhig nebenher. Die einzige Überraschung des Morgens war ein toter, einen halben Meter langer Fisch, den die Brandung an den Strand gespült hatte und der bestialisch stank.

Auf dem Rückweg sprang Manu nochmal kurz ins Meer, während André glücklicherweise zusammen mit Mats am Stand zurückblieb, sodass Manu sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen musste.

Danach ging's zum Frühstück, wo sie auf Basti, Lukas, Mesut, Christoph und Philipp trafen, die sie mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht empfingen. Das Warum erklärte sich, als Mesut Manu sein Handy in die Hand drückte. Geöffnet war ein Artikel der Bildzeitung.

> **Zittersieg gegen Algerien**
> 
> Beim 2:1 nach Verlängerung im WM-Achtelfinale gegen Algerien (Nummer 22 der Fifa-Rangliste) zeigte unsere Elf ihre schwächste WM-Leistung. Und eine der schwächsten in der Ära Löw überhaupt...

Manu überflog den Rest des Artikels.

> Löw nach dem Spiel: "Es war ein Sieg des Willens. In der ersten Halbzeit haben wir uns schwer getan, da waren wir schlecht. In der zweiten Halbzeit waren wir die bessere Mannschaft, hätten das Spiel in der regulären Spielzeit klar machen müssen."

Bla, bla, bla... das übliche niveaulose Geschreibsel. Beschwerden über die Abwehr, das Mittelfeld, die nicht vorhandenen Stürmer und die Spieltaktik...

> Der einzige Lichtblick dieses Spiels: Das neue Maskottchen der Nationalmannschaft. Unser Bildreporter konnte in Erfahrung bringen, dass der Hund, der Deutschlands Herzen im Sturm erobert hat, erst seit dieser Woche im Mannschaftsquartier eingezogen ist. Der putzige Schäferhundrüde gehört anscheinend Manuel Neuer und ist bereits nicht mehr aus dem Kader wegzudenken. Lahm: "Er ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Mannschaft." Ein Insider berichtet, dass das süße Hündchen von seinem Besitzer auf dem Namen 'Felix Magath' getauft wurde.

Natürlich hatte die Presse einen Narren an Mats gefressen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Er scrollte tiefer. Unter dem Artikel befand sich ein Foto von Manuel, wie er Mats nach dem Spiel lächelnd umarmte. Die Bildunterschrift lautete: 'Echte Liebe: Manuel Neuer & Magath'.

Manu fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg - sehr zum Amüsement seiner lieben Kollegen.

Mats stupste gegen sein Bein und Manu überlegte kurz, ob er Mats den Artikel vorenthalten konnte, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass ihn früher oder später sowieso jemand damit konfrontieren würde. Und es war sicherlich auch nicht der einzige Artikel dieser Art.

Er ging in die Knie und hielt Mats das Handy vor die Nase. "Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Mats legte fragend den Kopf schief und begann dann zu lesen. Manu scrollte für ihn bis hinunter zum abschließenden Bild.

Mats betrachtete das Foto, sah dann zu Manu, zurück auf das Foto, dann wieder vorwurfsvoll zu Manu.

"Hey, ich bin da nicht alleine dran schuld! Denk dran, dass du einmal quer über das halbe Feld gerannt bist, um zu mir zu kommen!"

Er stand auf, gab Mesut sein Handy zurück und holte sich und Mats erst einmal etwas zu essen vom Buffet. Als er wieder am Tisch Platz genommen hatte, stahl ihm als erstes Basti ein Stück frische Mango vom Teller. "Hey, hol dir gefälligst selber welche!"

"Hast du heute Morgen schon deinen Twitter geöffnet?", fragte Basti kauend, ohne auf Manus Einwand einzugehen.

"Nein, warum? Gibt's noch mehr so großartige Überraschungen?"

Lukas grinste breit. "Wie man's nimmt." Er zückte sein Handy, tippte kurz darauf herum und schob es dann über den Tisch zu Manu.

Lukas' Twitter war offen und zeigte einen Eintrag von gestern Abend, samt undefinierbarem Bildausschnitt, der Mats' Hinterteil und einen Flugzeugsitz zeigte. Der Post hatte bereits 4153 Retweets. Manu schwante Übles. Trotzdem tippte er das Foto an. 

Das Bild öffnete sich und zeigte Manu im Flugzeug, wie er Mats in seinen Armen hielt. Beide schliefen selig, Mats' Kopf lag an Manus Brust. 

"Musste das sein, Lukas? Und hätte es nicht genügt, das Foto für dich zu schießen? Musstest du es gleich mit der ganzen Welt teilen?"

"Sorry! Ihr wart einfach zu niedlich." 

Manu zeigte das Bild Mats, der Lukas sofort laut anbellte.

"Hey, ich war nicht der Einzige! Thomas hat auch eins auf seinem Twitter. Und Basti..."

"Petze!"

"...und Jérôme! Und Erik hat, glaube ich, eins, wo du Manu aufs T-Shirt sabberst", erwiderte Lukas belustigt.

Mats knurrte laut.

"Hey! Das Hühnchen musst du schon mit Erik rupfen, nicht mit mir!"

Manu stöhnte. "Sag mir wenigstens, dass das Sabberbild nicht auf Twitter gelandet ist."

Lukas zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber Bastis fettes Grinsen verriet im Grunde alles.

++

"Guten Morgen, Jungs!"

Flick bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch und blieb dann vor ihnen stehen. Sein Blick wanderte abwärts und landete auf Mats. Er beugte sich kurz runter und tätschelte ihm kurz den Kopf. 

Mats zog nach drei Sekunden den Kopf weg und fragte sich einmal mehr, warum eigentlich jeder dachte, es sei okay, ihn ständig anzufassen. Hansi tätschelte die anderen Spieler ja auch nicht am Kopf.

An anderen Tagen hätte es ihn vielleicht weniger gestört, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er immer noch geknickt, dass seine Kuss-Aktion erfolglos geblieben war.

"Mats, Jogi hat beschlossen, dass du heute an der Pressekonferenz teilnehmen wirst."

Mats runzelte die Stirn. Wozu? Er konnte ja wohl schlecht ein Interview geben! Und weitere Artikel über das 'niedliche Maskottchen' waren so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt noch brauchen konnte.

Mats schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Jogi meinte schon, dass du dich weigern würdest." Hansi ging vor ihm in die Knie. "Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass deine Anwesenheit nicht zur Diskussion steht und du dir das mit deinem Auftritt gestern selbst eingebrockt hast."

Seine Bestrafung war eine PK? Würde Jogi sein Geheimnis lüften? Das konnte sich Mats beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Es würde einfach nicht zum Bundestrainer passen, so etwas zu tun. Vor allem würde der darauffolgende Pressezirkus die gesamte Weltmeisterschaft locker überflügeln. Und das war sicher nicht in Löws Sinn.

Hansi strich einmal mit der Hand über Mats' Rücken und richtete sich dann wieder auf. "Manuel, du kannst mit zum Pressezentrum kommen, musst aber nicht vor die Kamera."

"Ja ... Natürlich komme ich mit. Was hat Jogi denn mit Mats vor?"

"Was schon? Es ist eine PK. Sich die bösen Fragen zum Regelverstoß von gestern mit dem süßen Hund vom Hals halten?" Hansi seufzte. "Ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie oft das Telefon heute wegen Mats' Aktion gestern geklingelt hat. Beim DFB sind sie angefressen, dass sie nicht vorab informiert wurden und fragen, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass ein Spieler einfach einen Hund ins Camp bringt, ohne sie zu informieren. Aber viel schlimmer: Die FIFA ist total aufgebracht, dass der Hund ohne Genehmigung im Stadion war - und dazu noch im Fernsehen - und hat damit gedroht, die gesamte Mannschaft wegen Verletzung des offiziellen Regelwerks zu sperren."

 _WAS?_ Mats bellte laut. 

"Das können die doch nicht machen!", rief Lukas aufgebracht.

"Alles nur, weil Mats im Stadion war?", fragte Manu sichtlich erschrocken.

"Sind die verrückt geworden?", warf Mesut aufgebracht ein.

"Keine Panik, Jungs! Das war nur eine leere Drohung. Als ob die FIFA freiwillig ein Spiel der WM ausfallen lassen würde." Hansi rollte mit den Augen. "Da gehen viel zu viele Einnahmen verloren. Wir sind mit einem öffentlichen Verweis und einer Geldstrafe davongekommen."

Mats hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, im Boden zu versinken. Er hatte doch nur mit der Mannschaft das Spiel sehen wollen! Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, Löw und das Management in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er sah Hansi an und winselte einmal leise.

"Mach dir nichts draus, Mats. Uns ist schon klar, dass das nicht eure Absicht war. Jogi war zwar gestern Abend ganz schön angefressen, aber inzwischen hat er sich wieder beruhigt." Er seufzte kurz und sah dann Manu an. "Die Pressekonferenz startet um Punkt zwölf. Abfahrt ist zwanzig Minuten vorher. Seid pünktlich, ja? Ich würde Jogi heute eher nicht weiter reizen."

++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur der Ordnung halber:  
> Teile des BILD-Artikels waren übrigens tatsächlich dort geklaut.  
> http://www.bild.de/sport/fussball/2014fifaworldcup/18-ger-alg-spielbericht-36175490.bild.html


	23. Chapter 23

Ein Shuttlebus brachte Mats, Manu und Hansi zum Pressezentrum. Löw, Bierhoff und Grittner waren bereits anwesend und dem Lautstärkepegel aus dem Nebenraum nach zu urteilen auch schon die üblichen 20 bis 30 Journalisten.

Löw begrüßte Mats und Manu kurz angebunden, sah aber zu Mats' Erleichterung weder besonders verärgert noch schlecht gelaunt aus. Grittner kam kurz danach vorbei, um Hallo zu sagen, und Mats musste eine weitere ungewollte Streichelsession über sich ergehen lassen, die er irgendwann demonstrativ damit beendete, dass er sich hinter Manus Beinen versteckte.

Punkt zwölf betrat Grittner zusammen mit Löw das Podium. Aufgeregt tapste Mats hinter den beiden her und warf noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf Manu, den er nebenan im Gang zurückgelassen hatte.

Am Tisch angekommen, hob Jogi Mats mit beiden Händen hoch und setzte ihn neben dem Mikro ab, bevor er selbst Platz nahm. Mats starrte leicht panisch in die Menge aus Journalisten, deren Kameras auf ihn gerichtet waren. Eigentlich sollte er die Aufmerksamkeit ja gewöhnt sein, aber heute fühlte sich das gleißende Blitzlichtgewitter wieder wie beim ersten Mal an.

Grittner begann rechts neben ihm mit einer seiner üblichen Anfangsfloskeln: "Schönen Guten Tag. Ich darf Sie willkommen heißen zur heutigen Pressekonferenz. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten wie immer eine gute Anfahrt hierher ins Medienquartier. Gleichzeitig begrüße ich auch ganz herzlich den Bundestrainer, Joachim Löw." Er hielt kurz inne und deutete dann Richtung Mats. "Aufgrund der großen Menge von Anfragen war Herr Löw so nett und hat den Hund mitgebracht, der in Deutschland und auch weltweit gestern für so großes Aufsehen gesorgt hat." 

Er blickte auffordernd zu Jogi hinüber. Der lächelte in Richtung der Journalisten und fuhr anschließend einmal mit der Hand über Mats' Kopf. Das laute Klicken der Kameras - jetzt wenigstens ohne Blitzlicht - nahm hörbar zu. "Sie haben ihn vermutlich schon beim letzten Spiel gesehen, aber falls nicht: Das ist Magath, unser neues Mannschaftsmaskottchen. Der Hund ist Mats Hummels letzte Woche zugelaufen und ihm hat er auch seinen, sagen wir, etwas ausgefalleneren Namen zu Verdanken."

Gelächter tönte durch den Raum. Mats verfluchte Manu einmal mehr. 

"Wie sie ja wissen, ist Mats Hummels leider immer noch krank und muss das Bett hüten, aber er hat mir erlaubt, den Hund heute ausnahmsweise mitzubringen. Und Magath war bisher auch sehr brav." Jogi tätschelte Mats' Kopf. "Die Mannschaft hat ihn auf jeden Fall schon sehr ins Herz geschlossen."

Nun ergriff Grittner das Wort. "Und damit können wir dann auch gleich zum Fragenteil übergehen. Ja, hinten links, Felix Schmidt, bitte."

"Würden Sie unseren Lesern in Deutschland verraten, was für eine Rasse dieser Hund ist?"

"Das wissen wir leider auch nicht. Insofern ist Ihre Vermutung so gut wie meine", antworte Jogi. 

Grittner ging zur nächsten Frage über. "Ja, Martina Blausch, bitte."

"Die FIFA hat die deutsche Mannschaft heute offiziell dafür gerügt, dass Sie den Hund mit ins Stadion genommen haben. Was sagen Sie als Bundestrainer dazu und waren Sie von Anfang an eingeweiht?"

"Ich entschuldige mich - auch im Namen der ganzen Mannschaft - für den Regelbruch. In diesem Fall hat einfach niemand über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Mat- Magath war die letzten Tage ständig am Spielfeldrand mit dabei und hat sich stets gut benommen. Die Mannschaft wollte einfach nicht ohne ihn spielen."

"Wird der Hund beim nächsten Spiel wieder dabei sein?", fragte einer der Journalisten aus der ersten Reihe.

"Natürlich! Und er wird auch mitspielen!" Während Löw noch grinste, brach der ganze Raum in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Scherz beiseite, ich glaube nicht, dass die FIFA das ein weiteres Mal zulassen wird. Wir müssen noch klären, ob er das nächste Mal im Quartier oder in der Kabine bleibt."

"Ja, Klaus Bergmann bitte." Grittner deutete in Richtung der ersten Reihe.

"Der DFB hat bisher noch keine öffentliche Stellungnahme abgegeben, aber vielleicht können Sie uns verraten, ob Sie erwarten, dass Magath nun auch offiziell das Maskottchen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wird?"

"Ich kann nicht für den DFB sprechen. Ich denke aber, dass es nicht Mats' Absicht war, Magath so sehr ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu rücken. Ich kann mir auch kaum vorstellen, dass er daran interessiert ist, seinen Hund konstant diesen Strapazen auszusetzen. Jetzt hier in Brasilien ist der Hund natürlich automatisch mit der Mannschaft unterwegs. Was nach der Weltmeisterschaft passiert, kann ich momentan noch nicht sagen."

"Wolfgang Stefan."

"Herr Löw, können Sie uns etwas über Magaths Tagesablauf verraten?"

Mats rollte innerlich die Augen. Journalisten und ihre dummen Fragen.

"Mats' Tag orientiert sich an dem der Mannschaft - vom Gassi gehen einmal abgesehen. Da muss ihn nicht die ganze Mannschaft begleiten."

Gelächter von Seiten der Journalisten.

"Ludwig Evertz für die ARD. Wer kümmert sich denn hauptsächlich um den Hund, solange Mats krank ist?"

"Manuel Neuer hat den Hund unter seine Fittiche genommen. Das klappt erstaunlich gut."

"Oliver Fritsch."

"Wissen Sie, wie Mats Hummels ausgerechnet auf den Namen 'Magath' gekommen ist?"

"Da müssen Sie schon Mats fragen."

Bloß nicht. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er _das_ begründen sollte. Außer mit geistiger Umnachtung.

"Erik Kirschbaum."

"Kann Magath irgendwelche Kunststücke, die Sie vorführen könnten?"

Uh-oh. Mats sah Löw an, der ihn wiederum mit einem kurzen, frechen Grinsen bedachte. "Sicher, die Mannschaft hat ihm in den letzten Tagen einiges beigebracht."

Super. Er konnte sich schon denken, was gleich passieren würde. Mats biss die Zähne zusammen und sah Löw mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Doch der zwinkerte ihm nur - mitsamt einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln im Gesicht - zu und gab prompt den ersten Befehl: "Mach Sitz!" 

Mats blieb stehen und starrte Jogi an. War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er eine Pressekonferenz in Hundeform absolvieren musste, bedurfte es wirklich noch einer Demütigung durch langweilige Hunde-Kunststückchen?

"Komm schon, _Magath_. Mach Sitz! Ich weiß doch, dass du das kannst."

Mats atmete tief durch und setzte sich hin. Blitzlichtgewitter. Oh Gott, das würden ihm Basti und Thomas bestimmt bis an sein Lebensende unter die Nase reiben.

"Und Platz!"

Mats legte sich hin. Jogi machte eine rollende Bewegung mit dem Zeigefinger. "Und eine Rolle..."

Jetzt war eh schon alles egal. Mats rollte einmal über den Tisch und fragte sich, wie viele Hits dieses Video auf YouTube wohl erhalten würde.

"Und Männchen machen und einmal Pfötchen geben." 

Mats richtete sich auf und hielt ihm leise knurrend seine Pfote hin. Jogi schmunzelte amüsiert, nahm seine Pfote und schüttelte sie einmal. "Und zum Abschluss noch einmal ins Publikum winken und dann darfst du gehen."

Mats drehte sich gehorsam um, wobei er von dem ganzen Blitzlichtgewitter glatt geblendet wurde, und winkte in die Menge.

"Wenn nur alle Spieler so gut erzogen wären wie dieser, hätten wir den Pokal schon lange in der Tasche."

Der gesamte Raum lachte amüsiert.

Löw hielt auf jeden Fall sein Versprechen und hob Mats mit einem geflüsterten "Lass dir das eine Lehre sein" vom Tisch. Er selbst setzte sich wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl und der ernsthafte Teil der Pressekonferenz begann. 

"Herr Löw, wie erklären Sie sich denn, dass die Mannschaft in diesem Spiel so lange solche Schwierigkeiten hatte und erst praktisch Ende der Verlängerung ihr dynamisches Spiel durchziehen konnte?"

Nachdem Mats sichergestellt hatte, dass er tatsächlich entlassen war, rannte er schnellstmöglich nach links zum Ausgang, wo Manu schon auf ihn wartete. 

Der grinste breit. "Na, hast du deinen großen Auftritt überlebt? Das kannst du eines Tages deinen Enkeln erzählen: Der Tag, an dem der Bundestrainer mich Männchen machen ließ."

Sehr lustig. Manu hatte gut reden, der musste sich ja nicht vor der ganzen Welt demütigen lassen. Mats knurrte nur kurz und ließ Manu dann links liegen.

Manu lief ihm nach. "Hey, du hast es doch überlebt", sagte er beschwichtigend, beugte sich hinunter und fuhr Mats einmal mit der Hand über den Kopf. "Es ist vorbei... und am Ende hast du doch nur die Anweisungen deines Trainers befolgt. Ob hier oder auf dem Platz, ist doch egal. Wir tanzen letztendlich alle nach Jogis Pfeife." Manu kraulte ihn kurz hinter den Ohren. 

Vielleicht hatte Manu ja recht und er sollte dem Ganzen nicht so viel Bedeutung beimessen. Jogi war wegen der Aktion im Stadion offensichtlich im Zugzwang und vermutlich nahm der kleine, süße Hund den meisten Reportern tatsächlich den Wind aus den Segeln. Insofern war es wahrscheinlich nur fair, wenn Mats auch seinen Part spielte.

Manu grinste Mats an. "Und hey, die Kunststückchen haben doch auch alle geklappt. Als nächstes kannst du dann bei 'Deutschland sucht den Superstar' auftreten." 

Mats schnappte spielerisch in Richtung von Manus Hand, die dieser nur lachend wegzog. 

++

Während der kurzen Rückfahrt zum Campo erzählte Manu Löw von ihrem Plan, heute doch noch Müller-Wohlfahrt einzuweihen. Löw stimmte Manu zu, dass es eine gute Idee war, Mats endlich von oben bis unten durchchecken zu lassen - am besten gleich von allen anwesenden Ärzten. 

Mats war zwar immer noch wenig begeistert, aber er sah ein, dass ihm langsam nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb, als darauf zu hoffen, dass sich vielleicht eine medizinische Erklärung fand. Es half auf jeden Fall, dass Jogi anbot, zuerst mit dem Ärzte-Team zu reden und sie auf den Schock vorzubereiten. Mats hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr darauf, ständig zu beweisen, dass er kein Hund war.

Was Mats weniger gefiel, war der Vorschlag von Jogi, vielleicht auch gleich noch den Psychologen zu besuchen. Er konnte sich momentan einfach nicht vorstellen, sich auf dem iPad bei Hermann auszuheulen. Nicht einmal, wenn er nicht auf das Tablet angewiesen gewesen wäre.

++

Das Mittagessen verbrachten sie mit Benni, Basti, Lukas und Sami. Und natürlich musste Mats sich gleich als erstes eine ganze Latte an Witzen zur Pressekonferenz anhören. Normalerweise schaute niemand aus der Mannschaft freiwillig die PKs an, aber natürlich hatten sich _diese eine_ plötzlich alle angesehen. 

Nachdem Mats mit dem Essen fertig war, kletterte er auf einen der leeren Stühle, um seinen Mannschaftskameraden wenigstens auch einmal ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er kam sich doch etwas ausgeschlossen vor, wenn er ständig nur auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch saß und nach oben starrte. Die anderen gaben sich von da an auch alle Mühe, Mats zumindest ein wenig in die Konversation mit einzubeziehen, worüber dieser auch sehr dankbar war. 

Zum Nachtisch überraschte ihn Lukas mit einem kleinen Teller voller Desserts, den er vor Mats' Nase platzierte. Leider zweigte Manu von diesem sofort die Hälfte auf seinen eigenen Teller ab, bevor Mats auch nur die Chance hatte zuzuschlagen. Da half auch lautes Gebell nichts. Manu erklärte ihm dann ernsthaft, dass ihm absolut nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, Mats etwas essen zu lassen, dass auch nur peripher Schokolade enthielt. Also gab's eben keinen Schokopudding. Aber es blieb glücklicherweise ein Häufchen Obstsalat und etwas Himbeer-Mousse übrig. Über welches Mats sich auch sofort hermachte, bevor Manu noch irgendein Grund einfiel, warum er das ebenfalls nicht essen sollte.

Während die Anwesenden noch ihre Desserts genossen, gesellte sich Toni mit seinem Mittagessen zu ihnen an den Tisch. 

Mats beobachtete, wie Toni ein Stück von seinem Gemüseauflauf abschnitt und in aller Ruhe verspeiste. Toni redete normalerweise nicht viel - umso mehr fiel es auf, wenn er dann tatsächlich einmal den Mund aufmachte: "Sagt mal, hat eigentlich mal jemand drüber nachgedacht, ob eine der gegnerischen Mannschaften an Mats' Misere schuld ist?"

Mats und die restlichen Anwesenden sahen Toni fragend an. 

"Ich meine ja nur: Wenn es sich um einen Fluch handeln sollte, könnte es dann nicht sein, dass uns der Gegner schwächen will?"

"Aber warum ausgerechnet Mats?", fragte Benni.

Wie sollte er denn das verstehen? Genervt bellte Mats einmal in Richtung Benni.

"So war das nicht gemeint, Mats. Wir wissen alle, wie wichtig du für die Mannschaft bist. Ich will nur sagen, wenn jemand schon die Fähigkeit hätte, andere Leute in Hunde zu verwandeln, warum dann nur einen Spieler? Warum nicht gleich alle Stammspieler? Oder die ganze Mannschaft? Für mich macht das keinen Sinn."

"Ich dachte ja nur... Vielleicht ist es auch eine der Mannschaften, die wir aus dem Turnier geschossen haben. Und jemand will sich rächen?", meinte Toni unsicher. 

"Aber warum Mats?", fragte jetzt auch Manu mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Vielleicht weil er das entscheidende Tor geschossen hat?", warf Lukas ein.

"Im ersten Spiel? Eins von vieren? Das klingt aber eher an den Haaren herbeigezogen." Benni blickte kritisch in die Runde. "Wenn es so wäre, hätten die doch sicherlich eher Thomas in einen Hund verwandelt. Oder Mario. Oder Miro." 

"Oder aus taktischen Gründen Manu hier. Du hast schon recht, Benni, das passt alles nicht so wirklich zusammen", pflichtete Basti ihm bei. 

Mats gab ihnen recht, taktisch gesehen machte es wenig Sinn, ausgerechnet ihn auszuknocken. Und wenn es nur möglich war, eine einzige Person zu verwandeln - seine Wahl wäre vermutlich auf Jogi gefallen. Das hätte das gesamte Team viel mehr verunsichert.

Sami sah von seinem Teller auf. "Wenn man den Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung bedenkt, passt ja nur das USA-Team. Und da diese nicht ausgeschieden sind, gab es wohl keinen ernstzunehmenden Rachegrund. Und für Ghana und Portugal macht der Zeitpunkt wenig Sinn - außerdem waren wir nicht alleine schuld. Oder meint ihr, Klinsi hat auch mit Ausfällen aufgrund von Hundeverwandlung zu kämpfen?"

Manu sah in die Runde. "Auszuschließen ist das nicht. Die spielen doch heute Nachmittag? Vielleicht kann Bierhoff sich ja mal dezent erkundigen, ob jemand..." Manu malte ein paar Anführungszeichen in die Luft. "...krank ist?"

"Was, wenn es doch Algerien war? Oder irgendeine andere Mannschaft, auf die wir noch treffen?", fragte Toni. "Vielleicht war Mats nur der Anfang? Und vielleicht haben andere Mannschaften ein ähnliches Problem?"

Sami nickte nachdenklich. "Ich werd nachher gleich mal ins Haupthaus laufen und mit Bierhoff reden. Vielleicht kann der mal seine Fühler ausstrecken und herausfinden, was so bei den anderen Mannschaften läuft."

Mats nickte dankbar. Vielleicht würde sie das einen Schritt weiterbringen. Und irgendwie wäre es schon nett, wenn er nicht der Einzige wäre, der momentan mit vier Pfoten in der Scheiße steckte. Wenn da noch jemand anders wäre, der dasselbe durchmachte wie Mats und verstand, wie schrecklich die Situation wirklich war. Mit dem man mal reden könnte. 

Per Tablet. 

Argh.

++


	24. Chapter 24

Manu und Mats waren bereits auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus, als Jogi ihnen entgegenkam und sie wissen ließ, dass alle drei Ärzte in der Praxis auf Mats warteten. Manu fand, dass der Bundestrainer ein wenig fertig aussah. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht so einfach, drei Mediziner von Mats' Verwandlung zu überzeugen, ohne dass diese einen einweisen wollten. Da half vermutlich selbst die Autorität eines Bundestrainers wenig.

Ohne Umschweife holte Manu sein iPad aus dem Schlafzimmer und brachte anschließend einen immer noch alles andere als begeistert aussehenden Mats zum zentralen Gebäude, welches auch das Ärzte-Zimmer beherbergte. 

Müller-Wohlfahrt, Meyer und Schmitt warteten bereits. Manu blickte in die Runde und sah eine wilde Mischung aus Anspannung, Unglauben, Neugier und Mitleid.

Mats lief in die Mitte des Raumes, setzte sich hin und wartete darauf, dass Manu ihm das iPad vor die Pfoten legte. "Das ist der effektivste Kommunikationsweg, den wir bisher gefunden haben."

"Vielen Dank, Manuel. Wenn Sie uns dann bitte allein mit Herrn Hummels lassen würden?"

Manu sah überrascht hinunter zu Mats, der ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken sein Okay signalisierte.

"Ja, natürlich... Ich geh dann mal."

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein eigenes Haus. Fünf Minuten später, Manu hatte es sich gerade mit einer Zeitung auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, kam Meyer ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. 

"Manuel, würden Sie bitte nochmal mitkommen? Der Hund, ääh... Mats, beruhigt sich einfach nicht."

Als Manu sich erneut dem Untersuchungsraum näherte, konnte er schon aus der Ferne das laute, aufgeregte Bellen vernehmen. Was zur Hölle lief da gerade schief? Er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Als er die Tür öffnete, fiel sein erster Blick auf Mats, der angespannt in der Mitte des Raumes stand - Schwanz eingezogen, die Nackenhaare gesträubt und die Ohren zurückgelegt - und die Ärzte ankläffte.

"Mats?" 

Als er Manu bemerkte, verstummte er. 

"Was ist das Problem?"

"Herr Hummels weigert sich zu kooperieren. Seit mindestens drei Minuten tut er nichts anderes, als wild hin und her zu laufen und laut zu bellen."

"Was er bestimmt nicht grundlos tut." Manu blickte sich um und entdeckte sofort die Videokamera, die das ganze Geschehen filmte. Kein Wunder! Wütend schritt er zum Stativ und schaltete das Gerät ab.

"Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt zu filmen? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass Mats darauf erpicht ist, seinen Arztbesuch demnächst auf YouTube zu sehen?"

"Aber... aber das ist die größte wissenschaftliche Entdeckung des Jahrzehnts, wenn nicht des _Jahrhunderts_! Natürlich muss das dokumentiert werden!", warf Meyer ein.

"Sollen wir das Management dazu holen? Sie haben doch wohl, wie jeder andere hier, diverse Verträge unterschrieben, die die Privatsphäre der Mannschaft schützen?"

"Aber das Interesse der Allgemeinheit überwiegt hier doch offensichtlich?"

"Wollen Sie ihre Karriere darauf wetten?", fragte Manu pampig.

Betretenes Schweigen.

"Solange Mats nicht mitspielt, bekommen Sie sowieso kein verwertbares Material. Also bitte halten Sie sich an die Spielregeln. Mats erlaubt ihnen, Tests durchzuführen, die hoffentlich dabei helfen, eine Lösung für dieses Schlamassel zu finden. Aber die Ergebnisse werden dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen. Außerdem werden jedwede Proben, die Sie nehmen, nur anonymisiert ausgewertet."

Mats bestätigte das mit einem lauten 'Wuff'.

"Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die Mediziner nickten zögerlich.

Manu ging vor Mats auf die Knie. "Möchtest du, dass ich bleibe, bis die Herren fertig sind?"

Mats überlegte eine Weile, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Anschließend stupste er Manu mit der Schnauze an. 

Dieser fuhr ihm als Antwort kurz über den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück aufs Sofa.

++

Nachdem Manu die ersten Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, nahm Mats' Anamnese ihren Lauf. 

Anfangs wurden ihm diverse Fragen gestellt: Verlauf der Verwandlung ('VERSCHLAFN'), Schmerzen ('KEIINE'), Auslöser der Verwandlung ('??'), Essen und Trinken ('NORMSL'), Alkohol und Drogen (Kopfschütteln), Schlafstörungen (Kopfschütteln), psychische Störungen (energisches Kopfschütteln) und Sexualleben (leises Knurren).

Danach gingen die Ärzte endlich zum praktischen Teil über. Mats gab bereitwillig eine Speichel- und Blutprobe ab, auch wenn er sich nicht verkneifen konnte, auf dem iPad noch mal ein 'ANONNYM!' zu hinterlassen. Die Fiebermessung ergab 37,1° Celsius, was dazu führte, dass wild diskutiert wurde, ob das nun ein guter Wert für einen Menschen oder ein zu kühler Wert für einen Hund war.

Danach wurde er vermessen, gewogen und musste anschließend mehrere Minuten mitanhören, wie über seine Hunderasse diskutiert wurde. Am Ende einigte man sich darauf, ein Foto - natürlich mit Einverständnis von Mats - zu machen und zu einem befreundeten Tierarzt zu schicken.

Dann kam der etwas unangenehmere Teil mit der Urin- und Stuhlprobe, die Mats in zwei Schüsseln hinter einer Trennwand abgeben musste.

Die Blutdruckmessung konnte mangels einer passenden Manschette nicht vorgenommen werden und das Belastungs-EKG auf dem Laufband misslang, da die Elektroden bei Bewegung nicht haften wollten. Das Ruhe-EKG klappte glücklicherweise, doch die Lungenfunktionsmessung scheiterte daran, dass Mats' Schnauze sich einfach nicht dazu eignete, in Dinge zu blasen.

Danach begann eine sehr detailfreudige Begutachtung von Mats' Ohren, Augen und Zunge. Wobei Mats sich insgeheim fragte, was Humanmediziner da bitte feststellen wollten. Trotzdem machte er bereitwillig mit, in der Hoffnung dass Müller-Wohlfahrt bei Hunden die gleichen Wunder vollbringen würde wie bei Profifußballern.

Als nächstes machte Müller-Wohlfahrt eine Reihe von Röntgenaufnahmen und Meyer anschließend eine Ultraschalluntersuchung von Mats' Bauchraum. Obwohl Mats sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er nicht schwanger war.

Mats' Wohlwollen nahm dann ganz schnell ab, als Schmitt damit begann, erst jeden Flecken seines Fells zu untersuchen und im Zuge dessen auch Mats' Kronjuwelen näher in Augenschein nahm, Gott sei Dank nach Vorwarnung. Als Schmitt dann einen Gummihandschuh anzog und ankündigte, dass er gerne Mats' Rektum überprüfen würde, weigerte Mats sich standhaft. Das Problem lag nicht mal so sehr bei einem Finger im seinem Arsch, sondern in der Tatsache, dass sein Arsch jetzt wesentlich kleiner war - und ein Finger nun vermutlich superunangenehm sein würde.

Gefühlte sechs Stunden später versuchte Schmitt gerade, Mats seine Familiengeschichte sowie familiäre Belastungen zu entlocken, was sich aufgrund der Kommunikationsprobleme als extrem mühsam erwies, als zum Glück Manu den Kopf durch die Tür steckte und ihn erlöste. 

Bevor Mats die Flucht antreten konnte, bat ihn Müller-Wohlfahrt noch, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen, damit sie die ersten Ergebnisse durchsprechen konnten. 

++

Die Teambesprechung an diesen Abend fand draußen statt, aber bevor Jogi auf das Spiel von gestern einging, tat er erst einmal seinen Unmut über die Hundeschmuggelaktion kund. So positiv es auch war, dass die Mannschaft geschlossen hinter Mats stand, so gab Jogi ihnen doch zu bedenken, dass der Trainerstab auch ein Teil der Mannschaft war und, dass dieser das Verbot für Mats' Stadionbesuch nicht zum Spaß ausgesprochen hatte. Sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass sie mit einer Geldstrafe davongekommen waren und nicht aus dem Turnier geworfen worden waren. Außerdem wies er darauf hin, dass der DFB einen Ausgleich für die entstandenen Kosten erwartete. Vermutlich in der Form eines oder mehrere Spiele für den guten Zweck.

Jogi ließ diese Erkenntnis ein paar Sekunden sacken und ging dann glücklicherweise zum Standardprogramm über. Er gab einen kurzen Abriss über die Dinge, die gegen Algerien gut gelaufen waren - rückblickend nicht viele - und hielt dann einen weitaus längeren Vortrag darüber, warum die Mannschaft dringend die geübten Laufwege umsetzen sollte, komme was wolle. Danach analysierte er zusammen mit Hansi die Eckbälle, das Zweikampfverhalten, die Fehlpässe und die Ballannahme. Wie immer wurde alles bis ins Detail auseinandergenommen, um herauszufinden, wo noch Verbesserungsbedarf bestand und was sie am nächsten Tag im Training üben würden.

Mats hatte es sich neben Manu auf einer eigenen Liege bequem gemacht. Er wirkte irgendwie abwesend. Manu konnte ihm nicht verdenken, dass die Untersuchungen ihn offensichtlich etwas mitgenommen hatten. So ein Arztbesuch war schon stressig, wenn es nur darum ging, ob man am nächsten Tag fähig war, aufs Spielfeld zurückzukehren - aber für Mats stand sein ganzes Leben auf dem Spiel.

Nach dem Essen plätscherte der Rest des Abends mehr oder weniger dahin. 

Als es anfing zu dämmern, schlenderten sie gemütlich mit Benni und Roman am Strand entlang. Manu fand es auch nach Wochen immer noch eigenartig, dass hier die Sonne so früh unterging wie im Winter in Deutschland. Nachdem sie sich ein gutes Stück vom Campo entfernt hatten, setzten sie sich auf Bennis Wunsch hin in den Sand. Entspannt sahen sie zu, wie die Sonne langsam im Meer versank, während der Himmel in Flammen aufging und dann langsam wieder verglühte. 

Benni und Roman unterhielten sich leise, während Manu es einfach mal genoss, für ein paar Minuten gar nichts zu tun. Er ließ den warmen Sand durch seine Finger rieseln, während sein Blick auf das Farbenspiel am Horizont fixiert war. Das Rauschen des Meeres und das langsame Kommen und Gehen des Wassers ein paar Meter vor seinen Füssen lullten ihn ein. 

Irgendwann wanderte sein Blick zu Mats, der anderthalb Meter weiter neben Benni im Sand lag und sich streicheln ließ. Manu hätte seine Hände jetzt auch gerne in Mats' weichem Fell vergraben. Aber er konnte verstehen, wenn Mats auch mal Bennis Nähe suchte. Sehr viel Zeit hatten sie die letzten Tage ja nicht miteinander verbracht. Bennis Hand strich Mats' Rücken entlang, wieder und wieder. Manu hätte Benni sagen können, dass Mats es bevorzugte, gekrault zu werden. Und wo die Stellen waren, die am ehesten dazu führten, dass er die Augen schloss und sich entspannte. Aber er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was für schräge Blicke er dafür ernten würde. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er dieses Wissen auch nicht teilen.

Sein Blick folgte weiterhin hypnotisch Bennis Hand, die immer wieder langsam über das dunkle Fell glitt. 

Plötzlich drehte Mats seinen Kopf zur Seite und ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

Wieso war ihm nicht schon am ersten Tag aufgefallen, dass der Hund Mats' Augen hatte? Der durchdringende Blick war unverkennbar derselbe. 

Fragend legte Mats den Kopf schief. 

Manu winkte mit einem kurzen Lächeln ab, unterbrach aber nicht den Augenkontakt. Sie musterten sich eine Zeit lang gegenseitig. Erst neugierig, dann amüsiert und dann fragte sich Manu, ob Mats beschlossen hatte, dieses komische Spiel zu spielen, wo der erste, der wegschaute, verlor. Vom Ehrgeiz gepackt, beschloss er, dass er das sicherlich nicht sein würde. So ging das eine gute Weile weiter...

Bis Roman plötzlich vor seinen Augen mit dem Fingern schnipste.

"Hey, ich hab dich was gefragt."

"Hmm?" Damit drehte Manu den Kopf und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Benni und Roman.

++

Als Mats und Manu ungefähr anderthalb Stunden später zurück ins Campo kamen, schloss sich Manu erst einmal Mario, Jérôme und Christoph an, die Rundlauf an der Tischtennisplatte spielten. Mats konnte nur zuschauen und saß dementsprechend gelangweilt nebendran. Als er während Runde zwei anfing, unruhig durch die Gegend zu streunen, verstand Manu zum Glück den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Er verabschiedete sich, sobald das Spiel zu Ende war, und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach einer anderen, hoffentlich passenderen Beschäftigung.

Der Innenhof war - vom Tischtennisspiel einmal abgesehen - momentan ziemlich menschenleer. Einzig an den Tischen im Essbereich saßen Philipp, Thomas, Toni und Matthias beim Kartenspielen. Mats dachte erst, Philipp hätte neue Anwärter fürs Schafkopfen aufgetan, aber bei genaueren Hinsehen spielten sie tatsächlich Uno.

Grinsend lud Thomas sie ein mitzuspielen; die Uno-Regeln würden Manu ja wohl ein Begriff sein. Der lehnte erst mit Hinweis auf Mats ab - ließ sich aber glücklicherweise durch vermehrte Stupser gegen das Schienbein umstimmen. Nachdem Manu dann auch verstanden hatte, dass Mats auf seinen Schoß wollte, damit sie gemeinsam in die Karten sehen konnten, ging's endlich los. Gemeinsam entwickelten sie ziemlich schnell ein brauchbares 'Deute-auf-die-nächste-Karte'-System, das es erlaubte, tatsächlich zu zweit zu spielen und sogar ein paar Runden zu gewinnen.

Irgendwann brach Matthias auf, weil er noch mit Kevin und Roman zum Filmschauen verabredet war, und Toni nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich auch gleich zu verabschieden. Im Anschluss spielten sie zwar noch eine Runde zu viert, doch dann löste sich die Gruppe endgültig auf.

Als nächstes schlenderten Mats und Manu ziellos um das Haupthaus herum in Richtung der Bar, wo sie auf André, Mesut und Shkodran trafen. Die drei saßen zusammen am Tresen, tief ins Gespräch versunken. Einzig André sah kurz auf und nickte ihnen lächelnd zu. 

Neben der Bar befand sich der Pool, welcher in der Dunkelheit in hellem blauen Licht erstrahlte. Mats lief zum Beckenrand und starrte sehnsüchtig auf die kleinen, weißen, über der Wasseroberfläche wabernden Dampfschwaden. Das Becken war nachts beheizt und dementsprechend geradezu perfekt, um eine Weile darin treibend vor sich hin zu dösen und den Stress des Tages hinter sich zu lassen. Erst letzte Woche hatte er hier mit Benni ein paar entspannte Stunden zugebracht, bis ihre Finger alt und runzlig ausgesehen hatten. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, füllte sich das allerdings an, als wäre das schon eine kleine Ewigkeit her.

Neugierig steckte Mats seine rechte Pfote ins Wasser. Wie zu erwarten, war es angenehm warm. 

Wenn er allerdings an seinen ersten und einzigen Schwimmversuch in Hundeform zurückdachte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich überhaupt noch einmal irgendwo ins Wasser wagen sollte. 

Neben ihn trat Manu an den Beckenrand. "Na, checkst du die Wassertemperatur?"

Mats zog die Pfote aus dem Becken und ging dann weiter am Beckenrand entlang. 

"Ich wollte dich jetzt nicht verjagen!", rief ihm Manu amüsiert hinterher. "Falls du schwimmen gehen willst, nur zu!"

Genervt schüttelte Mats den Kopf und trottete weiter. 

Plötzlich rannte Lukas an ihnen vorbei und hechtete in einem großen Bogen in den Pool. 

"LUKAS! Warte, du ARSCH!" Basti kam um die Ecke gehetzt, schmiss im Vorbeigehen zwei Handtücher über eine der Liegen und sprang dann hinter Lukas her ins Wasser. 

Der erwartete ihn schon breit grinsend. Das Grinsen verwand allerdings abrupt, als Basti ihm die Füße wegzog und er unter Wasser verschwand. 

Als nächstes tauchte Basti laut lachend wieder auf. Verschluckte sich aber prompt, als Lukas die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß und ihn mit einer gut gezielten Welle voll ins Gesicht traf.

Die Wasserschlacht eskalierte ziemlich schnell und verwandelte sich in einen nicht ganz ernstgemeinten Ringkampf. Währenddessen standen Mats und Manu gemeinsam am Beckenrand und beobachteten amüsiert die Balgerei.

Basti und Lukas hielten irgendwann inne, als sie bemerkten, dass sie immer noch Zuschauer hatten. Ungehalten löste sich Basti aus Lukas' Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lukas dagegen blickte grinsend zum Beckenrand und rief: "Mats, willst du nicht auch ins Wasser kommen?"

Mats betrachtete sehnsüchtig den Pool, der hier bestimmt mal locker anderthalb Meter tief war. Letzte Woche hätte ihn nichts und niemand vom Baden abhalten können. In diesem Körper allerdings waren anderthalb Meter im Zweifelsfall mindestens ein Meter zu viel. Auch wenn er ziemlich sicher war, dass Manu ihn notfalls auch dieses Mal vor dem Ertrinken retten würde.

"Komm schon! Ich hab noch keinen Hund gesehen, der nicht schwimmen konnte!" Lukas ließ nicht locker.

Mats blickte verunsichert zu Manu, der ihm mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete, dann zurück zu Lukas. Er schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

"Mats hat zuletzt keine so gute Erfahrung mit Wasser gemacht. Die Wellen im Meer waren etwas zu groß für ihn", erklärte Manu.

"Aber hier sind doch keine Wellen!", antwortete Basti. "Was soll denn schon passieren? Wir sind ja auch noch da."

Unschlüssig trat Mats an den Rand des Pools und überlegte, ob er es doch noch einmal versuchen sollte.

Lukas bemerkte sein Zögern und näherte sich dem Beckenrand. Abwartend streckte er Mats seine Hände entgegen. "Ich lass dich schon nicht untergehen. Einen Versuch ist es doch wert. Auf! Komm!"

Mats riss sich zusammen, machte einen großen Satz in Richtung Lukas und landete mit dem Hinterteil zuerst im Wasser. Aber dann hatte Lukas ihn schon gepackt und hielt seinen Oberkörper über dem Wasserspiegel. 

"Alles gut?", fragte Lukas.

Mats nickte erleichtert.

"Okay, los geht's. Keine Angst, ich lass dich schon nicht untergehen." Lukas grinste und senkte ihn dann langsam ab, bis nur noch Mats' Kopf aus dem Wasser schaute. 

Mats fing an zu paddeln, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das so wirklich funktionierte. Sein Gewicht schien immer noch auf Lukas' Händen zu lagern.

Stück für Stück ließ Lukas ihn vorsichtig in die Tiefe sacken. Mats' Körper tauchte immer weiter ab, bis plötzlich nur noch Augen und Schnauze aus dem Wasser schauten. Panisch beschleunigte er seine Beinbewegungen - und plötzlich bekam er auf genug Auftrieb, dass sein Kopf wieder komplett aus dem Wasser auftauchte.

"Na bitte, geht doch!" Lukas grinste und zog einfach seine Hände weg.

Mats vergaß vor lauter Schreck das Knurren, stellte aber glücklicherweise in der nächsten Sekunde fest, dass es tatsächlich auch alleine ging: Er schwomm! Ein paar Sekunden später hatte er auch heraus, wie er sich im Wasser vorwärts bewegen konnte. Nicht sonderlich schnell - aber es ging. 

Manu stand derweil am Beckenrand und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. "Alles gut?"

Mats öffnete den Mund, um die Zunge heraushängen zu lassen - und schluckte prompt ein gute Portion Chlorwasser, was wiederum in einem Hustenanfall endete.

"MATS?" 

Doch Basti war in der nächsten Sekunde schon bei ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme, bis die Hustenattacke vorbei war.

"Wieder okay?"

Mats nickte und Basti ließ ihn vorsichtig zurück ins Wasser gleiten. Die Jungs schauten ihm eine Weile beim Strampeln zu, bevor Basti sich zu Manu umdrehte. "Wenn du schon da stehst, wärst du so nett und holst uns ein paar Drinks von der Bar?" 

"Seh ich aus wie dein Dienstmädchen, Basti?"

"Wenn du dich nicht nützlich machen willst, dann komm wenigstens ins Wasser?"

Manu deutete auf seine Shorts. "Das ist keine Badehose, sorry."

"Dann geh und hol sie? Oder hops doch in der Boxershorts ins Wasser? Oder nackt? Wir sind ja unter uns..." Basti grinste breit.

"Ja, ja. Du zuerst." Manu hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen und machte eine fordernde Bewegung.

Doch Basti schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

Bis Lukas ihm plötzlich von hinten die Hose runterzog - und die Balgerei von vorne begann.

Manu sah kurz zu Mats hinüber und rollte mit den Augen. "Ich geh mich umziehen. Bin gleich wieder da."

Mats blickte ihm hinterher und schluckte dann gleich den nächsten Schluck Wasser, weil Lukas' und Bastis Gerangel doch einige Wellen schlug. Vorsichtshalber paddelte er ans andere Ende des Pools.

Dort fiel ihm dummerweise auf, dass der gekachelte Beckenrand für ihn ein unüberwindbares Hindernis darstellte. Nie im Leben würde er es schaffen, die 15 Zentimeter Beckenrand zu erklimmen. Er würde den Pool mit eigener Kraft nur an der Stelle verlassen können, wo der Pool flacher wurde und schließlich ein eine Treppe überging.

Ein paar Meter weiter waren Basti und Lukas immer noch in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt gefangen. Mats paddelte gelangweilt auf der Stelle und wartete darauf, dass die beiden sich wieder einkriegten.

Zum Glück kehrte kurz darauf Manu zurück - einzig und allein mit einer Badehose bekleidet. Er hatte zwei Handtücher auf dem Arm, die er schnell auf einer Liege platzierte, bevor er ins Wasser sprang.

Mats schwamm Richtung Manu, hielt aber inne, als Manu kurz untertauchte und sich danach mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr. Fasziniert genoss Mats den Anblick von Manus nassem, gut trainiertem Oberkörper und dem Spiel der Muskeln. 

Bis er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass Manu ihn ihm Gegenzug auch anstarrte. Dem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, dachte er anscheinend, dass Mats ihm etwas mitteilen wollte.

Suchend schaute sich Mats um. Er brauchte irgendetwas, mit dem er Manu ablenken konnte. Basti und Lukas hatten sich von einander gelöst und bespritzten sich inzwischen gegenseitig mit Wasser. Aber ansonsten war hier einfach nichts los. Ein paar Büsche und Palmen in der Dunkelheit und nebenan die erleuchtete Bar. Mist.

Er blickte Manu an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Vielleicht genügte das ja.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Manus Gesicht und dann klatschte er mit der rechten Hand auf das Wasser, sodass es direkt in Mats' Gesicht spritzte. 

Der schüttelte kurz den Kopf und blinzelte die Flüssigkeit aus den Augen. Okay, wenn Manu eine Wasserschlacht anzetteln wollte, konnte er das haben! Mats schwamm ein Stück näher an Manu heran, um eine bessere Ausgangsposition zu erlangen, und schlug dann so hart wie möglich mit der Pfote ins Wasser. 

Dummerweise hatte das überhaupt nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Von ein paar vereinzelten Tropfen abgesehen, erreichte das Wasser Manu gar nicht. Dafür sackte Mats kurz nach unten weg, weil er sich mit drei Pfoten nicht über Wasser halten konnte und schluckte prompt erneut etwas Chlorwasser.

Manu schnaubte amüsiert. "Das war wohl nichts."

Lukas und Basti näherten sich neugierig von der Seite. 

Mats drehte sich derweil einmal um in der Hoffnung, dass er mehr Glück hatte, wenn er mit seinem Schwanz ins Wasser schlug.

Ein Blick zurück zeigte allerdings, dass das Wasser nur in die Höhe spritzte und nicht auf Manu.

Manu lachte leise, watete zwei Schritte durchs Wasser, blieb neben Mats stehen und strich ihm einmal über den nassen Kopf. "Mach dir nichts draus. Wir holen das nach, wenn du deine Hände zurück hast."

++


	25. Chapter 25

Mats paddelte träge auf der Stelle, während die anderen drei einen Ball hin und her warfen. 

Als Manu das nächste Mal den Ball in Richtung Basti geworfen hatte, blickte er zu Mats. Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Dir ist langweilig, oder?"

Bestätigend nickte Mats langsam. Er wollte Manu jetzt auch nicht unbedingt zwingen, den Pool schon wieder zu verlassen. Schließlich hatte er sich extra umgezogen. Aber er wünschte sich, die anderen würden ihn wenigstens in ihr Spiel mit einbeziehen.

"Wir können auch gehen und was irgendwas anderes machen. Vielleicht-" 

"Vielleicht funktioniert ja das am besten, was ich sonst auch mit Louis mache." Lukas grinste kurz und zwinkerte dann Mats zu.

Mats legte fragend den Kopf schief. 

Anstatt einer Antwort tauchte Lukas ab - und dann plötzlich neben Mats wieder auf. Bevor Mats sich versah, hob Lukas ihn mit beiden Händen an und im nächsten Moment flog Mats in hohem Boden durch die Luft und klatschte anderthalb Meter weiter ins Wasser.

Prustend und schniefend stieß Mats durch die Wasseroberfläche. Im nächsten Moment hatte Manu ihn schon auf dem Arm und fauchte Lukas an, was ihm denn einfiel, Mats einfach so durch die Gegend zu werfen?

Mats wäre eine Vorwarnung auch lieber gewesen - abzutauchen hatte er schließlich bisher nicht ausprobiert - aber so schlimm, wie Manu es gerade darstellte, war das Ganze jetzt auch wieder nicht gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte der Wurf wirklich Spaß gemacht. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie ihn sein Vater im Schwimmbad auch gerne mal durch die Luft geschleudert hatte - und wie enttäuschend es gewesen war, als er und Jonas da herausgewachsen waren.

Manu grummelte immer noch Lukas an, von wegen, dass Lukas gefälligst auf Mats' Zustand Rücksicht zu nehmen hatte. Mats befand, dass Manu es jetzt aber wirklich übertrieb. Schließlich war er kein Kleinkind, sondern ein erwachsener ... Hund. Scheiße. Trotzdem er war alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu können, was er tun wollte und was nicht. 

Er streckte sich in Manus Armen und stupste dessen Unterkiefer an, bis seine Tirade endlich versiegte.

Dann tappte er mit der Pfote zweimal gegen Manus Arm. 

"Ja?" Manu sah ihn fragend an.

Mats deutete mit der Schnauze Richtung Wasser und tappte dann erneut zweimal mit der Pfote.

"Ich glaube, er will dass du ihn noch mal wirfst", bemerkte Lukas und grinste provokant.

Manu blickte überrascht auf Mats hinab. "Wirklich?"

Mats nickte und zeigte auffordernd mit seiner Schnauze in Richtung Poolmitte.

Vorsichtig hob Manu ihn hoch und warf ihn eher zaghaft ein Stück neben sich ins Wasser.

Als nächstes ließ sich Mats von Basti werfen, der schon mit merklich mehr Schmackes an die Sache heranging. 

Und so kam es, dass sich sowohl Manu, Lukas, als auch Basti eine Weile mit Hundeweitwurf vergnügten. Wobei Lukas aus Mats' Sicht immer noch die beste Technik hatte. 

++

Basti und Lukas hingen auf die Arme aufgestützt am Beckenrand. Vor ihnen standen drei halbvolle Gläser mit der selbstgemachten Limonade, die Stromberg aufgrund der großen Nachfrage täglich frisch produzierte. Für Mats hatte Lukas netterweise einen Suppenteller mit Limonade organisiert, die Mats sofort geleert hatte, bevor Manu vielleicht auf dumme Gedanken kam und anfing zu hinterfragen, ob Hunde das überhaupt trinken durften.

Inzwischen befand Mats sich wieder im Pool und versuchte momentan mehr oder minder erfolglos, sich an den zurückgelassenen Ball zu klammern. Jedes Mal, wenn es ihm gelang, das verdammte Ding endlich mit beiden Pfoten zu umarmen, flutschte ihm der Ball zwei Sekunden später weg.

Wie jetzt gerade wieder. Manu stand belustigt daneben und reichte ihm erneut den Ball.

"Habt ihr schon gehört, was die letzte Theorie bezüglich der Hundeverwandlung ist?", rief Basti herüber.

Mats horchte auf, ließ den Ball Ball sein und paddelte in Bastis Richtung.

"Nein, erzähl!", antwortete Manu neugierig und folgte Mats.

"Jetzt spann sie doch nicht so auf die Folter." Lukas grinste breit.

Basti blickte zu Mats. "Miro kam auf die Idee, dass du vermutlich nur die richtige Person küssen müsstest." 

Vor Schreck hörte Mats auf zu paddeln, sackte in die Tiefe und nahm prompt einen Schluck Chlorwasser, bevor sein Hirn wieder einsetzte und er wieder zu strampeln begann. So langsam hatte er sich auch an den Geschmack gewöhnt.

"...Du weißt schon: Wie im Märchen. Du musst nur eine Prinzessin finden", ergänzte Lukas.

"Es gibt bestimmt ein paar willige Mädels im Campo."

Lukas grinste breit. "Ja, wenn du die vielleicht mit deinen großen Hundeaugen etwas treudoof anschaust, wird dich bestimmt die eine oder andere küssen." 

"Wir könnten ihm auch ein Froschkostüm besorgen", überlegte Basti laut.

"Ja, ist gut jetzt. Wir haben es begriffen", sagte Manu genervt.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber! Vielleicht hätte Mats sich ja gerne einmal quer durchs Campo geküsst", entgegnete Lukas grinsend.

"Und mit dir hätte er wohl anfangen sollen, oder wie?", fragte Manu amüsiert.

"Mats?" Lukas wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. 

Mats rollte mit den Augen und ignorierte das sinnlose Geschwafel. Seine Gedanken drifteten aus verständlichen Gründen zu dem misslungenen, nächtlichen Kuss mit Manu zurück. 

Wahrscheinlich würde er es erneut versuchen müssen? Und diesmal wohl oder übel, wenn Manu _wach_ war. 

Obwohl Mats seine Hoffnung auch immer noch auf eine andere Theorie setzte. Nämlich, dass die frühen Morgenstunden einfach ein unglücklicher Zeitpunkt gewesen waren und die Rückverwandlung vielleicht erst diese Nacht stattfinden würde. 

Außerdem hatte er heute Morgen, nachdem er Manus Lippen berührte hatte, eher gedöst als geschlafen. Er war viel zu aufgeregt gewesen. Immer, wenn er kurz weggenickt war, war er drei Sekunden später wieder hochgeschreckt, um zu nachzuprüfen, ob er immer noch Pfoten hatte.

Also vielleicht ... würde morgen früh alles anders aussehen. 

Und wenn nicht, würde Bierhoff vielleicht jemand anderen finden, dem das Gleiche zugestoßen war? Aber insgeheim hoffte Mats darauf, dass die Ärzte eine Lösung finden würden. Das wäre so viel unproblematischer als die anderen Alternativen, die sich momentan so anboten.

Er blickte zur Seite. Neben ihm sinnierte Basti gerade darüber, wer wohl beim nächsten Spiel schießen musste, falls es zum Elfmeterschießen kam.

Lukas hing derweil an Bastis Lippen, als würde er gerade den Sinn des Lebens erklären.

Mats schwamm an den Rand und versuchte, mit der Pfote den Beckenrand zu erreichen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich da ein wenig festhalten konnte, um nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Stelle paddeln zu müssen. Doch wie schon befürchtet, war der Rand leider doch zu hoch, und Mats' Pfote rutschte sofort wieder ab.

Manu hatte das Ganze wohl beobachtet, denn er kam herüber, fischte Mats aus dem Wasser und hielt ihn im Arm. Mats fand es ja ganz nett, dass Manu sich so rührend um ihn kümmerte, aber er war auch kein Kleinkind, das ständig auf den Arm genommen werden musste.

Lukas kam von der Seite und schob eine der zwei hellbauen Plastikluftmatratzen vor sich her, die Chris und Julian im Dorf erstanden hatten. Die andere Billig-Matratze hatte den ersten Tag am Strand nicht überlebt; seitdem schwamm diese die meiste Zeit alleine im Pool. 

"Hier", Lukas der Luftmatratze einen Schubs. "Setz ihn doch da drauf."

"Mats?"

Mats nickte und wurde kurz darauf vorsichtig auf der Luftmatratze platziert, wo er sich erst einmal gemütlich langstreckte und dann seinen Kopf auf den Pfoten ablegte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass geworfen werden doch so anstrengend war? 

Und so nickte Mats langsam weg, während Manu und Basti sich im Hintergrund über Tennis unterhielten.

++

"... lief denn die Mission Tortenschlacht?" 

Manus Stimme sickerte langsam in Mats' Bewusstsein und brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. 

"Unserem Ablenkungsmanöver? Hat dir das keiner erzählt?", fragte Basti ungläubig.

"Nicht wirklich. Ron hat mir nur erzählt, dass tatsächlich Kuchen im Spiel war?"

Basti lachte. "Keine Angst, wir haben uns zurückgehalten. Als Jogi gerade gehen wollte, ist Lukas mit einem einzelnen Stück Baiserkuchen auf dem Teller zu ihm rübergegangen und hat ihn seelenruhig dazu überredet, demnächst nach Köln zu fahren, um seine Stiftung zu unterstützen. Ganz am Schluss ist er dann absichtlich mit dem Teller gegen Jogis Schulter gestoßen, um das Kuchenstück gezielt auf seine Anzughose fallen zu lassen."

Lukas lachte laut auf. "Jogis Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nur geil! Allein die Erkenntnis, dass er sich noch einmal umziehen musste."

Mats grinste. Das hätte er auch gerne auch mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

"Oh mein Gott, hast du etwa das Farbkonzept des Trainerstabs zerstört?", fragte Manu.

Basti lachte laut auf. "Ich glaube, Jogi besitzt alle Farben in dreifacher Ausfertigung."

"Okay, Jogis Abfahrt hatte sich also schon mal verzögert. Was war mit dem Rest?"

"Erik und Benni hatten sich ja bereiterklärt, Bierhoff zu beschäftigen." erzählte Basti. "Benni hat mir später erzählt, dass er gar nichts machen musste. Erik hat ihn einfach nur angegrinst und sein Handy gezückt und Bierhoff gebeten, ihm ein paar Tipps für seinen Twitter-Account zu geben. Anscheinend wohlwissend, dass er damit die Büchse der Pandora öffnen und sich eine ganze Tirade über Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Selfies würde anhören müssen. Von wegen, wie banal und nutzlos das alles sei."

Manu fing an zu lachen. "Ja, Mario und Jérôme mussten das auch schon mal über sich ergehen lassen."

"Benni war auf jeden Fall völlig irritiert, dass jemand, der sich so sehr mit Marketing beschäftigt, absolut nichts mit sozialen Netzwerken anfangen kann."

Lukas murmelte: "Jogi ist auch nicht begeistert. Vielleicht verbieten sie uns das am Ende noch."

Basti seufzte. "Bei den Bayern sind wir vor zwei Jahren auch nur haarscharf daran vorbeigeschrammt. Inzwischen bekommst du aber eher Ärger, wenn du nicht genug twitterst. Aber natürlich alles positiv und am besten nichtssagend."

"Hör bloß auf, das ist inzwischen genauso ein Spießrutenlauf wie die blöden Interviews", murmelte Manu.

"Egal", fuhr Basti fort. "Am Ende haben Erik und Oliver sich wohl lang und breit über gängige Fußball-Hashtags unterhalten. Keine Ahnung, warum die plötzlich so interessant für Bierhoff waren."

"Und Hansi?"

Lukas gluckste. "Das war brillant. Mario hat Marco gebeten, anzurufen und ein wenig auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken. Von wegen, wie sehr er sich wünscht, in Brasilien zu sein."

"Moment mal, Mario hat Marco eingeweiht, ohne Mats zu fragen?" Manu klang leicht entsetzt.

"Quatsch, Mario hat ihm erzählt, es handele sich um einen Streich. Ist ja nicht mal gelogen. Auf jeden Fall hat er Hansi ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht, indem er ihn gefragt hat, warum er sich denn nie gemeldet hat." Lukas lachte. "Danach ist er allein aus schlechtem Gewissen in der Leitung geblieben und hat darüber völlig die Zeit vergessen."

Während Lukas erzählte, konnte Mats beobachten, wie Bastis Augen über Lukas nackte Brust wanderten, am Tattoo mit Louis' Konterfei hängenblieben und dann tiefer glitten.

So so.

Mats erinnerte sich, wie er vor zwei Wochen nachts allein durch den Garten gewandert war und Basti und Lukas in einer Hängematte gefunden hatte. Beide zusammen in _einer_ Hängematte, wohlgemerkt. Seelig schlafend. Bastis Kopf hatte auf Lukas Schulter gelegen. 

Mats hatte neidisch ein paar Sekunden innegehalten und sich einmal mehr gefragt, ob zwischen den beiden doch mehr war, als sie ständig beteuerten.

Aber dem sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, den er jetzt in Bastis Augensehen konnte, waren da wohl noch einige Dinge zwischen den beiden ungeklärt. 

Vielleicht würde ein einziger kleiner Stups in die richtige Richtung genügen, um das zu ändern? Aber eventuell war das auch alles nicht mehr so einfach, wenn man schon zehn lange Jahre befreundet war. Vielleicht war der richtige Zeitpunkt wieder und wieder ungenutzt verflossen. Und jetzt, wo Lukas Vater war und Basti seit Jahren mit Sarah zusammen, dachten sie vermutlich beide, dass es nicht mehr möglich war, an den Grundpfeilern ihres Lebens zu rütteln.

Die Gerüchteküche besagte ja, dass es zwischen Bastian und Sarah schon einige Zeit kriselte. Und Lukas... Mats hatte nie verstehen können, wie man eine Familie haben konnte, die man nie sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass Lukas seinen Sohn über alles liebte - ob die Fernbeziehung zur Ehefrau allerdings wirklich funktionierte? Mats hatte Lukas nie gefragt - es ging ihn ja auch nichts an. Aber er hatte da so seine Zweifel. 

++

Irgendwann signalisierte Manu, dass er langsam gerne ins Bett würde.

Mats setzte sich auf und machte sich bereit, mit einem Satz von der Luftmatratze ins Wasser zu hopsen. Doch als er die Hinterbeine anspannte, hörte er ein lautes 'Plopp' und dann ein Zischen. Eine seiner Krallen hatte sich aus Versehen in das dünne Plastik gebohrt und durch das Loch entwich nun ein pfeifender Luftstrom, der in Blubbern überging, als die Luftmatratze langsam aber sicher tiefer sank. 

Scheiße, war ihm das peinlich.

Als er wieder aufsah, erblickte er zuerst das fette Grinsen auf Lukas' Gesicht. Manus Mundwinkel zuckten auch schon und dann fing Basti an, laut loszulachen.

"Julian wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er erfährt, dass du seine Matratze versenkt hast", unkte Lukas.

Mats bewegte sich unruhig von einer Pfote auf die andere, während das Wasser seine Knie erreichte und die Luftmatratze an den Seiten langsam nach oben klappte. Seine Kameraden konnten sich vor Lachen kaum halten.

Er gab auf und versuchte, ins Wasser zu springen. Erreichte aber letztendlich nur, dass er mehr oder minder unelegant vornüber ins Wasser fiel. Verärgert über sich selbst, paddelte er erhobenen Hauptes ans flache Ende des Pools mit den Treppenstufen, die aus dem Wasser führten. 

Wieder auf dem Trockenen, fiel ihm auf, dass es inzwischen doch wesentlich kälter geworden war - oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er klitschnass war. Er schüttelte sich einmal und dann ein zweites Mal... Beim dritten Mal hatte er den Dreh langsam heraus und Wassertropfen flogen in alle Richtungen. Dafür war ihm jetzt schwindelig.

Manu holte ihn ein, warf ihm ein Handtuch über und rubbelte ihn erst einmal, so gut es ging, trocken. 

"Hey, mach dir nichts draus. Wir besorgen einfach 'ne neue Luftmatratze. Die erste hat doch nicht mal den Strandbesuch überstanden, da ist es doch kein Wunder, dass sie Hundepfoten nicht standhält."

++

Zurück im Zimmer flitzte Mats zuerst ins Bad, um die Toilette in Anspruch zu nehmen. Danach verkroch er sich ins Bett und wartete darauf, dass Manu sich umgezogen und die Zähne geputzt hatte.

Er hätte gerne noch mal seine Mails gecheckt, um zu schauen, ob seine Mutter oder sein Bruder geantwortet hatten, aber das iPad lag auf dem Schreibtisch und Mats hatte keine Lust, Selbigen erneut zu erklimmen. Manu würde seine eigenen Mails vor dem Schlafengehen sowieso noch lesen.

Schließlich kam Manu nur mit seinen Schlafboxershorts bekleidet aus dem Bad und warf seine Tagesklamotten über den Schreibtischstuhl. "Sag mal, glaubst du, dass an der Kuss-Theorie was dran sein könnte?"

Mats zuckte, so gut es eben ging, mit den Schultern. Seine Gedanken hingegen rasten: War das der Moment, in dem er Manu reinen Wein einschenken sollte? Ihm endlich mitteilen, dass, _wenn_ überhaupt ein Kuss helfen würde, es nur _Manus_ sein konnte?

"Ich muss ja zugeben, dass die Idee auch nicht schlechter ist als die anderen. Aber wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, hat diese Theorie einen entscheidenden Haken."

Mats richtete sich neugierig auf. Was meinte Manu damit? Als der nicht sofort weitersprach, bellte Mats einmal auffordernd und legte dann fragend den Kopf schief.

"Funktioniert so etwas nicht immer nur mit der großen Liebe deines Lebens? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du momentan keine Freundin hast. Also selbst, wenn du ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen haben solltest, ist diejenige tausende Kilometer entfernt." Manu seufzte. "Es wäre also reichlich dämlich, dass du dich in Brasilien verwandelst, wenn sich das Problem nur in Deutschland lösen lässt."

Er setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkannte und verschränkte die Arme. " Hättest du denn jemanden im Kopf?" Manu hielt inne und blickte Mats fragend an. "Willst du, dass wir jemanden einfliegen lassen?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Manu lag ein paar tausend Kilometer daneben - und wenn Mats ehrlich war, tat es irgendwie weh, dass Manu nach all den Tagen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, anscheinend null Probleme damit zu haben schien, dass vermeintlich irgendjemand zu Hause auf Mats wartete.

"Siehst du, die Theorie macht wenig Sinn! Außer, es ist zufälligerweise völlig _egal_ , wer dich küsst." Manu grinste.

Mats' Kopf schnappte schlagartig nach oben. Eine bessere Vorlage hätte Manu ihm gar nicht liefern können! Er setzte sich auf seinen Hintern, tappte mit seiner Pfote gegen seine Schnauze und bleckte dann die Zähne, um ein Grinsen zu imitieren.

"Was?"

Mats tappte erneut mit der Pfote gegen seine Lippen und ließ dann seine Zunge aus dem Maul baumeln. 

"Du willst, das _ich_ dich küsse?", fragte Manu ungläubig - aber glücklicherweise immer noch erstaunlich gut gelaunt.

Mats nickte. Hoffentlich nicht _zu _eifrig.__

__"Witzbold!" Manu schüttelte den Kopf._ _

__Entgegen seiner Aussage, trat er dann aber im nächste Moment tatsächlich ans Bett und beugte sich über Mats. "Was tut man nicht alles im Namen der Wissenschaft." Er grinste kurz, umfasste Mats' Kopf mit beiden Händen und platzierte einen kurzen Schmatzer auf dessen Lippen._ _

__Nichts passierte._ _

__Manu ließ ihn los und blickte ihn abwartend an._ _

__Es passierte immer noch nichts._ _

__"Tja, ich würde sagen, dieses Experiment ist gescheitert." Manu zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hättest du dir auch ein besseres Versuchskaninchen aussuchen sollen?"_ _

__Mats ließ sich deprimiert auf die Matratze fallen. Rückblickend konnte er nicht mal sagen, ob Manu seinen Mund voll erwischt hatte oder ob es doch eher seine Nase gewesen war. Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Aber es war definitiv ein Kuss gewesen! Diesmal sogar von beiden Seiten!_ _

__Trotzdem, auch wenn die erhoffte sofortige Lösung ausgeblieben war, blieb immer noch die Rückverwandlung über Nacht. Manu hatte ihn verdammt nochmal geküsst! Das _musste_ einfach klappen!_ _

__Selbst wenn es für Manu nur ein dummer Scherz gewesen war. Leider._ _

__Mats' Enttäuschung musste offensichtlich sein, denn plötzlich war Manu wieder neben ihm und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. "Sorry. Ich weiß, du hast dir was anderes gewünscht... Auch wenn die Chancen gleich Null waren."_ _

__Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ Manu seine Hand sinken und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, wo er nach seinem iPad griff. Anschließend legte er sich neben Mats ins Bett._ _

__"Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Wir werden sicherlich eine Lösung finden."_ _

__Um sich abzulenken, kroch Mats näher heran und schaute über Manus Schulter. Als er allerdings ein paar Zeilen gelesen hatte, bemerkte er beschämt, dass es sich um eine Mail von Manus Mutter handelte. Vermutlich sollte er besser wegschauen._ _

__Aber Manu schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Er erzählte Mats sogar noch, dass 'Lena' seine Cousine war und Frau Maier die Nachbarin. Also überflog Mats weiterhin neugierig den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Familie Neuer. Er erfuhr von Manus Cousine, die sich plötzlich entschlossen hatte, nur noch vegan zu essen und ihre Familie damit in den Wahnsinn trieb. Vom Onkel, der mit einem gebrochenen Arm im Krankenhaus lag, nachdem ihn ein Auto auf seinem Fahrrad umgenietet hatte. Vom Nachbarsjungen, der jeden zweiten Tag nach einem Autogramm von Manu fragte. Von den nervigen Reportern, die ständig anriefen und um Interviews baten. Und von den nervigen Vögeln, die immer wieder die gleichen Blumen aus dem Familiengrab rissen._ _

__Irgendwann war Manu mit seinen Mails durch und blickte zu Mats. "Ich nehme an, du willst deine Mails auch noch schnell abrufen?"_ _

__Mats nickte._ _

__Also öffnete Manu den Browser für Mats und legte ihm das Tablet vor die Nase. Es dauerte zwar etwas, aber schließlich hatte Mats Zugang zu seiner Inbox. Wie immer fanden sich etwas Spam, außerdem Gratulationsmails von seinen Freunden und eine lange Mail von Jonas, die er besser nicht in Manus Dasein öffnen würde. Er hätte Jonas niemals von seinem Crush auf Manu erzählen dürfen. Mats konnte sich ziemlich genau ausmalen, was Jonas aus dem morgendlichen Telefonat herausgelesen hatte._ _

__Außerdem fand er eine kurze Nachricht von seiner Mutter - und eine E-Mail von Felix Magath?__

>  _ _
> 
> _Sehr geehrter Herr Hummels,_
> 
> _ich habe mit großer Freude vernommen, dass ich Ihnen die Namensgebung des deutschen Mannschaftsmaskottchens zu verdanken habe. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich Ihnen als Trainer so wichtig war. Wenn Sie möchten, können wir uns gerne mal auf ein Bier treffen, sobald Sie wieder in Deutschland sind._
> 
> _Viel Glück bei der WM! (Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie das alle gar nicht nötig haben)._
> 
> _Ihr  
>  Felix Magath_
> 
> __

__

Mats suchte Blickkontakt zu Manu und knurrte einmal kurz vorwurfsvoll. 

__"Ja, sorry! Mir ist auf die Schnelle einfach kein anderer Name mit 'Ma' eingefallen. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das so eine Welle macht."_ _

__++_ _

__Manu schaltete die Beleuchtung aus und starrte ins Dunkel, bis sich seine Augen an das minimale Licht gewöhnt hatten und er wieder schemenhafte Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte._ _

__Mats hatte es sich wie immer neben ihm bequem gemacht. Gemächlich drehte sich Manu auf die Seite und ließ seine Hand durch Mats' warmes Fell gleiten._ _

__Wie schnell man sich doch immer wieder daran gewöhnen konnte, nicht alleine im Bett zu schlafen. Auch wenn es diesmal kein hübsches Mädchen, sondern ein kleines kuscheliges Etwas war, das laut knurrte, wenn man ihm mitten in der Nacht aus Versehen die Decke stahl._ _

__Manu gähnte._ _

__Wenn ihn jemand vor ein paar Wochen gefragt hätte, ob Manu jemals einen Hund in sein Bett lassen würde, wäre die Antwort sicherlich Nein gewesen. Allein die Idee, zwischen all den Hundehaaren zu schlafen, abschreckend genug erschien. Außerdem rochen die meisten Hunde aus nächster Nähe alles andere als angenehm._ _

__Während Mats... Mats roch immer noch angenehm nach... Mats._ _

__Wenn er seine Augen schloss und tief einatmete, kam sein Gehirn zu dem Schluss, dass neben ihm ein 1,91m großer dunkelhaariger, ziemlich starrköpfiger Abwehrspieler lag - und kein Hund._ _

__Ob Mats wusste, dass sein Geruch sich nicht verändert hatte? Vielleicht sollte er ihn morgen mal darauf hinweisen. Wobei das die Frage aufwarf, warum Manu überhaupt wusste, wie Mats roch. Galt das gleiche auch für seine anderen Mitspieler?_ _

__Könnte er auch Bastian oder Philipp am Geruch erkennen?_ _

__Thomas oder Jérôme?_ _

__Momentan konnte er sich..._ _

__... an keinen Geruch erinnern._ _

__Vielleicht rochen die einfach..._ _

__... alle nicht so gut ..._ _

__... wie Mats ..._ _

__++_ _


	26. Chapter 26

**TAG 6 ::: Mittwoch ::: 02.07.2014 ::: Campo Bahia**

Das Gekreische der Affenhorde in den Bäumen vor dem Fenster riss Mats mal wieder abrupt aus seinen Träumen. 

Er zwang sich, die Augen geschlossen zu halten und tief durchzuatmen. Im Grunde wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen. Es fühlte sich schon jetzt nicht so an, als hätte er wieder seine normale Größe. Aber es half ja alles nichts - früher oder später würde ihn die Realität wieder einholen. Er öffnete die Augen und seine Umgebung nach schlagartig Gestalt an. 

Ja, da waren sie immer noch: Seine ungeliebten gelben Pfoten. 

Dauerte die Verwandlung etwa doch länger als eine Nacht? Vielleicht funktionierte das Ganze mit einer Art Inkubationszeit? Oder war der Kuss etwa doch minderwertig gewesen? Hatte Manu nicht richtig getroffen? Oder hatte es nicht funktioniert, weil Manu es einfach nicht ernst gemeint hatte? 

Was, wenn es wirklich einer Person bedurfte, die ihn auch zurückliebte? Das würde dann bedeuten, dass Mats sich jemand anderen als Manu suchen müsste. Dabei verliebte er sich ausgesprochen selten. Er war einfach extrem wählerisch ... und viel schlimmer: Wer würde sich jetzt schon noch in _ihn_ verlieben? Einen _Hund_?

Aber vielleicht war die Wahrheit auch einfach, dass die ganze Kuss-Theorie totaler Schwachsinn war? Schließlich gab es keinerlei Beweise, dass diese Idee auch nur einen Tick besser war als der Rest. Vielleicht hatte er sich da einfach nur hineingesteigert, weil er Manu die ganze Zeit vor der Nase hatte?

Egal von welcher Seite er die Situation auch betrachtete, es war einfach alles total deprimierend. Wie lange sollte das denn noch so weiter gehen? Womit hat er diese ganze Scheiße verdient? War sein Karma wirklich so schlecht? 

Das Einzige, was ihn momentan halbwegs bei Laune hielt, war Manu. Vielleicht konnte er sich noch ein wenig an dessen Brust kuscheln? Wieder eindösen und die Misere noch ein paar Minuten ignorieren...

Er drehte sich zur Seite - aber der Teil des Bettes neben ihm war leer. 

Manu war heute tatsächlich mal vor ihm aufgewacht und stand - dem dumpfen Wasserrauschen nach zu urteilen - wohl gerade unter der Dusche. 

Mats vergrub genervt seinen Kopf in Manus Kopfkissen. 

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und riss Mats aus seinen eher düsteren Gedankengängen. Träge erhob er sich und trottete ins Bad, um seine eigene kurze Routine zu erledigen, die eigentlich nur aus dem morgendlichen Klogang bestand. War ja nicht so, als könnte er sich die Zähne putzen oder die Haare waschen. 

Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er sich nicht mal vorstellen können, dass er das je vermissen würde. Wie schnell sich die Dinge doch geändert hatten.

Aber Trübsal blasen half ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter. Vielleicht würde sich das Blatt heute ja doch endlich wenden. Bierhoff würde den Tag bestimmt dazu nutzen, um herauszufinden, ob andere Teams auch von unfreiwilligen Transformationen betroffen waren. Die Situation wäre mit Sicherheit einfacher zu ertragen, wenn er nicht mehr das einzige Opfer war. Vielleicht würde Mats heute Abend schon mehr wissen. Oder vielleicht auch erst morgen früh.

Aber wenn Mats ehrlich war, setzte er momentan seine Hoffnungen doch eher auf das Ärzteteam. Eine medizinische Lösung erschien ihm wahrscheinlicher - und vor allem griffiger als Flüche, Zaubersprüche und Küsse. Mit etwas Glück hatte Müller-Wohlfahrt ja bereits heute Morgen erste Ergebnisse und eine daraus resultierende Idee, wie man das Ganze wieder rückgängig machen konnte. Gen-Therapie oder was auch immer. Irgendetwas mussten die verdammten Tests ja ergeben haben.

Er sprang von der Klobrille, lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer und rannte dann zielstrebig als erstes zum iPad.

'TESTS'

Manu runzelte die Stirn. "Mats, es ist halb acht. Wir können doch nicht mitten in der Nacht bei Mull einfallen. So früh wird er bestimmt auch noch keine Ergebnisse haben."

Unruhig trat Mats von einer Pfote auf die andere.

Manu grinste. "Ja, ich bin auch neugierig. Trotzdem - lass uns erst mal eine Runde am Stand joggen. Und nach dem Frühstück gehen wir als aller erstes bei den Ärzten vorbei, versprochen. "

Mürrisch lief Mats zur Tür. Je schneller sie hier wegkamen, desto schneller würden sie wieder hier sein.

++

Als sie vom Strand zurückkamen, lief Mats schnurstracks zum Haus, in dem die Ärzte untergebracht waren. Offensichtlich hielt er nichts von Manus Idee, zuerst zu frühstücken. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr: Viertel vor neun. Manu seufzte innerlich, ließ Mats aber gewähren. Vermutlich hätte seine Geduld in dieser Situation auch Grenzen.

Er hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür. Würde ihnen um diese Zeit überhaupt jemand aufmachen? 

Tatsächlich öffnete Müller-Wohlfahrt überraschenderweise ein paar Sekunden später die Tür, vertröstete Mats dann aber erst einmal: "Bisher ist nur der Bluttest zurück. Wir würden gerne noch die ersten Ergebnisse der DNA-Tests abwarten, bevor wir Mats unsere Diagnose mitteilen." 

"Wann treffen die fehlenden Auswertungen denn ein?", fragte Manu enttäuscht. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Müller-Wohlfahrt gleich etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde. 

"Vermutlich heute Nachmittag. Vielleicht so ab vier, fünf. Mats, es tut mir leid, aber so schnell geht das nun mal nicht bei der Bandbreite von Tests. Bitte hab noch ein wenig Geduld." Müller-Wohlfahrt ging die Knie und kraulte ihn kurz am Hals. 

Mats nickte kurz, ignorierte aber weitere Streichelversuche, indem er sich einfach umdrehte und sichtlich unglücklich davontrottete. 

Müller-Wohlfahrt erhob sich und sah Manu fragend an.

"Sorry. Er war den ganzen Morgen schon so unruhig. Dass er jetzt nochmal einen halben Tag warten muss, macht es nicht einfacher." Manu seufzte. "Ich bringe ihn gegen halb fünf zurück."

"Einverstanden. Bis später dann."

Manu drehte sich um und folgte Mats in Richtung Frühstückbuffet. 

++

Das morgendliche Training lief ab wie letzten Tage auch: Aufwärmen, Dehnübungen, Dribbling- und Taktikeinheiten, Üben von Standardsituationen, kleine Spiele gegeneinander. Mats schlich entweder unruhig um die Gruppe herum oder saß in Gedanken versunken am Spielfeldrand. Sein Kopf war bei den potentiellen Testergebnissen und deren Konsequenzen und definitiv nicht beim Training der Mannschaft.

Erst als Basti und Lukas ihn gegen Ende wieder in ihr 'Stopp den Ball'-Spiel einbezogen, fand Mats etwas Ablenkung. Schon nach ein paar Minuten gesellten sich auch Miro und Per als Mitspieler dazu. Die Tatsache, dass Mats nun in der Mitte von vier Spielern stand, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Zum Glück mochte Mats Herausforderungen.

Trotzdem wurde auch diesem Spiel irgendwann ein Ende gesetzt, als Hansi sie vom Platz und in die Umkleidekabine scheuchte. Und während Mats den anderen beim Umziehen zusah, kehrte langsam aber sicher auch seine innere Unruhe zurück. 

Warum konnte die Zeit nicht schneller vergehen?

++

Beim Mittagessen kam Bierhoff kurz an den Tisch, um ihnen zu berichten, was seine Nachforschungen bezüglich der anderen potentiellen Hundeverwandlungen ergeben hatten. Mats war positiv überrascht, dass er in so kurzer Zeit schon Ergebnisse hatte. Oliver musste sich echt ins Zeug gelegt haben.

"Um mal irgendwo anzufangen: Wie ihr wisst, sind Portugal und Ghana beide bereits abgereist. Die Gerüchteküche behauptet, dass Portugal einen kranken Spieler gehabt hat, aber mehr lässt sich momentan nicht verifizieren."

Bierhoff zog einen der leeren Stühle vom Tisch weg und setzte sich. Mats, der gegenüber auf einem der anderen Stühle saß, beobachtete Olivers Mimik genau. Er sah etwas gestresst aus und nicht so wirklich glücklich. Also waren wohl eher keine guten Nachrichten zu erwarten. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.

"Die Pressestellen von Algerien und Argentinien lassen vermelden, dass alle gesund sind. Bei Argentinien ist dies mit Sicherheit der Fall; die waren gestern komplett im Stadion. Algerien war zumindest bei dem Spiel gegen uns auch noch vollzählig. Also gehen wir mal davon aus, dass hier keiner in einen Hund verwandelt wurde.

Brasilien dagegen vermeldet eine kleine Erkältung..."

Sofort horchte Mats gespannt auf. 

"...Aber bevor hier falsche Hoffnung aufkeimt: Ich hab selbst mit Dante telefoniert. Und da er reden konnte, würde ich eine Verwandlung mal ausschließen. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass da nicht noch jemand anderes sein könnte. Ihr habt das Ganze ja auch eine Weile geheim gehalten." Bierhoff zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also, das USA-Team hatte anscheinend ein krankes Mitglied: Davis. Offiziell Magen-Darm. Ob dem wirklich so ist, konnte ich nicht herausfinden und inzwischen sind sie leider auch abgereist. Aber... wir könnten Jürgen einweihen und nachfragen." Oliver suchte Blickkontakt. "Natürlich nur, wenn du willst, Mats?"

Als Antwort gab Mats ein aggressives Kopfschütteln. Wenn es von Angesicht zu Angesicht möglich gewesen wäre, wäre es das Risiko vielleicht wert gewesen. Aber so? Telefon oder Mail? Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die NSA mithörte und das Thema entweder plötzlich in der Presse auftauchen würde - oder Mats abrupt verschwinden würde. Und Klinsmann selbst... Mats wusste nicht so wirklich, wie er den Kerl einzuordnen hatte. Der Stachel des Bayern-Desinteresses war doch immer noch irgendwo zu spüren - auch wenn Mats mit den Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben hatten, sehr glücklich war. Er fühlte sich beim BVB definitiv wohler, als er es bei Bayern jemals der Fall gewesen war.

"Sicher? Aber was, wenn Klinsmann tatsächlich etwas weiß? Solltest du nicht jede Chance nutzen?" Manu schien Mats' Entscheidung überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen zu können.

Mats blickte in Manus Richtung und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Ich hab schon befürchtet, dass du das ablehnst." Bierhoff seufzte laut. "Ich werde weiter dran bleiben, vielleicht ergibt sich ja doch noch was. Aber ehrlich gesagt, Leute, viel Hoffnung habe ich nicht. Vor allem, wenn da wirklich noch jemand anderer wäre, dem das passiert ist, meint ihr nicht auch, der hätte nach Mats' Fernsehauftritt eins und eins zusammengezählt und sich bei uns gemeldet?" 

Oliver hatte recht. Natürlich! Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? 

Die letzte Hoffnung, die Mats noch in diese Idee gehabt hatte, löste sich schlagartig in Luft auf. Wenn jemandem bei der WM etwas Ähnliches zugestoßen wäre, hätte der nach Mats' TV-Auftritt sicherlich Himmel und Hölle in Gang gesetzt, um mit Mats Kontakt aufzunehmen. Zumindest hätte Mats das getan. 

Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn irgendetwas Mats mal einen Schritt weiter gebracht hätte. 

Hoffentlich würde ihm Müller-Wohlfahrt heute Nachmittag bessere Nachrichten überbringen. Bei all den Tests musste doch irgendetwas Hilfreiches herausgekommen sein?

++

"Hey, Thomas und ich wollten mal wieder ins Dorf laufen. Willst du mitkommen? Dir fällt doch bestimmt auch die Decke auf den Kopf."

Mats hob träge seinen Kopf von der Matratze und überlegte. Was sollte er denn im Dorf schon tun? Doch irgendwie hatte Manu schon recht: Ihm fiel tatsächlich die Decke auf den Kopf. Und viel schlimmer: Ihm war sterbenslangweilig. Was bedeutete, dass er zu viel nachdachte. Über die Tatsache, dass das Leben als Hund eben ... wirklich ein Hundeleben war. Oh Gott, schlechte Wortspielchen! So weit war es also schon gekommen! Er brauchte wirklich dringend Ablenkung. 

Er nickte Manu zu.

Es klopfte, dann streckte Thomas seinen Kopf durch die Tür. "Fertig? Und Mats, kommst du mit nach Santo André?"

"Ja, wir gehen zu dritt."

Thomas grinste. "Dann ist ja gut, dass ich vorausgeplant habe." Er trat ins Zimmer - in der Hand hielt er das Halsband und die zugehörige Leine von ihrem letzten Ausflug.

Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Mats tat sein Unverständnis sofort durch Kopfschütteln und lautes Bellen kund.

"Mats, du weißt doch, was Jogi gesagt hat", sagte Thomas beschwichtigend. "Du darfst nur mit Leine raus. Direkte Anordnung vom Trainer. Sozusagen das zweite Dogma." Thomas zwinkerte im zu.

"Irgendworan muss doch erkennbar sein, dass du zu mir... uns gehörst und kein brasilianischer Straßenköter bist."

"Das ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz", warf Thomas mit einem schlecht versteckten Grinsen ein.

In einem 800-Seelen-Dorf? Mats befand, dass die beiden da ziemlich überreagierten.

"Komm schon, du kennst uns doch! Glaubst du, wir würden das zum Spaß tun? Ich kann auch wieder Benni holen, damit er dir das Halsband anlegt." Manu zwinkerte ihm zu.

Mats Augen verengten sich. Erpressung?

Manu seufzte. "Das war ein Witz! Schau, wir zwingen dich zu nichts. Wenn du lieber hierbleiben willst, ist das auch okay. Ich hol dir noch 'ne neue Zeitung, damit du was zu lesen hast. Kein Problem."

Mats konnte keine Zeitungen mehr sehen. Vor allem keine Artikel über das ach so tolle Maskottchen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein? Du willst keine Zeitung?"

Mats bellte bestätigend. 

"Also kommst du mit? Ich verspreche auch, die Leine superlocker zu halten und dich zu nichts zu zwingen. Die ist reine Deko. Und hey, wir könnten Julian eine neue Luftmatratze kaufen?" Manu grinste.

Mats seufzte innerlich. Manu wusste offensichtlich ganz genau, dass Mats ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Dann würden sie halt eine neue Luftmatratze kaufen! Immerhin würde so die Zeit bis zum Arztbesuch herumgehen. Wenn er nur schon das Ergebnis der ganzen Tests hätte.

Er blickte Manu und Thomas an, bellte einmal genervt, erhob sich dann und sprang vom Bett.

++


	27. Chapter 27

Als Sie das Campo verließen, ging es wie immer an den bewaffneten Wachmännern vorbei, bevor sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg ins Dorf machten. 

Mats wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es dort nicht allzu viel zu sehen gab. Die Menschen hier lebten in eher ärmlichen Verhältnissen und die kleinen Läden, die das Dorf zu bieten hatte, konnte man an zwei Händen abzählen - und dann war immer noch eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Fingern übrig. Wenn man tatsächlich Einkaufen wollte, musste man schon weiter nach Santa Cruz Cabrália über den Fluss fahren. Wobei es selbst dort für deutsche Augen eher verschlafen ausgesehen hatte.

Auf der einen Seite von Santo André verlief die einzig geteerte Straße, die Mats, Manu und Thomas momentan gerade entlangwanderten, während sich auf der anderen Seite des Dörfchens der Strand befand. Zwischendrin erstreckte sich Santo André über eine beträchtliche Länge parallel zur Küste. Bei den wenigen restlichen Sträßchen, welche die kleinen, teilweise heruntergekommenen Häuschen des Dorfes miteinander verbanden, handelte es sich ausschließlich um Kies- beziehungsweise Sandwege. Der Kontrast zur gepflegten Dekadenz des Campo Bahia war in Mats' Augen immer wieder aufs Neue erschreckend. Er war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob das DFB Quartier ein Fluch oder ein Segen für diese Gegend darstellte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf eine kleine Seitenstraße stießen, wo sich ein kleiner Trupp Kinder die Zeit mit Fußballspielen vertrieb. Sie sahen dem Trubel eine Weile amüsiert zu, bis eines der Kinder die fremden Zuschauer bemerkte und eins und eins zusammenzählte. Danach waren sie von einer Schar Kinder umringt, derer eine Hälfte Mats streichelte, während die andere Hälfte Manu und Thomas laut auf Portugiesisch mit Fragen beschoss. Leider verstanden weder Manu noch Thomas oder Mats auch nur ein Wort. Mats' Schul-Spanisch half in Brasilien nicht wirklich weiter, was aber letztendlich auch egal war, denn er hätte ja sowieso nicht übersetzen können.

Irgendwann drückte eines der Mädchen Thomas den Ball in die Hand und deutete auf das aus zwei Stöcken improvisierte Tor. 

Manu beugte sich hinab, um Mats' Leine am Holzzaun neben ihm festzumachen, aber der beschwerte sich lautstark. Letztendlich hatte Manu ein Einsehen und leinte ihn ab, bevor er sich zusammen mit Thomas auf das kleine Spielfeld begab. Es folgte ein kurzes Spiel, bei dem Manu und Thomas eine Mannschaft gegen die Kinder bildeten. Und sie natürlich gewinnen ließen. 

Irgendwann hatte auch Mats genug vom Zuschauen, gesellte sich zu den anderen und jagte zwischen lachenden Kindern dem Ball hinterher. Irgendwann drehte sich das Spiel und ein Teil der Kinder verfolgte lieber Mats als den Ball, was Mats dazu zwang, ab und zu mal hinter Thomas oder Manu Schutz zu suchen. So eine Horde kleiner Kinder, die darauf aus war, einen zu fangen und zu streicheln, war wirklich nicht ohne. Vermutlich eines der besten Workouts, die Mats je gehabt hatte.

Zum Schluss spendierte Thomas allen ein Eis vom kleinen Laden an der nächsten Ecke, während Manu Mats wieder anleinte. Zufrieden ließen sie eine glückliche Horde Kinder am Kiosk zurück und schlenderten dann weiter die Straße hinunter.

"Hier." Thomas drückte Manu ein Eis am Stiel in die Hand.

Mats sah sehnsuchtsvoll zu, wie Manu und Thomas ihr Eis von der Verpackung befreiten und hineinbissen. Die zwei hätten ja auch mal an ihn denken können! Er stupste mit der Schnauze gegen Manus Schienbein.

Thomas lachte. "Manu, ich glaube, da möchte jemand was abhaben."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Hunde Eis essen sollten. Zu viel Zucker?", fragte Manu stirnrunzelnd.

"Solange du nicht regelmäßig Eis fütterst, ist das kein Problem. Meine Hunde bekommen im Sommer manchmal auch was ab. Du solltest nur die Schokoglasur vorher runteressen."

"Warum teilst du dann nicht dein Eis, wenn du schon alles weißt?"

Thomas grinste spöttisch. "Ist das _mein_ oder _dein_ Hund?"

Mats verkniff es sich, seinen Unmut durch Knurren kundzutun. Die Wahrheit war, dass er selbst lieber Manus angeschlecktes Eis essen wollte und nicht das von Thomas.

Manu rollte die Augen. "Ha ha." Dann machte er sich aber zu Mats' Erleichterung daran, die Schokolade wegzuknabbern. Als nur noch das Vanilleeis übrig war, ging er vor Mats in die Knie und hielt ihm das Eis hin. Mats näherte sich vorsichtig, streckte seine Zunge heraus und leckte vorsichtig über die gefrorene Masse. Obwohl es sich nur um billige, industriell hergestellte Vanilleeiscreme handelte, schmeckte dieses Eis besser als jedes andere, das Mats jemals gegessen hatte. 

Gierig beäugte er das Vanilleeis und biss dann die obere Hälfte ab. Lecker!

"Hey, es nimmt dir keiner was weg!" Manu fuhr ihm mit seiner freien Hand über den Kopf. "Iss lieber langsam. Wer weiß, wie ein Hundemagen auf zu viel Kälte reagiert."

Manus Rat befolgend, nahm Mats sich zusammen und aß den Rest etwas geruhsamer. 

Anschließend setzten sie ihren Spaziergang fort, während Manu und Thomas sich darüber unterhielten, wo sie ihren Urlaub nach der WM zu verbringen gedachten. Mats wünschte sich, er hätte so banale Probleme wie ein Urlaubsziel.

Schon bald ging Mats die Leine wieder gewaltig auf die Nerven. Obwohl Manu sich alle Mühe gab, das Ding möglichst locker zu halten, erreichte Mats immer wieder das Ende seines Bewegungsradius - was sich meistens mit einem äußerst unangenehmen Ruck des Halsbands bemerkbar machte.

Überhaupt war ihm der Sinn dieser blöden Leine nicht so wirklich klar. Auch diesmal fühlte es sich eher wie reine Schikane an. Schließlich waren sie nicht in der Großstadt und die Menge an Leuten, auf die sie hier trafen, war sehr überschaubar. Und dass er auf Autos aufpassen musste, wusste er schon selbst. Überhaupt, selbst die waren hier erstaunlich rar. Wozu also der ganze Mist?

Da Mats es überhaupt nicht einsah, brav bei Fuß zu laufen, war auch Manu ständig damit beschäftigt die Leine von einer Hand in die andere zu wechseln. Thomas stolperte einmal fast über das breite Band, als weder Mats noch er darauf achteten, wo der jeweils andere hinlief. Besonders lustig wurde es allerdings immer, wenn Manu sich einmal um sich selbst drehen musste, damit sich die Leine nicht um seine Füße wickelte. 

Als Mats das nächste Mal die Luft abgeschnürt wurde, weil Manu stehen geblieben war, ohne auf Mats Rücksicht zu nehmen, biss er in die Leine und zog anschließend mehrmals ruckartig daran, bis er Manus Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

"Was denn?"

Mats bellte einmal.

"Ich glaube, er will, dass wir weiterlaufen?", fragte Thomas mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf, biss erneut in die Leine und zog daran.

"Du willst, dass ich dich ableine?"

Mats nickte.

"Vielleicht waren wir ja wirklich etwas übervorsichtig? Mach ihn halt los. So seltsam es ist, er ist erwachsen." Thomas grinste. "Es wird ihn schon niemand klauen."

Manu seufzte, ging dann aber zu Mats und löste die Hundeleine. 

Endlich Bewegungsfreiheit!

Sie schlenderten weiter vorbei an den kleinen bunten, meist einstöckigen Wohnhäusern. Es gab hier keinen Gehweg. Die Straße, wenn man sie denn so nennen wollte, war gesäumt von kleinen Betonmauern und oftmals selbst zusammengezimmerten Holzzäunen, hinter denen wildwuchernde Gärten lagen. Rasen oder akkurat geschnittene Hecken, wie es in Deutschland üblich war, gab es hier nur extrem selten. 

Irgendwann bog Thomas um eine Ecke und sie gelangten in die einzige Einkaufsstraße des Dorfes. Wenn man die zwei Bars, den einen Frucht- und Gemüsestand, den Lebensmittelladen, den Töpferstand, der auch Haushaltwaren führte, und die komische Mischung aus Kleidergeschäft und Touristenfalle denn so nennen wollte.

Er begleitete Manu und Thomas in den Touristenladen, wo Manu gleich zwei neue Luftmatratzen erstand. Vermutlich für den Fall, dass Mats die nächste auch ruinierte. Das einzige, was ihn etwas aufmunterte, war die Tatsache, dass Manu anstatt erneut zwei blaue auf Mats' Wunsch hin zwei gelbe Luftmatratzen erstanden hatte.

Danach lief Mats wieder mehr oder weniger gelangweilt am Rand der sandigen Straße entlang und starrte auf die Auslagen der kleinen Buden. Viel gab es aus seiner Perspektive allerdings nicht zu sehen, weil die ausgestellten Waren hinter kleinen verstaubten Schaufenstern lagerten. Nur die außen aufgestellten, selbstgebauten Regale erlaubten Mats eine halbwegs gute Sicht. Leider hatte er momentan wenig Nutzen für Töpferware, T-Shirts oder Schwimmflossen. 

Wie viel Uhr es wohl war? Ob Müller-Wohlfahrt inzwischen Mats' Untersuchungsergebnisse vorliegen hatte?

Vor ihm wanderte plötzlich ein großer hellbrauner Hund - vielleicht eine Mischung aus Bulldogge und Mastiff? - aus einer verlassenen Seitengasse. Wie angewurzelt blieb Mats stehen. Das Tier war bestimmt 30 Zentimeter größer als er und mindestens zwanzig Kilo schwerer. Sein Fell war ungepflegt, seine Haut vernarbt und außerdem trug er kein Halsband. 

Als der Hund ihn bemerkte, hielt auch er inne, stellte die Ohren auf und fixierte erst einmal Mats. Er schnupperte, aber irgendwas stimmte wohl nicht, denn gleich darauf zeigte er Mats die Zähne und ließ ein tiefes Grollen hören. 

Mats machte unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück und blickte sich suchend nach Manu und Thomas um, die immer noch ein paar Meter entfernt an einem Schaufenster standen und sich belustigt unterhielten. Keiner von beiden sah auch nur in Mats' Richtung. 

Der Hund knurrte immer noch und kam zu allem Überfluss auch noch langsam näher. _Scheiße._ Mats sah erneut zu seinen Mannschaftskollegen, die immer noch nicht mitbekommen hatten, was los war. Er bellte einmal laut, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen - doch das war wohl die falsche Idee, denn der Hund fühlte sich auch angesprochen und kläffte lautstark zurück. 

Mats machte zwei weitere Schritte rückwärts, aber es half nichts mehr, denn im nächsten Moment schoss der Hund nach vorne und riss ihn zu Boden. Mats wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Aus der Ferne hörte er noch Manus Brüllen, aber das ging ziemlich in dem lauten Knurren, Bellen, Grollen... und der Tatsache, dass er plötzlich auf dem Rücken lag und sich dann Zähne in seine Seite bohrten, unter.

Dann schob irgendjemand - Thomas - unter lautem Gebrüll das Tier mit Gewalt zur Seite und der Schmerz ließ endlich nach.

Als Mats wieder aufsah, hatte sich Manu über ihn gebeugt. "Mats! Oh mein Gott! Bist du okay? Hat er dich gebissen?" 

Mats wollte aufstehen, aber als er begann sich aufzurichten, strahlte ein kurzer ziehender Schmerz von der Stelle aus, wo der Hund ihn erwischt hatte. Ein Winseln kam über seine Lippen. Er hob seine Pfote und strich vorsichtig über die Stelle. Das einzige, was er fühlte, war Fell. Also immerhin kein Blut.

"Mats?" Manu schob vorsichtig seine Pfote beiseite und nahm die Stelle selbst in Augenschein. Mats zuckte, als Manu bei dem Versuch, zwischen sein kurzes Fell zu schauen, zu viel Druck ausübte. "Sorry! Die gute Nachricht ist, dass deine Haut unverletzt ist, soweit ich das sehen kann. Insofern ist es hoffentlich nur ein Bluterguss. Aber ich bin kein Arzt - vielleicht hast du doch innere Verletzungen?"

Mats bewegte vorsichtig die Beine und anschließend seinen Oberkörper. Ja, es tat weh, aber lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang. Er hatte sich definitiv schon schlimmere Verletzungen beim Fußball zugezogen. Das Schlimme war eher der Schreck gewesen, den der Hund ihm eingejagt hatte.

Thomas kam zurück. "Ich hab den Hund weggescheucht. Wie geht's Mats?" Er ging in die Knie und blickte fragend zu Manu hinüber, während er Mats über den Kopf streichelte.

"Er blutet zum Glück nicht. Trotzdem sollten wir vielleicht mit ihm zum Tierarzt."

WAS? Auf gar keinen Fall! Mats schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Drehte sich dann abrupt auf die Seite, um auf die Beine zu kommen - obwohl Manu noch versuchte, ihn festzuhalten - und stand dann auf. Es tat weh, aber es ging.

"Mats, nur zur Sicherheit? Dich hat gerade ein Straßenhund angefallen. Wer weiß, was man sich da alles holen kann?" Manu erhob sich und auch Thomas stand auf.

"Manu, nun beruhige dich mal!" Thomas hob die Tüte mit den Luftmatratzen auf, die Manu vorhin vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen. "Selbst, wenn wir ihn zum Tierarzt bringen würden, was könnte der schon tun? Was, wenn der Mats irgendwas spritzen will? Tetanus oder so? Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wie sein Körper darauf reagiert? Das könnte viel gefährlicher sein als der Hundebiss!"

Mats bellte zustimmend.

"Ihr habt ja recht. Trotzdem bin ich dafür, dass Mats dann wenigstens unseren Ärzten einen Besuch abstattet."

Mats nickte zögerlich. Zumindest würden die nichts tun, was Mats nicht wollte. Hoffentlich. Manu musste unbedingt dabeibleiben.

"Also zurück zum Campo", stellte Manu fest, griff im nächsten Moment nach Mats und hatte ihn schon in den Armen, bevor Mats auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben konnte. 

Der war davon allerdings alles andere als begeistert. Er konnte verdammt nochmal alleine laufen! Knurrend wies er Manu darauf hin, dass er mit dessen Handeln nicht einverstanden war. Doch der marschierte steifen Schrittes den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. 

"Schhhh. Ich trag dich jetzt nach Hause, direkt zu Müller-Wohlfahrt." 

Kam gar nicht in Frage! Mats fing laut an zu bellen, was Manu allerdings ignorierte. Thomas lief mit gerunzelter Stirn nebenher. "Manu, wenn er nicht will, dann will er nicht... Lass ihn doch runter."

"Aber was, wenn er innere Verletzungen hat und sich nicht anstrengen sollte? Es ist doch ziemlich weit für so einen kleinen Hund. Ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen ..."

"Jetzt bleib mal locker. Erstens ist Mats kein Hund und zweitens erwachsen ... und drittens, tust du ihm vielleicht mehr weh, wenn du ihn in deinen Armen trägst, als wenn er selber läuft?"

"Mats?"

Er schlug leicht mit der Pfote auf Manus Arm, um zu signalisieren, dass er runter wollte. Es war zwar nicht so, dass Manu ihm wehtat, aber der ganze Vorgang war schon demütigend genug - auch ohne, dass Manu ihn wie ein hilfloses kleines Kind auf den Armen trug.

Manu seufzte laut, setzte ihn dann aber - wenn auch sichtlich widerwillig - wieder auf dem Boden ab. 

++


	28. Chapter 28

Zurück im Campo drängte Manu Mats dazu, als Allererstes bei den Ärzten vorbeizuschauen. Der fand zwar, dass Manu überreagierte, stimmte aber trotzdem schnell zu, da er so oder so zu Müller-Wohlfahrt wollte. Wenn auch nur in der Hoffnung, dass jetzt endlich die Ergebnisse eingetroffen waren. Thomas wurde derweil losgeschickt, das iPad aus Manus Zimmer zu holen.

Mats hatte noch keine zwei Schritte in das Untersuchungszimmer gemacht, als Manu auch losplapperte: "Ein anderer Hund hat Mats attackiert! Er hat ihn auf den Boden gerissen und gebissen..."

Schmitt sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf, warf einen Blick auf Mats. "Irgendwelche Anzeichen einer schlimmen Verletzung? Blutet er? War er ohnmächtig?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. 

Schmitt zückte das Telefon. "Tim? Mats ist da. Anscheinend hat ihn ein anderer Hund angegriffen. Sagst du Mull Bescheid? ... Danke!" Er stand auf. "Die anderen werden in zwei Minuten hier sein."

Die Tür ging auf, Thomas drückte Manu das Tablet in die Hand, blickte kurz in die Runde und verschwand wieder.

"Manuel, würden Sie Mats bitte auf die Liege setzen?" 

Manu legte erst das Touchpad ab und hob Mats dann vorsichtig hoch. 

Meyer und Müller-Wohlfahrt traten ins Zimmer und begrüßten Mats und Manu.

"Es war ein großer Straßenhund. Thomas und ich haben ihn verjagt, aber da war es leider schon zu spät. Er hatte Mats schon gepackt... Hier an der Seite. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn nicht von der Leine lassen sollen."

Mats bellte und schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass Manu ihn verstand. Es war völlig unnötig, dass Manu sich schuldig fühlte, Mats war schließlich derjenige, der einfach mal vorausgerannt war - und das, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Schmitt schien ähnlicher Meinung zu sein. "Manuel, beruhigen Sie sich erst mal. Mats macht auf den ersten Blick einen guten Eindruck. Wo ist das denn passiert?"

"Im Dorf, vor zirka fünfzehn, zwanzig Minuten? Wir sind sofort umgekehrt. Ich wollte ihn tragen, aber er hat sich geweigert, auf meinem Arm zu bleiben."

Schmitt trat an die Liege, ließ seine Hand sanft über Mats' Hüfte gleiten und teilte dann vorsichtig das Fell, um einen Blick auf die Haut darunter zu erhaschen. Mats versuchte ebenfalls, etwas zu sehen, aber Schmitts Hände waren im Weg.

"Ich kann keine offene Wunde entdecken. Nur die Anfänge eines Hämatoms."

Er trat zur Seite, damit auch Müller-Wohlfahrt und Meyer einen Blick auf Mats werfen konnten. Als nächstes bat Müller-Wohlfahrt Mats aufzustehen und fuhr dann mit der Hand erst über Mats' Hüfte und dann das Hinterbein hinunter. Soweit fühlte sich für Mats alles normal an. Dann übte der Arzt etwas Druck auf die Stelle aus, wo der andere Hund zugebissen hatte. 

Unweigerlich zuckte Mats aufgrund des Schmerzes zusammen. 

"Tat das weh?" 

Mats nickte.

"Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?"

Mats bellte dreimal. Es war unangenehm, aber gegenüber anderen Verletzungen kaum erwähnenswert.

"Sieht für mich wie ein einfacher Bluterguss aus, der in zwei, drei Tagen wieder verschwunden sein wird. Also nichts, über das man sich Sorgen machen müsste, Manuel", bemerkte Müller-Wohlfahrt ruhig. 

"Sollten Sie ihn nicht röntgen? Was, wenn er innere Verletzungen hat?", fragte Manu immer noch sichtlich nervös.

"Wenn das der Fall wäre, sollten bei einem Hundeangriff sicherlich mehr äußere Verletzungen vorliegen. Er hat nur zugebissen, oder ist noch etwas anderes vorgefallen, Mats?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf.

"In diesem Fall würde ich dann momentan von einem weiteren Röntgenbild absehen. Wir sollten Mats' Körper nicht weiterer unnötiger Strahlung aussetzen, nachdem wir gestern erst mehrere Aufnahmen gemacht haben." Auch Schmitt und Meyer nickten bestätigend.

"Mats, wenn Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden haben, die über diesen Bluterguss hinausgehen, kommen Sie bitte zu uns. Dann werden wir natürlich weitere Untersuchungen durchführen."

"Was ist mit Tollwut? Oder anderen Krankheiten, die dieser Hund übertragen könnte?" Manu ließ einfach nicht locker. Das war ja ganz süß, aber Mats wollte jetzt definitiv zum zweiten wichtigeren Tagesordnungspunkt übergehen: Den verfluchten Testergebnissen. 

Stattdessen fuhr Meyer fort: "Manuel, wir konnten keine Hautverletzungen feststellen. Dementsprechend ist es extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Mats etwas zugezogen hat. Vorsichtshalber sollte er duschen und sich einmal abseifen... und..." Meyer blickte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. "Sie sollten sich überlegen, ob Sie ein Zeckenmittel für Hunde anwenden möchten. Nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Bei Kontakt mit Straßenhunden kann es immer wieder sein, dass man sich da etwas einfängt."

Mats verneinte. Nicht, bevor es nicht absolut notwendig wurde. Er hatte bei Coco gesehen, wie hochgiftig dieses Zeug war.

"Dann war's das von unserer Seite. Manu, Sie können Mats wieder auf den Boden setzen."

"Das war's schon?"

"Ja, außer aber Mats besteht auf ein Schmerzmittel? Aber da wir momentan nicht wirklich wissen, wie Mats' Körper darauf reagieren würde, würde ich davon eher abraten. So wie ich Mats kenne, hat er daran ohnehin kein Interesse. Korrekt?", fragte Schmitt.

Mats bejahte. Nicht für einen lächerlichen Bluterguss.

Müller-Wohlfahrt ging zum Schreibtisch und griff nach einer der Akten, die dort lagen. "Wenn Sie schon hier sind... Die meisten Ergebnisse unserer Untersuchungen sind vor anderthalb Stunden eingetroffen..."

Mats blickte auf. Endlich!

Allerdings veränderten sich sowohl Müller-Wohlfahrts, als auch Meyers und Schmitts Körpersprache schlagartig von fürsorglich zu angespannt. Auch ihre Mienen verrieten nichts Gutes und Mats' Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Lösung schwand rapide. 

Manu, hilfsbereit wie immer, legte Mats sein iPad vor die Füße für den Fall, dass er mit den Ärzten reden wollte.

"Bevor wir anfangen. Soll Herr Neuer den Raum verlassen oder darf er das vorläufige Ergebnis unserer Untersuchung erfahren?", fragte Müller-Wohlfahrt.

Mats nickte. Was immer auch geschehen würde, alleine Manus bloße Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

"Äh... bedeutet das, ja, er soll bleiben?"

Mats nickte erneut.

"Okay...", begann Müller-Wohlfahrt, "um es kurz zu machen, wir sind jetzt noch verwirrter als zuvor."

Mats legte den Kopf schief. Was sollte das denn bitte heißen?

"Der DNA-Test ist vor zwei Stunden zurückgekommen mit dem Ergebnis, dass es sich um menschliche DNA handelt. Um genau zu sein, ist die DNA identisch mit der alten DNA, die wir von Ihrer Zahnbürste entnommen haben."

Überrascht blickte Mats in die Runde.

"Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein?", brachte Manu unwirsch hervor.

Meyer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir dachten erst, dass es sich um einen Fehler handelt. Es kommt ja immer mal wieder vor, dass ein Labor Proben durcheinander bringt. Aber der Speicheltest ergab auch, dass es sich um humanen Speichel handelt - und die Haarprobe erbrachte das gleiche Ergebnis."

Müller-Wohlfahrt fuhr fort: "Aus medizinischer Sicht sind Sie ein kerngesunder Mensch in seinen Mitt-Zwanzigern. Obwohl wir uns alle augenscheinlich vom Gegenteil überzeugen können."

Mats wusste nicht wirklich, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Was bedeutete das jetzt? Er war gar kein Hund - aber irgendwie war er trotzdem ein Hund? 

_Oh Gott!_ Er war Schrödingers Hund!! 

Ein hysterisches Lachen entglitt ihm, welches sich allerdings mehr nach Schluckauf anhörte.

"Mats, ist alles in Ordnung?" Manu beugte sich besorgt über ihn und strich ihm über den Kopf.

Was sollte er dazu schon sagen? Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Manus Hand und schloss kurz die Augen.

Meyer räusperte sich. "Trotzdem ist das ein wirklich faszinierender Fall und wir würden gerne noch weitere Tests durchführen."

"Aber nicht mehr heute, Sie sehen ja wohl selbst, dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist." Manu klang gereizt. 

"Es gibt immer noch Hoffnung, dass wir auf irgendetwas stoßen, was uns einer Erklärung näherbringt", meinte Schmitt beschwichtigend.

Mats atmete tief durch, entzog sich Manus Hand und begann über das iPad zu schlecken.

'TESTS?'

"Wir haben das ausgiebig diskutiert und würden auf jeden Fall gerne ein neues Belastungs-EKG machen. Wir haben inzwischen das richtige Equipment dafür gefunden. Außerdem wäre ein ausführlicher Allergietest sinnvoll", erklärte Müller-Wohlfahrt.

"Sie denken ernsthaft, dass das eine allergische Reaktion ist?", fragte Manu ungläubig.

"Nein, aber vielleicht eine Wechselwirkung mit einer Allergie. Für uns ist diese Situation ja auch völlig neu - dementsprechend gibt es hier kein richtiges oder falsches Vorgehen. Wir können nur anfangen, Dinge auszuschließen."

"Darüber hinaus würden wir gerne Seh-, Hör- und Geruchstest durchführen, um festzustellen, ob hier etwas außerhalb der Norm liegt", fuhr Meyer fort.

Mats kannte die Antwort hierauf schon. Es war alles wie immer, passend zur DNA. 

"Wir würden, sofern Mats es erlaubt, außerdem gerne einen IQ-Test durchführen..."

Mats sah auf. Super, ihm blieb auch nichts erspart.

"... sowie weitere Interviews, wenn möglich auch mit Mats' Familie."

Mats schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Seine Familie würden sie hier erst einmal heraushalten.

"Mats", Müller-Wohlfahrt ging vor ihm in die Knie."Wir würden außerdem gerne einen Tierarzt hinzuziehen. Wir haben einfach nicht genügend Expertise, was Hunde betrifft. Sie müssen das nicht sofort entscheiden. Schlafen Sie noch mal darüber und lassen Sie uns wissen, wie Sie sich entschieden haben."

Er hatte gewusst, dass dieses Thema früher oder später auftauchen würde. Trotzdem war ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken. Was sollte der Tierarzt denn schon tun? Ihm eine Wurmkur verschreiben? Andererseits: Wenn die Humanmediziner nicht weiterwussten, blieb ihm denn überhaupt etwas anderes übrig?

Mats trat erneut ans iPad. 

'VLLT'

"Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Schmitt.

"Vielleicht", sagte Manu. "Sie können doch selbst sehen, dass Mats das alles erst mal sacken lassen muss. War es das von Ihrer Seite?"

Allgemeines Nicken.

"Gut, dann melden uns morgen wieder."

Der Weg zurück zum Haus verlief schweigend. Manu war offensichtlich von dem Ergebnis genauso geschockt wie Mats. 

Dieser war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, wie er dieses Ergebnis deuten sollte. Seine DNA war menschlich, aber sein Körper nicht. Was sollte er daraus schließen? Massenhalluzination? War sein Hundekörper nur eine Illusion? Eine optische Täuschung? Aber jedwede Interaktion mit Gegenständen ließ darauf schließen, dass seine Hundeform durchaus Realität war.

Sein Leben war ein einziges Paradoxon.

++


	29. Chapter 29

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer scheuchte Manu Mats als Erstes unter die Dusche. Dann zog er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und folgte Mats in die Glaskabine. 

Verschreckt sah Mats zu Manu hoch, als dieser hinter ihn trat. Ernsthaft? Manu wollte _gemeinsam_ mit ihm duschen?

"Was? Willst du dich selbst mit Shampoo einreiben? Das könnte schwierig werden." Manu grinste.

Wo Manu recht hatte, hatte er recht. Mats schnaufte kurz, drängte sich dann in die Ecke und machte mehr Platz für Manu.

Als Manu die Dusche anstellte und anschließend das warme Wasser auf ihn und Mats niederprasselte, befand Mats, dass es vielleicht ganz gut war, dass es Manu manchmal nicht so genau mit Mats' Privatsphäre nahm. 

Wann sonst hatte man schon Gelegenheit, einen halbnackten, nassen Manuel Neuer aus allernächster Nähe zu betrachten? In der Mannschaftsdusche war es ja doch eher verpönt, jemanden zu lange anzustarren. Schließlich könnte das ja einer missinterpretieren. Doch hier und jetzt konnte er seine Augen wandern lassen, so viel er wollte. Konnte den Wassertropfen folgen, die von Manus Nase auf seine Brust tropften, den flachen Bauch hinunterflossen und von Manus Boxershorts aufgesogen wurden... Unter deren klatschnassem Stoff sich deutlich Manus Schwanz abzeichnete.

Und das alles aus nächster Nähe. Warum hatte Mats nicht schon früher darauf bestanden, dass Manu ihn wusch? Wiederholtes Waschen mochte zwar schlecht für Hundefell sein, aber das hier war's irgendwie schon wert. Außerdem hatten sie ja gerade festgestellt, dass Mats kein Hundefell hatte - nur sein eigenes Haar. Das sollte definitiv öfters gewaschen werden! 

Manu drehte den Duschkopf etwas zur Seite, sodass das Wasser Mats nicht mehr direkt im Gesicht traf. Anschließend gab er etwas Shampoo auf die Handfläche, beugte sich dann hinunter, strich mit seiner Hand einmal über Mats' Rücken und fing dann an, es einzumassieren. Er begann im Nackenbereich und arbeite sich dann in einer Mischung aus Streichen, Kneten und Kreisen Mats' Körper entlang.

Mats entspannte sich bei dieser Behandlung völlig. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf Manus Hände, die über seinen Körper wanderten. Ernsthaft, warum hatten sie das nicht schon vorher getan? Mats würde von nun an darauf bestehen, jeden einzelnen Tag zu duschen.

Manu schnaubte amüsiert. "Du genießt das auch noch in vollen Zügen, oder?"

Mats öffnete die Augen, suchte Blickkontakt zu Manu, nickte kurz, öffnete dann seinen Mund und ließ die Zunge heraushängen. Er legte sich ab und stupste fordernd mit der Nase gegen Manus Hand.

Lachend schüttelte Manu den Kopf, ging anschließend in den Knie und begann Mats' Hinterbeine einzuseifen. Als nächstes wanderten Manus Hände zurück über Mats' Rücken, dann über die Brust und hinab zu den Vorderbeiden.

Seine Augen fielen erneut zu, während Manus Finger durch sein Fell strichen, ihn dann vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehten und seinen Bauch kraulten. Manus Massagefähigkeiten waren wirklich nicht zu verachten - Mats aalte sich wortwörtlich unter Manus Händen.

Bis ihm auffiel, dass er anfing, das Ganze etwas _zu_ sehr zu mögen. _Shit!_

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und sprang auf die Füße. Hoffentlich hatte Manu nichts bemerkt.

"Mats, alles okay?", fragte Manu besorgt und richtete sich auf.

Mats nickte hektisch, schüttelte sich einmal, um das Wasser loszuwerden - was gefühlt nicht sonderlich erfolgreich war - und tapste dann fieberhaft mit der Pfote gegen die Duschtüre, um Manu zu signalisieren, dass er sie öffnen sollte. Derweil zwang er sich, an unangenehme Dinge zu denken. 

_... Toter Fisch, schimmliges Obst, zerquetschte Spinnen..._

Bloß nicht an Manu denken... Warum machte Manu die _verdammte_ Tür nicht auf? Erneut schlug er mehrfach gegen die Glastür.

"Okay, okay! Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" Manu schob die Tür zu Seite und Mats stürmte aus der Dusche, nur um unvermittelt ins Straucheln zu kommen, weil er mit dem Hinterbein gegen die Duschwand stieß und die nassen Pfoten auf den Badkacheln keinen richtigen Halt fanden.

Als er wieder zum Stillstand kam, galt sein erster, peinlich berührter Blick Manu, der ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln anblickte, während das Wasser weiter auf ihn herabprasselte und in langen Bindfäden von seinem Gesicht tropfte.

Ein paar endlos lange Sekunden vergingen.

Dann seufzte Manu laut auf, drehte sich um und stellte das Wasser ab. Das Rauschen versiegte schlagartig und machte einer irgendwie beklemmenden Stille Platz. 

Mats Blick wanderte über Manus breite Schultern, beobachtete das Spiel der Rückenmuskeln, die nasse, glänzende Haut, Manus Hintern, an dem die patschnassen Boxershorts klebten... Argh!

_... Kakerlaken, geronnene Milch, Kotze auf dem Bürgersteig..._

Manu drehte sich um, strich sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn, trat aus der Dusche und stieg mit einem großen Schritt über ihn hinweg. Anschließend griff er nach einem der großen Handtücher, ging neben Mats in die Knie und begann, ihn vorsichtig abzutrocknen.

_... Motten in der Müslidose, Läuse, Eingeweide..._

Mats ließ sich ein kurzes, sehr oberflächliches Abrubbeln eine Weile gefallen - alles andere wäre mit Sicherheit zu auffällig gewesen - verzog sich aber bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zurück ins Schlafzimmer aufs Bett. 

Wo er sich die nächsten zehn Minuten auch nicht mehr wegbewegte. 

Dass Manu ausgerechnet dann keine passenden Klamotten im Badezimmer hatte und prompt mit einem weißen, um die Hüften geschlungenen Handtuch ins Zimmer kam, machte die Sache auch nicht mehr besser.

_... Eitrige Wunden, Haare im Essen, Fliegenlarven..._

++

Am Tisch beim Abendessen teilte Manu ihren Kameraden das Ergebnis des DNA-Tests mit. Die Reaktionen war durchwachsen.

"Vielleicht bist du gar kein Hund, sondern Mats Hummels?", fragte Mesut Mats trocken.

Es folgte allgemeines Gelächter - außer von Manu, der die ganzen 'Ich bin gar nicht deine Freundin, sondern Manuel Neuer'-Witze nicht mehr hören konnte. Und jetzt musste Mats auch noch darunter leiden. Er sollte demnächst wirklich mal ein Wörtchen mit seinem Management darüber reden, dass er nicht jeden beschissenen Werbespot anzunehmen gedachte, bloß weil dieser gut bezahlt war.

Leider hatte die Gruppe am Tisch auch keine wirklich zündende Idee, was der DNA-Test zu bedeuten hatte. Die Vorschläge rangierten von Zauberei zu Massenhalluzination bis hin zu wirklich immer absurderen Ideen von wegen "Virtuelles Universum und eine Störung in der Matrix", "Vielleicht träumen wir alle den selben Traum wie in Inception" und "Was, wenn es eine Art Technologie ist, die nur Mats' Äußeres verändert? Wie die Tarnvorrichtung der Romulaner. Oder diese Mesh-Gesichtsmaske aus Captain America 2?"

Bei letzterem hatte Manu nicht mal mehr eine Ahnung, wovon Erik überhaupt redete. Ein Blick auf Mats, der rechts hinter ihm gelangweilt sein Essen vom Teller schleckte, ließ darauf schließen, dass der auch nicht allzu viel davon hielt.

Mesut blickte auf. "Vielleicht handelt es sich ja um einen Fluch, der auf Mats' Familie liegt? Oder vielleicht stammt er ja auch aus einer Familie von Wer-Hunden und niemand hat ihm Bescheid gesagt? Ist seine Familie denn eingeweiht? Was hat die denn gesagt?" 

Manu schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die wissen von nichts. Mats wollte sie bisher nicht miteinbeziehen." 

Nachdenklich stocherte Manu in seinem Essen herum. Bisher hatte er nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass Mats ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern hatte. Zumindest hatte er nie etwas in der Richtung erzählt. Aber wenn Manu so darüber nachdachte, hatten sie sich auch nie groß über ihre Familien unterhalten. Vielleicht lag Manu also auch völlig daneben und hatte einfach nur sein eigenes gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie auf Mats projiziert. Mmm. Er blickte hinunter auf Mats. 

Dieser hatte aufgehört zu essen und starrte aufmerksam in Richtung Tisch. Als er Manus Blick bemerkte, sprang er an ihm hoch und deutete mit der Schnauze auf den Tisch. Manu seufzte und hob ihn auf seinen Schoß.

"Mats, ist da was dran? Könntest du aus einer Wer-Familie stammen?", fragte Sami grinsend.

Mats schüttelte zögernd den Kopf und tat dann etwas, das entfernt aussah wie ein Schulterzucken.

"Selbst wenn, wie hilft ihm das denn bitte weiter?", fragte Per leicht genervt.

"Naja, dann wüssten wir wenigstens, dass es an Mats liegt und Fremdeinwirkung ausgeschlossen wäre", bemerkte Sami. "Zumindest würde die Wer-Hund-Theorie erklären, warum seine DNA wie immer ist. Wenn man jetzt mal davon ausgeht, dass man als Wer-Hund trotzdem menschliche DNA besitzt."

Per ließ seine Gabel sinken und sah Mesut fragend an. "Okay, nehmen wir mal an, du hast recht. Warum hat er sich dann denn überhaupt in einen Hund verwandelt? Gerade jetzt und hier?"

Mesut zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Pech? Karma? Zufall? Vielleicht kann Mats das beantworten."

Der Hund auf Manus Schoß schüttelte den Kopf.

"Vielleicht ist das so wie mit der Pubertät oder mit Zauberkräften? Und irgendwann schlägt es halt zu?", steuerte Julian bei. 

"Du hast wohl zu viel Harry Potter gelesen." Erik grinste und boxte Julian spielerisch in die Schulter.

"Sagt der, der gerade fünf Minuten nonstop über Star Trek und Marvel Comics geredet hat." Julian boxte zurück. "Außerdem konnten die in Harry Potter schon von Geburt an zaubern."

"Oh mein Gott, du hast die Bücher tatsächlich gelesen!"

"Jungs! Bitte! Das könnt ihr doch auch später klären, oder?" In Samis Stimme schwang ein leicht genervter Unterton mit. 

Mesut nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und fragte dann zaghaft: "Was ist, wenn er in seinem Unterbewusstsein nicht mehr Fußballspielen wollte? Vielleicht... vielleicht war der Druck einfach zu groß? Und das ist alles nur ein Schutzmechanismus?" Er sah Mats entschuldigend an.

Dieser ließ ein hochgradig irritiertes Bellen erklingen. Manu signalisierte Mesut mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln, dass Selbiger sich diese Bemerkung besser hätte sparen sollen, während er Mats beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

"Vielleicht muss er es tatsächlich einfach nur genug wollen und schon verwandelt er sich zurück?", fragte Jérôme.

Mats schnaufte irritiert. 

Manu blickte über den Tisch zu Jérôme. "Jetzt macht aber mal halblang! Natürlich will er sich zurückverwandeln. Mats will genau so sehr raus aufs Feld und kämpfen wie jeder andere hier am Tisch."

"Manu, beruhig dich", sagte Sami beschwichtigend. "Vielleicht wollte Mats es einfach nicht genug? Oder er hat sich nie lange genug auf das Richtige konzentriert. Was wissen wir denn schon? Vielleicht wollte er in seinem Unterbewusstsein wirklich nicht mehr spielen. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, der Druck, der hier auf einem hier lastet, ist nicht zu unterschätzen."

Es folgte ein ernüchterndes Schweigen am Tisch.

Sami seufzte. "Aber letztendlich stellen wir hier alle nur Vermutungen an."

"Vielleicht könnt ihr die Vorwürfe trotzdem für euch behalten?", grummelte Manu.

"Manuel, es ist Mats überlassen, was er für Schlüsse aus dieser Unterhaltung zieht. Letztendlich kann nur er allein wissen, was auf ihn zutrifft und was nicht. Und ich vermute, dass Mats lieber eine unbequeme Wahrheit hört, die ihn weiterbringt, als dass wir ihn alle mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und er auf ewig ein Hund bleibt."

Mats blickte in Samis Augen und nickte dann einmal langsam. Dann erhob er sich, sprang von Manus Schoß und trottete davon.

Manu sah ihm mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln hinterher.

++


	30. Chapter 30

Nach dem Essen lag Mats alleine auf seinem Platz auf dem Sofa und starrte ins Nichts.

Hatte Sami recht? War der Druck zu groß geworden und die Verwandlung letztendlich nur eine Art Schutzmechanismus, um nicht mehr spielen zu müssen?

Aber Mats _wollte_ spielen. Mehr als alles andere. Ja, der Druck war groß. Aber der Druck war ständig groß und immer da. Und wenn Mats ehrlich war, lebte er für genau diese Art von Herausforderung. Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass er fähig war, genau diesem Druck standzuhalten und gute Arbeit abzuliefern, egal wie nervös er vor dem Spiel war. Sobald er auf dem Feld stand, war jede Art von Lampenfieber wie weggeblasen. 

Aber vielleicht sah es tief in seinem Innern doch anders aus? Was, wenn er sich das alles nur einredete? Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass dem nicht so war. Hatte er die ganze Zeit falsch gelegen? Kannte er sich selbst tatsächlich so schlecht?

Und was war mit Mesuts Theorie? Dass er aus einer Familie von Wer-Hunden kam, hielt Mats persönlich für völlig absurd. Seine Eltern hätten ihn auf jeden Fall eingeweiht. Niemand würde seinem Kind so etwas vorenthalten, oder? Mit Sicherheit hätten sie ihn langsam und schonend darauf vorbereitet. Und Jonas auch. 

Außer es gab einen guten Grund, es vor Mats geheim zu halten? 

Aber Mats konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen vorstellen. Außerdem waren seine Eltern immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, auch was unangenehme Dinge betraf. Außer ... Mats' Entdeckung seiner Fähigkeiten war außerplanmäßig und viel zu früh passiert? Vielleicht hatten seine Eltern gedacht, sie hätten noch genug Zeit, ihn in aller Ruhe darauf vorzubereiten?

Vielleicht sollte er doch endlich seine Mutter kontaktieren und ihr die ganze Hundestory schildern? Andererseits, wenn seine Eltern die ganze Zeit davon gewusst und ihm nichts davon gesagt hatten; er war sich nicht sicher, ob er fähig sein würde, _das_ zu verzeihen. Der Gedanke war extrem beunruhigend. Vielleicht sollte er besser gar nicht erst fragen, wenn er die Antwort nicht hören wollte. 

Das laute Lachen von Thomas nebenan auf der Terrasse riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wie die meisten Abende spielte er zusammen mit Manu und Philipp eine Runde Schafkopf bei Laternenlicht. Einen Ersatz für Mats hatten sie schnell in Basti gefunden. Manu hatte Mats zuvor noch gefragt, ob er zusammen mit ihm spielen wollte - aber er hatte keine wirkliche Lust gehabt. Letztendlich war Schafkopfen um einiges komplizierter als Uno. Dementsprechend hätte letztendlich doch wieder Manu gespielt und Mats wäre danebengesessen und hätte zugeschaut. Wie bei fast allem, was die letzten Tage geschehen war. Unglaublich, wie sehr man ohne Hände und eine anständige Kommunikationsmöglichkeit eingeschränkt war. 

Und dies war erst Tag Sechs. Eigentlich keine lange Zeitspanne. Trotzdem war Mats jetzt schon die meiste Zeit wortwörtlich tierisch langweilig. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?

Und dann war da noch das Spiel gegen Frankreich, welches unausweichlich näher rückte. Ein weiteres Spiel ohne Mats. Bei dem er vermutlich nicht mal mehr am Spielfeldrand sitzen würde - er konnte Löw nicht erneut so einen Haufen Ärger einbrocken. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass die FIFA wegen eines einzelnen Hundes gleich den Aufstand proben würde. Er wollte auch gar nicht wissen, wie viel Geld der DFB für seinen kleinen, unerlaubten Ausflug hatte zahlen müssen. Und darüber, dass die Mannschaft wegen ihm aus dem Turnier hätte fliegen können, wollte er gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Warum musste momentan alles so furchtbar schieflaufen? Was zum Geier hatte er getan, um das zu verdienen?

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und beobachte Erik, Christoph, Julian und Matthias, die vor dem Fernseher sitzend eine Runde Call of Duty 2 auf der PlayStation zockten. Wie gerne hätte er sich auch dazugesetzt und mal ein, zwei Stunden die Realität hinter sich gelassen. 

Er überlegte, ob er ein wenig Zeitung lesen sollte, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht zum Aufstehen aufraffen. Er hatte die letzten Tage definitiv genug gelesen. Außerdem waren die Zeitungen voll mit Artikeln über die Weltmeisterschaft und die deprimierten ihn sowieso nur.

 _Sechs_ verdammte Tage war er jetzt schon ein Hund - und es war noch keinerlei Lösung in Sicht. Und mit jedem weiteren Tag schwand die Hoffnung auf eine spontane Rückverwandlung. 

Die doofe Küsserei hatte auch nichts gebracht. Ob er es ein weiteres Mal versuchen sollte? Diesmal mit offenen Karten? Aber vermutlich würde es dann auch nicht funktionieren. Das einzige, was absolut sicher war, war, dass er dann auch noch Manu verlieren würde. Er konnte sich die 'Aber lass uns Freunde bleiben'-Unterhaltung jetzt schon ausmalen, zusammen mit einem saloppen Klaps auf den Rücken und einem merklich schrägen Lächeln auf Manus Gesicht. Warum sollte Mats sich das freiwillig antun wollen?

Jérôme fiel ihm wieder ein und wie er meinte, dass Mats es doch nur genug wollen müssen würde - und schon wäre er wieder ein Mensch. Mats schnaubte. Als ob er das nicht seit der ersten Minute versucht hatte. 

Anderseits, ein weiterer Versuch konnte auch nichts schaden? Er hatte ja nichts zu verlieren.

Mats schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er wollte seinen alten Körper zurück. Hände, mit denen man greifen konnte. Zwei Füße. Haut, kein Fell. Ein Gesicht ohne Schnauze. 

Er stellte sich seinen menschlichen Körper vor. Erinnerte sich, wie es sich anfühlte, aufrecht zu gehen, zu sprechen, mit den Fingern über eine Oberfläche zu fahren und deren Beschaffenheit zu fühlen. 

Mats wollte seinen Körper zurück. Mehr als alles andere in der Welt. Er wollte wieder Fußballspielen. Selbstständig sein. Nicht abhängig von anderen. Mit Manu auf Augenhöhe umgehen. Endlich wieder normal mit ihm reden.

Sechs Tage waren genug. Diesmal würde es klappen. Diesmal _musste_ es klappen.

Wenn er die Augen öffnete, würde sicherlich alles sein wie vorher: Mats lag auf dem Sofa, in voller Größe. Vermutlich nackt, aber egal. Er konnte seine Zehen spüren, ein Kitzeln unter der Fußsohle, dann spürte er seine Füße. Wärme, die langsam nach oben floss. Über die Knöchel, seine langen Beine hinauf, durch Lenden, Bauch, Brust. Herzklopfen. Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut unter seiner Haut pulsierte. Plötzlich ein Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen. Seine Finger zuckten! Hände! Arme! Schultern. Sein richtiges Gesicht. Mund, Nase, Augen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

Wenn er gleich die Augen öffnen würde, würde alles wieder normal sein. So wie es sein sollte. Jetzt oder nie!

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Und war immer noch ein Hund. 

Natürlich...

Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Als ob Wünsche jemals so einfach in Erfüllung gingen. Nichts war ihm jemals einfach in den Schoß gefallen, also wieso sollte das hier die Ausnahme sein? 

Offensichtlich lag Jérôme mit seiner Theorie völlig daneben. Schließlich hatte er sich auch nicht gewünscht, als Hund aufzuwachen und es war trotzdem passiert. Und Mesuts Wer-Hund-Familie, von der niemand jemals etwas bemerkt hatte, gehörte bestimmt in die gleiche Kategorie von Schwachsinnstheorien.

Mats fragte sich langsam aber sicher, ob es überhaupt noch Sinn machte, auf ein Wunder zu hoffen, oder, ob es für sein Nervenkostüm nicht besser wäre, die neue Situation zu akzeptieren und das Beste daraus zu machen. 

Aber allein der Gedanke, für immer ein verdammter Hund zu bleiben, trieb ihm vor Wut fast die Tränen in die Augen. Womit hatte er diese ganze Scheiße eigentlich verdient? Warum ausgerechnet er? Hätte es nicht irgendjemand anderen treffen können? Warum um alles in der Welt musste er so viel Pech haben?

Wütend vergrub er sein Gesicht in einem der Sofakissen.

Die letzten Tage hatten ihm zur Genüge gezeigt, wie anders das Leben als Hund war. Wie sehr er sich umgewöhnen musste. Es fiel Mats alles andere als einfach, ständig auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Viele Dinge, die er als selbstverständlich angesehen hatte, waren jetzt hoffnungslos unerreichbar: Fußball, Job, Beziehung, Sex, Familie. Er konnte ja noch nicht mal eine verdammte Flasche Wasser alleine öffnen!

Die harte Realität rückte mit jedem Tag näher. Momentan im Campo hatte die Sache immer noch etwas von einem verrückten Abenteuerurlaub. Aber der war bald vorbei. Seine Kameraden würden nach Hause fliegen. Manu würde nach München zurückkehren. Und anschließend war Mats raus aus der der Nationalmannschaft. Und raus aus Dortmund. Wahrscheinlich kamen dann noch ein paar Mitleidsbesuche von denen, die Bescheid wussten - aber irgendwann würde auch das vorbei sein. Schließlich hatten die Jungs andere Prioritäten, als einen Ex-Kollegen zu bespaßen, dessen Leben gerade an die Wand gefahren wurde. Mats würde irgendwann nichts mehr als eine lustige Anekdote sein, die man seinen Freunden erzählte.

Er selbst würde wohl erst mal nach München fliegen. Zu seiner Mutter. Wie die wohl darauf reagieren würde, dass sie plötzlich einen Hund zum Sohn hatte? Vermutlich würde sie wie immer völlig rational an die Sache rangehen und einen Plan erstellen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Jonas würde sich bestimmt erst mal totlachen, aber dann Himmel und Hölle für Mats in Bewegung setzen. Und sein Vater? Ob der darauf vorbereitet war, statt einem Profifußballer plötzlich einen Hund managen zu müssen? Der Medienrummel würde tödlich werden. Und das weltweit. Wenn Mats denn an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würde. Aber wie lange ließ Mats' Verwandlung sich denn geheimhalten, wo die Mitwisser täglich zunahmen? Sicher, er hätte eine totsichere Einnahmequelle - aber wollte er wirklich als Zirkushund enden, der den Rest seines Lebens irgendwelche Kunststückchen vorführte? 

Und überhaupt, wenn er jetzt ein _Hund_ war, war das dann überhaupt noch _sein_ Geld? 

Mats lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. 

Er war jetzt eine wandelnde Gesetzeslücke. Ohne jeglichen Schutz.

Vermutlich konnte er froh sein, wenn er das Ende des Jahres noch erlebte, bevor jemand befand, dass er den ganzen Tag von oben bis unten durchgetestet werden musste. Selbst die Mannschaftsärzte hatten zwischendrin mehr als einmal in ihrem Eifer, eine einmalige Entdeckung zu machen, vergessen, dass er immer noch Mats Hummels war - und nicht nur ein Versuchskaninchen, mit dem sie tun konnten, was immer sie wollten.

Was sollte die restlichen Wissenschaftler da draußen denn davon abhalten, ihn auf den Seziertisch zu schnallen und zum Wohle der Wissenschaft aufzuschneiden? Was würde ihn schon davor schützen? Gar nichts! 

Lautes Stühlerücken aus Richtung der Terrasse riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Manu ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er blieb neben der Couch stehen und sah hinunter auf Mats. "Hey. Willst du noch 'ne Runde draußen spazieren gehen?"

Mats vermied Blickkontakt, starrte stattdessen ins Leere. Manu konnte sich sein scheiß Mitleidsgassi sonst wohin stecken!

"Mats?"

Manu streckte die Hand aus, um ihn über den Kopf zu streicheln, aber das war wirklich das letzte, was Mats jetzt wollte! Warum mache er ständig eins auf Glucke? Konnte Manu ihn nicht ein einziges Mal in Ruhe lassen? Er zuckte mit dem Kopf und schnappte nach Manus Fingern. 

++

Manu riss erschrocken die Hand zurück. "MATS! Verdammt!"

Als Antwort wandte Mats nur den Kopf ab. 

Besorgt setzte Manu sich neben Mats aufs Sofa, doch als er erneut sanft mit seiner Hand über Mats Rücken strich, um etwas Trost zu spenden, spürte er, wie der kleine Körper buchstäblich unter seiner Hand erstarrte. 

"Was ist denn los?", flüsterte Manu vorsichtig.

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein kurzes, warnendes Brummen.

Aber was Mats konnte, konnte Manu schon lange! Entschlossen griff er mit beiden Händen nach Mats, der unverzüglich erneut versuchte, nach ihm zu schnappen. Doch Manu blieb hart und hielt den zappelnden, laut knurrenden Hund mit beiden Armen soweit wie möglich von sich weg. Mats fletschte sichtlich wütend die Zähne. So leicht ließ Manu sich allerdings nicht beeindrucken, da er genau wusste, dass Mats in dieser Stellung keine Chance zum Zubeißen hatte. 

Als nächstes versuchte Mats ihn mit seinen Pfoten zu erwischen - doch es gelang ihm nur vereinzelt Manus Unterarme zu treffen. Ohne dass das viel ausrichtete. Das jedoch schien ihn nur noch wütender zu machen, was er mit lautem Bellen unterstrich.

Die vier Jungs vor dem Fernseher hatten sich dank des unüberhörbaren Krawalls umgedreht und sahen mehr oder minder verstört dem Schauspiel zu. Genervt signalisierte Manu ihnen mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung, dass sie das Zimmer verlassen sollten. Zuschauer waren offensichtlich das letzte, was Mats jetzt brauchte. Die Jungs ließen die Controller fallen, schalteten den Fernseher ab und eilten aus dem Raum.

Mats zappelte immer noch, aber es wurde langsam weniger. Geduldig wartete Manu, bis Mats zur Ruhe kam. Das Bellen ebbte schließlich langsam ab, wurde zu einem Knurren, hörte dann ganz auf und irgendwann hing Mats nur noch wie ein nasser Sack in Manus Armen und starrte zu Boden.

Der Anblick beunruhigte Manu zutiefst. Das war so gar nicht der Mats, den er sonst erlebte: Der zwar schon mal wütend wurde, sich aber normalerweise auch schnell wieder einkriegte, die Zähne zusammenbiss und dann weitermachte. 

Resignation und Niedergeschlagenheit waren keine Dinge, die er mit Mats Hummels in Verbindung brachte. Oder in Verbindung bringen wollte.

Sorgsam legte sich Manu längs auf die Couch, platzierte Mats so, dass sein Kopf auf Manus Brust lag und umarmte ihn vorsichtig.

Ein leises, langgezogenes, klägliches Winseln erklang, das Manu durch Mark und Bein ging. 

Manu strich Mats im Versuch, etwas Trost zu spenden, sanft und beruhigend über das Fell, aber das Winseln wurde nur lauter.

"Schhhh... Mats, morgen ist alles wieder besser." 

Die einzige Antwort war ein kurzes, lautes Jaulen, das sofort wieder in ein Winseln überging.

"Mats, so kenn ich dich gar nicht. So schlimm war der Befund doch gar nicht?" Er streichelte weiter über Mats' Fell. "Müller-Wohlfahrt konnte dir nicht helfen. Na und? Dann finden wir eben eine andere Lösung."

Das Winseln hörte nicht auf. Wenn überhaupt klang es noch schlimmer als zuvor.

Manu umfasste Mats' Kopf, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Tiefdunkle, nasse Augen blickten ihn nur kurz an, dann riss Mats seinen Kopf los und vergrub sein Gesicht laut jaulend in Manus Halsbeuge. 

"Mats... das... geht alles vorbei. Glaub mir, in ein paar Tagen... wird alles wieder... in Ordnung sein." Manus Stimme zitterte. Er konnte spüren, wie auch ihm langsam die Tränen kamen. Er schloss seine Augen und vergrub seine Nase in Mats' Fell.

++

Manu hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie zusammen auf dem Sofa gelegen hatten. Draußen war es inzwischen still geworden - als Miro plötzlich durch die offene Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer trat. "Manu, hast du irgendwo Philipp gesehen?"

Manu wischte sich schnell über die Augen und hoffte, dass er nicht mehr allzu verheult aussah. "Nein", kam es krächzend über seine Lippen. "Ich hab..." Manu räusperte sich in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "...Philipp seit dem Schafkopf-Spiel nicht mehr gesehen, Sorry. Versuch's doch mal bei Per oder Basti?"

Miro fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und seufzte. "Okay." Sein Blick wanderte mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln über Mats' und Manus Pose. 

"Ist alles in... Ordnung?", fragte Miro zögernd. "Wenn ich was für euch tun kann, sagst du mir Bescheid, ja?"

Manu nickte. "Danke für das Angebot, Miro. Aber ich wüsste momentan wirklich nicht, was das sein sollte." Er versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Miro sich davon nicht blenden ließ.

"Trotzdem Manu. Vielleicht würde etwas Gesellschaft und Ablenkung helfen? Lukas und Basti toben noch irgendwo da draußen rum, ich geh sie gerne holen?"

"Nein, ich glaube, Mats braucht etwas Ruhe. Das war heute alles etwas viel. Aber Danke!"

"Dann vielleicht morgen? Vielleicht können wir morgen Mittag irgendwas zusammen irgendwas unternehmen? Vielleicht mal raus hier, weg vom Campo?", fragte Miro hoffnungsvoll. 

Mit Horror dachte Manu an das Ende des heutigen Ausflugs zurück. 

Miro fuhr fort: "Wenn du mal Zeit für dich brauchst, können Mats und ich uns auch mal alleine die Zeit vertreiben."

"Was immer Mats lieber ist." Er blickte hinab auf den Hund auf seiner Brust, aber Mats rührte sich nicht. Er hatte Miro die ganze Zeit keines Blickes gewürdigt. "Lass uns mal abwarten, wie es Mats morgen früh geht und auf was er Lust hat, okay?"

"Wir können ja morgen nach dem Frühstück nochmal darüber reden."

"Ja, lass uns das so machen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich jetzt vor die Tür setzen muss, aber Mats und ich sollten uns jetzt vermutlich mal ins Bett verdrücken."

Miro nickte kurz, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Mats lag nach wie vor schlaff auf Manus Brust und machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen.

++

Erschöpft ließ Mats sich von Manu zurück ins Zimmer tragen. Träge lag er auf dem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Manu aus dem Badezimmer kam. 

Ein paar Minuten später gesellte sich Manu endlich zu ihm und öffnete einladend seine Arme. Mats robbte ein Stück über die Matratze und kuschelte sich an ihn. 

Manu streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Geht's dir wieder besser?"

Mats nickte kurz. Es ging ihm nicht super, aber er hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Zum Glück hatte er Manu. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er ohne ihn machen sollte. Wie würde das erst werden, wenn demnächst die WM vorbei sein würde? Manu würde wieder nach München gehen. Und Mats... würde zu seiner Mutter ziehen? Alleine in seiner Wohnung konnte er wohl kaum bleiben. Vielleicht würde Jonas ihn aufnehmen. Andererseits-

"Hey, man kann dir regelrecht ansehen, wie sich in deinem Kopf die Rädchen drehen." Manu schob mit einem Finger Mats' Schnauze soweit in seine Richtung, bis sie Blickkontakt hatten. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bald eine Lösung finden. Und bis dahin hast du mich, Basti, Lukas und Thomas und natürlich den ganzen anderen Haufen Verrückter, die für dich da sind. Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen, hörst du?" Manu ließ seine Hand sanft über Mats' Kopf gleiten. Mats schloss die Augen, genoss die Berührung und versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen. "Das wird schon alles, okay?" 

Mats war sich nicht sicher, ob er Manus Zuversicht teilte. Aber vielleicht konnte er wenigstens ein paar Stunden so tun als ob. Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Manus Hand und nickte kurz.

Wie als Belohnung fanden Manus Finger ihren Weg hinter Mats' Ohren und vollführten ihren wundervollen Kraultanz. Und diesmal fühlte Mats tatsächlich, wie er sich mit jeder Bewegung etwas mehr entspannte. Je länger die Kopfmassage anhielt, desto mehr fiel die Last des Tages von ihm ab. Manus Wärme hüllte ihn ein und das ruhige Heben und Senken von Manus Brustkorb wiegte ihn langsam in den Schlaf. 

Bevor Mats komplett ins Land der Träume hinüberglitt, nahm er noch wahr, wie Manu seine Lippen kurz auf seinen Hinterkopf presste und ein leises 'Schlaf schön' murmelte.

++


	31. Chapter 31

**TAG 7 ::: Donnerstag ::: 03.07.2014 ::: Campo Bahia**

Wie immer erwachte Mats, als es draußen langsam heller wurde und das Gekreische anfing. Manus warmer Körper lag in Löffelchenstellung hinter ihm und er hatte wie so oft seinen Arm um Mats gelegt. Mats blinzelte kurz ins Halbdunkel, griff nach Manus Hand, schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper hinter ihm und-

Mats riss die Augen auf. _Er hatte wieder Hände!_

Er schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und betrachtete seinen nackten, zu 100 Prozent menschlichen Körper. Ein blauer Fleck befand sich an der Stelle, wo der Hund gestern zugeschnappt hatte, aber ansonsten: Alles so, wie es sein sollte! Gott sei Dank! Ein breites Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"MANU!" Mats setzte sich auf, drehte sich um, und rüttelte Manu aus dem Schlaf. "Manu! Es ist vorbei!"

Manu blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. "Mats, was soll d... Mats! Du bist zurück!" Lachend setzte Manu sich auf und drückte Mats an sich.

Überglücklich erwiderte Mats die Umarmung. Genoss es, endlich seine _Arme_ um Manu legen zu können. Dessen Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Und endlich waren auch die normalen Größenverhältnisse wieder hergestellt. 

"Oh Mann! Ich muss sofort mit Jogi sprechen." Mats löste sich aus Manus Umarmung. "Vielleicht kann ich morgen wieder spielen! Wie viel Uhr haben wir? Meinst du, Jogi hat Einwände? Vermutlich schickt er mich erst mal zu Mull. Und zum Fitnesstest. Ich will auf jeden Fall zum Training. Wann fahren wir heute ab? Hoffentlich langt die Zeit noch. Ich muss noch packen!" Er sprang aus dem Bett. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Natürlich. Er drehte sich zu Manu um. "Ich hoffe, es ist okay, wenn ich mir kurz ein paar Klamotten von dir leihe?"

Manu blinzelte, starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

"Manu? Kann ich mir ein paar Shorts und ein T-Shirt leihen?"

Endlich nickte er.

"Ich muss dringend meine Mutter anrufen. Und Jonas. Und Papa. Oh, du weißt gar nicht, wie gut es ist, endlich wieder reden zu können. Ich hab ja sonst selten das Bedürfnis, viel zu reden - aber wenn du es plötzlich nicht mehr kannst, merkst du erst, wie sehr es dir fehlt."

Mats riss den Schrank auf. "Und Hände! Hände sind so viel wichtiger als man denkt." Er schnappte sich die erstbeste kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt und zog diese im Eiltempo an. "Danke! Wir sehen uns später?" Er winkte kurz Manu zu, hastete zur Tür raus und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zu Jogis Apartment. 

++

Manu blieb allein zurück und starrte verdattert auf die Zimmertür, die Mats gerade hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf über Mats' Redeschwall. Da hatte sich wohl Einiges angestaut. Aber egal, Mats war zurück! Das Hundeproblem hatte sich Gott sei Dank gelöst! Manu hatte die Hoffnung, wenn er ehrlich war, darauf schon langsam aufgegeben. Was wohl letztendlich der Auslöser für die Rückverwandlung gewesen war? Er musste Mats dringend später darauf ansprechen.

Aber jetzt hatte Mats ja seinen Körper zurück und die Mannschaft endlich ihren Verteidiger! Die Normalität war ins Campo zurückgekehrt. Keine abgehackten Konversationen per iPad mehr und auch keine Hunde-Schmuggelaktionen. Keine Diskussionen darüber, was Mats durfte und was nicht. Nicht mehr abwägen, ob irgendetwas Mats in Gefahr bringen würde. Niemand, der gefüttert und umsorgt werden musste. Kein genervtes Knurren oder Bellen mehr. 

Aber auch kein Gassigehen am Strand mehr, kein Schwanzwedeln und keine Streicheleinheiten auf dem Sofa. Niemand mehr zum nächtlichen Ankuscheln.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine linke Hand, die auf der verlassenen, warmen Matratze neben ihm ruhte.

Kein Hund mehr. 

++

Mats hämmerte gegen Löws Tür.

"Ja ... ich komme ja schon! Was ist denn so wichtig, dass ich mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett quälen mu-" Löw öffnete die Tür, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet. "MATS!" Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Jogi öffnete die Tür, tat einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte ihn einmal kurz.

Mats grinste. "Hallo Trainer. Ja, das Elend hat ein Ende! Bin gerade aufgewacht - und wie Sie sehen, wieder der Alte!"

"Ich bin echt froh, dass das vorbei ist, Mats."

"Ich auch! Bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich das noch viel länger durchgehalten hätte."

"Darf ich fragen, wie es dir gelungen ist, dich zurückzuverwandeln?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin, hatte ich meinen Körper zurück."

Löw sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Mmm... Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte die letzten Tage wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen und war ehrlich gesagt kurz davor, dich mit irgendjemandem nach Hause zu schicken. In der Hoffnung, dass dir dort eher jemand hätte helfen können. WM hin oder her. Lange hätte ich das nicht mehr verantworten können. Aber das ist ja jetzt Gott sei Dank unnötig."

"Ich hätte mich vermutlich auch mit allen vier Pfoten gewehrt." Mats lachte. "Aber weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin: Ich möchte morgen gerne spielen."

"Mats, bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Du warst für mehrere Tage ... ein Hund. Wer weiß schon, wie sich das physisch auswirkt? Sollest du nicht erst mal ein paar Tage langsam machen? Vielleicht auch mit dem Psychologen sprechen? Und dann schrittweise wieder ins Training einsteigen?"

"Ich fühle mich aber richtig gut! Ich brauche keine Wiedereingewöhnungszeit. Ich will spielen. Sie kennen mich doch lange genug. Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass ich es kann."

"Mats ... Pass auf. Du lässt dich heute Morgen von den Ärzten durchchecken."

Mats seufzte. 

"Komplett! Einmal von oben bis unten. Und wenn die ihr Okay geben, kannst du uns meinetwegen heute Nachmittag beim Training beweisen, dass du fit genug bist, um gegen Frankreich auf dem Feld zu stehen."

Mats nickte glücklich. "Einverstanden." Er brauchte einfach nur eine Chance. "Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen. Ich laufe gleich rüber!"

"Vielleicht gehst du vorher noch mal duschen und ziehst dir was Anständiges an?" Löw zwinkerte ihm zu.

Mats sah an sich herunter. Shirt, Boxershorts, nicht mal Schuhe. Er grinste und nickte. "Mach ich. Und Entschuldigung für die frühmorgendliche Störung."

"Schon in Ordnung, Mats. Ich bin froh, dass der Spuk vorbei ist. Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich später beim Training."

++ 

Mats eilte zurück in sein Zimmer. Als allererstes rief er Müller-Wohlfahrt an. Der war hörbar erfreut über Mats' Rückverwandlung und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn durchzuchecken. Tatsächlich sollte Mats schon in einer halben Stunde in der Praxis erscheinen.

Voller Elan hüpfte Mats unter die Dusche, zog sich an, kehrte dann ins Bad zurück und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Alles definitiv so, wie es sein sollte. Sein Spiegelbild grinste ihn fröhlich an.

Es war komisch, nach so vielen Tagen wieder in seinem eigenen WG-Zimmer zu sein. Eine Morgenroutine ohne Manu. Aber endlich wieder eine mit Händen. Mats hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal überglücklich sein wurde, bloß er weil sich selbst die Zähne putzten konnte. Und rasieren. Und die Kontaktlinsen einsetzen.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf zum Frühstücksbuffet. Dort traf er auf Kevin, Ron und Jérôme, die ihn überschwänglich mit Umarmungen und viel Schulterklopfen begrüßten. Mats wäre gerne ein wenig geblieben, aber der Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er allenthalben noch Zeit hatte, sich schnell ein Brot zu schmieren. So erklärte er seinen Mannschaftskameraden kauend, dass er jetzt gleich einen dringenden Termin mit dem Ärzteteam hatte und alle Fragen leider etwas warten mussten.

Der Check-up verlief wie beim letzten Mal - nur, dass diesmal die Gerätschaften besser passten. Blutdruck, EKG, Lungenfunktionstest, Sehtest, Hörtest, Ultraschall. Auf weitere Röntgenaufnahmen wurde erst einmal verzichtet. Danach wurde Mats Blut abgenommen - gefühlt sehr viel mehr als beim letzten Mal. Dann folgte die Speichel- und später Urinprobe. 

Während der ganzen Tests wurde Mats mit Fragen gelöchert - aber wie auch schon beim letzten Mal hatte er keine Ahnung, was zuerst die Verwandlung und dann plötzlich die Rückverwandlung tatsächlich getriggert hatte. 

Und die paar Theorien, die er hatte, würde er sicherlich nicht mit den Ärzten teilen. Vor allem nicht die True-Love's-Kiss-Variante. Wobei Mats keine Ahnung hatte, ob es wirklich Manus Kuss gewesen war, der ihn - mit Verzögerung? - zurückverwandelt hatte. Es machte nicht viel Sinn - schließlich erforderte 'wahre Liebe' Zuneigung von beiden Seiten. Und hätte die Verwandlung dann nicht auch sofort erfolgen müssen? Mats war auf jeden Fall froh, dass er sich nicht der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben und Manu seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. 

Vielleicht hatte auch einfach der Wunsch, sich zurückzuverwandeln, am Ende doch noch Wirkung gezeigt? Oder sechs Tage war normaler 'Krankheitsverlauf'? Vielleicht würde er die Wahrheit nie erfahren. Letztendlich war Mats einfach nur glücklich, dass alles vorbei war.

Auch was er jetzt im Nachhinein über sein Dasein als Hund erzählen konnte, war letztendlich nicht sonderlich viel. Ja, er hatte bis vor Kurzem noch vier Pfoten und einen Schwanz gehabt, aber der Rest war irgendwie wie immer gewesen. Müller-Wohlfahrt und die anderen zwei wirkten ziemlich frustriert über Mats' Antworten - auch wenn sie offensichtlich versuchten, sich möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Knappe zwei Stunden später verließ Mats den Untersuchungsraum mit der Auflage, sich sofort zu melden, falls sich sein Zustand in irgendeiner Form ändern sollte. Momentan stuften ihn die Ärzte aber immerhin als gesund ein und würden dies Löw auch so mitteilen. 

Falls das Ergebnis des DNA-Tests irgendwelche Überraschungen enthalten sollte, würden sie sich natürlich sofort bei Mats melden. Aber Mats bezweifelte stark, dass das tatsächlich der Fall sein würde, wenn schon die Hundeform seine DNA nicht merklich verändert hatte.

++

Als Mats durch die Terrassentür zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, wartete dort gefühlt die halbe Mannschaft auf ihn. Manu stand mit Philipp und Thomas neben der Couch und als er Mats bemerkte, kommentierte er das Ganze nur grinsend mit einem Schulterzucken.

Als nächstes lag ihm ein freudestrahlender Benni in den Armen, dann umarmte Philipp sie beide lachend. Anschließend Erik, Thomas, Lukas, Basti, Roman, Kevin, Christoph, Julian, Per und Mesut. Für Mats fühlte sich das alles mindestens so gut an wie ihre Umarmungen auf dem Spielfeld, wenn nicht besser. Es war einfach gut zu wissen, dass seine Kameraden sich mit ihm freuten.

Als sich der Knuddel aus Extremitäten langsam wieder löste, wurden die ersten Fragen laut.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Froh, dass das Hundeleben endlich vorbei ist?"

"Erzähl doch mal, wie es so war!"

"Bist du froh, dass du den Maskottchenjob an den Nagel hängen kannst?"

Mats lachte. "Hey Leute, einer nach dem anderen!"

"Woran lag es denn jetzt? Wie hast du dich zurückverwandelt? Manu hat bisher standhaft die Auskunft verweigert", fragte Benni.

"Wahrscheinlich war's irgendwas Peinliches?", ulkte Basti.

Lukas grölte sofort: "Hast du deine einzig wahre Liebe geküsst?" Sofort brachen alle in lautes Gelächter aus.

"Moment mal, war es Manu? Wollte er deshalb nichts verraten?", stieß Thomas lachend hervor.

"Sehr witzig, Thomas." Manu schüttelte den Kopf und ergänzte dann staubtrocken: "Es war Jogi."

Zwei Sekunde Stille, dann schallendes Gelächter.

"Dann dürfte dir ein Platz in der Aufstellung für das nächste Spiel ja sicher sein, Mats", sagte Per und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du weißt ja, immer schön schlucken."

"Danke, dass du mich an deiner langjährigen Erfahrung teilhaben lässt, Per. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja gleich noch ein paar andere gute Tipps geben, was Jogi betrifft?", konterte Mats trocken.

Per lachte laut auf. "Okay, jetzt mal ernsthaft: Was hat Jogi denn gesagt? Hast du eine Chance aufgestellt zu werden?"

"Die Ärzte haben gerade ihr Okay gegeben. Wenn jetzt noch das Training gut läuft, hab ich eine reelle Chance, denk ich. Zumindest war Jogi nicht abgeneigt."

"Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass der Trainer freiwillig auf dich verzichtet. Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal, wie fühlt man sich so als Hund?", fragte Roman.

"Normaler als man sich das vielleicht vorstellt? Das Schlimmste war eigentlich, dass ich nicht reden konnte. Und Hände - keine Hände zu haben, war echt scheiße. Und dann gab's da noch so aufdringliche Leute, die einem dringend das Apportieren beibringen wollten."

Gelächter. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du das ja geschickt umschifft." Basti grinste. "Aber das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein?"

"Auf vier Beinen zu laufen ist schwerer als man denkt. Trinken war auch extrem schwierig, wenn man sich nicht vollschlabbern wollte. Schlimm war auch, dass ich so klein war und keine Türe öffnen konnte. Es ist echt deprimierend, ständig von jemand anderem abhängig zu sein."

"Gab's nicht auch was Positives? Riecht man zum Beispiel nicht viel besser als Hund? Das muss doch faszinierend gewesen sein?", fragte Julian.

"Ich muss euch da leider enttäuschen. Mein Geruchssinn war als Hund nicht besser als jetzt. Ist aber vielleicht auch ganz gut so gewesen, wenn man die halbe Zeit von verschwitzten Fußballern umgeben ist." Mats grinste.

"Wie langweilig... Ich dachte, du erzählst uns jetzt zum Beispiel, dass du riechen konntest, was wir zum Frühstück hatten", bemerkte Christoph enttäuscht. 

Mats hob die Augenbrauen. "Du hattest Rührei und ein Nutellabrötchen zum Frühstück, Chris." Dann grinste er breit und boxte Christoph in die Schulter. "Wie jeden Morgen."

Christoph boxte lachend zurück.

"Mats, erzähl! Wie fühlt es sich so an, einen Schwanz zu haben?", fragte Erik begeistert.

Mats legte den Kopf schief und hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue. "Weiß nicht. Wie fühlt sich deiner so an?"

Erik streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Ja, ja. Ich weiß schon, selbst schuld bei der Vorlage! Aber jetzt erzähl schon! War das nicht cool?"

"Schwer zu beschreiben. Es ist wie ein weiterer Arm, der aber die halbe Zeit ein Eigenleben führt? Die meiste Zeit vergisst man, dass er da ist. Bis er irgendwo dagegenstößt... Oder jemand meint, ihn ständig befummeln zu müssen." Mats warf einen vielsagenden Blick in Richtung Kevin.

"Hey! Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass das du bist!", antwortete Kevin schmollend.

"Und, konntest du als Hund wenigstens mit anderen Tieren reden?", fragte Julian neugierig. 

"Oh ja, die Affen haben sich jeden Morgen lautstark beschwert, wie ihr es wagen könnt, in ihr Revier einzudringen. Und wenn ihr euch schon hier breit macht, könntet ihr wenigstens was von eurem Essen abgeben. Der Fruchtsalat hat es ihnen übrigens besonders angetan."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah Julian ihn an. "Die Affen wollen unseren Fruchtsalat?"

Mats sah ihn schweigend an, hob eine Augenbraue und wartete drauf, dass es bei Julian Klick machte.

"Verarsch doch den armen Julian nicht so", kommentierte Per.

"Ach, komm schon, bei _der_ Frage?"

"Nachdem _du_ dich in einen Hund verwandelt hast, solltest du anderen Leuten nicht vorwerfen, wenn sie plötzlich Unmögliches für möglich halten", wies Per ihn tadelnd zurecht.

Mats kam ins Stocken. So hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen. Etwas verlegen blickte er zu Julian. "Sorry. Nein, ich konnte nicht mit Tieren reden. Nicht mal mit anderen Hunden. Rückblickend sollte ich vielleicht froh darüber sein - wer weiß, ob ich _euch_ sonst noch hätte verstehen können."

Matthias, Sami, Miro und Shkodran traten durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer und eine neue Runde von Umarmungen und Schulterklopfen begann. So langsam wurde es voll - und auch die Fragerei ging natürlich von Neuem los.

Nein, Mats konnte nicht sagen, wie das Hundefutter schmeckte. Nein, er hatte es nicht so witzig gefunden, für Löw auf der Pressekonferenz Männchen zu machen, auch wenn er es vielleicht verdient hatte. Nein, Bierhoff hatte ihm keinen Vertrag als DFB-Maskottchen angeboten. Nein, Kloppo war nicht informiert gewesen. Nein, seine Familie auch nicht. Nein, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein Erscheinen im Stadion so ein Problem werden würde. Nein, 'Magath' war nicht seine Idee gewesen, vielen Dank auch! Und ja, er hatte bei Manu im Bett geschlafen, aber mehr als das würden sie nicht aus ihm herauskriegen.

Irgendwann nahmen die Fragen dann zum Glück ab und die Gespräche wandten sich anderen Themen zu. Seine Kameraden verabschiedeten sich einer nach dem anderen, um sich für die Abreise fertigzumachen. Nur Philipp unterhielt sich noch mit Per und Sami, Manu war schon vor einer halben Stunde auf sein Zimmer verschwunden und ... Christoph stand noch neben der Terrassentür, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt?

"Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein bisschen auch wie sieben Tage Regenwetter ... Naja ..." Mats sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Vielleicht auch nur zweieinhalb Tage mit zehn Minuten Hagel."

Christoph grinste kurz. "Immerhin regnet es nicht Katzen und Hunde."

"Jetzt erzähl schon, was los ist? Mir geht's viel zu gut, als dass ich zusehen könnte, wie du deprimiert in der Ecke stehst."

Christoph druckste herum. "Ich freu mich ja wirklich, dass du wieder der Alte bist... Mir fiel nur gerade ein, dass ich jetzt gar niemanden mehr habe, mit dem ich an meiner Hundephobie arbeiten kann. Dabei hatte ich zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass es besser wurde. Du warst der erste Hund, den ich mochte."

Mats lachte. "Danke für das Kompliment. Ansonsten sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ganz froh darüber bin, dass du an deiner Phobie mit einem anderen Hund arbeiten musst."

Christoph sah weiterhin bedröppelt drein. 

"Aber hey, wenn du das nächste Mal in Dortmund bist, kann ich vielleicht mal Coco ausborgen?"

Verwirrt sah Christoph ihn an.

"Coco war unser Hund. Cathy hat jetzt sozusagen das Sorgerecht."

"Ich weiß nicht." Begeisterung sah anders aus.

"Coco kann keiner Fliege was zu leide tun und ich bin ja die ganze Zeit dabei. Wir lassen das ganz langsam angehen."

"Du willst wirklich deine wenige Freizeit damit verbringen zu beobachten, wie ich panisch einen Hund anstarre?"

"Ich freu mich, wenn dir helfen kann, Chris. Ehrlich. Entweder du kommst mal direkt nach Dortmund oder wir sehen uns spätestens, wenn wir wieder gegeneinander spielen." Mats legte seinen Arm um Chris und drückte ihn kurz. "Okay?"

Chris nickte lächelnd. "Okay."

++


	32. Chapter 32

Manu beobachtete das wilde Treiben in ihrem Wohnzimmer und lauschte interessiert Mats' Ausführungen. Logischerweise war ihre Kommunikation die letzten Tage über ziemlich eingeschränkt gewesen und Mats' Sicht der Dinge deshalb durchaus auch für Manu von Interesse. Schließlich hatte Mats nicht gerade viel Zeit damit verbracht, seine Gedanken für Manu aufs Tablet zu lecken. 

Während er also Mats' Antworten lauschte, erinnerte Manu sich belustigt, aber manchmal auch etwas wehmütig an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage - und seinen vierbeinigen Begleiter. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, dass der Hund, an den er sich so gewöhnt hatte, jetzt nicht mehr da war. Einfach ausradiert, von einer Sekunde auf die andere.

Rückblickend hatte auch Manu noch ein paar Fragen an Mats, aber irgendwie war ihm nicht wohl dabei, die hier vor all den anderen zu stellen. Außer ihn und Mats ging das niemanden was an.

Zum Beispiel wollte Manu gerne wissen, ob es okay gewesen war, dass er einfach die Initiative ergriffen und sich um Mats gekümmert hatte. Okay, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mats sehr wohl fähig gewesen wäre, seinen Unmut kundzutun - schließlich hatte er das Knurren und die beständigen Schläge mit der Pfote gegen sein Schienbein oft genug erlebt - aber trotzdem hätte er gerne mal aus Mats' Mund gehört, wie er ihr Zusammenleben der letzten Tage so empfunden hatte.

Aber was Manu eigentlich interessierte, war, wie sich Mats jetzt wirklich fühlte. Hatte er die letzten Tage gut verkraftet? Was machte der Hundebiss? Hatte er Angst vor einem Rückfall? Gab es etwas, was er am Hundsein vermisste?

Und dann war da noch die Frage, warum Mats nicht einen anderen 'Hundesitter' akquiriert hatte, sobald klar gewesen war, dass Mats Mats war. Das vielleicht das größte Rätsel von allen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie zuvor irgendwie eng befreundet gewesen wären oder so. Auch wenn sich seiner Meinung nach zwischen ihm und Mats in den letzten paar Tagen eine enge Freundschaft entwickelt hatte - und Manu hoffte inständig, dass Mats das auch so sah - so war das eher der Situation geschuldet gewesen - und nicht andersherum. Wie man eigentlich meinen sollte. Im Grunde war Manu einfach neugierig, warum Mats nicht sofort bei der ersten Gelegenheit bei Benni eingezogen war.

Doch wenn er sich den ganzen Trubel gerade so ansah, waren die Chancen für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen momentan einfach nicht existent. Manu sah auf die Uhr. Die Abfahrt rückte mit großen Schritten näher. Seinen Koffer musste er auch noch packen.

Manus Blick wanderte zurück zu Mats, der gerade mit Roman und Miro über entgangene Werbeverträge für Hundefutter scherzte. Vermutlich war es nur fair, dass Mats seine Rückkehr in vollen Zügen genoss und sich eine Weile feiern ließ. 

Früher oder später würde Mats sicherlich etwas Zeit für Manu finden. Der Tag war ja noch lang.

++

Der Transport nach Rio erwies sich mit anderthalb Stunden Flug als angenehm kurz. Manu war anfangs enttäuscht gewesen, dass Mats ihm weder im Bus noch im Flugzeug einen Platz freigehalten - sondern sich direkt neben Benni gesetzt hatte. Die beiden waren dabei, lautstark herumzualbern, als Manu auf der Suche nach einem leeren Sitz vorbeiging und Mats' einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem kurzen Kopfnicken, als sich sein und Manus Blick kreuzten.

Aber klar, Mats und Benni hatten einiges nachzuholen. Vielleicht hatte Manu auch einfach zu viel erwartet - Mats war schließlich wieder der Alte und damit auch autark wie und je, eben vollkommen unabhängig von Manu. Selbst wenn sie die letzte Woche immer nebeneinander gesessen hatten, offensichtlich war die Situation jetzt eine andere. Wobei Manu wirklich nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, mal anderthalb Stunden mit Mats zu verbringen, in denen er keinen Monolog führen musste.

Er ging weiter durch die Reihen und setzte sich letztendlich neben Christoph, der hocherfreut seine Playlist mit ihm teilte und ein rundum perfekter Sitznachbar war. 

Ein bitterer Beigeschmack blieb trotzdem.

Wie immer wurden sie von einem Bus ins Hotel gebracht. Manus Zimmer befand sich im 15. Stock und er war mal wieder froh, dass er keine Platzangst hatte, als er sich mit Philipp, Jérôme, André, Mario und Christoph _und_ ihren Koffern in den Aufzug quetschte.

Das Hotelzimmer war die übliche Mischung aus schlichter Zweckmäßigkeit und nichtssagendem Hoteldesign. Schlafzimmer plus Bad. Das einzig Nette war der Balkon, der eine wunderschöne Aussicht über die Stadt bot und in der Ferne sogar aufs Meer. 

Manu warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. In zehn Minuten traf sich die Mannschaft in der Lobby, um fürs Training ins Stadion zu fahren. Gerade noch Zeit, um die Trainingssachen zu packen und kurz aufs Klo zu gehen.

++

Als er in den Aufzug trat, hörte er, wie hinter ihm jemand den Gang entlangeilte. 

"Manu, warte!" 

Manu stellte seinen Fuß gegen die Tür, sodass der Aufzug offen blieb, bis Mats in der Kabine war.

"Danke!"

"Schön, dass du auch auf diesem Stockwerk gelandet bist. Bisher habe ich nur Mario ausgemacht."

"Von dem, was ich so gesehen habe, sind wir diesmal über vier Stockwerke gestreut. Bierhoff hat sich vorhin schon an der Rezeption beschwert."

Manu grinste. "Aber wenn du ihn drauf ansprichst, wird er wieder behaupten, dass das alles Absicht war. Damit wir mehr Freiraum haben und uns besser entfalten können oder so."

Mats lachte laut auf und Manu beobachtete einmal mehr fasziniert, wie sich Lachfältchen um seine Augen bildeten. 

"In welchem Zimmer bist du denn? Meins ist 1515."

Mats starte kurz auf seine Zimmerkarte. "1517. Das muss direkt neben deinem liegen."

"Bierhoff wollte bestimmt sicher gehen, dass notfalls jemand da ist, der mit dir Gassi geht."

"Ha ha." 

Sie grinsten sich ein paar Sekunden schweigend an, bis Mats die Stille durchbrach: "Und wie ist dein Zimmer so? Bist du froh, dass du heute wieder alleine schlafen kannst?"

Manu zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Mats ihn im Bett gestört. "Wie geht's dir denn? Was macht der Hundebiss?"

"Den hatte ich fast schon vergessen." Mats hob sein T-Shirt an. Manus Blick wanderte von Mats' entblößtem Bauchnabel hinüber zu seiner Hüfte und dem ovalen blauen Fleck, der schon langsam dabei war zu verblassen. 

"Zufrieden? Wir haben uns beide sicherlich schon üblere Verletzungen auf dem Spielfeld zugezogen." Grinsend strich Mats sein T-Shirt wieder glatt.

Bevor Manu antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Aufzugtür mit einem leisen Klingeln. Mats trat hinaus in die Lobby, in der bereits die Hälfte ihrer Mannschaftskameraden wartete. Manu folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, in der Hoffnung, ihr Gespräch fortzuführen zu können.

Mats kam keine drei Meter weit, bevor Hansi ihn zur Seite zog, um irgendetwas mit ihm zu besprechen. Manu ging ein, zwei Schritte mit, bis ihn ein irritierter Blick von Hansi traf und Manu aufging, dass Mats jetzt ja keinen Babysitter mehr brauchte und seine Dinge alleine regeln konnte.

Er blieb stehen, atmete tief durch, zupfte sein T-Shirt zurecht. Anschließend blickte er in die Runde, taxierte die ganzen kleinen Grüppchen und entschied sich dann dafür, sich zu Philipp, Thomas und Mesut zu stellen.

Als er sich fünf Minuten später suchend nach Mats umblickte, war der schon von Julian, Erik und Christoph in Beschlag genommen worden.

++

Mats war sich nicht sicher, was er sich vom Training erhoffen sollte - schließlich hatte er schon eine knappe Woche keinen Fußball mehr gespielt. Er fühlte sich zwar weder unwohl noch schlapp oder untrainiert, aber er konnte schwer einschätzen, wie sehr seine Kondition unter der Auszeit gelitten hatte.

Glücklicherweise zeigte sich ziemlich schnell, dass seine Sorgen völlig unbegründet waren. Er war mindestens genauso fit wie noch vor einer Woche und dafür zehnmal so motiviert. Die Pässe, das Kopfballtraining, die Manndeckung, das Ballerobern - alles lief wie geschmiert. 

Mehr als einmal klopfte ihm einer der anderen Spieler auf die Schulter und gratulierte ihm zum geglückten Wiedereinstieg. 

Nach dem Training lief er sofort zu Löw, um zu erfahren, ob er denn eine Chance hatte. Aber der vertröstete Mats erst einmal. Er würde die Aufstellung wie immer in der Teambesprechung verkünden, nachdem er sich mit seinen Kollegen besprochen hatte. 

Da Jogi aber bei sichtlich guter Laune gewesen war und das Training aus Mats' Sicht fast perfekt gelaufen war, rechnete er sich zumindest eine klitzekleine Chance aus, morgen spielen zu dürfen. Oder vielleicht würde Jogi ihn einwechseln... Wobei da schon verdammt viel schief gehen musste, damit der Trainer einen seiner Wechsel für die Innenverteidigung einsetzte.

++

Die Teambesprechung fand in einem der Hotelkonferenzräume statt. Die gute Nachricht laut Bierhoff war, dass der Wetterbericht für den morgigen Tag angenehme, sonnige 26° Grad vorhersagte. Darauf folgte erst einmal ein allgemeines Aufatmen. Flick stellte dann erneut kurz die französische Mannschaft samt Stärken und Schwächen vor und Löw verriet anschließend die Aufstellung für den morgigen Tag. 

Die erste Überraschung bestand darin, dass Lahm wieder rechts außen spielen würde, was dieser aber erstaunlich gelassen hinnahm. Der Rest der Mannschaft auch. Schließlich war auf Philipp immer Verlass, egal auf welcher Position er kickte. Manu kam es auf jeden Fall sehr gelegen, dass Philipp wieder die Abwehrkette verstärkte.

Die zweite freudige Überraschung war, dass Mats von Anfang an spielen würde. Im Grunde hatte niemand wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Jogi Mats nach nur einem Training sofort wieder voll einsetzen würde - dem überglücklichen Grinsen auf Mats' Gesicht zu urteilen, nicht einmal er so richtig. 

Anschließend ging es darum, die Taktik für das Spiel zu besprechen, sowie diverse Alternativen, sollten die Franzosen anders agieren als erwartet. Wie immer endete das Treffen mit der Verkündigung des Ablaufplans für den nächsten Tag.

Das nachfolgende Abendessen wurde im Speisesaal des Hotels eingenommen. Wie so oft konnte man zwischen drei Menüvarianten wählen. Natürlich war alles vom Mannschaftskoch abgesegnet.

Manu saß am Tisch mit Basti, Lukas, Erik, Mario, Thomas, Philipp, Benni und Mats. Das Tischgespräch drehte sich immer noch hauptsächlich um Mats' Abenteuer als Hund. Allerdings verstand Manu meistens nur Teile des Gesprächs, weil die Akustik im Raum, gelinde gesagt, beschissen war. Und die konstanten Zwischenrufe und das gellende Gelächter von Thomas und Lukas, die zwischen ihm und Mats saßen, machten es auch nicht besser. 

Mats schien zumindest bei allerbester Laune zu sein, als er davon erzählte, dass er ungefähr 200 Interviewanfragen hatte, die sich alle auf 'Magath' bezogen. Was natürlich etwas problematisch war - jetzt, wo es keinen Hund mehr gab.

Als Benni fragte, wie Mats denn Magaths plötzliches Verschwinden erklären wollte, antwortete der mit einem Schulterzucken. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht werde ich einfach so tun, als wäre Magaths wahrer Besitzer wieder aufgetaucht?"

"Manu?", warf Thomas ein.

Der Tisch brach sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus. Manu grinste, beugte sich vor, um kurz Blickkontakt mit Mats zu bekommen. Der schmunzelte ihn nur amüsiert an.

"Wird die Presse bei Magaths Bekanntheitsgrad nicht Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um den Hund ausfindig zu machen?", fragte Mario.

Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Da könntest du recht haben. Ich sollte wohl verlautbaren lassen, dass Magath einer Familie mit Kleinkind gehört, die keinen Medienrummel will."

"Oder vielleicht behauptest du einfach, dass 'Magath' abgehauen ist", schlug Erik grinsend vor. 

"Auch eine Lösung. Ich werd mal drüber nachdenken, was den kleinsten Schaden anrichtet." Mats kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Salat herum.

"Wenn du ganz viel Spaß haben willst, suchst du dir jemanden von der Bild und erzählst ihm die Wahrheit", kommentierte Manu trocken und beobachtete dann mit Genugtuung, wie Mats sich vor Lachen an seinem Salatblatt verschluckte.

++

Als Roman und Mats sich nach dem Essen erhoben, stand auch Manu kurz auf, um Mats abzupassen. Dieser blieb auch glücklicherweise bei ihm stehen, als er bemerkte, dass Manu mit ihm reden wollte.

"Bevor du wieder verschwindest: Ich wollte dir nur schnell zum Einsatz morgen gratulieren." Manu zögerte kurz, aber umarmte Mats dann doch.

"Danke", murmelte Mats in Manus Ohr. "Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, dass Jogi mich tatsächlich gegen Frankreich aufgestellt hat."

Manu klopfte Mats auf den Rücken und ließ ihn dann los. "Der war sicherlich extrem froh, seinen besten Defensivspieler wieder zu haben. Wie ich au-"

"MATS! Kommst du?", rief Roman aus Richtung der Tür.

"Sorry! Ich bin mit Roman, Benni und Per zum Billardspielen verabredet. Die wollten zur Feier des Tages unbedingt etwas unternehmen."

"Ja, ähh, dann viel Spaß." Manu hoffte, dass er nicht allzu irritiert klang.

Mats lief davon, drehte sich dann noch mal um. "Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?"

Und das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein? Manu schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf. Wenn sie ihn wirklich hätten dabeihaben wollen, hätten sie ihn schließlich früher gefragt. Nicht erst drei Sekunden vorher. Vermutlich war Mats durch Romans Erscheinen einfach nur in Zugzwang geraten und wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen.

Verdrossen beobachtete er, wie Mats durch die Tür verschwand.

Manu konnte ja irgendwie verstehen, wenn Mats etwas Abwechslung brauchte - und vielleicht gehörte für ihn da ja auch etwas Abstand zu Manu dazu. Schließlich waren sie die letzten Tage ständig aufeinandergehockt.

Trotzdem hoffte Manu, dass er sich die Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Mats würde doch früher oder später hoffentlich wieder etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollen? Nur sie zwei allein?

Allerdings kam er nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass diesbezüglich doch langsam einige Zweifel an ihm nagten.

Vielleicht war Manu die letzten Tage doch einfach nur zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Platz gewesen? Das kleinste Übel in einer ziemlich beschissenen Situation? Und was Manu als Freundschaft empfunden hatte, war für Mats vielleicht nur eine reine Nutzgemeinschaft gewesen? Eine kurzzeitige Symbiose, Synergie, Zwangsverbindung? 

Und jetzt, wo Mats nicht mehr von ihm abhängig war, wurde der alte Status Quo ganz schnell wieder herstellt? Wenn's dumm lief, würde Manu Mats vielleicht allenthalben wieder nur beim morgendlichen Joggen für sich haben.

Den Gedanken, dass alles wieder so sein könnte wie vorher, fand Manu ganz und gar nicht beruhigend.

++


	33. Chapter 33

Mats wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Vielleicht hatte ihn das Billardspielen zu sehr aufgedreht? Der Abend war super gelaufen und sie hatten gemeinsam ein paar echt nette Stunden am Billardtisch verbracht. Benni und er hatten sogar 3:2 gewonnen, weshalb Roman und Per grummelnd die Rechnung übernommen hatten - nicht, dass sie eine andere Wahl gehabt hätten. Alles in allem hatte es gut getan, mal nicht übers Hundsein oder WM nachdenken zu müssen. Auch wenn es schade war, dass Manu sich geweigert hatte mitzukommen.

Bennis Kommentar, als Mats ihm erzählt hatte, dass Manu seine Einladung abgelehnt hatte, schoss ihm wieder durch den Kopf: "Komisch, man konnte ihn doch sonst kaum von dir fernhalten." Und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er fortgefahren war: "Aber vielleicht ist seine Liebe nicht mehr ganz so groß, jetzt, wo du nicht mehr klein und niedlich bist."

Mats hatte sich bemüht zu lachen. Rückblickend war es wohl wenig glaubwürdig gewesen - zumindest Bennis Stirnrunzeln nach zu urteilen. Immerhin war Benni danach so nett gewesen, danach das Thema zu wechseln und nach Mats' Verfassung in Bezug auf das Spiel morgen zu fragen.

Was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er wirklich dringend genügend Schlaf bekommen sollte, damit er morgen auch wirklich fit war. Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, aber so sehr er auch versuchte, sich zu entspannen, er war einfach nicht müde. Dabei sollte er doch eigentlich besser schlafen als die Tage zuvor. Schließlich hatte er seinen Körper zurück. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, warum das so war. Weshalb da auch immer noch eine unterschwellige Angst vorhanden war: Was, wenn er sich in der Nacht wieder in einen Hund verwandeln würde? 

Aber ihm war auch klar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, auf die er keinen Einfluss hatte. Zumindest keinen, der ihm bewusst war. Er musste sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Alles war doch wieder in Ordnung! Er hatte wieder Hände. Er konnte aufrecht gehen. Er konnte verdammt nochmal endlich wieder sprechen. Er hatte wieder seine normale Größe zurück und hatte das komplette Doppelbett ganz für sich alleine.

Und vielleicht lag darin der eigentliche Grund für sein Einschlafproblem? Ja, natürlich hätte er jetzt viel lieber neben Manuel geschlafen.

Es waren nur sechs Nächte gewesen - nicht die Welt - aber offensichtlich doch lange genug, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Wenn Mats ehrlich war, vermisste er Manus ruhiges, tiefes Atmen. Den wärmenden Körper neben sich. Die Hand, die beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich. Die Möglichkeit, sich in Manus Armbeuge zu kuscheln und zusammenzurollen.

Unwillkürlich grinste Mats. Okay, dass würde jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr so gut funktionieren.

Aber Fakt war, er würde lieber in Manus Armen liegen. Wie die letzten Nächte. Wie ... heute Morgen.

Er überlegte, wie Manu wohl reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt einfach aufstehen und in Boxershorts über den Gang laufen würde, um an die Tür nebenan zu klopfen.

Vermutlich würde Manu es für einen Witz halten. Oder eins und eins zusammenzählen... Und darüber wollte Mats gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Er brauchte Ablenkung!

Er schwang die Füße aus dem Bett und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Ruhelos saß er auf dem Bett, schlenkerte mit den Füßen und überlegte, ob er den Fernseher anschalten sollte. Manchmal half das Gemurmel, ihn in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Aber portugiesische Sender würden ihn vermutlich eher nerven und Englisch war ihm jetzt zu anstrengend. Sein Blick fiel auf die Minibar. Er stand auf, öffnete den kleinen Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Dann nahm er eines der Gläser vom Tablett auf dem Tisch nebendran und goss sich etwas Wasser ein. 

Vielleicht würde ja etwas frische Luft helfen? Mats schob den durchsichtigen Vorhang beiseite, öffnete dann die Balkontür, trat hinaus und lehnte sofort die Tür hinter sich an. Irgendwelches fliegende, womöglich stechfreudige Getier im Hotelzimmer zu haben, war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt noch brauchen konnte. 

Er trat an die Brüstung, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und starrte hinaus auf die funkelnden Lichter der Stadt. Von unten drang entfernter Motorenlärm hoch zum Balkon. Mats' Blick folgte den fließenden roten und gelben Punkten, die die glitzernde Skyline umflossen. Die Lichteradern endeten in nicht allzu weiter Ferne in totaler Dunkelheit. Nachts war das Meer nur eine schwarze Linie am Horizont - und dahinter begann der Sternenhimmel.

"Nette Aussicht, was?"

Mats zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ beinahe das Glas fallen.

"Scheiße, Manu, erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

Manu lachte leise, trat hinter der Trennwand hervor an die Brüstung seines eigenen kleinen Balkons und damit in Mats' Sichtfeld. 

"Wie ich sehe, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Manu.

"Ich schlafe die erste Nacht in einem neuen Zimmer selten gut. Aber diesmal ... keine Ahnung, man sollte meinen, dass der Tag heute stressig genug war, um tot ins Bett zu fallen. Aber ich wälze mich momentan nur von einer Seite auf die andere."

"Mmm." Manu blickte hinaus in die Nacht.

"Vielleicht liegt's aber auch daran, dass ich das erste Mal wieder alleine schlafe und mich dein Schnarchen nicht in den Schlaf gewiegt hat", witzelte Mats.

"Sehr lustig!" Manu drehte sich zu Mats. "Ich finde, Leute, die so unruhig träumen, dass ihr Schwanz die halbe Nacht gegen anderer Leute Oberschenkel reibt, sollten ganz ruhig sein."

Mats blinzelte und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Manu blickte ihn ziemlich planlos an, bis ihm aufging, was er da gesagt hatte. Dann schlug er lachend die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. "Oh mein Gott, hoffentlich hört uns niemand zu."

"So entstehen Gerüchte, Manu!", prustete Mats. 

"Schnarche ich wirklich?"

Mats grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, alles gut. Du warst ein angenehmer Bettnachbar."

"Dann ist ja gut. Nicht, dass du nachher noch rumerzählst, ich sei schlecht im Bett." Manu grinste.

Flirtete Manu etwa mit ihm? Vermutlich nicht. Das war sicherlich reines Wunschdenken von Mats' Seite. "Das würde ich niemals wagen. Ich hab meine Punktebewertung schon bei Jogi abgegeben und nur Bestnoten verteilt."

Manu lachte.

"Ernsthaft, Manu. Noch mal danke für alles. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles ohne dich durchgestanden hätte. Ich schulde dir was." 

"Du schuldest mir gar nichts, Mats. Ich hab das gern getan und ich würd's auch jederzeit wieder tun. Es war tatsächlich ganz angenehm, mal einen Vierbeiner als Gefährten zu haben."

Mats lachte. "Du wirst mir nicht böse sein, wenn ich sage, dass ich sehr hoffe, dass es niemals wieder dazu kommt. Aber zur Info: Du warst auch ein äußerst zuvorkommendes Herrchen."

Manu grinste. "Das ist gut zu wissen. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Null Erfahrung hatte."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand von sich behaupten kann, für _die_ Situation gerüstet gewesen zu sein... Aber mal ernsthaft, Manu, falls du jemals etwas brauchst oder ich was für dich tun kann, sag Bescheid, ja?"

"Ich würde ja sagen, gib mir mal ein Bier aus, aber du trinkst ja keins", bemerkte Manu amüsiert.

"Vielleicht mach ich für dich 'ne Ausnahme." Mats grinste. "Und wenn du dich aufraffen kannst, nach Dortmund zu kommen, koch ich dir vielleicht was."

"Du kannst kochen?"

"Das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Du hast die einmalige Chance, es rauszufinden."

"Mmm ... Vielleicht ist die Frage eher, ob der Plan vorsieht, dass ich das Essen überlebe."

Mats lachte. "Ertappt. Ich wollte einfach nur den Bayern-Torwart ausschalten. Ich hoffe, du weißt meinen genialen Plan, der als Vorarbeit eine Woche Hundeleben beinhaltete, zu schätzen."

"Vor allem der missglückte Schwimmversuch im Meer war sehr überzeugend."

"Oh Gott, erinner mich nicht daran. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich so eine poplige Ein-Meter-Welle mal fast umbringt."

"Mich hat's auf jeden Fall ein Jahr meines Lebens gekostet. Ich dachte echt, das war's jetzt."

"Ja, das war ein echtes Highlight aus Mats Hummels' Hundeleben."

"Gleich nach den Kunststückchen auf der Pressekonferenz."

Mats stöhnte. "Das hatte ich gerade erfolgreich verdrängt. Danke, Manu!"

"Toni hat mir heute Morgen eine Version auf YouTube gezeigt, die mit Musik unterlegt war. Das machte es gleich noch mal so viel besser."

"Ich hätte doch in deine Schuhe pinkeln sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte."

Manu lachte laut auf. "Okay, gut zu wissen, dass ich dich niemals mit meinen Schuhen alleine lassen darf. Irgendwelche anderen Fetische, über die ich Bescheid wissen sollte?" 

"Nur einen für großgewachsene, gutaussehende, äußerst erfolgreiche, blonde Bayerntorwarte... " Er hielt inne und versuchte, Manus Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Verblüffung? Konfusion? 

Mats grinste breit. "Aber Oliver Kahn wollte leider nichts von meinen Avancen wissen."

Manu fing an zu lachen. "Du Arsch! Aber ich kann gerne bei Olli ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe."

"Besser nicht", antwortete Mats lachend. "Ich möchte nicht den Rest meines Lebens in ständiger Angst leben müssen."

Ihr Gelächter verebbte langsam und ging in Stille über. In der Ferne fing eine Autosirene an zu heulen und verstummte kurz darauf wieder. Manu hatte die Hände auf dem Balkongeländer aufgestützt, seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und ließ seine Augen über das Firmament wandern.

Mats folgte seinem Blick. Der Himmel heute Abend war absolut klar und dementsprechend mit Millionen von funkelnden Sternen übersät. Der Anblick war atemberaubend.

"Schön, nicht?"

Mats nickte. "Ist es das, was dich so spät noch nach draußen getrieben hat? Sag mir nicht, du bist unter die Hobbyastronomen gegangen?"

Manu schnaubte amüsiert. "Ne, den großen Wagen zu finden, ist für mich schon das höchste der Gefühle. Und heute..." Er blickte suchend nach oben. "... kann ich nicht mal den entdecken."

"Das hätte mich auch gewundert. Den sieht man, glaube ich, nur in der nördlichen Hemisphäre." 

"Spricht da jetzt der Hobbyastronom?", fragte Manu trocken.

"Ne, ich war nur letztes Jahr zufällig mal im Planetarium im Bochum. Anscheinend ist da doch was hängengeblieben. Jetzt weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, was dich nachts auf den Balkon verschlägt?"

"Dasselbe wie dich? Ich habe eine Stunde vergeblich versucht zu schlafen und dann beschlossen, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen."

"Und woran liegt's?", fragte Mats neugierig. 

"Keine Ahnung, aber könnte sein, dass ich mich die letzten Tage dran gewöhnt habe, mit etwas im Arm einzuschlafen." Manu zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Ich kann mich ja wie gewohnt zu dir ins Bett legen!", witzelte Mats.

Beide lachten, ihre Blicke trafen sich und das Lachen ging in eine seltsam bedeutungsschwangere Stille über.

Mats wünschte sich, dass er den Mut hätte, Manu ernsthaft zu fragen, ob er nicht rüberkommen und bei ihm schlafen konnte. Aber natürlich hielt er letztendlich den Mund.

Manu warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und seufzte. "Schon zehn nach eins. Ich sollte wirklich ins Bett."

"Ja, ich sollte auch versuchen, noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen."

"Also dann..." Manu zögerte.

"Ja ... Bis morgen. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch, Mats."

++


	34. Chapter 34

**TAG 8 ::: Freitag ::: 04.07.2014 ::: FRA-GER ::: Rio de Janeiro**

Das Erste, was Mats wahrnahm, war ein beständiges Piepsen. Hatte Manu einen neuen Klingelton? Erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass er in seinem eigenen Bett eingeschlafen war. Manus Bett war ja tabu, jetzt wo er kein Fell mehr hatte. 

Mats riss die Augen auf, erblickte dann aber erleichtert seine Finger. Gott sei Dank kein Rückfall.

Müde setzte er sich auf, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und überlegte, in welcher Form er seinen Morgensport hinter sich bringen sollte. Mats wäre gerne mit Manu joggen gegangen, aber aufgrund von Sicherheitsbedenken war es ihnen untersagt, das Hotelgelände morgens auf eigene Faust zu verlassen. Sie konnten schon froh sein, dass diese Regel nicht auch fürs Campo galt. Als Alternative blieb also nur der Fitnessraum oder der Hotelpool. Oder aber man joggte wie ein Idiot immer wieder um die Hotelanlage.

Dementsprechend entschied Mats sich diesen Morgen für den Pool. Als er an Manus Zimmertür vorbeikam, hielt er kurz still und lauschte. Leider war nichts zu hören. Ansonsten hätte Mats mal angeklopft und Manu gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte. Aber die totale Stille ließ darauf schließen, dass Manu entweder noch schlief oder schon längst unterwegs war. Ohne Mats. 

Vielleicht war er ja schon längst im Pool? Doch als Mats den gekachelten Raum mit dem 25-Meter-Becken betrat, war Manu weit und breit nicht zu sehen. 

Stattdessen zog Löw einsam seine Bahnen. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, verzichteten aber auf den üblichen Smalltalk. Mats war schon vor langer Zeit klar geworden, dass Jogi darauf genauso wenig Wert legte wie er selbst.

Mats entschied sich, seine übliche 1500-Meter-Strecke zu schwimmen. Er warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr an der Wand. Fünf nach sieben. Hieß, er sollte so gegen viertel vor acht fertig sein. Er setzte sich immer einen Endpunkt, weil er genau wusste, dass er bei den kurzen Bahnen irgendwann das Zählen vergessen würde.

Die erste halbe Stunde zog er seine Bahnen neben Jogi, danach hatte er den Pool für sich alleine. Vermutlich hatte Manu sich heute Morgen doch für den Fitnessraum entschieden. 

Er hätte gestern Abend daran denken sollen, irgendetwas abzumachen. Aber vielleicht war Manu auch ganz froh, dass er nicht schon wieder Zeit mit Mats verbringen musste. 

Schließlich hatte er Mats gestern auch nicht nach seinen morgendlichen Plänen gefragt.

++

Als Mats kurz nach acht Uhr zum Frühstück erschien, saß ein guter Teil der Mannschaft bereits am Tisch.

"Hey Mats, wir haben dir extra einen Platz freigehalten", rief Basti, winkte ihn herüber und deutete auf den Stuhl zwischen sich und Manu. 

Als Mats näher kam, sah er, dass auf dem Frühstückstisch ein schwarz-rot-goldener Fressnapf stand. Darin lag ein einsamer Hundeknochen mit einer roten Schleife.

"Witzbolde."

"Hey, wir haben den Napf schon vor drei Tagen extra per Express bestellt." Lukas grinste Mats an. "So oder so wollten wir ihn dir nicht vorenthalten."

"Damit du was als Andenken an die verrückteste Zeit deines Lebens hast. Das eigentliche Präsent ist aber das hier." Basti griff unter den Tisch und drückte Mats ein in goldenes Papier eingewickeltes Geschenk in die Hand. Der Größe nach zu urteilen war es vermutlich ein Bildband - doch als Mats es in die Hand nahm, revidierte er seine Meinung. Es war einfach nicht schwer genug für ein Buch.

Basti klopfte Mats auf die Schulter. "Manu hat seins schon aufgemacht."

Mats blickte zu Manu, der ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen ansah. 

"Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Mats, der Manus Gesichtsausdruck nicht so richtig zu deuten wusste.

Manu lachte leise. "Ich glaube, das musst du schon selbst entscheiden."

Neugierig riss Mats das Papier ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein Bilderrahmen und darin eine neue Variante des Bildes, welches dieser Tage immer noch überall auf Twitter grassierte: Manu im Flugzeug, wie er den schlafenden Mats im Arm hielt, der sein kleines Trikot trug. Der Unterschied zu den anderen Bildern lag darin, dass Manu hier nicht mehr schlief, sondern anscheinend gerade aufgewacht war und Mats über dem Kopf streichelte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein kleines, intimes Lächeln und ein Blick voller ... Zuneigung.

Mats studierte gebannt Manus Gesichtsausdruck und wünschte sich, dass Manu ihn auch einmal so ansehen würde - und nicht nur den Hund. 

Er blickte auf und streifte Manus Blick, der ihn fragend ansah. Mats hielt inne und sah noch mal genauer hin. Hatte Manu etwa rote Ohren? 

"Und... Schlimm?", erkundigte sich Manu zögerlich.

Mats legte das Bild ab und grinste. "Nicht für mich." Und dann zwinkerte er Manu breit grinsend einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich einfach ein halbes Nutellabrot von Manus Teller stahl.

"Hey! Hol dir gefälligst dein eigenes!"

Genüsslich biss Mats in das Nutellabrot. "Jetzt weißt du wenigstens wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem jemand das Essen klaut."

++

Wie immer vor dem Spiel hieß es Koffer packen. Sie würden nicht ins Hotel zurückkehren, sondern direkt zum Flughafen fahren. Und danach ging es entweder nach Deutschland oder zurück ins Campo. Manus Bauchgefühl sagte eher Letzteres.

Als er seine kompletten Klamotten im Koffer verstaut hatte, fiel sein Blick auf das Bild, welches er vorhin geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er ging zum Tisch und nahm es in beide Hände, um es besser betrachten zu können.

Als er das Foto beim Frühstück ausgepackt hatte, hatte er im ersten Moment gedacht, dass es eine der vielen Bildvarianten war, die im Internet kursierten, wo sie beide selig im Flugzeugsitz weggenickt waren. Stattdessen hatte ihn aber tatsächlich jemand geknipst, als er gerade aufgewacht war. 

Manu konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sein erster Blick, nachdem er erwacht war, Mats gegolten hatte, wie er so an seiner Brust lag, immer noch schlummernd. Weil Manu im Schlaf ziemlich tief in den Sitz gerutscht war, hatte er sich vorsichtig etwas aufgesetzt, aber diese kleine Erschütterung hatte Mats wohl im Schlaf gestört - auf jeden Fall hatte Manu ein kleines unruhiges Winseln gehört. Zur Beruhigung hatte er Mats wie so oft über den Kopf gestrichen, und dieser hatte sich niedlich schnüffelnd einfach zurück an Manus Brust gekuschelt - und das musste der Moment gewesen sein, indem einer seiner Kameraden abgedrückt hatte. 

Und jetzt war Manus 'Oh Mein Gott, wie süß!'-Moment samt dem passenden schmalzigen Gesichtsausdruck für die Ewigkeit auf Fotopapier gebannt.

Der Schnappschuss war von der gegenüberliegenden Gangseite aufgenommen worden. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatten dort André, Shkodran, Miro und Toni gesessen. Wobei es keine Garantie gab, dass das Foto tatsächlich von einem der vier stammte - schließlich wechselten genug seiner Mitspieler während des Fluges mal vorübergehend den Platz, um mit jemand anderem zu quatschen.

Manu strich mit dem Finger über Mats' Abbild. Er vermisste den kleinen Kerl. Es war schon komisch, dass der einzige Beweis für die Vorkommnisse der letzten Woche ein paar Bilder und ein paar wenige Videos waren. Und natürlich Manus Erinnerung.

Der Hund war ihm in der kurzen Zeit total ans Herz gewachsen. Und jetzt war plötzlich alles vorbei. Niemand, um den er sich kümmern musste. Selbst sein Zimmer fühlte sich leerer an als sonst. 

Was natürlich Quatsch war, schließlich hatte Manu bisher immer in Einzelzimmern genächtigt. Aber es war irgendwie trotzdem eigenartig, dass da kein Hund mehr wie selbstverständlich auf dem Bett lag, knurrend vor der geschlossenen Badezimmertür stand oder Manu so lange gegen die Schulter stupste, bis er endlich das Programm wechselte.

Manu zog ein T-Shirt aus dem Koffer und wickelte das Bild behutsam ein. Dann steckte er es unter ein paar Lagen Kleidung, packte seine Schuhe und den Kulturbeutel oben drauf und machte den Koffer zu. 

Er schaute auf die Uhr: Noch zwei Stunden bis zum Spiel. 

Es gab kein Zurück. 

++

Als Mats in den Bus einstieg, hielt er als erstes Ausschau nach Manu, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Er lief durch den Gang nach hinten, um zu einem freien Paar Sitze zu gelangen, als Roman ihn neben sich auf einen Sitz herunterzog und unbedingt das Billardspiel von gestern Revue passieren lassen wollte. 

Als der Bus schließlich losfuhr und Mats aus dem Gespräch mit Roman, Per und Matthias riss, hatte Manu natürlich schon längst einen anderen Platz gefunden. 

Vielleicht war Manu auch froh, endlich im Bus mal wieder neben jemand anderem sitzen zu können als Mats. Thomas' und Manus lautem Gelächter nach zu urteilen, hatte die beiden zumindest ihren Spaß.

Enttäuscht wandte sich Mats wieder seinen Sitznachbarn zu. Vielleicht würde er ja auf dem Rückweg den Platz neben Manu ergattern. Jetzt war es auf jeden Fall an der Zeit, sich langsam aber sicher geistig auf das anstehende Spiel vorzubereiten.

++

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stand die Mannschaft bereits zum Anschwitzen auf dem Platz. Mats sog die Stadionatmosphäre in sich auf: Der Geruch des frischen Rasens, das laute Tosen der Menschenmassen, das Farbenmeer auf den Rängen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er noch gedacht, dass er das vielleicht nie mehr würde erleben dürfen. Umso glücklicher war er jetzt, dass er es tatsächlich doch noch hierher ins das verdammte Viertelfinale geschafft hatte.

Manu stand ein paar Meter weiter zusammen mit Thomas und Philipp auf dem Rasen und machte ein paar leichte Dehnübungen. Mats überlegte kurz, ob er sich dazu gesellen sollte, kam dann aber recht schnell zu dem Schluss, dass _Manu_ jetzt wirklich nicht gerade _die_ Art von Ablenkung war, die er gebrauchen konnte. Für die nächsten Stunden hatte das Spiel oberste Priorität.

Dann joggte auch schon Benni mit einem auffordernden Grinsen im Gesicht an ihm vorbei. was Mats dazu veranlasste, ihm einfach hinterher zu joggen.

Nach dem Aufwärmen schlenderten sie alle gemeinsam zurück in die Kabine, wo Jogi noch einmal ein paar letzte Worte sagte und anschließend Philipp wie so oft die Abschlussrede hielt.

Das Spiel begann um Punkt dreizehn Uhr. Wie zu erwarten, erwies sich Frankreich als starker Gegner - trotz allem empfand Mats das Spiel anfangs als relativ ausgeglichen. Zumindest solange bis Benzema beinahe ein Tor schoss.

Dann bekam Deutschland den Freistoß, den Toni ausführte. Mats lief auf gut Glück in die Gegend, in der er den Ball erwartete. Dann ging es ganz schnell: Mats rannte der Flugbahn des Balls entgegen, hielt sich den Gegner brachial mit den Ellenbogen vom Leib, sprang, berührte tatsächlich den Ball und köpfte ihn Richtung Tor. Sein Blick folgte dem Ball, der in einer perfekten Kurve über den französischen Torwart hinwegflog - und dann ins Netz. Der Ball war im Netz! 

TOR!!! Jawohl!

Und dann kamen schon Thomas, Mesut und Benni herbeigerannt und umarmten ihn freudestrahlend.

Das Spiel ging weiter und Mats rannte zurück in Richtung des deutschen Strafraums. Als er sich dem Tor näherte, hatte er kurz Augenkontakt mit Manu, der ihn glücklich angrinste und ihm mit einem Daumen-Hoch gratulierte.

Mats hätte sich gerne eine Umarmung von Manu abgeholt, aber er wusste, dass das jetzt einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Insofern grinste er einfach nur breit zurück, nickte Manu kurz zu und drehte ihm dann wieder den Rücken zu. Schließlich gab es auch noch einen Ball, den er im Auge behalten musste.

In den kommenden Minuten ging es hauptsächlich erst einmal darum, den Vorsprung zu halten und diesen vielleicht auszubauen. Mats spielte ein paar, wie er fand, nette Pässe durch die Mittelfeldschnittstellen, aber ein weiteres deutsches Tor fiel leider nicht. Stattdessen begannen die Franzosen hohe Diagonalbälle zu spielen, die hinter der Abwehrkette landeten und Mats und seine Kollegen in echte Bedrängnis brachten. Aber glücklicherweise war heute der Tag, an dem Mats einfach alles gelang, und so klärte er die Angriffe wieder und wieder in letzter Sekunde.

In der zweiten Halbzeit begann Frankreich, in einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu spielen und mehr Druck nach vorne zu machen. Das führte dazu, dass die deutsche Mannschaft auch mal für längere Phasen nach hinten gepresst wurde und die Abwehrkette verstärkt gefragt war. Auch bei den französischen Standards kam sie ein paar Mal gehörig in die Bredouille. Doch Mats ließ nicht beirren und rettete, wo und was er konnte. Und was ihm nicht gelang, wurde zum Glück von Manu abgefangen, der wie immer einen super Job machte.

Bevor er sich versah, war die zweite Halbzeit auch schon vorbei. Der Abpfiff schallte über das Spielfeld und mit ihm kam erst die Erleichterung und dann die Freude. Sie waren weiter! Im _HALBFINALE_!!!

Zuerst umarmte Benni ihn, dann Jérôme. Auch Miro kam vorbei und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Dann stand Manu vor ihm - mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Bevor Mats sich versah, fand er sich in Manus Armen wieder. Er erwiderte die Umarmung überglücklich, vergrub seinen Kopf an Manus Halsbeuge und atmete tief ein. Manu. Er hatte es vermisst. 

"Gestern Morgen warst du nicht mal sicher, ob du spielen darfst und jetzt rettest du uns allen den Arsch", murmelte Manu in sein Ohr. 

Mats lachte. "Man tut, was man kann." Er klopfte Manu kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken und löste sich widerwillig aus der Umarmung. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich zu irgendetwas hinreißen zu lassen, solange 300 Kameras jede ihrer Bewegungen aufnahmen. 

Dann eilten auch schon Philipp und Thomas herbei und verlangten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Im Anschluss dann Lukas, Basti und Per. Und ehe Mats sich versah, war Manu auch schon wieder weg. 

Auf dem Weg zum Tunnel passten ihn schließlich noch Löw und Bierhoff ab, um ihm zum Tor zu gratulieren und mit einer Ladung Lob zu überschütten, die runterging wie Öl. Anschließend kam Hansi vorbei und dann warteten im Gang auch noch Müller-Wohlfahrt und Meyer, die ihre Chance gleich noch nutzten, um nachzuhören, ob bei Mats physisch alles in Ordnung war. 

Es war kein Wunder, dass Mats als Letzter in der Umkleide eintraf.

++


	35. Chapter 35

Auf der Rückfahrt wurde Mats im Bus erst von Erik in Beschlag genommen und im Flugzeug ließ sich dann Matthias neben ihn in den Sitz fallen, bevor Mats auch nur den Mund aufbekam und erwähnen konnte, dass er eigentlich auf Manu wartete. Und irgendwie brachte er es dann nicht übers Herz, Matze vor den Kopf zu stoßen, da dieser dazu neigte, alles erst einmal auf sich zu beziehen.

Nach der üblichen Ansprache von Niersbach per Mikro über die Bordlautsprecher kam dieser zu allem Überfluss dann auch noch bei Mats vorbei und meinte, ihm ein Gespräch reindrücken zu müssen. Von wegen, wie bedeutsam sein Tor doch gewesen war, wie wertvoll er für die Mannschaft war, bla bla bla. Gezwungenermaßen blieb Mats freundlich und ließ den Smalltalk mit einem höflichen Lächeln über sich ergehen - auch wenn seine Augen ein paar Mal Richtung Manu wanderten. 

Der schon wieder neben Christoph saß. 

Niersbach verschwand dann endlich, als die Servierwagen angerollt kamen. Die nächste halbe Stunde verging mit Essen und Abräumen - und als der Gang endlich wieder frei war, musste Mats erst einmal auf die Toilette.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an Manu vorbei, der sich gerade angeregt mit Chris unterhielt, aber immerhin kurz aufblickte und Mats ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte. Mats lächelte zurück und fasste den Plan, auf dem Rückweg Chris zu fragen, ob sie mal für ein paar Minuten die Plätze tauschen könnten.

Doch als Mats drei Minuten später zurückkam, hatte Manu bereits die Augen geschlossen und Kopfhörer in den Ohren. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er nur Musik hörte oder schlief - aber Mats konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihn zu stören. 

Manu hatte sich etwas Erholung und Ruhe genauso verdient wie alle anderen, die auf dem Feld gestanden und gekämpft hatten.

++

Letztendlich kehrten sie erschöpft, aber glücklich um kurz nach acht ins Campo zurück. Obwohl Hansi Ruhe und Alkoholverbot angeordnet hatte, dauerte es keine fünf Minuten, bis die Bar erleuchtet war und laute Musik über den Innenhof schallte. 

Mats brachte seinen Koffer aufs Zimmer, ging in aller Ruhe duschen, stylte seine Haare, zog sich etwas Anderes an und machte sich dann gemächlich auf den Weg nach draußen. 

Dort angekommen, drückte Per ihm zwinkernd ein Glas mit Saft in die Hand. Als er daran nippte, stellte er fest, dass irgendjemand doch noch etwas Hochprozentiges aufgegabelt haben musste. Eine Saftschorle wäre ihm lieber gewesen - ihm schmeckte Alkohol einfach nicht. Aber naja, so hatte er wenigstens etwas in der Hand, an dem er sich eine Weile festhalten konnte. Früher oder später würde sich schon eine Gelegenheit ergeben, das Glas irgendwo zufällig zu vergessen.

Per und Miro kamen vorbei, um ihm noch einmal zum Tor zu gratulieren, ein paar Minuten später stießen Thomas und Phillip dazu. Als sich die kleine Runde nach einer ganzen Weile wieder auflöste, stattete ihm prompt Löw einen Besuch ab, noch einmal voll des Lobes. Außerdem ließ er Mats wissen, dass ihm ein Platz im nächsten Spiel sicher war, wenn er seine Trainingseinheiten weiterhin so mustergültig absolvierte.

Während Mats Jogis Ausführungen lauschte, erblickte er Manu alleine an der Bar, wie er an seinem Glas nippte und suchend in die Runde starrte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Manu prostete ihm kurz zu. Mats nahm das als Aufforderung und beschloss, als nächstes zu Manu rüberzugehen. 

Aber erst musste er sich mal unauffällig vom Trainer loseisen.

Als ihm das endlich gerade gelungen war, schlang in der nächsten Sekunde Lukas seinen Arm um Mats und grölte ihm laut Helene Fischers 'Atemlos' ins Ohr. Nachdem er gerade noch schnell sein Glas auf einem der Tische abstellen konnte, ließ er sich Lukas zur Liebe eine Weile mitreißen. Als der Song endlich zu Ende war, suchte er aber dann doch schnell das Weite. Dieses wilde Rumgehüpfe ohne Sinn und Verstand würde nie sein Ding werden. Er fühlte sich dabei einfach immer nur furchtbar dämlich.

Als Mats wieder Richtung Bar blickte, war Manu schon von Jérôme in Beschlag genommen worden, der gerade wild gestikulierend irgendetwas erzählte. 

Enttäuscht schlenderte Mats erst mal weiter zu Benni und Sami. Während sie sich zu dritt angeregt unterhielten, musste Mats allerdings gleich mehrmals sowohl Basti als auch Lukas abweisen, die ihn erneut auf die Tanzfläche ziehen wollten. Anschließend quatschte er einen Meter weiter eine Weile mit Erik und Mario, trank dann noch eine Cola mit Roman und Matthias, während sie gemeinsam das wilde Treiben von Per auf der Tanzfläche beobachteten und sich köstlich amüsierten.

Nach dem fünften Mal 'Atemlos durch die Nacht' wünschte Mats sich allerdings einmal mehr, dass Bastis DJ-Versuche nicht immer in deutschem Schlager enden würden. Irgendwann war einfach der Punkt erreicht, an dem er Helene Fischer nur noch einen langsamen schmerzvollen Tod wünschte.

Wo steckte eigentlich Manu? Er hatte ihn gefühlt schon mindestens eine Stunde nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich war Manu doch regelmäßig da zu finden, wo der Trubel am Größten war - auch gerne mit 'nem Bier in der Hand? 

Mats blickte sich um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. 

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg Richtung Bar. Doch auch dort: Fehlanzeige. Als nächstes lief Mats am Pool vorbei, fand dort aber leider nur Rob, Kevin und Julian, die es sich mit einem Drink in der Hand auf den Liegen bequem gemacht hatten und mit der Katze spielten, die ab und zu mal durch den Garten streunte.

Langsam fing Mats an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Das war so gar nicht typisch für Manu. Normalerweise war er immer mitten im Getümmel und der letzte, der die Party verließ. War Manu etwa tatsächlich schon auf seinem Zimmer? 

Er lief zurück, Richtung Haus, vorbei an Liegen und Tischen und tatsächlich: In Manus Zimmer war das Licht an. 

++

Als der Bus endlich im Campo ankam, war Manu gerade wach genug, um den anderen im Halbschlaf hinterher zu trotten und sein Gepäck abzuholen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, stellte er als erstes den Koffer in die Ecke und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Bad. 

Erst als Mats' Wassernapf schon halb gefüllt war, ging ihm plötzlich auf, wie sinnlos dieses Unterfangen war. 

Der Hund war ja nicht mehr da. 

Deprimiert schüttete Manu den Inhalt des Napfs ins Waschbecken und sah zu, wie das Wasser im Abfluss verschwand. 

Er rieb sich die Augen und starrte müde in den Spiegel. Um wieder wach zu werden, spritzte er sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Wirklich besser fühlte er sich danach aber nicht. Aber vielleicht würde ja etwas Gesellschaft helfen?

Als er zwei Minuten später in den Innenhof trat, war die Party schon voll im Gange.

Manu stürzte sich ins Getümmel, traf erst auf Thomas, der ihm sofort ein - leider alkoholfreies - Bier in die Hand drückte, unterhielt sich dann kurz mit Shkodran, ließ sich von Lukas, Basti und Per zu 'Atemlos' auf die Tanzfläche ziehen, wechselte ein paar Worte mit Mesut und Benni, holte sich sein zweites Bier - diesmal ein richtiges -, spielte lustlos eine Runde Tischtennis mit Mario und ließ sich schlussendlich abermals von Lukas auf die Tanzfläche zerren. 

Danach machte er sich erneut auf dem Weg an die Bar für Bier Nummer drei. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ihn die Party wieder aufmuntern würde, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er nicht wirklich mit dem Herzen dabei. Es kam momentan einfach keine echte Feierlaune bei ihm auf. Seine Augen schweiften über die Menge auf der Suche nach Mats, den er vorhin einmal aus dem Augenwinkel mit Miro und Per hatte sprechen sehen.

Die Menge teilte sich kurz und Manu konnte sehen, dass Mats jetzt bei Jogi stand und mehr oder minder gebannt dessen Ausführungen lauschte. In der nächsten Sekunde blickte Mats zur Seite, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Manu bekam ein kurzes Grinsen geschenkt, das er mit einem kurzen Heben der Flasche beantwortete.

Dann versperrten Julian und Christoph ihm die Sicht und als er das nächste Mal in die Richtung sah, war Mats schon von Lukas auf der Tanzfläche in Beschlag genommen worden. Manu grinste. Mats fühlte sich dort offensichtlich alles andere als wohl.

Jérôme kam vorbei und quatschte eine Weile mit Manu. Zwischendrin versuchte er standhaft immer wieder, Manu dazu zu überreden, mit ihm eine Runde Billard zu spielen. Was Manu gleich mehrmals ablehnen musste. Letztendlich war er froh, als Jérôme endlich weiterzog.

Er brauchte einfach mal kurz etwas Ruhe. Bloß nicht noch jemanden, der ihm ein Ohr abkaute. 

Genervt fuhr sich Manu mit der Hand über die Stirn. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er einen Anflug von Kopfschmerzen. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur die laute Musik. Momentan war ihm irgendwie alles zu viel. Entschlossen schnappte er seine halbvolle Bierflasche, umrundete die Bar und verzog sich an die hintere, gerade menschenleere Ecke des Pools.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf eine der Liegen fallen und starrte ins erleuchtete Wasser. Wenn jetzt noch jemand mal kurz die Musik ausstellen könnte, würde es ihm vielleicht auch gelingen, sich zu entspannen und mal ein paar klare Gedanken zu fassen. 

Aber vor seinem inneren Auge sah er nur den halbgefüllten Wassernapf. 

Und von der Bar dröhnte beständig der wummernde Bass herüber. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Die Wasserspirale verschwand im Abfluss. 

Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte. Warum verfolgte ihn der Hund ausgerechnet heute Abend so dermaßen? Er lehnte sich zurück und starrte gedankenverloren hinauf zum Firmament.

Mats war ja nicht aus der Welt... nur anders. Eben wieder menschlich. Wie es sein sollte. Manu hatte doch jeden Tag auf Mats' Rückverwandlung gehofft. Warum machte sie ihm dann jetzt so zu schaffen? Weshalb hatte er jetzt Momente, in denen er wünschte, sie hätte nie stattgefunden? Er hätte sich einfach nie so sehr daran gewöhnen dürfen, dass der Kleine ständig an seiner Seite war.

Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass er sich im Umkehrschluss auch genauso schnell wieder ans Alleinsein gewöhnen würde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Manu wahr, wie Ron den Pool entlanggelaufen kam und dann grinsend neben Manus Liege stehen blieb. Auf seinem Arm hielt er die graugetigerte Katze mit den weißen Beinen, die immer mal wieder auf der Suche nach Essen durchs Campo streunte. Jetzt, wo Manu darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass er sie die ganze letzte Woche nicht gesehen hatte. Ob das an Mats gelegen hatte?

"Hier. Ich dachte, du kannst vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen." Ron setzte die Katze auf Manus Schoß ab, zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und trabte dann wieder in Richtung Bar von dannen.

Manu starrte irritiert die Katze an, die ihn ihrerseits mit ihren Augen fixierte. Langsam hob Manu die Hand und ließ sie sanft über das weiche Fell gleiten. Und dann noch einmal. Und noch einmal. 

Es war nicht ganz dasselbe wie mit Mats. Es war einfach etwas anderes, wenn man wusste, dass einen sein Gegenüber auch verstand - aber vielleicht konnte die Katze heute Abend wenigstens als Ersatz herhalten. Es war zumindest irgendwie beruhigend, wieder ein kleines, warmes Etwas auf dem Schoß zu haben. 

Manu beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich die Katze erst auf seinem Bauch ablegte und dann anschließend entspannt den Kopf sinken ließ. Seine Hand glitt weiterhin erst über den Kopf und dann den weichen, getigerten Rücken entlang.

Manu lächelte. Wenn das mit dem Streicheln funktionierte, mochte sie dann vielleicht auch das Ohrenkraulen? 

Wie gewohnt fuhr er mit seinen Fingern durch das Fell hinter ihrem rechten Ohr. 

Das Ohr der Katze zuckte einmal, zweimal. Dann zog sie abrupt den Kopf weg und im nächsten Moment war sie schon von Manus Schoß gehopst und im Gebüsch verschwunden.

Dann eben nicht. 

Enttäuscht ließ Manu seinen Kopf zurück auf die Liege sinken. 

Vielleicht sollte er einfach ins Bett gehen. Nach Party war ihm doch sowieso nicht mehr zumute. Träge erhob er sich, lief aber auf dem Rückweg nicht an der Bar vorbei, sondern den langen Weg zurück zum Haus. Er hatte einfach keinen Bock, irgendjemandem erklären zu müssen, warum er lieber allein sein wollte.

Als er in sein Zimmer trat und das Licht anschaltete, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf das kleine, weiße Mannschaftstrikot, das zusammengefaltet auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er hatte es Mats eigentlich schon lange zurückgegeben wollen - aber irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen.

Er nahm es in die Hand, streifte nebenher seine Schuhe ab und setzte sich dann mit dem Rücken zum Kopfende aufs Bett. Seine Finger fuhren über die schwarze Fünf. Es war schon irgendwie eigenartig, dass von seinem kleinen Gefährten nichts zurückbleiben würde außer diesem Trikot und ein paar Bildern. Und zu allem Überfluss würde Manu seine Erinnerungen nicht einmal mit jemandem außerhalb der Mannschaft teilen können, weil diese Story einfach niemand glauben würde. Letztendlich blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als alleine mit der Situation fertigzuwerden. 

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Manu wollte jetzt wirklich niemanden sehen - aber nicht zu antworten, war auch irgendwie kindisch. Er rang sich ein nicht allzu lautes "Herein" ab in der Hoffnung, dass man das von außen nicht hören konnte.

Doch entgegen seiner Hoffung öffnete die Tür sich trotzdem und Mats streckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. "Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja ... Nein ... Ich weiß auch nicht." Manu wollte nicht wirklich darüber reden. Nicht einmal mit Mats, obwohl der letztendlich irgendwie schuld daran war, dass Manu jetzt alleine und deprimiert auf seinem Bett saß und ins Leere starrte. Oh Gott, nicht einmal der Fernseher lief! Mats musste ihn für einen totalen Loser halten.

Und ja, dieser sah ihn natürlich prompt total besorgt an, trat dann ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Manu war schon kurz davor, ihn einfach wieder wegzuschicken... Aber wenn jemand Manus schlechte Stimmung verstehen würde, dann vielleicht gerade Mats?

"Und deshalb sitzt du mit meinem Hunde-Trikot in der Hand nachts alleine im Bett?" Mats zeigte belustigt auf den Stoff in Manus Hand und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Manu legte peinlich berührt das kleine weiße Trikot zur Seite. "Ich glaube, ich vermisse d... den Hund", kam es leise über seine Lippen.

"Aber ... ich bin doch hier." Mats trat mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht zu Manu ans Bett.

"Das ist total bescheuert. Mein Hirn weiß, dass ihr ein und dieselbe Person wart ... seid. Aber es ist irgendwie eben doch nicht das Gleiche? Ich meine, es war irgendwie nett, dass da immer jemand an meiner Seite war. Zum Anfassen und Knuddeln ... Oh Gott! Das klingt jetzt super schmalzig!" Manu vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und nuschelte: "Ignorier mich, Mats. Morgen wird's wieder in Ordnung sein."

Mats setzte sich neben Manu auf die Bettkannte. "Warum denkst du, dass es nur dir so geht?", fragte er sanft. 

Manu sah auf. Erleichterung machte sich breit. Mats fiel die Umstellung also auch nicht so leicht.

"Erinnerst du dich an unser Tête-à-Tête auf dem Balkon gestern? Ehrlich gesagt, ich konnte die letzte Nacht nicht schlafen, weil das Bett zu leer war. Ich hab mich die letzten Tage dran gewöhnt, dass da jemand Warmes neben mir liegt und ... mich hinterm Ohr krault." Mats zwinkerte Manu zu.

"Ich vermisse das Kraulen auch. Das Streicheln ... Den Hund auf meinem Schoß." Manu seufzte.

Mats legte den Kopf schief und grinste. "Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen." Er erhob sich, streifte seine Schuhe ab und stieg dann flugs aufs Bett. Manu starrte irritiert nach oben und beobachtete, wie Mats einen großen Schritt machte, sodass sich seine Füße jeweils außen neben Manus angewinkelten Knien befanden. Dann ließ er sich zu Manus Überraschung einfach mal so direkt vor ihm auf dem Arsch fallen - und landete genau im Loch zwischen Manus Beinen. Praktisch fast auf seinem Schoß. 

"Das mit dem Schoß ist jetzt allerdings nicht mehr ganz so einfach", sagte Mats grinsend.

Manu lächelte über den Aufmunterungsversuch. Sein Blick wanderte über Mats' Gesicht, das nun nur noch ein paar Zentimeter entfernt war. Diese Haltung fühlte sich eigenartig ... intim an.

Mats griff nach Manus Hand und führte sie an seinen Kopf, sodass sie sein Haar berührte.

"Siehst du, ein wenig Fell zum Streicheln ist auch immer noch da", bemerkte Mats mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Seltsam berührt vergrub Manu seine Hand in Mats' dunklem Haar. Es fühlte sich nicht ganz genauso an wie das Hundefell, war aber trotzdem angenehm weich. Und wuschelig. Mehr aus Spaß begann er, sein Gegenüber hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen. 

Mats schloss seine Augen und Manu beobachtete, wie ein kleines, entspanntes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Manus Finger strichen weiter wie hypnotisch über Mats' Kopfhaut.

"Warum bist du nach deiner Verwandlung hier geblieben?", fragte Manu leise.

"Mmm?" Mats öffnete langsam seine Augen.

"Warum nicht Benni? Roman? Erik? Warum ich?" Er zog seine Hand aus Mats' Haar. "Ist ja nicht so, dass wir vorher unheimlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hätten."

Mats sah ihn lange Zeit irgendwie suchend an, bis er endlich den Mund aufmachte. "Ich war mir nie sicher, ob du mich leiden kannst, Neuer. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich glaube, wir hatten von Anfang an eine eher ... kollegiale Beziehung? Gute Zusammenarbeit, basierend auf beidseitigem Respekt? Trotzdem haben wir vor Brasilien nie viel miteinander geredet. Trotz U-21, Nutella-Werbespots und Natio. Ich meine, du hängst lieber mit deinen Bayernjungs ab, verständlich. Ich wollte mich dann auch nicht aufdrängen. Die letzte Woche war insofern eine ... angenehme Überraschung."

"Mats, warum du hast nie was gesagt? Woher sollte ich denn wissen... Du wirkst immer so selbstsicher. Schon als du in die Mannschaft kamst, warst du der kleine Pisser, der kaum fünf Minuten da, alle anderen lautstark wissen ließ, was er von allem hielt. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass wenn du Interesse hättest, du einfach auf der Matte stehen würdest? Ich war echt freudig überrascht, als wir hier zufällig in der gleichen WG gelandet sind und so plötzlich etwas Zeit miteinander verbracht haben."

"Ja, ich war auch happy, als sich das gemeinsame Joggen und Schafkopfen in den üblichen Tagesablauf eingeschlichen hat." Mats grinste.

"Aber ich hab immer noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Mats. Warum nicht Benni? Ihr seid doch schon ewig befreundet. Ich hätte erwartet, dass du ... ihm eher vertraust als mir?"

Mats sah zur Seite, starrte auf das verknüllte, kleine Trikot und schwieg. 

Manu betrachte Mats' Profil, ließ seinen Blick über die dunkelbraunen Augenbrauen schweifen, die Wimpern, die stolze Nase, seine Lippen. Mats hielt so still - als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

"Mats?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, aber aus Mats' Augen sprach plötzlich eine seltsame Melancholie.

Mats hob langsam seine rechte Hand und ließ sie sanft über Manus Wange gleiten.

Oh.

Mats ... Mats mochte ihn? 

Mats mochte Manuel Neuer. Moment mal, Mats war schwul? 

Das erklärte das seltsame Verhalten, was Manus Bett betraf. Und die Szene in der Dusche! Und warum _Manu_ ihn immer noch anfassen durfte, wenn Mats schon längst genervt auf Abstand zum Rest der Mannschaft gegangen war. 

Irgendwie erschienen die ganzen letzten Tage jetzt plötzlich in einem völlig anderen Licht.

++

Mats' Hand fuhr langsam Manus Wange entlang. Er beobachtete, wie sich Manus Augen vor Überraschung weiteten, als Manu offensichtlich klar wurde, was Mats ihm da gerade mitteilte. 

Kurz überlegte Mats, ob er Manu küssen sollte. Vermutlich war das hier seine einzige Chance. Aber im nächsten Moment wurde Mats klar, dass er sich hier nicht einfach nehmen konnte, was er wollte. Schlichtweg, weil Manu so ein Verhalten nicht verdient hatte. Diese letzten Tage hatte er so viel für Mats getan; mehr, als Mats jemals wieder gutmachen konnte.

Er ließ seine Hand sinken und erhob sich langsam vom Bett. Zeit, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. 

Er wollte nicht mit Manus Enttäuschung konfrontiert werden, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass ihre Freundschaft so schnell wieder zerbrach, wie sie entstanden war. Weil Mats seine Gefühle nicht im Zaum hatte halten können.

Scheiße. Warum hatte er sich nur zu diesem Geständnis hinreißen lassen? Eine einzige Geste ... und die Welt stand erneut Kopf. 

Das verfluchte, kleine, weiße Trikot! Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass, wenn Manu sich nach dem Hund sehnte, das noch lange nicht bedeutete, dass ihm auch Mats fehlte.

Er drehte Manu den Rücken zu, schnappte seine Schuhe und verließ schweigend, aber innerlich aufgewühlt das Zimmer.

Manu hielt ihn nicht auf.

++


	36. Chapter 36

**TAG 9 ::: Samstag ::: 05.07.2014 ::: Campo Bahia**

Mats wurde ausnahmsweise mal nicht durch die Affen, sondern durch lautes Klopfen an der Türe geweckt. Er zog die Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren - und sofort wurde das Klopfen merklich lauter. Was zur Hölle? Er richtete sich auf, rieb sich verschlafen den Sand aus den Augen und strich ihn dann an seinem nackten Oberkörper ab. 

Es klopfte erneut. 

Genervt stolperte Mats barfuß in Richtung Türe, verpasste beim Öffnen nur um Haaresbreite seine eigene Nase und erblickte dann Neuer, der ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht anblickte.

Schlagartig sackte Mats' Stimmung weiter in den Keller. "Manuel."

"Ich wollte an den Strand. Joggen. Kommst du mit?", fragte Manu lächelnd.

"Nein. Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

"Komm schon, wir waren schon so lange nicht mehr gemeinsam Joggen. Also ... normal, meine ich."

Erneut schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Ich warte auch, wenn du erst noch unter die Dusche willst?"

"Verstehst du kein Deutsch? Ich hab 'Nein' gesagt, Neuer!", erwiderte Mats verbittert.

"Dann vielleicht morgen wieder?", fragte Manu kleinlaut.

"Manu, ich kann das momentan nicht! Ich brauch Abstand."

Manu hielt inne, runzelte die Stirn. "Wann ... wann denkst du denn, dass es wieder geht?"

"Vielleicht irgendwann nach der WM? Nächstes Jahr? Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Mats trotzig. Momentan schien 'Nie wieder!' die beste Lösung zu sein. Auf jeden Fall war es diejenige, die am schmerzfreiesten war.

"Mats, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an!" Manu fasste Mats mit der rechten Hand an der Schulter. Irritiert blickte Mats auf Manus Finger und biss die Zähne zusammen. 

"Zieh dich an und komm mit. Wir sind doch Freunde!" Er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. "Wir kommen da drüber hinweg. Was soll denn schon passieren?"

"Was passieren soll?", zischte Mats und lachte anschließend höhnisch. "Das da!" Er zog Manu zu sich heran und drückte ihm einen aggressiven, fordernden und vor allem keinen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Genau _das_ wird passieren, wenn ich Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen muss."

Manu sah ihn entgeistert an. 

Mats hingegen schnaubte nur. Es ging doch nichts über eine wohldosierte Schocktherapie! Er packte sein Gegenüber an den Schultern und schob ihn vor die Tür. Dann knallte er ebendiese zu, ließ sich zu Boden sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. 

_FUUUCK!!!_

++

Manu wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Mats ihn plötzlich am Kopf packte, ihn ruckartig näher zog und dann einfach küsste. Er stand stocksteif da, während Mats' Lippen sich gegen seine pressten, Mats' Bart über seine Haut strich, Mats' Zunge Einlass suchte.

Ein abgelegener Teil seines Hirns protokollierte, dass es sich gar nicht so viel anders anfühlte, von einem Mann geküsst zu werden. Doch gerade als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte, ließ Mats schlagartig von ihm ab. 

Manus Blick folgte Mats' Zunge, die einmal über seine vollen Lippen leckte.

Und dann stand er auch schon vor Mats' Tür, die hinter ihm mit einen lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel. 

Manu blinzelte. Fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. 

Er hatte gerade Mats Hummels geküsst. Nein, Korrektur: Mats Hummels hatte _ihn_ geküsst.

Warum war er noch mal hergekommen? 

Joggen, er wollte joggen gehen.

Er fuhr sich mit dem Finger über seine Lippen. 

Sie hatten sich geküsst.

Joggen.

Ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Alleine. 

Konnte nichts schaden.

Langsam strich Manus Zunge über seine Unterlippe, als er gedankenverloren die Treppe hinunterging.

++

Letztendlich war Manu alleine Joggen gegangen, auch wenn er sich rückblickend an nichts erinnern konnte. Offensichtlich hatte er komplett auf Autopilot geschaltet. Jetzt - beim Frühstück - saß er mit Mesut, Basti, Lukas und Per am Tisch und war letztendlich ganz froh, dass die anderen das Gespräch bestritten und von ihm nichts anderes erwartet wurde, als ab und zu an der richtigen Stelle zu lachen. 

Hoffte er zumindest. 

Mats war zum Glück nirgends zu sehen. Manu hätte auch nicht wirklich gewusst, wie er hätte reagieren sollen. So tun, als wäre nichts? Ihm aus dem Weg gehen? Nochmal über die ganze Sache reden? Nichts davon erschien sonderlich korrekt oder erstrebenswert.

Eigentlich wollte Manu sich nur in irgendeiner Ecke verkriechen - und dann möglichst die Zeit zurückdrehen und einfach alles anders machen. Auch wenn er sich nicht mal sicher war, wie genau er es hätte anders machen sollen.

++

Manu ging nach dem morgendlichen Training als einer der Letzten vom Platz. Mats hatte ihn die ganzen zwei Stunden keines Blickes gewürdigt. Auf dem Weg zur Kabine gesellte sich Basti zu ihm.

"Sag mal, ist mit dir und Mats alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, warum?", antworte Manu zögerlich.

"Weil Mats aussieht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, wenn er denkt, dass gerade keiner hinschaut."

Manu zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte Basti schlecht erklären, was los war, ohne Mats' Geheimnisse auszuplaudern. Er hoffte für Mats, dass er irgendjemanden zum Reden hatte. Anderseits war ihm reichlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendjemand mitbekam, was _genau_ das Problem zwischen Mats und ihm war.

"Ihr wart die ganze Zeit unzertrennlich..." Damit blieb Basti stehen, fasste Manu an der Schulter und zwang ihn auch zum Stillstand. "Und jetzt... Redet ihr überhaupt noch miteinander?"

"Natürlich reden wir noch miteinander!", antwortete Manu, hoffentlich mit dem richtigen Level an angebrachter Entrüstung. "Mats steht jetzt halt wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen und braucht keinen Babysitter mehr." Mats brauchte ... wollte etwas, das Manu ihm nicht geben konnte ... wollte. Aber das ging Basti nichts an. "Außerdem konzentriert er sich jetzt voll aufs Training - er hat ja fast eine ganze Woche nachzuholen. Da ist Gassigehen einfach nicht drin." Er setzte ein hoffentlich überzeugendes Grinsen auf.

"Und was ist mit dir? Du schleichst seit Mats' Rückverwandlung durch die Gegend, als ... als ... wäre gerade dein Hund gestorben!"

War er doch auch. Irgendwie. "Ha ha, sehr lustig, Basti. Außerdem stimmt das nicht."

"Manu, du hast heute beim Frühstück kein Wort gesagt. Mesut hat dich bestimmt zweimal angesprochen und du hast es nicht einmal bemerkt." 

Manu hob beide Augenbrauen. Stimmte das? Okay, er war heute Morgen ziemlich durch den Wind gewesen. Aber wer wäre das nicht gewesen, wenn er plötzlich von Mats Hummels geküsst wurde? Als Mats ihn plötzlich zu sich gezogen und ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund gedrückt hatte. Normalerweise war Manu derjenige, der bei ersten Küssen vorpreschte. Seine Partnerinnen waren in der Regel auch einen Kopf kleiner als er, da ergab sich das meist wie von selbst. Umso seltsamer kam es ihm rückblickend vor, dass er der passive Teilnehmer gewesen war. Dass sein Gegenüber so groß war wie er selbst. Sein ganzes Leben lang war die Rollenverteilung in Situationen wie dieser völlig klar gewesen. Bis Mats daherkam und sie vollkommen auf den Kopf stellte. Sich nahm, was er wollte. Seine Hände in Manus Schultern gekrallt hatte, seine Lippen fordernd auf Manus gepresste hatte. Seine Hand dann Manus Kiefer umfasst hatte, und ihn gezwungen hatte, seinen Kopf stillzuhalten, wie seine Zunge gegen Manus Mund drängte. Er erinnerte sich an Mats Geruch, der ihn plötzlich umgeben hatte, so gar nicht der typisch blumige Parfümgeruch, der sonst die meisten Küsse begleitete, sondern Reste von Aftershave, Schweiß und... Mats. 

"Manu? MANU?" Basti schnippte mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen.

"Ja, Basti. Ich hör dir zu."

Basti rollte mit den Augen und legte dann eine Hand auf Manus Schulter. "Pass auf, ich kann ja verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, aber dann geh zu Mats und klär das mit ihm. Okay?"

Manu nickte zögernd. Hauptsache, dieses Gespräch war damit zu Ende.

"Ich meine das _ernst_ , Manu! Ihr seid momentan beide nicht so wirklich bei der Sache. Und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Rest der Mannschaft das auch bemerkt. Und wir können momentan wirklich keine Unruhe im Team gebrauchen. Das nächste Spiel rückt unausweichlich näher und ihr beide seid viel zu wichtig!"

Manu seufzte. "Du hast ja recht. Wir können jetzt kein Drama gebrauchen."

"Das ist alles, was ich hören wollte." Er klopfte Manu bestätigend auf den Rücken und ging dann Richtung Kabine.

Manu starrte ihm nach. 

Basti hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen: Er würde mit Mats reden müssen, wenn sie irgendwie wieder aus dieser Misere entkommen wollten.

++

Als Manu mit dem letzten Bus ins Campo zurückkehrte, hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, Mats zu suchen und ihm zu erklären, dass es für Manu keinen Unterschied machte, ob Mats auf Männer stand oder nicht. Dass er ihn trotzdem als Freund wollte.

Doch zuerst brachte er seine Sachen aufs Zimmer, machte sich nochmal frisch, zerbrach sich währenddessen den Kopf, was genau er Mats eigentlich sagen wollte, das nicht wie eine dumme Plattitüde klang, und machte sich dann endlich auf die Suche nach Mats. 

Weiteres Herauszögern würde die Sache ja auch nicht besser machen. 

Doch Mats saß leider weder wie erwartet auf der Terrasse beim Mittagessen, noch war er auf seinem Zimmer. Das Haus war wie ausgestorben. Manu lief zurück nach draußen, wo Philipp und Thomas es sich zum Sonnen auf den Liegen bequem gemacht hatten.

"Habt ihr Mats gesehen?"

Philipp sah auf. "Der hat sich gerade etwas zu Essen eingepackt und ist mit Erik und Christoph an den Strand."

"Wenn du dich beeilst, holst du sie bestimmt noch ein. Die sind erst vor zwei Minuten hier raus", bemerkte Thomas.

"Schon okay, das kann auch warten, bis er zurückkommt." Manu hoffte inständig, dass man ihm die Enttäuschung nicht ansah. Er konnte wohl kaum mit Mats über alles reden, wenn noch jemand anders in der Nähe war. 

Manu holte sich etwas zu Essen vom Buffet und setze sich an einen der Tische, wo Mario und Julian gerade ihren Nachtisch löffelten. 

Später ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, schnappte sich seine Sonnenbrille und das Buch, an dem er schon seit Südtirol las, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Pool. Wenn Mats vom Strand zurückkam, würde er durch den Hintereingang zurückkehren und musste dementsprechend am Pool vorbei. Vielleicht konnten sie sich dann in eins der Zimmer zurückziehen und ungestört miteinander reden. 

++

Zum gefühlt dreißigsten Mal ließ Manu sein Buch sinken und schaute auf die Uhr. In einer Dreiviertelstunde würde das Nachmittagstraining beginnen. Wo steckte Mats nur? Ob Manu ihn verpasst hatte? Vielleicht war er doch durch den Vordereingang zurückgekehrt und war schon längst wieder im Haus? 

Manu griff nach seinen Sachen und hastete zurück. 

Das Wohnzimmer war leer, als er das Buch und die Sonnenbrille auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ablegte. Vielleicht war Mats auf seinem Zimmer?

Manu ging die Treppe hinauf, klopfte dort an Mats' Türe und horchte. Nichts regte sich.

Er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt und steckte den Kopf hindurch. "Mats?"

Doch das Zimmer war leer. Enttäuscht machte Manu sich auf den Weg zurück. War Mats doch noch am Strand?

Er war gerade am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, als Mats durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer trat. Erik und Christoph waren glücklicherweise nirgends zu sehen.

Erleichtert machte Manu einen Schritt auf Mats zu. "Hey..."

Mats blickte kurz in Manus Gesicht, antwortete aber nicht.

"Können wir bitte mal in Ruhe miteinander reden?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, über was." Mats würdigte Manu keines Blickes, marschierte schnurstracks an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hoch.

" _Mats!_ Jetzt warte doch mal!" Manu eilte ihm panisch hinterher. Er bekam gerade noch einen Fuß in die Tür, bevor Mats sie ihm vor der Nase zuschlug.

"Manuel ... Nimm. Deinen. Fuß. Weg!", knurrte Mats.

"Nur wenn du mich hereinlässt, damit wir uns mal fünf Minuten unterhalten." Manu beobachte, wie Mats' Kiefer malmten. "Mats, bitte? Basti hat auch gemeint-"

"Du hast mit Basti über _uns_ gesprochen? Geht's noch?", fauchte Mats. Er zog Manu ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und starrte ihn wütend an. "Vielen Dank, Manu! Vermutlich weiß Lukas-"

"Mats, jetzt komm mal wieder runter! Ich hab ihm gar nichts erzählt! Basti hat _mich_ angesprochen, weil ihm aufgefallen ist, dass zwischen uns was nicht stimmt. Du kennst ihn doch, wenn jemand einen Radar für sowas hat, dann er."

Frustriert verschränkte Mats die Arme vor der Brust. "Und was wollte er?"

"Das wir das klären?" 

"Was gibt's da schon groß zu klären? Die Dinge sind, wie sie sind. Ich kann's offensichtlich nicht ungeschehen machen."

"Ich will das auch gar nicht ungeschehen machen. Im Gegenteil, ich ... ich fühl mich geehrt, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Und ich möchte mich nochmal für meine Reaktion entschuldigen. Für mich kam's einfach total überraschend. Das war irgendwie ein Schock herauszufinden, dass du schwul bist. Ich meine, ich hab nie was bemerkt ... und dann war ja da auch noch Cathy?"

"Ich bin _bi_ , Manu. Ich nehme an, davon du hast schon mal gehört? Bisexualität?", fragte Mats immer noch sichtlich verärgert.

"Warum hast du denn nie was gesagt?"

"Genau darum! Weil ich keinen Bock hatte, als Deutschlands erster aktiver, _schwuler_ Profifußballer in die Geschichte einzugehen. Und solange Cathy da war, war das auch kein echtes Thema für mich. Warum also schlafende Hunde wecken?"

"Ich meinte doch gar nicht, dass du es in die Welt hinausposaunen musst! Ich sag ja nur, dass du es mir hättest erzählen können. Ich hab kein Problem damit, dass du Frauen _und_ Männer magst. Im Grunde ist es mir völlig egal, wer mit wem ins Bett steigt. Hauptsache, beide Parteien sind damit einverstanden."

"Schön für dich", antwortete Mats hörbar genervt. "Aber darum geht's doch gar nicht. Hier geht's um meine Gefühle für _dich_." Er machte einen Schritt auf Manu zu. "Die du nicht erwiderst." Suchend blickte er Manu an. "Oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?"

Manu schluckte. "Nein ... Ich ... ich ... will, dass wir Freunde sind, Mats. Ich hab die letzten Wochen echt gerne Zeit mit dir verbracht. Ich meine, dir hat's doch auch gefallen, oder? Ich hab mir das nicht nur eingebildet?"

Mats seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Ja, ich hab gerne Zeit mit dir verbracht."

"Dann lass uns das doch einfach weiter tun? Für mich ist das in Ordnung. Ich hab wirklich kein Problem mit dir - oder der Situation."

"Oh Mann, Manu! Das Problem ist nicht, ob das Ganze für _dich _okay ist. Das Problem ist, wie es _mir_ damit geht! Warst du jemals unglücklich verliebt? Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gefühl? Das emotionale Auf und Ab? Das High, wenn der andere in deiner Nähe ist? Und wie _beschissen_ du dich hinterher fühlst, wenn dir wieder klar wird, dass du das nicht haben kannst?" Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich brauch das nicht! Warum sollte ich mir das antun?"__

__Mats war sichtlich aufgewühlt und Manu wollte ihn eigentlich einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und irgendwie beruhigen. Aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Mats darüber alles andere als begeistert gewesen wäre. "Aber ... aber das geht doch vorbei?", fragte Manu vorsichtig._ _

__"Ging es bei dir vorbei? _Wirklich??_ Also ich kann die Karotte, die ständig vor mir baumelt, nicht wirklich vergessen."_ _

___Scheiße._ Manu fuhr sich aufgebracht mit der Hand über den Mund. "Und was heißt das jetzt für uns?" Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen._ _

__"Dass wir am besten so tun, als hätten die letzten Wochen nie stattgefunden? Am besten verhalten wir uns so, wie wir es vor Brasilien getan haben."_ _

__"Aber ... da haben wir doch praktisch _nie_ Zeit miteinander verbracht!"_ _

__"Du hast es erfasst", meinte Mats trocken._ _

__"Aber-"_ _

__"MANU! Ich kann momentan einfach nicht in deiner Nähe sein! Verstehst du das nicht?"_ _

__Manu verstand das schon. Irgendwie. Aber es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Nur wie konnte er Mats umstimmen, wenn Mats _überhaupt_ keine mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte?_ _

__"Und jetzt geh bitte." Mats packte Manu an den Schultern und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus._ _

__Manu stand vor der Treppe und fragte sich, wie das alles hatte so schief laufen können. Eigentlich hatte er die Dinge doch zwischen ihnen ins Reine bringen wollen - und jetzt... Er fühlte sich, als hätte Mats gerade mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Was eigentlich total bescheuert war? Im Grunde hatte _er_ doch Mats abgewiesen, bevor es überhaupt anfing. Warum also fühlte ausgerechnet _er_ sich wie die verlassene Partei in dieser Beziehung?_ _

__++_ _


	37. Chapter 37

Der Nachmittag bestand zum Glück aus individuellen Trainingseinheiten, sodass sich Manu und Mats problemlos aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Mats würdigte ihn keines Blickes und konzentrierte sich voll auf seine Übungen - und wenn Manus Augen ein paar Mal zu Mats wanderten, dann war das halt so.

Bei der anschließenden Teambesprechung saßen sie automatisch an den entgegengesetzten Enden der Gruppe. Manu konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Jogis Vortrag über Brasiliens Spieltaktik und ignorierte geflissentlich sowohl Bastis als auch Philipps fragende Blicke.

Beim Abendessen war er froh, dass Mats sich mit den Dortmundern an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, sodass er sich zu Philipp, Thomas, Jérôme, Basti, Lukas und Mesut setzen konnte. Sowohl Philipp als auch Basti versuchten zwar mehrmals, das Thema auf Mats zu lenken, aber Manu wies sie irgendwann genervt in die Schranken.

"Ich hab versucht, mit ihm zu reden, okay? Aber wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir etwas Abstand voneinander brauchen." 

"Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich nochmal mit ihm rede?", fragte Basti.

Manu schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mal. Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut, aber es ist wirklich besser, wenn ihr euch nicht einmischt. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Jérôme blickte verwirrt in die Runde. "Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

"Mats und Manu haben sich getrennt", witzelte Thomas.

Philipp stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Was denn?" Thomas sah Philipp irritiert an. Dieser blickte ihn nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. 

Manu selbst hoffte, dass sein Grinsen nicht allzu verkrampft herüberkam. Lukas betrachtete ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln, während Bastis Blick eher mitleidig aussah. 

Von der Seite meldete sich Mesut. "Ich versteh's aber auch nicht. Was ist denn mit Mats und dir?"

Manu setzte sich auf. "Nichts ist. Wir sind jetzt so viele Tage gezwungenermaßen aufeinander gehangen... Mats braucht erst mal wieder etwas Zeit für sich und seine ... äh ... neugewonnene Freiheit. Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch ganz froh, dass ich mal wieder etwas Freizeit habe, die nicht mit Babysitten ausgefüllt ist."

Lukas öffnete den Mund. "Aber ihr wart doch-"

Diesmal kam der Ellenbogen von Bastis Seite und unterbrach den Redefluss.

Manu blickte in die Runde und hoffte, dass er glaubwürdig genug klang. "Das normalisiert sich alles wieder, versprochen. Gebt uns einfach ein bisschen Zeit."

++

Nach dem Essen hatte Mats sich so schnell wie möglich vom Tisch verdrückt. Benni hatte zwar gefragt, ob Mats mit ihm später eine Runde FIFA 15 zocken wollte - aber Mats hatte dankend abgelehnt. 

Er wollte momentan einfach allein sein. Wenn er ehrlich war, machte ihm die Sache mit Manu doch ganz schön zu schaffen. Das High der Rückverwandlung hatte mit Manus Abfuhr schlagartig ein Ende gefunden.

Erst hatte Mats überlegt, ob er etwas am Strand spazieren gehen sollte - aber die Wahrheit war, dass man da früher oder später immer auf andere Nationalspieler traf. Schlichtweg, weil sie fast alle den Strand dazu nutzten, um dem Campo ein paar Minuten zu entkommen.

Deshalb hatte Mats sich letztendlich einfach in sein Zimmer verkrochen und es sich dort auf dem Bett mit einem Buch bequem gemacht. Nur leider brachte das nicht die erwünschte Ablenkung. Nachdem er die erste Seite dreimal gelesen hatte und dann immer noch nicht sagen konnte, was eigentlich passiert war, legte er das Buch frustriert zu Seite. Vielleicht hätte er einfach kein Buch kaufen sollen, das 'Hummeldumm' hieß - egal, wie gut der erste Teil gewesen war.

Seufzend schaltete er den Fernseher ein und zappte von einem Kanal zum nächsten. Und zum nächsten. Am Ende blieb er aus purer Langeweile an einer alten 'Top Gear'-Folge hängen, die er zwar schon kannte - aber das bedeutete wenigstens, dass er auch nichts verpasste, wenn seine Gedanken unwiderruflich zu Manu und ihrem morgendlichen Kuss zurückkehrten.

Hätte er sich besser zurückhalten sollen? Wäre es schlauer gewesen, auf Manus Freundschaftsangebot einzugehen? Dann hätte er wenigstens weiterhin Zeit mit Manu verbringen können. 

Aber die Erfahrung zeigte, dass es in der Regel besser war, einen sauberen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Auch wenn das in diesem Fall wirklich alles andere als einfach für Mats war, weil es Situationen gab, in denen er Manu einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Und solange Manu in seiner Nähe war, ertappte sich Mats immer wieder dabei, wie sein Blick zu Manu wanderte. Beim Essen. Beim Training. Beim Duschen. Ansonsten vermied er momentan aber so weit wie möglich jegliche Interaktion.

Ewig würde er das nicht durchziehen können, denn wenn Jogi bemerkte, dass zwischen ihm und Manu was nicht stimmte... Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie Mesut und Sami sich im Trainingslager gezofft hatten. Jogi hatte sie daraufhin gezwungen, zwei Tage wirklich alles gemeinsam zu machen - bis alle Unstimmigkeiten beseitigt gewesen waren.

Irgendwo in seinem Inneren meldete sich eine Stimme, die darauf hinwies, dass der Gedanke, wieder zwei Tage komplett mit Manu verbringen zu müssen, gar nicht so schlecht klang. Aber er wusste auch, dass das ein Tagtraum war. An Manus nicht vorhandenen Gefühlen würde das nichts ändern - und Mats würde sich damit nur ein noch tieferes Grab schaufeln.

++

Nach dem Abendessen ging Manu nochmal kurz in den Kraftraum. Er brauchte einfach etwas Bewegung. Nachdem er sich abreagiert hatte, ging er kurz duschen und verbrachte dann den Rest des Abends mit Per, Mesut und Lukas am Tischkicker, bevor er sich gegen halb elf ins Bett verkroch und das Licht ausmachte. 

Mats hatte sich den ganzen Abend nicht blicken lassen. Würde das jetzt die nächsten Tage so weiter gehen?

Manu drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte schon wieder nicht einschlafen. Das Zimmer war einfach zu still, das Bett zu ... einsam. Es schlief sich einfach besser, mit jemandem im Arm. Selbst, wenn es ein Hund war. Mats. Selbst, wenn es Mats war. Oder vielleicht gerade, weil es Mats war.

Manu rollte sich zu Seite und schloss die Augen. Der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Mats' Kuss. Zum Streit von heute Mittag. Zu der Tatsache, dass Mats ihm aus dem Weg ging. Dass Mats es nicht ertragen konnte, in Manus Nähe zu sein. Während Manu es aber irgendwie nicht ertragen konnte, _nicht_ in Mats' Nähe zu sein. 

Obwohl die letzte Woche alles andere als einfach gewesen war, war es angenehm gewesen, einen ständigen Begleiter ... Partner zu haben. Jemanden, mit dem man seinen Tag teilen konnte.

Es war schon eine Weile her, dass Manu eine feste Freundin gehabt hatte. Seit Kathrin sich nach vier Jahren von ihm getrennt hatte, fiel es Manu schwer, sich auf jemand Neues einzulassen. Jemandem erneut zu vertrauen. Ja, da war der ein oder andere One-Night-Stand gewesen. Bei seinem Bekanntheitsgrad bekam er öfter Angebote, als ihm lieb war. Aber er hatte nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, diese Mädels hinterher näher kennen zu lernen. Und irgendwann waren auch One-Night-Stands langweilig geworden.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, knüllte die Bettdecke zusammen und umarmte die. Vielleicht würde es helfen.

Zehn Minuten später kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Bettdecke wahrlich kein brauchbarer Ersatz für Mats war. Zu fluffig, nicht warm genug, kein spürbarer Herzschlag, zu leise.

Genervt dreht er sich zurück auf seinen Rücken. Normalerweise war Sex vor dem Einschlafen immer eine gute Lösung für seine Schlafprobleme gewesen. Seitdem Kathrin nicht mehr da war, legte er in der Regel einfach selbst Hand an. Allerdings selten, wenn er außer Haus nächtigte. Es war immer schwer vorherzusagen, wie hellhörig die Wände der Mannschaftsunterkunft denn waren. Da bot sich die Dusche aufgrund des lauten Wasserrauschens meistens eher an.

Trotzdem schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, schob seine Boxershorts tiefer, umfasste sein Glied und begann, es langsam zu massieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu einem seiner letzten One-Night-Stands.

Ihr Name war Lena gewesen, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Groß, schlank, lange schwarze Haare, endlose Beine.

Damals hatte er irgendeinen Sieg mit seinen Kameraden in einer Bar in München gefeiert. Er hatte schon einige Bier gezischt gehabt, als sie ihn auf dem Weg zur Bar abgefangen und ihm ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht hatte. 

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie ihn zur Hintertür hinausgezerrt - hinter welcher sich ein kleiner Hinterhof verborgen hatte, der auf eine unbefahrene Seitenstraße mündete. Als nächstes hatte sie die Arme um ihn geschlungen, ihn geküsst und ihn dann zurück gegen die Wand gepresst.

Lea war vor ihm zu Boden gesunken und hatte seine Hose geöffnet. Manu erinnerte sich noch genau an ihr spöttisches Grinsen, als sie in seine Hose griff, sich spielerisch über die Lippen leckte und dann seinen harten Schwanz hervorzog.

Manu spuckte in seine Hand und beschleunigte dann seinen Rhythmus.

Er dachte an ihren Mund, an ihre vollen Brüste. Ihren roten verwischten Lippenstift. Die langen Wimpern. Den Punkt, an dem sie das Kondom über sein hartes Glied gestülpt hatte, er sie hochgezogen und mit dem Gesicht zuerst gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Wie er erregt ihren Rock hochgeschoben, den feuchten Slip zur Seite gezogen und sie dann von hinten genommen hatte.

Er erhöhte den Druck und beschleunigte den Rhythmus ein weiteres Mal, aber irgendwie wollte...  
keine Stimmung aufkommen.

So sehr er sich auch auf die Erinnerung an das feuchte, warme Gefühl und ihr Stöhnen konzentrierte - es erregte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Ja, er hatte eine Erektion - aber soweit kam er auch, wenn er seinen Schwanz massierte und sich dabei vorstellte, wie er im Endspiel stand. Im Grunde feuerte ihn das sogar noch mehr an als der Moment mit Leni. Lena. Lea. Egal.

Trotzdem war sie ein heißes Gestell gewesen. Die langen Beine, die makellose helle Haut, die klassischen Gesichtszüge mit schwarzen, ausgeprägten Augenbrauen und diesen braunen dunklen Augen. Die ihn im Nachhinein ein wenig an Mats' Augen erinnerten.

Mats. Der jetzt hier in seinem Bett sein könnte ... wenn das denn Manus Ding wäre. Der Gedanke war inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so schockierend wie beim ersten Mal. Vielleicht lag es am Kuss. Der rückblickend gar nicht so schlimm gewesen war, sondern irgendwie interessant. Anders. Aber doch nicht wirklich anders. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Mats ihn vorgewarnt hätte, dann hätte er sich vielleicht eher darauf konzentrieren können. Okay, wenn Mats ihn tatsächlich vorgewarnt hätte, hätte er vermutlich Mats' Kopf beiseitegeschoben und die ganze Aktion verhindert. Aber so wie es gelaufen war, wünschte Manu sich irgendwie, dass er die Zeit zurückdrehen und das Ganze noch einmal durchspielen konnte - nur dieses Mal ohne Schock und mit mehr Konzentration auf Mats ... und den Kuss. Manu war einfach neugierig, ob es ihm dann gefallen hätte.

Denn er mochte Mats. Offensichtlich mochte er Mats. Er hatte sich schließlich die letzten Tage für ihn fast ein Bein ausgerissen. Und obwohl er das eigentlich aus einem Gefühl der Freundschaft heraus getan hatte, stand doch - wenn er ehrlich war - inzwischen die Frage im Raum, ob da zwischen den Zeilen nicht doch noch etwas ganz anderes war. 

Denn für Mats war es das.

Was Manu faszinierte.

Fand er Mats attraktiv? Manu hatte sich darüber nie so wirklich den Kopf zerbrochen - schließlich war er konstant von durchtrainierten Köpern umgeben. Von Jungs, die, wenn man der Presse Glauben schenken durfte, durchaus ansehnlich waren.

Mats war - rein objektiv betrachtet - offensichtlich ein gutaussehender Mann. Der Aufmerksamkeit der Damenwelt nach zu urteilen, sogar überdurchschnittlich attraktiv. Und ja, Manu konnte sehen, wo der Gedanke herkam. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass Mats sich seit ihrer Zeit bei der U21 verändert hatte. Er sah jetzt erwachsener aus und das lag nicht nur am Bart. 

Und dann kniete da plötzlich nicht mehr Lena vor ihm und hielt seinen Schwanz in der Hand, sondern Mats. Mats, der ihn spöttisch angrinste, eine Augenbraue hob und sich dann über die Lippen leckte. 

Manu spürte, wie sein Blut plötzlich wieder in Richtung Leistengegend schoss.

Er vergrub seine Hand in Mats' schwarzen Locken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Mats öffnete leicht seinen Mund und glitt mit seinen feuchten Lippen an Manus Schaft entlang. 

Manu massierte seine Eichel mit dem Daumen und stellte sich vor, es sei Mats' Zunge. Die andere Hand umklammerte fest seinen Schwanz. 

Mats öffnete seine Lippen weiter, blickte hinauf zu Manu, zwinkerte ihm einmal zu und nahm dann Manus Schwanz in den Mund. 

Sein Becken hob sich von der Matratze und in seiner Vorstellung beobachte Manu, wie Mats seinen Schwanz Zentimeter um Zentimeter schluckte. Stellte sich vor, wie er Mats auf das Bett schubste, wie Mats völlig nackt vor ihm lag, seinen steifen Schwanz in der Hand und sich einen runterholte. Oder wie Mats sich völlig schamlos vor ihm auszog und sich dann über den Schreibtisch beugte, seinen Arsch in die Luft streckte und darauf wartete, dass Manu in ihn eindrang. Mats, der auf ihm saß, ihm in die Augen schaute und ihn ritt, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Wie er erregt den Kopf nach hinten warf, seinen langen Hals entblößte und dann einmal quer über Manus Brust ejakulierte. 

Manus kompletter Körper spannte sich an, wölbte sich von der Matratze. Dann rollte der Orgasmus wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper. Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und weiße Blitze zuckten hinter seinen Augenlidern, während er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen warm und feucht auf seinen Bauch ergoss.

Fuck! Manu atmete tief ein. 

Das war ... unerwartet? Überraschend? Weltbewegend? Wahnsinn? Mats?

Mats. Mats hatte ihm gerade einen unglaublichen Orgasmus beschert. Okay, nicht Mats - aber immerhin der Gedanke an ihn. Aber trotzdem. Wenn allein der Gedanke an Sex mit Mats das auslöste, wie war dann erst echter Sex mit Mats?

Sein Puls hämmerte immer noch wie verrückt, als Manu das Licht anschaltete.

Er blickte an sich hinunter. Natürlich hatte er sein T-Shirt vollgesaut. Also ausziehen. Danach säuberte er mit dem Stoff noch schnell seinen Unterleib, bevor er das Ding neben sein Bett fallen ließ.

Er strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und runzelte die Stirn. 

Okay. Mats war nicht nur objektiv betrachtet attraktiv, sondern auch subjektiv. Manu _fand_ Mats attraktiv. Der Beweis klebte immer noch an seinem T-Shirt.

Er war schon lange nicht mehr so schnell und hart gekommen wie gerade eben. Womit er sich wohl eingestehen musste, dass, was immer zwischen ihm und Mats war, jetzt auch eine sexuelle Komponente hatte. Nicht nur von Mats' Seite aus.

Und ja, Mats empfand etwas für Manu, aber war Manu bereit, sich darauf einzulassen? War er bereit, etwas mit einem _Mann_ anzufangen? Inklusive aller Konsequenzen? Mit einem seiner Mannschaftskollegen? Mit Mats Hummels. Diesem selbstsicheren Klugscheißer, der zu allem seine Meinung sagen musste. Der alles ausdiskutieren musste, bevor er auch nur einen Zentimeter nachgab. Der, wenn er miese Laune hatte, erst mal stundenlang mit niemandem redete. Der Mats, der Null Probleme damit hatte, anderen ständig ihre Fehler unter die Nase zu reiben. 

Manu ging zum Schrank, zog blind ein T-Shirt aus dem Fach und zog es über den Kopf.

Auf der anderen Seite war Mats extrem loyal. Er setzte Himmel und Hölle für seine Freunde in Bewegung. Mats war intelligent, ehrgeizig und ein Perfektionist und war bereit, endlos Arbeit in etwas zu stecken, solange es für ihn einen Sinn ergab. Und er erwartete, dass andere das genauso taten. Er stand hinter seinem Verein und alles Geld der Welt änderte nichts daran. Manu fand das bewundernswert. Und dann war da noch Mats' Humor, der oftmals völlig überraschend zu Tage trat und Manu immer wieder zum Lachen brachte. 

Manu hatte die letzten Wochen gerne Zeit mit Mats verbracht. Ihn näher kennengelernt. Er war überrascht gewesen, wie viel sie gemeinsam hatten - und an welchen Ecken Mats anders war, als erwartet. Und wie froh Manu gewesen war, als ihm eines Morgens aufging, dass er einen neuen Freund gewonnen hatte.

Und wie beschissen es sich angefühlt hatte, als Mats ihm ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er keine Zeit mehr ihm verbringen wollte, Manus Freundschaft mit Füßen getreten und ihn dann vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. 

Nach dem Kuss. Einer dieser wenigen Momente, wo Mats es ihm erlaubt hatte, hinter die harte Fassade zu blicken. Wo Mats genauso emotional, unsicher und hilflos gewesen war wie alle anderen. Dieser Blick, als er auf Manus Schoß gesessen und mit der Hand über seine Wange gestrichen hatte. Der Abend, als Manu mit einem heulenden Hund auf der Couch gelegen hatte.

Und wenn Mats ehrlich zu Manu sein konnte, vielleicht konnte Manu dann auch mal ehrlich zu Mats sein - und zu sich selbst. Es war Mats, der ihm fehlte - nicht der Hund. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste, wann es angefangen hatte. Irgendwann während der letzten Wochen hatte er nicht nur freundschaftliche Gefühle entwickelt, sondern offensichtlich mehr. Wie sonst ließ es sich erklären, dass die letzten Tage ohne Mats so ein Loch gerissen hatten. Dass die Stunden so unerträglich gewesen waren. Dass Mats' Nein heute Morgen so weh getan hatte. 

Und dass er sich wünschte, dass Mats ihn noch einmal küssen würde.

++

Langsam stieg Manu die Treppe zu den oberen Schlafzimmern hinauf. Je näher er Mats' Tür kam, desto mehr verließ ihn der Mut. Was sollte er Mats denn sagen? Ich hab's mir anders überlegt? Überraschung! Ich finde dich doch attraktiver, als ich dachte? Ich würde gerne mal ausprobieren, wie das mit 'nem Mann ist? Vielleicht bin auch bi?

Zögernd blieb er vor Mats' geschlossener Türe stehen.

Das klang doch alles total daneben. Was, wenn Mats ihm einfach ins Gesicht lachte?

Außerdem, wer klopfte schon um halb eins bei jemand anderem an die Schlafzimmertüre? Das sah doch aus, als wäre Manu nur für einen Quickie hier. 

Nein, Manu würde morgen eine ruhige Minute finden und dann mit Mats sprechen. Vielleicht fiel ihm bis dahin auch eine sinnvollere Strategie ein.

Manu drehte sich um und stahl sich langsam im Dunkeln wieder die Treppe hinunter.

++


	38. Chapter 38

Mats zog sich ein T-Shirt über und tapste dann barfuß die Treppe hinunter. Wie auch letzte Nacht hatte er Probleme mit dem Einschlafen. Die ganze Sache mit Manu ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Die Terrassentür war noch einen Spalt geöffnet. Mats schob sie ein Stück weiter auf und trat hinaus auf die Terrasse. Der Steinboden unter seinen nackten Füßen strahlte immer noch die Wärme der Mittagssonne ab und war somit angenehm warm. Die Bar war geschlossen, alle Lichter waren abgeschaltet und einzig und allein der Pool mit seinen Unterwasserstrahlern hob sich in der Ferne noch blau leuchtend von der Dunkelheit ab. 

Er lief ein paar Meter von der Tür weg und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Der Sternenhimmel war glasklar - das glitzernde Band der Milchstraße zog sich einmal quer über das Firmament. Weiter links warf der Halbmond sein fahles Licht auf den Innenhof des Campos. 

Mats atmete tief ein. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber der Sternenhimmel hatte grundsätzlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Irgendwie half es, wenn man daran erinnert wurde, wie vollkommen belanglos und unbedeutend das eigene Leben im großen Getriebe des Universums war. 

"So langsam wird das zur Gewohnheit."

Erschrocken fuhr Mats herum. Hinter ihm lag Manu nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet auf einer der Liegen. 

"Sorry ... Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich geh wieder zurück ins Bett." Damit drehte Mats sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Tür.

"Bleib..." 

Mats zögerte und blieb stehen. Manu klang irgendwie anders als sonst.

"Bitte", flüsterte Manu. 

"Okay." Er fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durchs Haar und wanderte langsam wieder auf Manus Liege zu. Vielleicht nur ganz kurz, um herauszufinden, was mit Manu los war.

Manu zog seine Füße an und bedeute Mats, dass er sich setzten sollte. "Hast du immer noch Probleme mit dem Einschlafen?"

Was war das denn für eine Frage? Mats schnaubte nur. Manu wusste doch ganz genau, was los war. Das hier war wirklich eine dumme Idee. Er sollte zurück in sein Zimmer gehen.

Sanft berührte Manu ihn am Arm. "Mats, was glaubst du, warum _ich_ hier sitze?"

Mats blickte auf Manus Hand und spürte, wie diese vermaledeite Eifersucht wieder in ihm hochstieg. "Weil dir der verfluchte Hund fehlt? Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mit einem kleinen schwarzen Vierbeiner mithalten kann! Weißt du, in Cabrália gibt's garantiert eine Auffangstation für Hunde. Ich wette, die geben dir einen, wenn du nett fragst."

Manu seufzte leise. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das das Gleiche wäre." 

Mats schwieg und starrte ins Dunkel. Was sollte er dazu schon sagen? Er konnte Manu seinen Hund nicht zurückgeben, selbst wenn er es wollte. Und das, was er Manu geben konnte, war nicht, was Manu wollte. Sie waren in einer beschissenen Pattsituation.

"Mir war doch trotzdem immer bewusst, dass das _du_ warst. Es tut mir leid, wenn das einen anderen Eindruck gemacht hat. Ganz ehrlich, wenn es jemand Anderen erwischt hätte - ich weiß nicht, ob ich da auch so ... viel Zeit investiert hätte."

Überrascht sah Mats auf. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er bedeute Manu also doch irgendwas? Nur eben leider nicht das Richtige. Und so sehr ihm Manu auch leid tat, er musste hier erst einmal an sich selbst denken - und alle Mauern wieder aufbauen, die Manu eingerissen hatte.

Leise seufzend schwang Manu seine Beine herum und setzte seine Füße auf den Boden, sodass er jetzt direkt neben Mats saß. So verharrte er und starrte zu Boden.

Mats ließ seinen Blick über Manus Profil gleiten, bis hinab zu dessen sich unruhig knetenden Händen.

"Ich will, dass du mich noch mal küsst", flüsterte Manu.

"Was?", fragte Mats völlig perplex. Wo kam das denn jetzt her? "War das heute Morgen nicht genug für dich?"

"Du hast mich total..." Manu runzelte die Stirn. "Überrumpelt."

"Manu." Mats fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte. "Was soll das alles? Du stehst auf _Frauen_. Ich will dein Mitleid nicht. Das macht alles nur noch viel schwerer! Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

"Das ist kein Mitleid! Ich.. ähh.. ich..." Wurde Manu gerade etwa rot? Im Mondschein ließ sich das schwer erkennen. "Ich hab mir vorhin vorgestellt ... umm ... naja ... und ich ... mochte es." 

Mats runzelte fragend die Stirn. "Sollte ich verstehen, wovon du gerade redest?"

Manu versteckte das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und murmelte irgendwas, das wie "abbumammolt" klang.

"Was?", fragte Mats irritiert.

Manu ließ die Hände in seinen Schoß fallen und sah Mats an. "Ich sagte, ich hab mir einen runtergeholt."

"Schön für dich. Und?"

"Und mir dabei vorgestellt, dass du es bist!"

"Oh."

Manu beugte sich vor und küsste Mats ungestüm auf den Mund. 

In Mats' Kopf schrillten alle Alarmglocken auf einmal los! Dementsprechend zog er schnellstmöglich seinen Kopf aus der Gefahrenzone. "Manu, ich kann doch nicht dein _Versuchskaninchen_ spielen! Ich pack das nicht! Was, wenn du es dir morgen wieder anders überlegst?"

"Mats, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass das für die Ewigkeit ist. Wer kann das schon? Aber ich würde es wirklich gerne versuchen ... mit dir." Er hob seine Hand und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Mats' Haar. Hinter Mats' Ohr krümmten diese sich plötzlich und kraulten in Manus unverwechselbarem, fast schon hypnotischen Rhythmus über Mats' Kopfhaut. Mats schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach. Er hatte dieses Gefühl so vermisst. 

"Ich vermisse das Schnurren", flüsterte Manu.

Entrüstet schlug Mats die Augen auf. "Ich hab nicht _geschnurrt!_ "

Manu lächelte. "Manchmal ...", sagte er leise. "So ein ganz tiefes Brummen, kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Und nur bei mir ..." Er zog Mats zu sich heran und küsste ihn einmal kurz - und so unglaublich sanft - auf die Lippen. 

Dann lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Mats', schloss die Augen und hielt still.

Mats spürte Manus Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Manus Mund war seinem so nah. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen. Mats spürte, wie sein Widerstand bröckelte. Wenn Manu es ernst meinte, hatte er dann nicht eine Chance verdient? Und würde Mats es bereuen, wenn er _seine_ Chance jetzt nicht nutzte? Sein Bauch sagte ja, sein Kopf war immer noch unentschlossen. Zum einen wollte er Manu, aber zum anderen war da auch die Angst, dass Manu seine Meinung wieder änderte, sobald ihm klar wurde, wie viele Konsequenzen diese Entscheidung nach sich ziehen würde. Aber es war _Manu_ ... 

Und wenn Manu dieses Risiko nicht wert war, wer denn bitte dann?

Manu seufzte leise, löste sich dann von Mats und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet und die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Hey."

Manu sah auf und Mats beugte sich lächelnd nach vorne, überwand die letzten Zentimeter und küsste Manu sanft auf den Mund. Manus Lippen öffneten sich langsam und gewährten Mats Eintritt. Manus Hände fanden ihren Weg zurück in Mats' Haare, dann trafen sich endlich ihre Zungen und Mats' ganzes Universum bestand nur noch aus Manu.

Mats verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, genoss Manus Aufmerksamkeit und gab ihm hin und wieder ein wenig Kontra, wenn sein Kuss allzu gierig und fordernd wurde. Manus Hände wanderten über seinen Oberkörper, schoben irgendwann ungeduldig Mats' Shirt nach oben, und glitten über seine nackte Haut. Mats war ein wenig überrascht, dass Manu keinerlei Berührungsängste hatte - immerhin war das sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann. 

Manu ließ sich nach hinten auf die Liege fallen und zog Mats mit sich. Mats endete kniend zwischen seinen Beinen und blickte fasziniert hinab auf Manu - und dessen feuchte Lippen und geweitete Pupillen. Er beugte sich herunter und biss vorsichtig in Manus Unterlippe. Manus Hände glitten Mats' Hüften hinauf und generierten zwei parallele Linien Gänsehaut unter Mats' T-Shirt, bis sie Halt an Mats' Schulterblättern fanden.

Mats' Lippen hinterließen währenddessen eine feuchte Spur auf Manus Hals, als sie diesen hinabwanderten. Er wünschte sich kurz, Manus Haut lange genug bearbeiten zu können, dass auch morgen noch sichtbar sein würde, was sie getan hatten. Dann verlor er sich wieder im Geschmack von Manus warmer Haut, knabberte etwas an seiner Halsbeuge und kostete es aus, als er Manu ein leises Seufzen abrang. 

Er ließ seine Zunge über Manus Halsschlagader gleiten und spürte, wie dessen Puls raste. 

Ungeduldig zog Manu Mats näher zu sich heran, bis seine Erektion gegen Mats' Hüfte stieß. Und dann wieder und wieder, begleitet vom einem süßen, leisen Keuchen. 

Mats' Lenden wölbten sich Manu entgegen, fanden Wiederstand, fanden einen Rhythmus-

Zumindest solange, bis Mats' Hirn wieder einsetzte und ihm mitteilte, dass hier vielleicht nicht der beste Ort war, um das erste Mal Sex mit Manu zu haben.

Er stemmte sich hoch und Manu sah ihn verwirrt an, als Mats sich von ihm löste. "Was?"

Mats stand auf, griff seine Hand und zog. "Lass uns das im Bett fortführen ..."

"Angst, dass uns jemand sieht?", flüsterte Manu mit einem Grinsen, als er sich von der Liege erhob. 

Er blieb vor Mats stehen und seine freie Hand glitt Mats' Wange entlang. Dann beugte er sich vor, biss zärtlich in Mats' Unterlippe, trat näher, rieb seine Hüften einmal gegen Mats' Erektion und entlockte ihm damit ein leises Stöhnen. Manus Zunge forderte Einlass und Mats öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Er sank erneut in Manus Arme, benebelt von seinem Duft, und genoss Manus Liebkosungen, bis sein Verstand ihn erneut daran erinnerte, wo er gerade war. Widerwillig machte er einen Schritt zurück, ergriff Manus Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Terrassentür. 

Mats überlegte kurz, ob sie in sein oder Manus Zimmer gehen sollten, aber Manus war näher - und irgendwie war dessen Bett die letzten Tage sowieso zu _ihrem_ Bett geworden.

++ 


	39. Chapter 39

In der Eile rutschte Manu die Klinke aus der Hand, woraufhin hinter ihm die Tür mit einem unüberhörbaren Krachen ins Schloss fiel. Mats lachte amüsiert auf und während Manu noch darüber nachdachte, ob er aus Versehen jemanden geweckt hatte, presste Mats ihn schon ungeduldig im Halbdunkeln mit beiden Händen gegen die Tür. 

Bevor Manu auch nur wusste, wie ihm geschah, vergrub Mats auch schon sein Gesicht an Manus Halsbeuge, küsste die empfindliche Haut dort und biss anschließend überraschend sanft in Manus Ohrläppchen. Manu legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, ließ ihn gewähren und genoss Mats' Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen. Es war ein wenig eigenartig, plötzlich einen Partner zu haben, der genauso groß war wie er - aber irgendwie ar es auch erregend zu wissen, dass da jemand körperlich mithalten konnte. Mats' Zunge glitt Manus Ohrmuschel entlang und Manu hörte ... nein, _spürte_ das leise Keuchen direkt an seinem Ohr. 

Mats' Hände wanderten aufwärts unter Manus Shirt, um dann schließlich nach ausgiebiger Erkundungstour Manus T-Shirt zu packen und es über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Manu war das nur mehr als recht - und entsprechend hob er die Arme. Das Shirt landete ein paar Sekunden später achtlos neben ihren Füßen und dann waren Mats' Hände endlich wieder zurück, strichen über Manus nackte Brust und hinab zu seinen Bauchmuskeln, wobei sie warme Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterließen. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Manu versank ein paar Sekunden lang in Mats' tiefschwarz erscheinenden Augen.

"Hey, alles okay?", flüsterte Mats. 

Manu nickte lächelnd und wurde dafür von Mats mit einem sanften Kuss belohnt. 

Manus Antwort hierauf war ein eher fordernder, forscher Kuss. Ungeduldig fasste er Mats an den Schultern, ließ seine Hände hinab über das T-Shirt, das den langen, trainierten Oberkörper bedeckte, gleiten - zumindest solange bis der Drang, nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, übermächtig wurde. Er zerrte fast schon hektisch an Mats' T-Shirt, bis das Ding drei Sekunden später durch die Luft flog und er endlich Mats' entblößte Brust vor sich hatte. 

Im Halbschatten des Zimmers ließ sich allerdings vieles mehr erahnen als sehen. Und Manu wollte an diesem Punkt _sehen_ , wen er vor sich hatte. Wollte die Reaktionen auf Mats' Gesicht _lesen_ und nicht nur hören. 

Seine Hand tastete neben der Tür nach dem Lichtschalter und das plötzliche, grelle Licht ließ sie beide blinzeln. 

Als Manus Augen sich wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, suchte er zuerst Augenkontakt mit Mats, der irgendwie hungrig zurückstarrte und sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckte. 

Manu griff nach Mats' Halsbeuge, zog ihn schwungvoll zu sich heran und ersuchte erneut mit der Zunge Einlass in Mats' Mund. Dann befand er, dass es Zeit für einen Seitenwechsel war, packte dementsprechend Mats mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte und presste seinerseits nun _ihn_ gegen die Türe. 

Seine Finger erkundeten neugierig Mats' warmen Oberkörper. Erst die Brustmuskeln abwärts, dann hinab über die Bauchmuskeln, die unter Manus Fingerkuppen zuckten, nur um schließlich bei Mats' Shorts innezuhalten, die sich seiner Hand entgegenwölbten. Genüsslich übte Manu einen leichten Druck auf Mats' Schritt aus und sog das unvermittelt folgende, unkontrollierte Aufstöhnen regelrecht in sich auf. Erwartungsvoll ließ er kurz locker, um gleich darauf wieder - diesmal mit etwas mehr Druck den Schaft, der sich nun deutlich in der Hose abzeichnete, entlangzufahren.

"Manu", presste Mats krächzend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Bitte..." 

Manu fühlte, wie ihm das Blut wieder verstärkt in die Lenden schoss. Er nickte kurz, gab dann dem ersten Gedanken nach, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, schob seine Hand in Mats' Shorts und ließ seine Finger vorsichtig über dessen eingezwängte Erektion gleiten. Strich mit dem Daumen einmal, zweimal über die Eichel, hoffend, dass Mats das genauso mochte wie er selbst. Genoss einerseits die kleinen scharfen Geräusche, die Mats daraufhin von sich gab und andererseits die atemberaubende Gewissheit, dass _er_ es war, der Mats so erregte und ihm diese Laute entlockte.

Als nächstes umfasste Manu Mats' Schwanz mit der rechten Hand und bewegte diese neugierig einmal auf und ab. Dabei ließ er sich von Mats' leisem Stöhnen anstacheln, pumpte schneller, glich den Druck dem an, was er selbst gerne mochte. 

Mats' Keuchen wurde daraufhin merklich lauter und seine Finger gruben sich fast schon schmerzhaft fest in Manus Rippen. Sein Atem klang immer abgehackter und dann konnte Manu beobachten, wie Mats die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Tür fallen ließ. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als er sich schließlich über Manus Hand ergoss.

Erregt sog Manu den sinnlichen Anblick von Mats' Gesichtsausdruck in sich auf. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment vollkommen glücklich, war aber gleichzeitig wahnsinnig fasziniert von der Erkenntnis, dass _er_ es gewesen war, der Mats so die Kontrolle hatte verlieren lassen. 

Langsam, von Mal zu Mal sanfter, pumpte Manu noch nach und ließ Mats die letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus genießen. 

Schließlich öffnete Mats bedächtig die Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Manu näher an sich heranzog, um ihn langsam und träge zu küssen.

Als Mats eine gute Zeit später schließlich von ihm abließ, wurde Manu sich als erstes seiner klebrigen Finger bewusst. Er schaute sich suchend um, beugte sich dann hinunter, hob Mats' zerknülltes Shirt vom Boden auf und benutzte es erst, um seine Finger zu säubern und anschließend, um noch schnell über Mats' Bauch zu wischen.

Belustigt blickte Mats an sich hinunter. "Natürlich musstest du _mein_ T-Shirt dazu nehmen."

"Dein Sperma, dein Shirt." Manu grinste breit. 

Mats ließ seine Hand über Manus Oberkörper bis zu seinem Hosenbund hinabgleiten, bis er den Hosenbund erreichte. "Na, dann sollte ich wohl daran arbeiten, dass dein T-Shirt auch etwas Action sieht."

Manu schnaubte amüsiert. "Das will ich doch schwer hoffen."

"Bett?“, flüsterte Mats und schob Manu langsam rückwärts, bis dieser die Bettkannte an seinen Waden fühlte. Daraufhin versetzte Mats ihm mit einem unübersehbaren Grinsen auf den Lippen einen kurzen Stoß, der ihn hinterrücks auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

++

Mats kniete sich auf die Matratze zwischen Manus Beine und ließ seinen Blick über dessen makellose Haut schweifen. Langsam glitten seine Finger von Manus Schultern hinunter über seine wohldefinierte Brust, seinen Bauch, bis zu seiner Hüfte, wo seine Hand auf Manus Shorts verweilte, die sich sichtbar nach außen wölbten. Er strich mit dem Daumen langsam über die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichnende Erektion und hörte fasziniert, wie Manus Atem kurz stockte.

Mats hob den Kopf und blickte zu Manu, dessen Augen wie gebannt auf seinen Fingern klebten. Neugierig erhöhte er leicht den Druck und ließ seinen Daumen langsam, Stück für Stück, die letzten paar Zentimeter aufwärts wandern, bis er den auffällig feuchten Fleck im Stoff erreicht hatte. 

Manus Atemstöße wurden derweil hörbar schärfer.

Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. Mats ließ von Manus Erektion ab, schob stattdessen seine Finger unter den Saum und hielt dann inne. "Darf ich?"

Manu nickte und hob sofort willig seinen Hintern an, als Mats an seinen Shorts zerrte und diese anschließend neben das Bett fallen ließ.

Fasziniert betrachtete er Manus nun zu voller Größe angeschwollenes Glied. Mats hatte zwar einiges erwartet, aber die Realität war so viel besser. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, hier Hand anzulegen ... oder doch den Mund ... oder sollte er Manu besser erst mal alleine ranlassen? Was machte man mit jemandem im Bett, der bis gestern noch hetero war? Vielleicht beide gemeinsam mit der Hand? Vielleicht sollte er Manu fragen?

"Mats!" Manu blickte ihn irritiert an. "Ich weiß nicht, was gerade in deinem Kopf vorgeht, aber hattest du nicht etwas mehr ... Action versprochen?" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf Manus Gesicht.

Mats hob eine Augenbraue, beugte sich dann hinunter und drückte einen kurzen Schmatzer auf Manus Knie. "Besser?"

"Ha ha. Vielleicht etwas weiter oben?"

Mats senke seinen Kopf langsam in Richtung Manus Erektion, nur um dann blitzschnell darüber hinauszuschießen und ausgiebig Manus Bauchnabel mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen.

"Ma-ats..."

"Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst, war ich auch als Hund nicht sonderlich gut darin, Befehle zu befolgen." Mats hob den Kopf und grinste möglichst hochmütig.

"Ich weiß nicht, bei Jogi hat das ziemlich gut geklappt", konterte Manu trocken.

Entsetzt sah Mats ihn an. "Vielen Dank! Jetzt hab ich ein Bild von uns zweien nackt auf dem Tisch bei der Pressekonferenz im Kopf, während Jogi Anweisungen gibt."

Manu fing an zu lachen. "Selber schuld. Lass dir das eine Lehre sein." Er legte seine Hand unter Mats' Kinn und zog ihn dann langsam, aber bestimmt zu sich, um ihn ausgiebig zu küssen. Mats fügte sich nur zu gerne, fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Manus kurzes Haar, das so viel weicher war, als es aussah, und verlor sich dann für eine Weile in Manus beharrlich einfordernden Küssen.

"Willst du deine Hose nicht auch mal ausziehen?", murmelte Manu gegen Mats' Lippen.

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, machte Manu sich an Mats' Hosenbund zu schaffen und mit Mats' Hilfe hatten sie sich den Shorts in Nullkommanichts entledigt.

Anschließend hielt Mats still und ließ Manu etwas Zeit, sich mit der Tatsache zu arrangieren, dass er jetzt mit einem nackten Mann im Bett war - aber Manu schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen, denn er zog Mats sofort wieder zu sich herunter, presste sich gegen ihn, vergrub seinen Kopf an Mats' Schulter und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Linie von Mats' Ohr bis zu seinem Kehlkopf und wieder zurück.

Genüsslich ließ Mats ihn eine Weile gewähren, kam aber irgendwann zu dem Schluss, dass es vermutlich besser wäre, Manus blinden Eifer ein wenig zu zügeln. Grinsend umfasste er also dessen Handgelenke und fixierte sie mit einer Hand über Manus Kopf auf der Matratze.

Manu sah erst verdutzt zu ihm auf, schien aber dann Gefallen an der Idee zu finden und hielt still.

Interessiert ließ Mats seinen Blick die starken, trainierten Arme entlangwandern, hinunter zu den kleinen, aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, über den perfekten, muskulösen Bauch und weiter zu Manus Erektion.

Mats lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, aber bevor er dem Drang nachgab, Manus Schwanz mit seinem Mund zu erforschen, gab es noch etwas zu klären. Insbesondere, da das Manus erste homosexuelle Erfahrung war und Mats nicht wollte, dass Manu später das Gefühl hatte, Mats hätte ihn im Eifer des Gefechts mit irgendetwas überrumpelt. 

Als Profisportler wurden sie ja alle regelmäßig komplett durchgecheckt und theoretisch konnte Manus letzter Check-up auch nicht sonderlich lange her sein. Dennoch fand Mats, dass das Thema Safer Sex zumindest kurz mal angesprochen werden sollte. Es war ihm überaus wichtig, dass Manu mitbekam, dass Mats auch sein Wohl im Sinn hatte.

"Soll ich... Willst du, dass ich..."

"Mmm?" Stirnrunzelnd blickte Manu ihn an.

Mats ließ Manus Handgelenke los und setzte sich auf. "Soll ich lieber ein Kondom benutzen?"

"Wenn dir das lieber ist?", antwortete Manu zögerlich. "Aber der Test von vor zwei Wochen war negativ. Und ich ... hatte bestimmt schon vier Monate keinen Sex mehr - naja, außer mit mir selbst." Und dann konnte Mats zusehen, wie Manu tatsächlich rot anlief.

Mats grinste. "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Bei mir war's inzwischen bestimmt... ein Dreivierteljahr."

Erleichterung machte sich auf Manus Gesicht breit. 

"Also ohne?", fragte Mats möglichst neutral.

Manu nickte - sogar fast schon eifrig.

Belustigt stellte Mats außerdem fest, dass Manu es bisher noch nicht gewagt hatte, seine Arme wieder zu bewegen. Seine überkreuzten Hände lagen immer noch millimetergenau dort, wo Mats sie zuvor platziert hatte. 

Er beugte sich vor, strich mit seinen Händen Manus Arme entlang und die Schultern hinab über seine Brust. Folgte dann denselben Weg noch einmal mit seinem Mund, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf der warmen, nackten Haut. Nahm sich Zeit für Manus Brustwarzen, bearbeitete diese sanft mit Lippen und Zähnen, lauschte Manus Atem, katalogisierte die Punkte, wo dieser schärfer wurde oder ganz stockte. Zog dann gen Süden, fuhr mit seiner Zunge Manus angespannte Bauchmuskeln entlang, bis er letztendlich an seinem Ziel ankam, welches er wohlwissentlich aber erst einmal nicht berührte.

Mats hob den Kopf, betrachtete erst die vor Anspannung hervortretenden Armmuskeln über Manus Kopf, dann fasziniert dessen Gesicht. Manus Mund war leicht geöffnet und sein Blick klebte förmlich auf Mats, jede noch so kleine Bewegung wahrnehmend. Ein kurzes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als Mats ihn erlöste, endlich seinen Schwanz in die Hand nahm und aufrichtete.

Genießerisch fuhr Mats mit seinen Fingern sachte die Erektion entlang und genoss das Spiel von Manus Muskeln, als dieser ihm sein Becken entgegenpresste. Ein wohliger Schauer der Vorfreude überkam ihn, als er das Prachtstück in seiner Hand studierte. Er zog die Vorhaut mit den Fingern noch ein kleines Stück zurück, senkte den Kopf und pustete sanft über die schon feuchte Eichel. Dann umschlossen seine Lippen behutsam Manus Spitze. Er saugte einmal sanft, kostete Manus Ejakulat, lauschte dem lauter werdenden Keuchen, ließ seine Zunge kreisend über Manus Eichel wandern, suchte den Schlitz, massierte die kleine Kerbe, wieder und wieder.

Und dann endlich zerbrach Manus Beherrschung und seine Finger fanden ihren Weg in Mats' Haare, packten zu, bebend, zitternd, alle Zurückhaltung vergessend.

Mats hielt sein Grinsen unter Kontrolle, nahm Manus Schwanz lustvoll tiefer in seinen Mund und wurde dafür mit einem dumpfen Aufstöhnen belohnt. Davon angespornt, begann Mats mit mehr Elan zu saugen, umfasste das untere Ende der Erektion mit seiner rechten Hand und verstärkte den Rhythmus durch kurze leicht drehende Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Manus Hände - sofern das möglich war - noch fordernder wurden und Manus Schwanz hinten gegen seinen Rachen stieß. Mats entspannte sich bewusst und nahm Manu noch ein Stück tiefer in den Mund, bis sein Würgereflex anschlug und er Manus Erektion langsam wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ, immer darauf achtend, dass seine Zunge beständig an der Unterseite entlangstrich. Die kurzen harten, abgehackten Seufzer, die Manu entwichen, waren Beweis genug, dass Mats die richtige Idee gehabt hatte.

Als er das nächste Mal den Kopf senkte, verlor Manu endgültig die Kontrolle, stieß nach oben und kam begleitet von einem gestöhnten "Mats!" in dessen Mund.

Mats ließ ihn gewähren, schluckte und pumpte anschließend noch ein paar Mal nach, bis Manu langsam wieder runterkam.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Manus Atem ruhiger wurde. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und auch seine Lippen waren dunkler also sonst. Vermutlich hatte er im Eifer des Gefechts darauf herumgebissen. Mats beobachtete, wie Manu sich auf seine Ellenbogen stützte und neugierig an sich heruntersah, bis er Mats' Blick begegnete. 

Mats kniete immer noch zwischen Manus Beinen und konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen feuchten Lippen nicht unterdrücken. "Zu dumm, dass nichts übrig ist, was man mit deinem T-Shirt wegputzen könnte."

"Tja, dann musst du wohl demnächst noch mal ran", bemerkte Manu trocken.

"Sieht tatsächlich so aus, ja." Mats lachte unbeschwert, richtete sich auf und ließ sich neben Manu fallen.

Der drehte seinen Kopf, strich dann sanft mit seiner Hand Mats' Wange entlang und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mats konnte Manus breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen spüren, als dessen Finger ihren Weg in seine Haare fanden und begannen, ihn langsam hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen.

Mats lachte leise. "Du bist so ein _Arsch_."

"Ja, aber _dein_ Arsch", flüsterte Manu und zog ihn an seine Brust.

Mats ließ seinen Kopf auf Manus Schulter sinken und schloss erschöpft, aber komplett glücklich, die Augen.

++

Mats schreckte hoch, als Manu seinen Arm ein kleines Stück unter ihm bewegte. "Sorry, mein Arm ist eingeschlafen. Du wiegst inzwischen einfach ein paar Kilo mehr als noch vor ein paar Tagen."

"Hast du deinen anderen Freundinnen auch so nette Komplimente gemacht?" fragte Mats amüsiert und rutschte zur Seite, um sein Gewicht weg von Manu und mehr auf die Matratze zu verlagern.

"Keine meiner Freundinnen hat jemals von einem Tag auf den anderen 80 Kilo zugenommen." Frech grinste Manu, doch bevor Mats noch einen schmollenden Kommentar abgeben konnte, küsste er Mats schon zärtlich auf die Stirn und nahm ihm so allen Wind aus den Segeln.

Mats war gerade dabei, langsam wieder wegzudämmern, als ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass das hier nicht wirklich ihr gemeinsames Bett war und er dementsprechend nicht einfach davon ausgehen konnte, den Rest der Nacht willkommen zu sein. Und dann war da auch immer noch die Gefahr, dass irgendjemand ihr nächtliches Stelldichein durchschauen könnte, wenn Mats sich erst am frühen Morgen aus Manus Zimmer schleichen würde...

Mats seufzte leise. "Vielleicht sollte ich langsam zurück in mein Bett."

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage", murmelte Manu. 

"Aber-"

"Kein Aber. Dein Platz ist hier", antwortete Manu bestimmt. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, schlang seinen Arm um Mats' Taille und zog ihn zu sich heran. "Kleines Löffelchen." Damit küsste Manu ihn sanft hinters Ohr.

Mats schnaubte amüsiert, erhob aber keinen Einspruch.

++


	40. Chapter 40

**TAG 10 ::: Sonntag ::: 06.07.2014 ::: Campo Bahia**

Mats erwachte gemächlich aus dem Tiefschlaf. Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit und blinzelte. Draußen schien bereits die Sonne und man konnte das leise Zwitschern der Vögel hören. Den allmorgendlichen Aufstand der Affen hatte er wohl tatsächlich zum ersten Mal verschlafen. 

Sein Blick wanderte durchs Zimmer. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in _Manus_ Zimmer und somit auch in _Manus_ Bett war. Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht kamen zurück und mit ihnen ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Zufriedenheit. 

Er blickte an sich hinunter und sah als nächstes Manus Arm, der um seine Taille gewunden war. Und jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, konnte er auch den Atem in seinem Nacken spüren - und Manus nackten Körper an seinem Rücken, einschließlich der morgendlichen Erektion, die sich gegen seinen Arsch presste.

"Guten Morgen", murmelte Manu und rieb seine Nase leicht an Mats' Nacken.

"Mmm..."

"Nicht sonderlich gesprächig morgens?"

Mit einem leisen Ächzen drehte Mats sich um und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er Manu erblickte. "Hey."

"Hey", flüsterte Manu und lächelte zurück.

Mats überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und küsste Manu einmal kurz sanft auf den Mund, zog sich dann zurück und versuchte, Manus Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.

"Alles okay? Keine drängenden Zweifel am nächsten Morgen? Wenn du doch lieber nur 'nen One-Night-Stand willst, dann sag's bitte mir lieber jetzt?"

Manu grinste. "Nein, keine Zweifel. Auch keinen Anfall von 'Oh Gott, ich bin nicht schwul!'." Sanft strich seine Hand über Mats' nackte Brust. "Letzte Nacht war sehr schön."

Mats lächelte glücklich. "Dem kann ich nur zustimmen." Er küsste Manu erneut. Diesmal ließ er sich etwas mehr Zeit, erkundete ausgiebig Manus Lippen und genoss in vollen Zügen die kleinen freudigen Seufzer, die das bei Manu hervorrief.

"Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du gut geschlafen hast?", fragte Manu neugierig, während er ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar streichelte.

"Sehr gut." Mats streckte sich genüsslich. "Das war der erste Morgen, an dem ich nicht hochgeschreckt bin und erst mal kontrolliert habe, ob ich nicht doch wieder ein Hund bin."

"Aber der Spuk ist doch vorbei? Oder nicht?" Manu runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum das passiert ist, beziehungsweise warum ich mich wieder zurückverwandelt habe. Heißt, es gibt keine Garantie, dass es nicht wieder passiert."

Sichtlich überrascht hob Manu die Augenbrauen. "Echt? Du weißt es _wirklich_ nicht? Ich hatte Hoffnung, dass es dir einfach zu peinlich war und du nur nicht wolltest, dass jemand es erfährt." Manu zögerte. "Vor allem ... nicht ... _ich_?"

"Was?" Mats lachte leise. "Willst du etwa sagen, deine Theorie war, dass ich mich zurückverwandelt habe, weil ich mir meiner Gefühle für dich bewusst geworden bin?"

Belustigt beobachtete Mats, wie Manu erst die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, bevor er trotzig nickte.

"Sehr romantisch von dir", kommentierte Mats schmunzelnd. "Aber leider falsch."

Manu richtete sich auf. "Du hast gar keine Gefühle?", fragte er mit versteinerter Miene. 

"Quatsch." Mats setzte sich auch auf. "Die waren schon lange vorher da. Daran kann's echt nicht gelegen haben." Er zog sanft Manus Kopf zu sich heran und ließ seine Lippen Manus stopplige Wange entlangwandern, bis er Manus bereits wartenden Mund fand. Seine Hand glitt Manus Schulter hinauf und massierte dort seinen Nacken. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte Mats spüren, wie Manu sich Stück für Stück wieder entspannte.

Beruhigt löste Mats sich langsam von Manu und blickte ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. "Alles okay?"

Manu nickte und lächelte zurück.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was die Rückverwandlung schlussendlich ausgelöst hat. Meine Lieblingstheorie war, dass du dir nach sechs Tagen _deiner_ Gefühle bewusst geworden bist und deshalb der Kuss dann doch noch Wirkung gezeigt hat", Mats grinste kurz. "Aber damit lag ich ja offensichtlich falsch."

"Ja... Sorry." Manus Hand strich Mats' Wange entlang. "Uns wäre wohl einiges erspart geblieben, wenn ich nicht so ein Brett vor dem Kopf gehabt hätte."

"Letztendlich zählt immer nur das Ergebnis." Mats lächelte. "Aber wenn's keiner der Küsse war, dann weiß ich auch nicht..."

"Küsse? Plural?" Manu sah ihn neugierig an. "Ich kann mir nur an _einen_ Hundekuss erinnern."

"Ähh..." Mats schluckte. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab dich die Nacht davor einmal im Schlaf geküsst." Mats spürte, wie er jetzt langsam aber sicher rot anlief. "Aus lauter Verzweiflung. Weil mir einfach nichts anderes einfiel... Aber - wie du ja selber weißt - ohne das gewünschte Ergebnis."

Peinlich berührt wollte Mats gerade zu einer langen Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Manu anfing, laut zu lachen. "Du hättest auch einfach fragen können, anstatt dir mitten in der Nacht einen Kuss zu stehlen."

"Ja, das sagt sich so einfach! Weil du es bestimmt super aufgenommen hättest, wenn dir ein Hund seine Liebe gesteht", sagte Mats murrend.

"Mmm... seine _Liebe_?", Manu sah in schmunzelnd an.

Ja, natürlich musste Manu sich _daran_ aufhängen. Mats packte das Kissen neben sich und schlug es spielerisch in Manus Gesicht. "Ja, Liebe!"

Manu griff lachend nach dem Kissen - doch so einfach wollte Mats es ihm nicht machen. Dementsprechend riss er es übertrieben laut grummelnd aus Manus Fingern und schlug erneut zu. 

"Gnade!", rief Manu lachend, drückte das Kissen zur Seite und griff nach Mats' Handgelenk. 

Dieser ließ sich in Manus Arme ziehen und genoss anschließend in vollen Zügen die sanften Küsse der Widergutmachung.

Als Manu nach geraumer Zeit wieder von ihm abließ, setzte Mats sich seufzend auf. Wenn nicht bald einer den Anfang machte, würden sie das Bett nie verlassen. Und wenn niemand etwas vom Mats' nächtlichem Ausflug mitbekommen sollte, würde er sich relativ zügig zurück auf sein Zimmer schleichen müssen. Auch wenn er nicht die geringste Lust dazu hatte. Eine halbe Stunde mehr war sicherlich noch drin.

Mats' ließ seinen Blick Manus nackten Körper entlanggleiten. Auch bei Tageslicht zum Anbeißen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Manu mit seiner Morgenlatte behilflich sein sollte, entschied sich dann aber erst einmal dagegen. Es war vermutlich besser, wenn Manu die Geschwindigkeit vorgab, was ihren Sex betraf.

Mats hob die Arme und streckte sich. "Ist es okay, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe?"

"Umm ... ja, klar." Manu sah irgendwie etwas frustriert aus. 

Mats stieg aus dem Bett und wandte Manu schnellstmöglich den Rücken zu, sodass dieser das Grinsen nicht sehen konnte, das in Mats' Mundwinkel zuckte.

++

Manu war ziemlich enttäuscht, als Mats aus dem Bett stieg und dann einfach mal splitterfasernackt im Bad verschwand. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie wenigstens noch ein wenig Sex hatten, bevor der Alltag sie wieder einholte.

Er konnte hören, wie Mats im Bad seine Zähne putzte. Kurze Zeit später fing das Wasser in der Dusche an zu laufen. Warum nur hatte er vor zwei Minuten nicht einfach mal seinen Mund aufgemacht? Oder Mats verdammt nochmal gezeigt, worauf er Lust hatte?

Genervt verließ Manu das Bett und marschierte ins Bad. Er trat ans Waschbecken und begann, mechanisch seine Zähne zu putzen, während seine Augen im Spiegel die Dusche fixierten. Durch das beschlagene Glas der Kabine konnte er schemenhaft Mats' nackten Körper sehen, nicht aber dessen Gesichtsausdruck. 

Sollte er einfach zu Mats unter die Dusche steigen? Oder war das zu forsch? Warum war das alles so kompliziert? Wenn Mats ein Mädel wäre, hätte er vermutlich nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht.

Er legte die Zahnbürste beiseite und spülte seinen Mund aus. Mats war immer noch unter der Dusche. Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken und starrte nachdenklich auf Mats' schemenhaften Umriss.

Dann tauchte plötzlich ein Finger an der Glasscheibe auf - und malte einen Smiley, der ihm die Zunge herausstreckte.

Manu konnte ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. In Nullkommanichts war er an der Duschkabine, öffnete die Tür und schob sich zu Mats unter den warmen Wasserstrahl. 

Dieser nahm ihn mit einem kaum hörbaren Lachen im Empfang, legte seine Hand in Manus Nacken und küsste ihn dann sanft. "Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr."

"Ich bin nicht derjenige, der einfach davongelaufen ist." Mit beiden Händen griff Manu nach Mats' Hüften.

"Ich kann mich aber auch nicht dran erinnern, dass du versucht hättest, mich aufzuhalten", murmelte Mats grinsend.

Manu hielt inne und taxierte Mats forschend.

Dessen Grinsen wurde langsam breiter.

Amüsiert schüttelte Manu den Kopf und ließ seine Hände Mats' nackten Oberkörper entlanggleiten, nur um ihn dann mit seinem ganzen Körper nach hinten gegen die Wand zu pressen und ausgiebig zu küssen.

Langsam und rhythmisch bewegte er sich gegen Mats und presste das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, um dort die Haut mit seinen Lippen zu bearbeiten. Seine Finger suchten an Mats' Schulterblättern Halt und gruben sich in die nasse Haut, während er seine sich wieder regenerierende Erektion lustvoll an Mats' Oberschenkel rieb. 

Der fand offensichtlich Gefallen daran, denn das nächste, was Manu spüren konnte, waren Mats' Hände, die nach seinem Arsch griffen und den Rhythmus verstärkten. Fasziniert spürte Manu, wie Mats' Schwanz langsam anschwoll und sich gegen seinen Bauch presste. Mats' scharfer, stoßweiser Atem war selbst neben dem lauten Prasseln des Wassers unüberhörbar und spornte Manu nur noch mehr an. 

Seine Hände wanderten Mats' glänzenden, nassen Oberkörper hinab und suchten Halt an seinen Hüften. Er stieß mit seinem Becken gegen Mats, rammte in der nächsten Sekunde versehentlich mit dem Ellenbogen die Dusch-Glaswand und zog verschreckt seinen Arm ein Stück zurück, während Mats sich schon wieder nach vorne bewegte und sich gegen ihn rieb. Genau richtig, das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. 

Er stieß zurück und fand wieder in den Rhythmus, nur um dann im Eifer des Gefechts aus Versehen mit dem anderen Ellenbogen gegen die Kacheln an der Wand zu schlagen. Als nächstes warf Mats im Überschwung der Gefühle sein Gewicht zu sehr in die nächste Vorwärtsbewegung, was dazu führte, dass Manu mit einem Fuß den Halt in der emaillebezogenen, glitschigen Wanne verlor und mit seinem Becken gegen die Armatur prallte. 

Aua. Warum waren die Duschen hier alle nur so scheiße klein? 

Mehr als nur genervt fragte Manu: "Können wir ... zurück ins ... Bett?"

"Hmm?", brummte Mats, während er sanft in Manus Hals biss und seine Hüften erneut mit Schwung gegen Manu rollte.

"Bett ... ich sagte ... Bett", keuchte Manu.

"Was ist mit ... dem Bett?", murmelte Mats verwirrt.

"Mehr ... Bewegungsfreiheit?", murmelte Manu zurück und verlor sich kurz in dem Gefühl, das Mats' Zunge auslöste, als sie hinter seinem Ohr hochglitt.

So würde das nie was. Wiederwillig riss sich Manu los, trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, verlor absichtlich den engen Körperkontakt ... und Mats fing an zu ... winseln?

Amüsiert hielt Manu inne. Das passierte also, wenn man den Spieß umdrehte? Das war einfach zu niedlich.

Als nächstes griff Mats nach Manus Hüften und versuchte, ihn wieder näher zu sich heranzuholen. Doch Manu blieb unnachgiebig.

Ein paar Sekunden später änderte Mats seine Taktik, indem er näher an Manu herantrat und seine Hand Manus Oberkörper hinabgleiten ließ, um schließlich mit einem einzigen Finger federleicht über Manus Erektion zu streifen.

Manu zog scharf die Luft ein und war schon kurz davor, wieder nachzugeben, als er das Grinsen bemerkte, dass sich auf Mats' Gesicht breitmachte. 

So nicht! Eisern schnappte er Mats' Hand, zog sie aufwärts und küsste einmal kurz mit einem Augenzwinkern die Handfläche.

"Ich sagte _'Bett'_." Manu grinste, drehte die Dusche ab und öffnete die Glastür.

Mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck fasste Mats noch nach Manus Hand und bemühte sich redlich, ihn zurückzuhalten, doch Manu gab ihm nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, entwand sich dann Mats' Griff und trat hinaus ins kühle Badezimmer.

Mal schauen, was Mats so davon hielt, mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen zu werden.

Manu schlitterte aus dem Bad, hastete über den Schlafzimmerteppich und ließ sich breit grinsend auf sein Bett fallen.

++

Mats rubbelte seine Haare trocken, wand sich anschließend das Handtuch um die Hüften und blieb dann erst einmal im Türrahmen stehen, um das Tableau, welches sich ihm darbot, in aller Ruhe in sich aufsaugen zu können.

Manu lag splitterfasernackt ausgestreckt in der Mitte des Bettes. Ein Bein hatte er angewinkelt, die linke Hand ruhte über seinem Kopf auf der Matratze, während die andere kleine, träge Kreise auf seine Bauchmuskeln malte. Sein pralles Glied lag quer über seinem Oberschenkel. Die nassen blonden Haare waren völlig verstrubbelt, darunter die strahlend blauen Augen und das verschmitzte Grinsen, welches Manus Lippen umspielte. Als wüsste er ganz genau, was gerade durch Mats' Kopf ging.

"Jetzt komm schon her."

Mats bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, sondern verschränkte erst einmal demonstrativ die Arme. " _Du_ hast doch mittendrin abgepfiffen."

"Ich hab nicht abgepfiffen, ich hab nur das Spiel verlagert", schoss es amüsiert zurück. 

"Sicher, dass du dich nicht aus Versehen ins Abseits manövriert hast?" Mats grinste schelmisch.

Manu lachte. "Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich in diesem Spiel noch zum Schuss komme. Außer du möchtest vielleicht ausgewechselt werden?"

"Pffft. Wenn man mich lässt, _stehe_ ich immer die vollen 90 Minuten auf dem Feld."

"Wenn du so weiter machst, stehst du bald _alleine_ auf dem Spielfeld." Manu umfasste seine Erektion und pumpte einmal suggestiv.

Mats riss seine Augen von Manus Hand los und fixierte stattdessen sehr bewusst Manus Gesicht. "Hat dir keiner gesagt, dass Handspiel verboten ist?", antwortete er betont cool.

"Dann beeil dich mal mit deinem Konter."

"Ich dachte eigentlich, wir spielen in derselben Mannschaft."

"Wie, keine Manndeckung?" Manu grinste breit.

Mats lachte, ließ betont lässig das Handtuch zu Boden fallen und setzte sich anschließend neben Manu auf die Matratze. "Okay, dann starten wir mal in die zweite Halbzeit."

Er beugte sich vor, legte seine Hand in Manus Nacken und küsste ihn fordernd. Manu zog ihn hinunter zu sich aufs Bett und strich mit beiden Händen über Mats' Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hintern. Mats genoss die Aufmerksamkeit eine Weile, bis er sich aufrichtete, um Blickkontakt mit Manu herzustellen.

"Dreh dich auf den Bauch."

Manu sah ihn fragend an, fügte sich aber ohne Widerworte. 

Innerlich grinsend kniete Mats sich neben Manu und begann in aller Ruhe, dessen Schultern zu massieren.

Manu dreht den Kopf zu Mats und grummelte: "Ich dachte, wir sind in der zweiten Halbzeit? Das fühlt sich eher nach _Halbzeitpause_ an."

Amüsiert lachte Mats auf. "Hast du's eilig? Denk dran, du hattest deine Chance unter der Dusche." 

Ein unverständliches Grummeln folgte.

Sanft berührte Mats Manus Nacken mit seinen Lippen und murmelte: "Entspann dich, Manu. Ich lauf schon nicht weg."

Mats konnte fühlen, wie Manu tief einatmete, sich dann ganz bewusst locker machte und auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Er verteilte Küsse auf Manus warmer Haut, rieb seine Hände langsam über die Schulterblätter und anschließend über Manus muskulösen Rücken. Seine Lippen zeichneten eine hauchzarte, feuchte Spur Manus Wirbelsäule entlang. Er erreichte Manus wohlgeformten Po und massierte eine Weile genüsslich die Hinterbacken. Als Manu schließlich völlig entspannt dalag, zog Mats diese vorsichtig auseinander und fuhr mit einem Finger die Ritze entlang, bis er auf den Muskelring stieß, welchen er sanft mit dem Finger umrundete.

Manu zuckte zusammen, stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und blickte sich zu Mats um. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darin besonders gut sein werde ... Aber ich bin für alles offen ... ähh ..." Manu lief rot an. "Okay, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Ich würde vielleicht beim ersten Mal auch nicht ... umm ... unten liegen wollen..."

Mats beugte sich vor und legte ihm lächelnd einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Manu, ich nehme an, wenn man von gestern Abend absieht, ist das hier dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?"

Zögerlich nickte Manu. "Ja... schon. Aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass..."

"Schhhh... Ich denke erst mal gar nichts - außer, dass wir nichts überstürzen müssen. Es gibt genug andere nette Dinge, die wir tun können."

Die Erleichterung war Manu förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch dann fingen plötzlich seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken, als würde er gerade versuchen, nicht laut loszulachen. 

"Was?"

Manu schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

" _Was?_ ", fragte Mats leicht genervt.

"Ich ... " Manu lachte. "Ich hab nur gerade drüber nachgedacht, ob du es ab jetzt vielleicht nur noch Doggystyle magst!"

Mats prustete los. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, meinte er grinsend: "Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich dir 'nen Hundewitz durchgehen lasse. Aber immerhin war er besser als die zweihundertste Variante von 'Hummeln im Arsch'.

Manu fing an zu lachen.

Grinsend schlug Mats einmal auf Manus Arsch. "Mann! Das ist einfach nicht mehr witzig, wenn du das jeden Monat dreimal zu hören kriegst." Manu lachte nur noch lauter. "Wart du nur, bis ich dich fünf Mal am Tag mit 'Vielleicht bist du gar nicht Manuel Neuer...' beglücke."

"Gnade! Ich werd versuchen, mir sämtliche Witze über Hummeln und Hunde zu verkneifen", gluckste Manu.

Sie sahen sich eine Weile grinsend an, bis es aus Manu herausbrach: "Da das ja nun geklärt ist ... Denkst du, wir können jetzt weitermachen?"

Mats lachte. "Mal sehen. Dreh dich um."

Kurz starrrte Manu ihn an, folgte dann aber doch kommentarlos der Anweisung.

Langsam strich Mats' mit seiner Hand über Manus Brust und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Manus Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen zuckten. Unten angekommen, folgte er demselben Weg erneut mit seinen Lippen, setzte kleine, neckische Küsse auf die empfindliche Haut und freute sich über die leisen Töne, die er Manu damit entlockte und die umso lauter wurden, je näher Mats seinem Ziel kam.

Er setzte einen letzten Kuss unterhalb von Manus Bauchnabel, hob dann seinen Kopf und ließ seine Finger spielerisch über Manus Erektion gleiten. Manu versuchte hörbar, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, scheiterte aber kläglich. 

Mit einem Schmunzeln beugte Mats sich hinab und biss ihn spielerisch erst in seinen rechten, dann in seinen linken Oberschenkel. Er strich absichtlich mit der Wange über Manus Schwanz, aber statt sich dann tatsächlich Manus bestem Stück zu widmen, wandte sich Mats als nächstes Manus Bauchnabel zu.

"Mats, _echt jetzt!_ Können wir bitte mal zur Sache kommen?" Manu klang leicht frustriert.

"Wie du wünscht", antwortete Mats flapsig. 

"Hast du gerade die 'Braut des Prinzen' zitiert?", fragte Manu irgendwo zwischen neugierig und belustigt.

"Umm ... Nein?", antwortete Mats und versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das seine Mundwinkel zum Zucken brachte.

Manu runzelte die Stirn. "Mats Hummels und Märchenfilme. _Unvorstellbar!_ "

Mats entwich ein belustigtes Schnaufen.

"Hah! Wusst ich's doch! Und offensichtlich hast du den Film gleich me-"

Weiter kam Manu nicht, denn Mats erstickte seine weitere Ausführungen in einem Kuss. Er würde Manu ein anderes Mal erzählen, dass das Buch ein Geschenk seiner Oma gewesen war und er es als Kind gleich mehrfach verschlungen hatte. Natürlich nicht wegen der Lovestory, sondern nur wegen der Ratten.

Jedenfalls schien Manu das Gespräch ziemlich schnell vergessen zu haben, als Mats ihm wieder seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Dafür wanderte Manus Hand zurück in sein Haar, an die Stelle hinters Ohr. Ein erregender Schauer kroch über seinen Rücken und entlockte Mats ein kurzes Keuchen, dann fing er auch schon wieder Manus Mund ein und verstrickte ihn in einen langen, intensiven Kuss.

Mats schob sein Knie zwischen Manus Beine und ließ seine Hände über den Oberkörper vor ihm gleiten, während Manu seine Beine ein weiteres Stück spreizte, um Platz für Mats zu machen. Der nahm die Einladung gerne an und kniete sich in die entstandene Lücke. Manu zog ihn erneut zu sich herunter und Mats beglückte Manus Lippen erst mit einem schlecht gezielten Kuss, versuchte es dann lächelnd ein zweites Mal, während er sich vorsichtlich auf Manu niedersenkte und dann seine Hüften gegen Manus rieb.

Manu entfuhr prompt ein leises Keuchen, als ihre Erektionen das erste Mal wieder aneinanderstießen. Seine Hände glitten rastlos über Mats' Hüften und versuchten Mats festzuhalten, als der sein Becken anhob. Entschlossen rieb sich Mats ein zweites Mal an Manu und erstickte den überraschten Laut, den dieser von sich gab, in einem weiteren Kuss. Das heftige Ziehen in seinen Lenden war fast schon schmerzvoll, als er sich erneut gegen Manu presste und ihn nach unten in die Kissen drückte.

Er küsste Manu innig und ihre Zungen trafen sich, während Mats allmählich in einen Rhythmus fand, der ihm zusagte. Der aber nach dem fünften Mal schon unterbrochen wurde, als Manu sich zur Seite drehte, Mats mitriss und somit dafür sorgte, dass der plötzlich unten lag.

Manu blickte kurz mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf Mats hinunter, senkte dann sichtlich genüsslich seinen Körper mit einer kleinen rollenden Bewegung nach unten und Mats keuchte auf, als Manu sich ihm entgegendrängte und ihre Erektionen gegeneinander rieben. 

Ausgesprochen eifrig machte Manu da weiter, wo Mats gerade aufgehört hatte. Und der ließ ihn gewähren, weil sich das alles einfach viel zu gut anfühlte. Er genoss das Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Becken, das Spiel von Manus Muskeln unter seinen Händen, das Gewicht, das ihn wieder und wieder nach unten in die Matratze drückte.

Er verlor sich im Gefühl der Zähne, die sich sachte immer wieder in sein Fleisch gruben, die Lippen, die an seiner Haut saugten, abwechselnd mit der Zunge, die über seinen Puls leckte. Manus Mund arbeitete sich zielstrebig den Hals hinauf, sodass Mats sich irgendwann anstrengen musste, überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte fast schon heiser auf, als eine erneute Welle der Lust durch seine Lenden zuckte. 

Manus Lippen fuhren federleicht über seine Ohrmuschel, knabberten an seinem Ohrläppchen, fuhren anschließend die Konturen des Unterkiefers nach, um schließlich zu Mats' Hals zurückzukehren, wo das ganze Spiel von vorne begann. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Mats diesmal deutlich das Schmunzeln an seiner Halsbeuge spürte.

Mats' Hände fanden ihren Weg in die kurzen, blonden Haare, strichen über Manus Kopfhaut und zogen ihn dann sanft aber beharrlich ein Stück weiter, bis er wieder in Manus vor Erregung verdunkelte, blaue Augen schauen konnte. 

Er holte ihn die letzten Zentimeter heran und küsste ihn. Gierig, atemlos. Seine Hände glitten Manus Hals hinab, fanden Halt an dessen Schultern - und dann drückte Mats sich nach oben, warf sein Gewicht in die Seitwärtsdrehung und beobachte vergnügt Manus leicht verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, als dieser plötzlich wieder unten lag. 

Manus linke Hand war in das Bettlaken neben seiner Hüfte verkrallt, seine rechte Hand strich fahrig über Mats' Hintern, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und sein Atem ging stoßweise. 

Mats grinste breit, bevor er sich herunterbeugte, um Manus Gesichtsausdruck mit einem leidenschaftlichen, fast schon wilden Kuss zu vertreiben. Er konzentrierte sich nun vermehrt darauf, Manu dazu zu bringen, die Beherrschung zu verlieren - letztendlich war er sich aber nicht sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht doch Manu war, der ihn Stück für Stück in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Inzwischen hatte sich bei Mats nämlich schon sämtliches Blut in südlichere Regionen verabschiedet. 

Berauscht von Manus Nähe, senkte Mats seinen Kopf und leckte über die kleinen Schweißperlen auf Manus Brust, um anschließend an der feuchten Haut seines Bettgefährten zu knabbern. Er atmete den Geruch an Manus Hals ein, den er unter tausend anderen wiedererkennen würde.

Dann hielt er kurz inne, setzte sich auf und betrachte das Bild, welches sich ihm hier darbot: Das zerwühlte Bett. Die Morgensonne, die Manus Haut zum fast schon zum Leuchten brachte. Manu selbst, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und stoßweise atmete. Sein Brustkorb, der sich hypnotisch hob und senkte.

Offensichtlich irritiert von Mats' Unterbrechung, hob Manu den Kopf und versuchte Blickkontakt herzustellen. 

Mats schenkte Manu ein kurzes Grinsen.

Forsch legte Manu seine Hände an Mats' Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich herunter, stieß sein Becken gegen das von Mats. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder gemeinsam ihrem Höhepunkt entgegenarbeiteten. 

Und dann wurde auf einmal alles hastiger, wenn nicht schon ein bisschen hektisch. Abgehacktes Keuchen und immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen füllte den Raum, unterbrochen nur von dem rhythmischen Geräusch, das ihre Körper und das beanspruchte Bett verursachten. Mats hatte sein Gesicht in Manus Halsbeuge vergraben und genoss jeden Ton, den er Manu abrang. Das Tempo ihrer Hüften steigerte sich von Mal zu Mal, wurde härter, drängender. 

Manus Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken. So fest, dass es fast schon weh tat.

"Maats..." Manus Körper versteifte sich, bäumte sich dann unter ihm auf. Fasziniert spürte Mats, wie Manus Sperma gegen seinen Bauch spritze, und war im nächsten Moment erneut erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass Manu gerade wegen _ihm_ einen Orgasmus hatte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, verlor selbst die Kontrolle und ergoss sich schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen über Manu.

Dann war es erst einmal still. Mats ruhte erschöpft auf Manus Brust.

Das leise Zwitschern der Vögel, welches durch das Fester nach innen drang, wurde nur von Mats' und Manus lauten Atemstößen unterbrochen. 

++


	41. Chapter 41

Manu strich ihm die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen zur Seite und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Mats' Stirn. "Wieder zurück unter den Lebenden?"

Aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung zu keiner anderen Erwiderung fähig, antworte Mats nur mit einem leisen "Mmm". Er fühlte sich viel zu träge, um komplette Sätze zu bilden.

Als Antwort strich ein leises, kühlendes Lachen über Manus Gesicht. "Ein Glück bin ich es ja inzwischen gewohnt, in deiner Nähe Monologe zu halten."

Brummend vergrub Mats seinen Kopf an Manus Schulter, um noch ein wenig weiter zu dösen. Er spürte, wie Manus Hand sanfte, hypnotische Schlangenlinien auf seinen Rücken malte... Kreise, Schleifen, vermutlich Buchstaben...

Mats schreckte wieder hoch, als er das Gelächter von Erik und Kevin aus dem Wohnzimmer schallen hörte. "Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?", murmelte er leicht widerwillig.

Manu warf einen Blick auf sein Handy, das wie immer auf seinem Nachttisch lag, und runzelte die Stirn. "Kurz vor neun."

Plötzlich fing das Handy in Manus Hand an zu klingeln. Manu warf einen Blick auf das Display und die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden noch eine Spur tiefer. "Unbekannte Nummer..."

"Lass es doch einfach klingeln."

"Was, wenn es wichtig ist? Diese Nummer kennt doch kaum jemand."

Kurz entschlossen wischte Manu mit seinem Daumen über den grünen Hörer. "Hallo?"

"Hallo Manu? Jonas hier", klang es leise aus dem Telefon. 

Manu sah Mats überrascht an und stellte die Lautstärke hoch.

"Mats geht nicht an sein Handy. Ist er eventuell bei dir?", fragte Jonas. Mats konnte das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders förmlich hören. 

Fragend suchte Manu Blickkontakt zu Mats, welcher allerdings nur angenervt schnaubte und dann dann leise zischte: "Leg auf!" 

Manu legte den Kopf schief, sah zu Mats und sagte dann schmunzelnd: "Dein Bruder meint, ich soll auflegen."

Jonas fing an zu lachen. "Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Gibst du ihn mir mal bitte?"

"Oh, er kann dich hören. Ich hab das Handy lautgestellt."

"Bruderherz, wie war das noch gleich mit 'Zwischen mir und Manu ist nichts!'?"

"Da war auch nichts! Du bist so 'ne Nervensäge!" Mats ließ seinem Ärger freien Lauf.

"'War'?" Jonas fing an zu lachen. "Nicht: 'Ist'?" 

Fuck! Mats vergrub sein Gesicht in der Bettdecke und stöhnte genervt.

"Jonas, gibt's auch noch irgendwas Wichtiges? Oder hast du rausgefunden, was du wissen wolltest?", fragte Manu feixend.

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben kam aus dem Lautsprecher. "Wenn du so fragst... Wie hast du Mats dazu gebracht, über seinen Schatten zu springen?"

"Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass er es war, der über seinen Schatten springen musste?", antwortete Manu grinsend.

"Oh, komm schon! Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren müsste, damit Mats mal derjenige ist, der den ersten Schritt macht."

Manu fing an zu lachen. "Ich fürchte, du musst darauf warten, dass Mats dir das erzählt. Du würdest mir die Wahrheit sowieso nicht glauben."

"Was? Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen? Nun erzähl schon! Ich kann dir im Austausch auch ein paar peinliche Anekdoten aus Mats' Kindheit anbieten."

Manu grinste breit. "Wir kommen sicher anderweitig ins Geschäft. Vielleicht treffen wir uns mal, wenn ich wieder in München bin, und du lädst mich auf ein Bier ein?"

Mats konnte ein weiteres genervtes Ächzen nicht unterdrücken. Die beiden kannten sich gerade einmal zehn Sekunden. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie sich jetzt schon gegen ihn verbündet hatten?

Das Lachen aus dem Lautsprecher versiegte langsam. "Mats?"

"Ja?", antwortete Mats misstrauisch.

"Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich freu mich für dich ... Für euch beide."

"Mmm...", brummte Mats unverfänglich. 

Manu sah ihn an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Danke, Jonas." 

"Ich will euch dann auch gar nicht weiter nerven. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr Besseres zu tun habt. Viel Glück morgen!"

"Danke... Ich klingel dann nach dem Spiel wie immer durch."

"Super, bis dann!!" 

"Tschüss, Jonas", kam es auch von Manu, bevor er das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch legte.

Begleitet von einem lauten Seufzer, setzte Mats sich auf. "Ich sollte mich dann wohl mal rausschleichen."

"Wegen mir musst du das nicht tun. Also das mit dem Schleichen."

Schweigend sah Mats ihn eine Weile an. "Das ist alles noch ziemlich neu für dich. Du solltest vielleicht nicht alles sofort und vollkommen unüberlegt übers Knie brechen. Jonas weiß, über was er mit wem reden kann. Aber das wird nicht für all unsere Freunde und Bekannten gelten."

"Du willst ... uns ... also vollkommen geheim halten?"

Mats seufzte. "Nein, nicht unbedingt. Aber ich will, dass du dir über alle Konsequenzen im Klaren bist. Wenn du... wir... es einmal öffentlich gemacht haben, gibt's kein Zurück mehr." Er nahm Manus Hand. "Es sind jetzt noch nicht mal zwölf Stunden. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du das hier willst-"

"Ich bin mir absolut sicher." Manus Stimme klang fast schon ein wenig trotzig.

Mats lächelte. "Okay, lass es mich anders formulieren: Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal etwas Zeit für uns finden? Ich würde gerne erst mal ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen, vor allem abseits von all dem Trubel hier, bevor wir uns eventuell in einen Riesen-Medienrummel stürzen und mit dem DFB und der Presse reden." Mats hielt kurz inne und griff nach Manus Hand. "Du solltest dir außerdem vorher mal überlegen, wie deine Familie darauf reagieren wird, wenn du plötzlich mit der Regenbogenflagge vor ihnen stehst. Und nicht nur die: Deine Freunde, dein Management, unsere Mannschaft hier. Überleg dir, was deine Bayern sagen werden, wenn du mit dem Feind schläfst." Mats grinste kurz. "Die Fans, die Ultras..."

Manu runzelte die Stirn. "Und für dich ist das alles okay?"

"Da du nicht mehr bei Schalke spielst, wäre zumindest die Derby-Apokalypse abgewendet."

Manu lachte laut auf. 

"Aber mal Scherz beiseite... Es ist wirklich keine leichte Entscheidung und je länger man drüber nachdenkt, desto komplizierter wird es. Aber ich meinte nicht, dass du dir _jetzt_ den Kopf darüber zerbrechen sollst. Das hat alles noch Zeit. " Er küsste Manu zärtlich. "Lass uns erst mal die WM hinter uns bringen. Das ist wirklich Stress genug."

"Okay... wahrscheinlich hast du recht", murmelte Manu nachdenklich. 

Mats tat es fast schon wieder leid, dass er Manu zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt hatte. Er wusste genau, wie schwierig es war, alle Konsequenzen gegeneinander abzuwägen. 

Manu starrte immer noch mit einem Stirnrunzeln ins Leere. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte.

"Hey..." Mats beugte sich vor und küsste ihn spielerisch auf die Nase. "Ansonsten geh ich eigentlich fest davon aus, dass zumindest keiner hier was sagen wird, wenn wir uns nicht gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen. Ich meine, Basti und Lukas kommentiert auch keiner."

"Basti und Lukas sind zusammen?" Völlig entgeistert starrte Manu ihn an.

"Keine Ahnung." Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vermutlich nicht, wenn man von den Blicken ausgeht, die sie sich so hinterherwerfen, wenn der andere gerade nicht hinsieht. Ich bin doch wohl nicht der einzige, dem auffällt, dass die zwei immer in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt stecken, sobald sie zusammen im selben Raum sind?"

Manu runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Aber die zwei waren doch schon immer so. Und Lukas ist verheiratet, Basti hat Sarah. Bist du dir sicher, dass du da nicht zu viel hineininterpretierst?" 

"Ich denke eher, dass die beiden den richtigen Zeitpunkt einfach verpasst haben - und jetzt wagt keiner von beiden mehr, an ihrer Freundschaft zu rütteln."

Manu fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Gibt's noch irgendwas Wichtiges, was du mir gerade mitteilen willst?" Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er Mats mit seinem Körper nach hinten auf die Matratze drückte.

"Ich steh wirklich auf Olli Kahn."

Für einen Moment entgleisten Manu komplett die Gesichtszüge. 

Mats versuchte, ernst dreinzuschauen, brach dann aber er doch in lautes Gelächter aus. "Das war ein _Witz_!", prustete er.

Manu entwich ein kurzes Schnauben, aber das erwartete Lachen blieb aus. 

Mit einer Hand fuhr Mats in Manus Haar und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Doch wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, Manus Mund blieb geschlossen. 

"Hey... Du bist immer noch mein Lieblingstorwart, okay?", flüsterte Mats gegen Manus Lippen.

Was diesem dann doch endlich ein fühlbares Schmunzeln entlockte - und siehe da, Manu öffnete seinen Mund und plötzlich war er wieder im Spiel. Doch nur ein paar Sekunden später hielt Manu auch schon wieder inne und fragte: "Wie sieht's mit den Abwehrspielern aus?"

"Du bist auch mein liebster Abwehrspieler", sagte Mats grinsend und küsste ihn auf die Nase. "Und Libero." Kuss. "Und Mittelfeldspieler." Kuss. "An der Stürmerposition solltest du allerdings noch etwas arbeiten."

Manu lachte und überbrückte die letzten paar Zentimeter, die ihre Münder trennten. Erneut trafen sich ihre Zungen. Der Kuss wurde tiefer, intimer - aber blieb im Gegensatz zu letzter Nacht entspannt und verspielt. 

Irgendwann stoppte Mats und seufzte laut. "Ich sollte mich jetzt aber echt mal verabschieden." 

Diesmal war Manu, der nur brummelte und versuchte, Mats erneut zu küssen.

Doch der wand sich, so gut das eben ging, aus Manus Umarmung, küsste ihn noch mal schnell auf den Mund, stieg dann aus dem Bett und wich im letzten Moment Manus Hand aus, die ihn festhalten wollte. Auch wenn Mats wirklich lieber zurück unter die Bettdecke gekrochen wäre; irgendjemand musste wohl im Auge behalten, dass sie nicht nur zum Spaß hier waren.

Mats sammelte seine verstreuten Klamotten vom Boden und zog sich hastig an. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück?"

Manu saß derweil schmollend auf dem Bett.

"Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht liebend gern den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett verbringen würde... Aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich dran, dass wir morgen gehen Brasilien spielen und nachher noch auf den Flieger müssen? " 

"Ja, ja. Geh schon", erwiderte Manu seufzend. 

Mats öffnete die Tür und streckte vorsichtig den Kopf heraus. Zum Glück war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Schnell trat er durch die Tür und eilte in Richtung seines Zimmers davon.

++

Als Mats frisch umgezogen die Treppe herunterkam, stand Manu schon abwartend an der Terrassentür.

Mats schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Ist das nicht ein wenig auffällig, wenn wir heute Morgen gemeinsam beim Frühstück auftauchen?"

"Das ist mir egal. Die bekommen sowieso mit, dass zwischen uns wieder alles im Reinen ist. Und nein, ich hab nicht vor, das zu verstecken."

Abwehrend hob Mats die Hände. "Ich sag ja gar nichts!" Damit schob er sich an Manu vorbei nach draußen in die Sonne.

Als sie gemeinsam in Richtung Pavillon liefen, kamen ihnen Philipp und Thomas entgegen.

"Morgen!", begrüßte Manu sie freudig.

"Guten Morgen!", antwortete Philipp. Dann setzte er an Mats gewandt hinzu: "Hat dein Bruder dich noch erreicht? Dein Handy hat den halben Morgen geklingelt - du weißt, wie dünn die Wände sind. Und als es nicht aufhörte, hab ich daraus geschlossen, dass es wohl wichtig sein muss. Also bin ich drangegangen und habe deinen Bruder vertröstet mit dem Hinweis, dass er es später noch einmal versuchen soll. Und dann wollte er unbedingt noch Manus Handynummer. Ich hoffe, das war okay?"

"Ähh, ja", antwortete Mats völlig überrumpelt. "Ich hab inzwischen mit Jonas geredet. Danke." Phillip war in seinem Zimmer gewesen? "Ich war heute Morgen schon früh unterwegs. Ich hätte dran denken sollen, mein Handy einzustecken. Tut mir leid, wenn dich das Klingeln genervt hat."

"Kein Problem, ich war schon eine Weile wach, weil jemand anders meinte, am frühen Morgen in mein Zimmer stürmen zu müssen." Philipp deutete grinsend mit dem Kopf Richtung Thomas. 

Manu und Mats lachten amüsiert auf.

Aufmerksam musterte Philipp erst Manu und dann Mats. "Also alles wieder okay bei euch?", fragte er lächelnd.

Mats nickte. "Ja, wir haben uns gestern noch ausgesprochen."

"Ausgesprochen? Ist das jetzt das andere Wort für Versöhnungssex?", fragte Thomas feixend.

Philipp schlug sich offensichtlich verzweifelt die Hand vors Gesicht. Mats war Thomas' dumme Sprüche ja gewohnt und ging dementsprechend einfach nicht weiter darauf ein. 

Doch neben ihm färbten sich Manus Wangen merklich röter und röter... Und Mats blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Manu an den Schultern zu packen und ihn mit Gewalt weiterzuschieben, bevor Thomas und Philipp die ganze Wahrheit auf seinem Gesicht lesen konnten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er noch wahr, wie Philipp irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelte und anschließend Thomas seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen schlug.

Während sie weitergingen, hörten sie Thomas noch aus der Ferne: "WAS? Ist doch _wahr_! Schlaf du doch nächstes Mal im Erdgeschoss! Aber bei meinem Glück landen sie dann in Mats' Zimmer..."

Manu blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah Mats mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Mats starrte zurück. 

Stille.

Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden, drei Sekunden...

Und dann brach es aus Mats heraus: Erst leises Kichern, dann schallendes Gelächter.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, hatte das Entsetzen in Manus Gesicht zumindest um 50 Prozent abgenommen. "Ach, komm schon, die Reaktion hätte echt schlimmer ausfallen können! Offensichtlich war sein einziges Problem, dass wir zu laut waren. " 

Manu seufzte. "Du hast ja recht. Trotzdem hatte ich mir das irgendwie anders vorgestellt."

"Wir ändern das jetzt eh nicht mehr... Und hey, es sind Thomas und Philipp! Keiner von beiden wird das groß herumposaunen. Thomas hat zwar 'ne große Klappe, aber er weiß auch ganz genau, wann er sie halten muss."

Manu runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hoffe, du hast recht."

"Außerdem: Wenigstens zwei Leute, denen wir nichts vorspielen müssen. "

++

Da sie spät dran waren, war im Essbereich deutlich weniger los als sonst. Das Frühstückbuffet sah an den meisten Stellen auch nicht mehr ganz frisch aus. Mats und Manu füllten ihre Teller und setzten sich an den einzigen gefüllten Tisch.

Benni und Per begrüßten sie mit einem herzlichen "Guten Morgen!". Toni sah auf, lächelte nur und nickte kurz. Christoph dagegen tippte hochkonzentriert mit einer Hand auf seinem Handy herum, während er in sein Nutellabrötchen biss - und bemerkte nicht einmal, als Mats und Manu sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzten.

Toni, der, während er seinen Joghurt löffelte, auch auf seinem Handy herumsurfte, fing plötzlich laut an zu lachen. "Oh mein Gott! Das müsst ihr sehen!" Er schob sein Handy über den Tisch zu Benni, der zwei Sekunden später prompt auch laut loslachte. Sami schaute über seine Schulter und schmunzelte.

"Hey, wir wollen das auch sehen!" Mats streckte fordernd seine Hand nach dem Smartphone aus. Mit einem fetten Grinsen drückte Benni ihm das Ding in die Hand. "Ich hoffe, sie haben dich am Umsatz beteiligt."

Mats sah ihn fragend an und warf dann einen Blick auf das Display. Der DFB-Fanshop hatte auf seiner Homepage neues Merchandise eingestellt: Einen schwarzen Plüschhund mit gelben Pfoten, der ein weißes Mannschaftstrikot mit der Nummer 24 und der Aufschrift 'Magath' trug.

Der Tisch um ihn herum brach erneut in Gelächter aus. Vermutlich stand Mats das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Was ist das denn? Lass mich auch mal sehen." Manu griff nach dem Handy und fing zwei Sekunden später an, laut an zu lachen. "Ich weiß nicht so wirklich, ob ich dir einen schenken soll - oder darauf bestehen, dass du mir einen schenkst." Er reichte das Smartphone weiter über den Tisch zu Christoph und Per, der auch schon ungeduldig die Hand aufhielt. 

Dann spürte Mats plötzlich Manus Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. "Andererseits - wer braucht schon billige Kopien, wenn ihm das Original gehört", flüsterte Manu in Mats' Ohr.

Mats legte seine Hand auf Manus und lächelte glücklich zurück.

Plötzlich kam Basti um die Ecke geschossen und blieb außer Atem vor ihrem Tisch stehen. Auf seinem Arm hielt er einen kleinen, weiß-braunen Jack Russell Terrier. "Scheiße, Leute! Ich glaube, jetzt hat's Lukas erwischt!"

Mats blickte Manu an, hob eine Augenbraue und konnte dann einfach nicht anders, als laut loszulachen.

++

Ein paar Meter weiter lag Miro alleine in der Morgensonne auf einer Liege und beobachtete das Geschehen aus der Ferne. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. 

Abschiedsgeschenke waren einfach was Nettes.

Ende.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, die Reise ist zu Ende.
> 
> Falls ihr euch übrigens fragt, was genau Miro in dieser Story kann? Mats hat die andere Hälfte des Rätsels gelöst, ohne dass er - oder ihr ; ) - es gemerkt habt *g* Erinnert sich noch jemand an Kapitel 36, in dem Mats Manu die Meinung geigt:
> 
> MANU:  
> "Warum hast du denn nie was gesagt?"
> 
> MATS:  
> "Genau darum! Weil ich keinen Bock hatte, als Deutschlands erster aktiver, schwuler Profifußballer in die Geschichte einzugehen. Und solange Cathy da war, war das auch kein echtes Thema für mich. **Warum also schlafende Hunde wecken?** "
> 
>   
> Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, ihr könnt mit der Auflösung leben? Wenn nicht, dürft ihr mir per Review die Meinung geigen *g*
> 
> In diesem Sinne vielen Dank an alle, die bis zum Ende durchgehalten und mit Mats und Manu mitgefiebert haben. Noch mal ganz lieben Dank für die Kudos und Kommentare!! 
> 
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch noch einmal Allaire und Wildfox erwähnen, die viele Stunden ihrer Freizeit geopfert haben, um diese Story betazulesen und schätzungsweise 2000 Fehler auszumerzen. Ihr seid die Allerbesten!!!
> 
> Und - Überraschung! - ich würde mich zum Abschluss natürlich immer noch über Kudos und vor allem Kommentare freuen ; ) 
> 
> So. Das war's jetzt aber wirklich.
> 
> LG Katja

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Manu's best friend (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492773) by [merlshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlshmallow/pseuds/merlshmallow)
  * [Balleroberung (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616991) by [merlshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlshmallow/pseuds/merlshmallow)




End file.
